


Stuck With the Winchesters

by Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter



Series: Stuck With the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive!Meg, Angst, Annoying Dean, Brotherly Dean, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Dating, Frustration, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mark of Cain is no problem, Parental Issues, Post 10x3, Protective Cas, Protective Sam, home sickness, jealous!Dean, no actual rape, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 116,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angela Crosse accidentally summons Loki, he throws her into a world of magic, mayhem and monsters. Not only does he turn her world upside down, but he throws her into a place that is definitely NOT her world. Instead, she is thrown in with her favorite characters and given a job to do by the trickster himself and he won't let her return home until it's finished. Can she survive the monsters that the boys hunt, or will she go crazy before she can finish her task? Because, even though she loves the guys, Dean is seriously getting on her last nerve.</p>
<p>Inspired by the dragonesswinchester on www.Tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Richard Speight in My Living Room!

I sat crying as I rewatched the 208th episode of Supernatural for what seemed to be the millionth time. I couldn't get past Cas dying- - again!-- only to have Crowley swoop in to save the day with stolen angel Grace. My heart bled for Castiel, the sweet little seraph. Poor guy had been through so much, and most of it for Dean... even the whole ordeal with the King of the Crossroads had been for the boys. I had thought it was all over for Cas when the Leviathans had blown up his vessel (poor Jimmy!), but I'll admit that I squead when his feathered ass came back to life!!

  
Throughout the whole episode, though, I found myself glaring death daggers at Hannah... I admit, I am way behind on my SPN, but I know enough... the bitch tried to get Cas to kill Dean and was now getting in the way of my OTP!! Yes, I had the hots for the boys and their angel, but I was a firm Destiel shipper... still am, actually. Anyway, it was pretty obvious that Hannah was crushing on Cas and I didn't like her. She reminds me of Cas when he first came to Earth, but... female... At least, in a female vessel. And I don't like that. Weird, but I don't. Cas is Cas, and Cas is meant for Dean.... AND I WANT THEM TO BE CANON!!!

I sighed as Sam and Cas cured Dean of his demon self and paused the TV as Human Dean looked up, exhausted, and said, with a little half-smile, "Y'look worried, fellas...."  
I couldn't deal. When Cas found out Dean was a demon, the look on his face broke my heart. It was like, it was one thing when he was human, but... to love Dean... as a demon? Meg didn't count. 'I learned that from the pizza man.' That was a monkey-see, monkey-do thing.

  
I shivered and pulled my RMCC hoodie closed; my college sweater was, while boring with its light grey with purple lettering, warm enough to keep the chill of the room off of me. I had on my pink, black and white plaid pajama pants and my favorite supernatural Tee shirt. I looked around for my slippers, cause, to be honest, my bare feet were freezing.

  
I sighed again, wishing that, like my favorite archangel, I could just snap my fingers and get some socks or something.

At the thought of Gabriel, my lower lip stuck out in a pout. The writers had confirmed that Gabe was, indeed, alive, but so far, hadn't made a real reappearance, which bugged the crap outta me. Just... Gabe!!!

I found my slippers and tugged them onto my poor, little, Popsicle feet. If I was in the Supernatural universe, I wouldn't have to deal with this crap... however, knowing me, I'd either be a minor background character or a major female character who dies at the end of my first episode appearance. I'd also probably end up falling onto a hunting knife one of the brothers had given me.... Yeah, way to go, Ange.

However, it'd be completely worth it to meet the boys.

Please, I thought, please... I just wanna meet them.... Even Gabe, the crazy ass who kept killing Dean. I smirked and shook my head. 'These tacos taste funny t'you?'  
I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Despite my love for the older Winchester, that was definitely my favorite episode.

"Yeah, I thought that one was pretty great, too."

I froze at the familiar voice from behind me. I whirled around to see a golden eyed man a few inches taller than me. I froze.

"Y-you-- you're--"

The man smiled and spread his arms, as if to let me bask in his glory.

"That's right, kiddo," he smirked.

"You're Richard Speight, Jr.!!" I gasped.

Richard's arms dropped to his sides and he just looked at me, which gave me a minute to think past my starstruck haze: how the hell had an actor gotten into my house?  
There was a lump in my throat and I dove past him for the gun that my dad kept in the corner for just such a situation. I was suddenly thankful that I lived in a house full of hunters... game hunters, not SPN hunters....

I grabbed up the shotgun and turned it onto the actor standing in my living room. While I was a big girl, I could still move when I needed to.

"Oh, come on," Richard said, exasperated. "You were practically begging me to show up, and when I do, you try to shoot me? Geez, rude much?"

I swallowed.

"Look, I'm flattered that you're here and all, but it's 1:45 AM! And you came in uninvited!" I lifted the gun to my shoulder and held it steady. "Now, that's kinda freaky, sir."

He arched a brow at me.

"Sir, huh?"

"Yeah," I snapped, irritated. "My parents did raise me to be respectful... sir."

Richard smiled.

"I like you, kiddo. I think you're exactly what the boys need." He looked at me. "But... You might need a little work."

"The hell are you talking about, Speight?"

"Well, you're not gonna be able to carry around that extra... weight..."

My hold on the gun wavered slightly as hurt washed over me. Yeah, I was aware of my weight and normally laughed it off, but to have others point it out... hello. I'm not blind.

"Why-- why would you-- I don't--"

"Sorry, kiddo, I didn't mean it like that, you just gotta trust me on this. Besides, I think you'll like it. If not, no big deal; easy fix."

He pulled a sucker out of his pocket, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. When he did that, I started to get a bad feeling in my gut. Oh, god... no... it couldn't be....

"You-- you're not really Richard Speight, are you?"

"Sharp eye, there, Jelly-Bean."

"It's Angela," I growled half-heartedly. "I still think you're just fucking with me."

"So crude. Yeah, you and Dean-o are gonna get along fabulously."

"Umm, wha--"

Richard/ Gabriel snapped his fingers and, suddenly, I was really freaking dizzy, feeling sick to my stomach, and even colder than before. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees, gasping and holding my abdomen. This wasn't cramps; this was hell. I felt like my insides were burning, boiling, melting away. My clothes became loose and my long hair fell from the messy ponytail/ bun thing that I usually kept it in at night, falling in black curls around my shoulders. I watched the hand that was holding me up as it bubbled and grew thinner, more slender and graceful.

"Ooohhh....." I moaned.

"Relax, Ange. It'll all be over in a sec."

"What the hell is happening to me!?" I screamed at him.

I heard a rush of footsteps before bile rose in my throat and I puked what little I had eaten that day all over the ground in front of me. Before I could fall into the mess, a set of strong arms caught me and held me up. Through hooded eyes, I made out a furrowed brow above a concerned face before it looked away and a confused and astounded look replaced the concerned one.

"G-Gabe?"

"Hey, Samsquatch."

That was the last thing that registered before my head fell back limply and I passed out.


	2. Waking Up With the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wakes up from an amazing dream about her favorite achangel... only to realize it wasn't a dream at all. Now, she's got to figure out how to convince a trigger happy hunter not to gank her on the spot....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize in advance right now for how slow this is going to start out... A bunch of the beginning chapters are basically about Angela trying to adjust to the new world she's been thrown into and dealing with the boys. Also, no Sabriel... When I first started this fic, it was definitely going to be a Destiel/ Sabriel fanfic, but my fingers did a thing and... well, here it is, so sorry to any Sabriel shippers!!

As I first started to regain consciousness, I smiled to myself at my awesome dream... Gabriel had showed up in my house and zapped me into the arms of Sam and Dean Winchester, both of who looked really worried about my well being. 

 

I rolled over onto my stomach and hugged my pillow to my face, trying to escape back into the haven of my obsessed fangirl fueled reality.  
God, I thought as I yawned. I don't think I've ever slept so hard in my life. As I inhaled, I noticed something about 'my' pillow. I opened my eyes, expecting my floral print pllow but instead got a red pillowcase with gaudy gold trim... definitely nothing my family would buy. Assessing the situation as rationally as I could, I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time.

 

I screamed.

 

I heard footsteps thundering towards me which sounded oddly like a moose stampede. The door across the room was flung wide open and I screamed again and rolled off the bed, dragging maroon colored blankets with me.

 

I reached for my glasses on the nightstand that had so graciously decided to try to break my fall, but came up with only a bible. 

 

"Where the hell are my glasses!?" I demanded from my cocoon of blankets and sheets. I peeked up over the bed to stare at the two guys who, surprisingly, were crystal clear... the hell?

 

They exchanged a glance and the shorter one smirked.

 

"You get pulled into a world of crazy and you're worried about your.. uh... glasses?"

 

I glared.

 

"I can't see without them, genius," I snapped. "And I'm not exactly the most coordinated person In Arkansas, so I kinda need them if I wanna keep my feet under me and on the ground." Well... at least, I did before. Not so sure about now. I could see perfectly fine.

 

The snarky one turned to the taller guy and smirked again.

 

"This is great," he said sarcastically. "On top of all this other bullshit, your angel buddy drops off a sick, twisted teenager on our doorstep whose main priority isn't the two guys 'holding her hostage', but instead, her effin' glasses!"

 

I blushed furiously and threw the bible at his head.

 

"Hey, assbutt!" I snapped. The two looked at me in surprise and recognition. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

 

"Assbutt?"

 

I shrugged.

 

"I figured that, if I am where I think I am, then that'd get your attention." I rubbed my face. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Yeah, I'd dreamed of meeting the guys for five years, but... damn. Alicia would kill me later.

 

"And, just... where do you think you are?" the taller one asked, worried.

 

"Well, we're in a cheap motel room, which tells me that you boys are on a hunt and --"

 

At that, the green-eyed snark pulled out a demon knife and I squeaked and scuttled away from the bed, mentally face-palming myself. If there was anything I'd learned from the nine seasons, you don't just spring crap like that on Dean Winchester.

 

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, advancing towards me.

 

"Dean!" Sam snapped. The older Winchester ignored his brother.

 

I scrambled to my feet and backed up against the wall, hands out in surrender.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, my voice raising several octaves. "Not a demon, alright?"

"How do you know about demons?" he demanded. "Are you a hunter?"

"No, no, not like you guys-- I-- I'm normal-- human-- 100 percent...."

He narrowed his eyes and took another step towards me. Shit, shit, shit!

"Holy water," I gasped, turning my head away.

"What?"

"Do you have any holy water?" I shook my head. "I mean, I know you have holy water, but do you have any? Like, on you?"

Dean turned to look at Sam, who gave his brother what we in the fandom came to know as the bitch face. Dean turned to glare at me and drew a silver canister and handed it off to me slowly. I slowly took it without touching his hand and took the cap off. I looked the older Winchester dead in the eye while I held the canister to my wrist and dabbed it all over my arm like perfume.

"See?" I breathed as I handed the holy water back to him. "Human."

"Not demon," he revised gruffly.

"Dean--"

"No, Sam," he growled. "Too much shit to think she's human just 'cause she's not a demon."

He started walking towards me again and I did the only thing I could think of.

"Castiel!" I screamed.

There was a flutter of wings and a certain, blue-eyed seraph dressed in a dirty trench coat appeared behind the hunter, a confused look on his face when he saw me.

"Dean, is this another of your... conquests?"

I blushed again, but darted past the distracted hunter to hide behind his brother and angel.

"Please," I said. "Don't I wish, but, no. He-- thinks I'm not human." He glared at me. "You have to help me prove that I am."

The angel looked at me with that adorable, confused puppy look. I bit my lip and looked to Sam for help.

"Please," I whispered. "I really don't wanna die before I finish college."

I saw Sam soften and throw a pleading glance to Dean.

"Dean--"

"No, Sam."

"Look," I said from behind my angel shield. "Gabe wouldn't have dropped me off here if he thought I was a legitimate danger to you guys. Say what you want about the trickster, but he's always had your best interests at heart... aside from the TV Land thing."

The boys looked shocked at that and I grimaced. Great job, Angie.

"Okay, wrong thing to say...." Then I got an idea. "Supernatural!"

The brothers froze.

"Dammit!" Dean growled, throwing his hands up. "Jesus!"

"Umm, not exactly Jesus," I said. "At least, I don't think so...."

"The hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded. I glared at him.

"How many times has Gabe screwed with you guys by throwing you into an alternate universe? The Mystery Spot, TV Land, the Supernatural set stage?"

"Are you saying he threw us into another reality without us knowing it?" Sam asked.

Castiel and I shook our heads at the same time.

"My-- brother-- if he is indeed alive, and if he did this, then I would feel the alternate reality around us. The fabric of the universe would have a different... texture."

"And, besides, he grabbed me out of my living room and zapped me here." I paused, trying really hard to absorb all the crazy, piecing everything together. 

"Well, that explains the Tee shirt," Sam said after a minute.

I blushed and zipped up my hoodie, covering the shirt that portrayed the three of them.

"Dammit... we've got another freakin' Becky."

"Hey," I protested. Irritated, I stepped forward and poked Dean in the chest. "I am nothing like Becky. I may adore Supernatural, but I don't sit around writing smut about you and your brother." I shuddered. "Wincest? Seriously? Bleh."

From behind me, I heard Castiel whisper, "Wincest?"

"Don't ask, man," Sam said.

"I also don't obsess the way Becky does. I have a perfectly healthy obsession with you guys." I stopped and grimaced. "Okay, that sounded weird. Point is, I am not Becky. The name Is Angela, alright?"

"Angela?"

"Yes, Angela."

"Okay," Sam said, taking my arm and pulling me from his brother. "Okay, see, this is good. Angela, I'm Sam--" I arched a brow at him, which he ignored-- "that's Castiel, and the trigger-happy hunter over there is my brother Dean."

"Yeah," I said. I looked at Castiel, who still had the confused puppy look on his face. Despite my adoration of Cas, I was starting to think I had summoned the wrong angel. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He took off after we got you into the bed. Said he had stuff to do." Sam didn't look too happy about our candy obsessed angel leaving in a flurry of feathers. I scowled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dammit, Gabriel, get your ass back down here or, or Chuck help me, I will carve my name into your back with an angel blade!"

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, Jelly-Bean."

I whirled around and launched myself at the archangel. Sam caught me about the waist and held me back.

 

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Send me home. Now!"

 

"Whoa, there, Jelly-Bean. I thought you'd thank me. Wasn't it your lifelong dream to one day meet the heart throbs of your youth?"

 

"Oh. My god. Shut up. Now!" I was mortified.

 

"Aww, are you embarrassed? What, can't get Dean-o over here to give ya a big ol' smooch?"

 

I froze, then grabbed Cas's angel blade from him and threw it at Gabriel. Irritatingly enough, the dick caught it and laughed. Laughed!

 

I heard Dean chuckle.

 

"Okay, I like her."

 

"What am I doing here, Gabriel?" I hissed. "How come I'm not home, watching Supernatural instead of living it?"

 

"Believe it or not, the boys need ya, kiddo."

 

I snorted.

 

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "The Winchesters need a 5'6", 260 pound, twenty-two year old college student to help them take on the world of magic and mayhem. You're funny, Loki."

 

The boys looked at each other.

 

"Are you anorexic or somethin'?" Dean asked. "Cause there's no way in hell you weigh that much."

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

"Cute, Dean. You know, I never took you for the kind of guy to poke fun at someone for crap like this. I'm overweight; I've accepted that. No big deal."

 

"Um, Angela--" Gabriel interjected.

 

I glared at him.

 

"Not now, asshole," I snapped. "Look, I've been this way for as long as I can remember. It's not like I haven't tried to lose the weight, I just have a slow metabolism. I don't care. I  
mean, I do for health reasons, but I don't care how I look. I couldn't give a rat's ass what people think." Not entirely true, but that's how I'd gotten through life without being scarred too bad.

 

"Angela, I really think--"

 

"Not now." I turned back to Dean. "Look, I'm fine. Big, but fine. So... just... knock it off."

 

"AngelaIreallythinkyoushouldlookinamirror!" Gabriel said in a rush.

 

I turned around slowly.

 

"What?"

 

He sighed and snapped his fingers, summoning a full length mirror.

 

I looked, stunned.

 

"I told you before, you wouldn't be able to carry the extra weight. Yeah, you could move fast before, but you weren't fast enough. You weren't a real threat, so there was no use in stopping you from grabbing the gun. You obviously felt safer with it, so I let you take it. Now, you'll be able to move faster. You'll have to if you're gonna survive here."  
I stared at my reflection, astounded. I still looked like me, but.... I was... small. Not thin, but slender. Graceful. I looked down. My clothes were sagging on my body, now too big for my small frame. I lifted up them hem of my shirt and jacket to look at my stomach. It was small, with a light swell at my abdomen. I looked at my waist in the mirror, now sloping gracefully into my hips. I turned sideways and looked behind me. Okay, so I still had a butt. I mean, it wasn't huge, but it was... nice. My boobs were a little on the small side, but they always had been.

 

What startled me most, however, was my face. Now contoured and thin, my cheekbones stood out beautifully. My button nose didn't seen so out of place and my rosebud lips were kinda cute, set in a pout. My black hair, curly and frizzy, wasn't so frizzy and fell in dark waves to the middle of my back. My hazel eyes were more green than brown now, more than likely because I was upset. That tended to happen. They looked bigger, though, wide and innocent when I knew the truth. All the childlike wonder in me was long gone, dead for four years now.

 

I swallowed.

 

"Oh my god," I whispered.

 

"Nah, just me," Gabriel quipped. I couldn't even glare at him.

 

"The hell...."


	3. Deals With Tricksters... Err, Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guys leave Angela alone in her room to deal with the sudden changes in her life, she can't help but wonder... What does the trickster want from her? Why is she here? What is she supposed to do? She doesn't exactly get the answer she was expecting when she demands that Gabriel tell her what's going on....

The guys left when I sat back on the bed, completely confused. 

 

"That's it," I said to myself. "I've gone crazy. Either that or I'm dreaming."

 

I looked at my hands. They weren't the hands that I'd known for twenty-three years. They weren't the hands that had written poems, or typed stories on my computer, or created art. They weren't the hands that had helped care for babies and toddlers at my first job. They weren't the hands that had cooked with my grandmother and been burned during her last year with us.

 

I looked at my right hand and found the patch of dark skin that was a burn scar from an oven. I looked at the middle finger of the same hand to see the scar where I had been sliced open by a soda can. I looked to my middle knuckle on my left hand to see the hot glue scar I'd gotten while making a mother's day gift in the fifth grade.

 

My hands were still my hands. I was still me. I was just.... hot.

 

My stomach rolled and I laid back on the bed, pulling the drawstring of my pajama pants tighter around my now-trim waist.

 

I bit my lip, knowing that Sam, Dean and Cas were in the next room, that Gabriel was somewhere, maybe not even with the others. Who knew. He was... a free spirit.

 

One who needed to tell me just what the hell I was doing here and why the guys needed me.

 

"Gabriel?" I whispered.

 

"You're not gonna attack me again, are you, Jelly-Bean?"

 

I sat up and blushed for what seemed like the billionth time since waking up.

 

"It's Angela, and no."

 

"Sorry, had to ask. It felt like you were trying to make a habit out of it."

 

"Well, can you blame me? You did take me from my world and drop me here without any warning whatsoever."

 

"Fair point."

 

There was silence. I fidgeted with the strings of my hoodie, feeling awkward.

 

"Soooo," the archangel said, seemingly just as uncomfortable. "Glad we had this chat, but--"

 

"Wait," I said, rising off of the bed. "You-- you said the guys needed me."

 

He raised an eyebrow at me.

 

"Yeah. They do. Are we done here?"

 

"No, dammit," I snapped, then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You never said why. I want to know. What am I supposed to do here?" I closed my eyes again. "And why me?"

 

Gabriel looked around the room before closing the door and drawing what I guessed was an Enochian symbol in his blood on it. He turned back towards me and rubbed his hands together.

 

"Okay, kiddo, here's the deal. You, like Becky--" I growled-- "know that the boys don't exactly have the best of luck in the romance department. Now, you, unlike Becky, have been through hell."

 

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.  
"So, what? You want me to try to bond with one of the brothers over the fact that we've all had it rough? Hate to break it to ya, but what they've been through makes my life look like a freakin' picnic."

 

"No, dammit, lemme explain." He sighed and rubbed his eyes as though I exhausted him. "Yes, I want you to bond with the boys, but not like that. I want you to get close to them, earn their trust, be their friend."

 

If I were a dog, my hackles would be raising. As it was, a growl rumbled low in my chest.

 

"You want me to betray them!?"

 

"No!" he hissed. "Far from it; I want you to set them up."

 

"Same thing!"

 

"Let me rephrase that: I want you to set them up with someone."

 

I blinked slowly at him. Oh, great. Yeah, _that_ was gonna work.

 

"Okay," I said, getting up. "Let me get this straight: You, Gabriel, an archangel, want me, some random human chick who's never actually had a real boyfriend, to set the Winchesters, two guys who have had the worst luck in dating, up on dates." I applauded him sarcastically. "Real nice, Gabe, someone oughta give you a gold star."

 

He scowled at me and crossed his arms.

 

"You know, I could take the makeover back."

 

I put my hands to my face and gasped dramatically.

 

"Oh, no, O mighty Gabriel, please, do not turn me back into the toad I was before." I gave him my best sarcastic look and arched a brow. "In case you hadn't noticed, I looked like that for most of my life. So, yeah, go ahead. I don't care."

 

"Could you take this anymore seriously?"

 

"Look, I'm just saying, it's not gonna work. Let's look at Sam." I started ticking names off my fingers. "First, there was Jess, who ended up gutted on the ceiling and burned in front of him. Then there was that werewolf chick who he had to behead. And let's not forget Ruby, the demon bitch that got him to drink her blood to kill Lilith and break the final seal. Now, here's a little peak at Dean: Playboy who slept around and never had a real relationship except with Lissa, whose son we still don't know whether or not is Dean's. Then Anna, sweet little angel that she was, tried to go back in time and kill his parents before Sam was conceived." I put my hands on my hips and looked at the archangel. "Now, you sit there and try to tell me they don't have the worst track record ever."

 

"I know they do. That's why you're here."

 

I threw my hands up.

 

"Holy Chuck, you're not even listening to me!"

 

"Cute, Jelly-Bean. Nah, I'm listening, and I get your point, I really do. But that's exactly why you're here. You kept up with all of that, and you really feel for these guys. Now, I'm leaving it all up to you to get the boys with whoever you think they belong with."

 

I leaned back and crossed my arms, smirking.

 

"Anyone?"

 

"No demons," he remedied quickly. Oh, yeah, that was a brilliant idea. 

 

"Yeah, because I was _totally_ going to bring one of Crowley's little minions around an ex-blood junkie."

 

"So you're in?"

 

"No!" I threw my hands up. "I'm not setting them up!"

 

"Look, Angel-Cake--"

 

"Angela."

 

"Whatever. You're the last hope for these boys to have semi-normal relationships."

 

"What do y'want me t'do, bake 'em an apple pie an' say, 'Here y'go, have your own little slice of normal in a world a crazy!'?" When I got frustrated, my hick accent became thick and noticeable. I closed my eyes--yet again-- and took a deep, soothing breath and got my speech back under control. When I opened my eyes again, Gabriel was looking at me with a shocked expression.

 

"Okay, so the little bit I watched you, you never really did... that."

 

"What?" I asked, pulling the collar of my jacket closed, suddenly self-conscious. My eyes flickered between him and the door, and my mind tried to calculate how far I could get without tripping over my feet and embarassing myself further.

 

"Stood up to someone."

 

"Okay, I'll have you know, I do stand up to people...." I fiddled with my strings again. "... sometimes." I waved my hands and shook my head. "We're getting off track here. I'm not doing it!"

 

"Why not?"

 

"I-- I can't!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I don't want to screw them up anymore than they already are!"

 

I glared at the angel in front of me. All I could think of was Leah and how every choice she made concerning her relationships screwed me and my brother up. I didn't want to do the same to the guys.

 

"You won't. You're nothing like your mother."

 

"Get outta my head," I snapped. I tapped my temple. "This place ain't pretty, okay? It's easy t'get lost up here, and I live in it."

 

"I'm an angel, kiddo. I come with a map to all human minds."

 

I rolled my eyes, then shook my head and looked at the ground.

 

"Look, I'm not the one to help here. I can't help anyone. I'm not strong, I'm terrified of everything half the time and I'm not all that smart. When I try to do the right thing, it backfires. I can't talk to my brother, because our mother is his Ruby!" He started to say something, but I went on. "My best friend threw our friendship back in my face. My mother's many boyfriends were either alcoholics, druggies, abusive or all three. I had to pull a drunk off of her or she was going to die. And what does she do? Tell me, Gabe. What did she do?"

 

"I'm guessing she thanked you and came to her senses?"

 

"Hell no. She went back to him two weeks later." I covered my face with a hand. God, I was getting so off track and I was _not_ going to get into this with the trickster. "Look, I can't help. Thanks for the makeover, I guess, but I can't help you, Gabriel."

 

"I'm not denying that you're not perfect," he said after a while. "You've had it rough. Like the boys, you've been through hell, though not quite so literally. You know the boys in a way few others do. That's why you can help; you understand them on a deeper level."

 

"Man, I barely understand myself. How the hell am I going to understand two guys who don't even know me?"

 

"They don't know you, but you know them."

 

I looked away.

 

"Gabriel--" I sighed. "You know this is never gonna work, right?"

 

"You're in?"

 

I sighed again.

 

"I'm in."

 

"Yes!" He threw his hands up, a victorious grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet in a huge hug. "Y'won't regret it, kiddo!"  
I blinked rapidly as he set me back on the ground and thought to myself, _Dear sweet Chuck, I'm gonna regret this...._


	4. Umm... I Need Some Stuff....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has to talk to the guys... and gets a little embarrassed in the process....

I knocked on the door to the room right next to mine hesitantly. I could hear the guys moving around and arguing before I came over. It was kinda hard _not_ to, what with the thin walls.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

"That poor girl was yanked out of her home, Dean."

 

"How is that our problem? Dude, no."

 

"What?"

 

"You've got the bitch face."

 

"I don't have a bitch face."

 

"Dude. Bitch face."

 

I had knocked on the wall.

 

"Will you two shaddup? You sound like an old married couple."

 

....

 

"We're not gay!"

 

I couldn't help but laugh. Then felt really bad. The poor guys had a hard enough time without me bothering them like that.

 

"Sorry," I said, just loud enough so they could hear.

 

Now, I stood outside their door, waiting for either brother to open the door, kinda hoping it was Sam who would answer. While I loved Dean, Sam was definitely the more polite of the two and easier to deal with.

 

Thankfully, Chuck must have heard me and answered my prayers.

 

His hazel-green eyes were wide with surprise.

 

"Jelly-Bean--"

 

I groaned.

 

"Not you, too!"

 

"What?"

 

"My name is Angela. Not 'Jelly-Bean'. People have called me 'Ange', 'Angie'... Hell, two girls from my senior class in high school even called me 'Angelicious'. But my name is not 'Jelly-Bean'!"

 

"Sorry," Sam said. "Gabe told us that that's what you preferred."

 

I gritted my teeth and vowed to pluck every last feather from that dick with wings later.

 

"Just- just ignore Gabe, okay?" I brushed my hair out of my face. "So, can I come in? I gotta talk to you guys."

 

"Um, yeah," he said, stepping aside. "Sure, come on in."

 

"Thanks," I said, putting my hands into my hoodie pockets and stepping into their room. It was so weird. I felt like I was just waltzing onto the Supernatural set, which, in a way, I was. Dean was sitting sprawled out at the kitchen table, though sat up straight when I walked in, two beer bottles in front of him, one of them by Sam's laptop. I snarled my nose at the pungent smell of alcohol and cheap, greasy food. "Oh, dear, sweet baby Jesus...."

 

"What?" Sam asked, concerned. I looked up at him.

 

"Dude, how can you stand that smell?"

 

"What-- what smell?"

 

"Beer," I said. "Blech. Just the smell makes me sick."

 

"You're a college student," Dean protested.

 

"Yeah," I replied. "So?"

 

"Well... Aren't you supposed to... I dunno... party or somethin'?"

 

Sam and I both gave him a look.

 

"What, you think I go to Frat parties every night? Man, I go to a community college in a small, Arkansas town in a dry county. The only time I ever drank was at my best friend's bachelorette party, and even then, the only other girl there had brought these fruity little drink pouches that were, like, five percent alcohol. You know, you'd think that five percent would actually mean five percent, and not a fifth of the bag." I shook my head.

 

"Wait... so, you drank a fruity pouch?" Dean smirked. "What, did ya drink it through a straw or somethin'?" I blushed and he laughed at me.

 

"I don't make a habit of drinking, okay? I mean, come on. Do I look like the kind of girl who parties?"

 

"Actually... yeah, kid. Ya kinda do."

 

I remembered that Gabe had given me the 'life-saving' makeover and rolled my eyes.

 

Before I could bite back a reply, Sam intercepted.

 

"So, Angela... did you need something?"

 

"Um, yeah, actually...." I hesitated. I hated this, so much. "Do, uh, do you guys have any extra cash?"

 

Dean glared at me.

 

"Why?" he asked, suspicious.

 

"Well, if I'm gonna be hanging out with you guys, I can't exactly run around in pajamas with your faces on my chest-- whoa, okay, that sounded weird." I rubbed my face, then unzipped my hoodie to show them my shirt. "I mean that I can't run around with you guys on my shirt."

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean interrupted. He pointed at me, a scowl on his face. "What makes you think you're comin' with us?"

 

"Dean--" Sam said.

 

"No, Sam. She's not our responsibility."

 

"Dude, Gabe pulled her here to help us out."

 

"With what? We've got everything under control here." He looked back to me. "Besides, why do you need clothes? We've got tons of stuff you can wear."

 

I folded my hands and spoke slowly; Dean was in one of his pissy moods, which kinda irritated me.

 

"Okay, sweetie? I can't wear your stuff. I'm way shorter than you guys and my shoulders aren't as broad, so unless you want me flashing you all the time, I need new clothes."

 

"Didn't Gabe set you up with anything?" Sam asked before Dean could comment. I sighed.

 

"I asked and he said that he wasn't gonna do me any favors while I was here, that I had to do things the old fashioned way."

 

"Sounds like Gabe," Dean quipped. 

 

"Besides, I don't just need clothes."

 

"We've got food, so don't worry."

 

I tilted my head at him.

 

"Really?" I said in a deadpan voice.

 

"Yeah," he said. "Don't worry, kid. We gotcha covered."

 

I turned to his brother.

 

"How long has it been since you hunted with a human chick?" I asked.

 

"Uuhhh...."

 

"Okay, guys. I'm a chick. _Female._ There's stuff I need."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Oh. My god. Okay, you guys are familiar with the female reproductive cycle, right?"

 

"Well, yeah," Dean said, "but I don't understand what that has to do with oohhhh....."

 

"Yeeaaaahhh," I drawled, nodding. "There's stuff I need."

 

"And Gabe wouldn't help you out with any of this?"

 

I blushed again and rubbed the back of my neck.

 

"You ever try explaining to an archangel-turned-Norse-god-of-tricks that you need tampons, pads and Midol?"

 

"Point taken," Sam said, looking a little pale. A sympathetic look crossed my face.

 

"Sorry," I said. "I hate talking about it just as much as you do."

 

"Yeah, I doubt that," Dean said, taking a long swig from his bottle. I grimaced.

 

"Dude, you have no idea. I don't even talk about this with my mom. I won't even let her bring up the subject or I'll walk into another room."

 

Sam looked at me weird.

 

"What kind of girl doesn't even talk about her p--"

 

"Bup bup bup bupbup!" I said as I mimed him shutting his lips. "Don't. Even. Say it." I sighed. "I swear, this show needs more kick ass chicks. Then it wouldn't be so weird, talking about this."

 

"Show?" Sam asked, confused. "But-- Supernatural's just a book series...."

 

Shit!

 

"Yeah, uh... not where I'm from," I replied guiltily.

 

"And where is it that you're from?" Sam asked, suddenly suspicious. I sighed.

 

"Okay, so Gabe didn't just pluck me from my living room in Arkansas. He kinda sorta plucked me from an alternate universe where you guys are just television characters. You, Sam, your name is Jared Padelecki. Dean's name is--"

 

"Jensen Ackles," the older Winchester finished with a growl. "Well isn't this just craptastic? We're stuck with her."

 

I glared at him.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bi--"

 

"Watch it, Dean," Sam said, a warning tone in his voice. Dean looked at Sam, confused, then seemed to realize what he'd been about to say.

 

"Look, you're right. You're stuck with me until I help you."

 

"With what!? We've got everything covered!"

 

"Dammit, Dean, I don't know! Gabriel just won't send me home until I've helped you!" 

 

"You're not coming with us on any hunts." He turned to Sam. "She doesn't know the first thing about hunting!"

 

I gared at him.

 

"Demons; holy water and devil's trap. Vampires; beheading. Ghosts; salt and iron keeps them at bay. Salting and burning the remains is the only way to get rid of them. Leviathan; Borax the shit outta them then whack off their heads." I stood firm. "I don't know everything, but I know enough."

 

"You're not hunting with us!"

 

"I don't have to!" I pleaded. Tears filled my eyes. "I just wanna go home. Don't get me wrong, meeting you guys... it's a dream come true. I mean, you're Sam and Dean Winchester! What you do is amazing. You save people, hunt things... you've saved the world I don't know how many times. But... I can't do what you guys do. I'm not strong enough; I know that. I don't even have to help with hunts. I could keep your motel rooms clean or cook."

 

"What can you cook?"

 

"Dean!"

 

"What? It's a legitimate question!"

 

"Burgers! Fried chicken and gravy, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese! French fries, chicken and dumplings! Omelets, bacon. I can make pies everyday if you want--"

 

"Pie? What kind?"

 

"Dean!"

 

"Well, I can make cheescake and pecan pie... I can make whatever you want, just let me help." The tears rolled down my face and I leaned against the door, closing my eyes. "I just wanna go home...."

 

I covered my face; I couldn't believe I was bawling my eyes out in front of the Winchesters. I hated crying, especially in front of people... but this... it was all just too much. Everything was happening so fast.

 

I heard a sigh, then Dean spoke up.

 

"Alright, alright. Here's two hundred bucks, just stop crying."

 

I looked up and there was Sam, arms crossed and glaring at Dean, who was holding out four bills to me.

 

"W-What?"

 

Dean sighed and shoved the money into my hand.

 

"Sam'll take you to the nearest store so you can get what you need."

 

"I-- I don't need that much money, Dean... I can get by with half of this."

 

Dean scowled at me.

 

"You're gonna need boots, okay? Not any cheap little tennis shoes that're gonna fall through a drain pipe--"

 

"Ass," Sam muttered.

 

"--and some durable jeans and shirts. You're also gonna need a leather jacket. That little fleece hoodie ain't gonna do much in case of an attack."

 

I just stared at the money. Two hundred dollars? I'd thought maybe fifty at the most. That would have been enough to get me by. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. Dean didn't know me; I was nothing to him or Sam, and yet they were concerned about me....

 

"Sam or Cas can take you out if you're ready."

 

"I- I can go on my own... you guys-- you don't have to-- I mean... I just--"

 

"Too risky. Gabriel brought you here with his angel mojo, and that crap tends t'hang around. You being alone here would be like sitting a neon green duck in a room full of wolves."

 

For all his talk about me not being his responsibility, Dean cared about what happened to me.

 

I nodded once, then handed the cash to Sam.

 

"Just... whenever you're ready," I whispered, then bolted back to my room. I threw myself on my bed and tried to contain the sobs that wracked my body from head to toe. This was real. I was really here with the Winchesters.

 

And all I wanted was to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I know... Angela seems more than a little emotional.... but you have to understand, everything's changed. Everything she thought she knew is wrong, and she's terrified. But, trust me when I say her character gets stronger as she hangs out with the guys... and it definitely shows in the next chapter :3  
> Also, if you guys could comment and let me know what you think and if you have any notes, let me know  
> Thanks!!


	5. Moose's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finally gets to go out and buy the things she needs to face this new world... And Sam is helping her out. He takes her to the closest store and they begin to bond. She may just be able to do her job, after all.

I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly and heard the same someone whispering my name.

 

"Angela," Sam said. "Angela, wake up."

 

My eyes flew open and I jerked awake. I sucked in a breath, then calmed as I processed where I was.

 

"Hey, Sam," I said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes; my tears had dried in my sleep and crusted around my eyelids. When I looked back up, Sam looked concerned.

 

"Are you all right?"

 

I nodded.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whisered, smiling weakly. "It's... just a lot to process, y'know? I mean, yesterday, I was just a normal girl with normal friends, oblivious to the different planes of existence and now I'm in an alternate universe with two guys who I'd previously thought to be completely fictional characters that lived in a world full of monsters and gods." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling and blinked back the tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

 

"I-- I just wanted to apologize for Dean," Sam said, scratching the back of his neck with his good arm; his right arm was still in the sling. "He-- he's going through a lot right now, too."

 

I nodded.

 

"Yeah," I murmurred. "Being turned into a demon then human again must suck...." Sam's eyes widened when I looked back at him. I grimaced. "Sorry...."

 

"No, it's fine," he replied, shaking his head. "It's just... It's weird having someone know everything about us."

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't know everything," I admitted. "I kinda missed the last few seasons.... Like, I didn't see any of season nine so, I don't know what's going on with Cas, or Metatron or what happened to your arm...."

 

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

 

"So, are you ready to go get your clothes?" he asked.

 

"Sure," I said softly, then shrugged my hoodie back on. Somehow, it had come off in my sleep.

 

I felt weird, going out in public in PJs and socks. It must have shown on my face because Sam patted my shoulder.

 

"We'll just tell them that you lost everything in a fire if they ask... or do you wanna go with 'Lost Luggage'?"

 

I raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Who gets on a plane with no shoes?" I asked.

 

"Touche," he replied. "I'll pull the Impala around so you don't have to get your feet too wet; can't have you getting sick on us."

 

"Thanks," I smiled. As soon as he walked away, I locked the door to my room; I didn't have anything important and any real threat could get in with no problems (demons, angels, etc.) but I didn't trust people and was super paranoid. I mean, from what I've seen, monsters were pretty straightforward. Kill. Eat. Survive. Repeat. Yeah, demons liked to torture people, but that was their nature, they fed on the pain and torment, and angels were trained soldiers looking for a purpose. People... people were cruel just to be cruel.  
Sam pulled up as I closed the door and I ran over to the amazing car, eyes wide as I took in the majesty of it.

 

"It's really the Impala," I whisered as I got in. I gently ran my hands over the dashboard after buckling my seatbelt. I loved the black leather interior and turned around to see where the guys had carved their initials into it when they were kids. "It's really the Impala."

 

"You meet Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam said, a half smile on his face, "and you gush over a car?"

 

"It's not just a car," I said in awe. "This... beauty has been with you guys for your entire lives. It holds so many memories... like your names back there. Dean left it to you after... I just.... it's not just a car."

 

I couldn't explain it, but I think Sam understood, because he just nodded and smiled. I think he was just relieved to meet a fan of Supernatural who didn't fall all over his feet or try to jump his bones.

 

"If he'd stop being such an ass, I think Dean'd like you."

 

"Most people do," I joked, then put a finger to my cheek and grinned cutely. "I'm adorable."

 

Sam laughed, which made me feel good. The poor guy had been through so much crap. He just needed to relax.

 

"You're something all right," he said, grinning. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure," I said. "I know a crap ton about you, and you know nada about me. Shoot."

 

"You're taking this all extremely well. I mean, you were yanked out of your world and thrown in here by an archangel. There's monsters around every corner that could kill you where you stand. I mean, most girls your age would be freaking out by now. I guess what I want to know is why?"

 

"You want the truth?" I asked.

 

"Yeah...?"

 

I hesitated.

 

"To be honest, I am freaking out. I have a life back home, a family, and none of this paranormal crap. I'm just barely able to keep from spazzing out entirely right now and curling into a ball and breaking down into a panic attack." I looked away. "But I learned that, sometimes, it's best to keep everything hidden."

 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, a note of worry in his voice.

 

"Just... things happened that I can't really get into right now...." I smiled at him sadly. "One issue at a time, right?"

 

"No offense, but, with us, there's a lot of issue multitasking." There was silence for a bit after that, then he asked, "So what got you interested in Supernatural in the first place?"  
I thought.

 

"Hmm... Well, my uncle and mother watched it and told me it was awesome. The first episode I watched was when you and Dean were hunting that wendigo...." I blushed. I was fourteen and had the hugest crush on Sam back then. Best to leave that out. "Anyway, from then on, I was hooked. I just connected with your characters and... at the end of the first season when your father... when he made that deal to save Dean.... I'm so sorry." I felt horrible. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

 

"It's fine," Sam said, his voice rough with emotion. "Go-- go ahead. I'm interested."

 

I blinked at him, then went on softly.

 

"When I saw what you and your family would do for each other... When John did that... it just made Supernatural so much more appealing, because the emotional turmoil was something I could relate to." I smiled. "Of course, the humor in different situations also made me laugh and helped make the hurt go away."

 

Sam looked at me strangely.

 

"What in this hellish life would be funny?" he asked curiously.

 

"Umm, okay... The first demon you guys hunted," I said smiling, "when the fans first found out Dean was afraid of heights and you two had to get on that plane." I couldn't help but laugh, remembering Dean's face. "Then, in the third season, when-- and I know this one's a sore subject for you-- when Gabriel threw you and Dean into that wormhole thing and it was Tuesday everyday--"

 

"How the hell was that funny?" he protested. I bit my lip, this time to keep from laughing.

 

"Well, the taco thing was funny...."

 

"Really?"

 

I grinned sheepishly.

 

"When you look at it from an objective point of view, it was freakin' hilarious." He shook his head and I continued. "Then there's the whole, 'Jerk', 'Bitch' thing you guys do. Oh, and when you got into a prank war and Dean stuck a spoon in your mouth while you slept and then you glued his hand to his beer bottle." I laughed, remembering. "Then, of course, the week of a hundred Tuesdays again, when you kept saying what Dean was going to say as he said it." I snickered. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex... Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by his bed and every morning when he wakes up okay enough!

 

Sam grimaced.

 

"I don't really do all that, you know."

 

I patted his hand soothingly.

 

"It's okay, sweetie," I said kindly, barely able to keep the grin off my face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

 

He looked over at me, startled, and I lost it. I burst out laughing at the horrified look on his face.

 

"Sorry, sorry," I said, grinning from ear to ear. "I just couldn't pass that up."

 

"You're as bad as Dean," he grumbled, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

 

"Oh, no," I said, my grin now a full flegded smile. 

 

"Oh no?"

 

"I'm much worse."

 

 

 

 

We got to Wal Mart and I looked around. It was night again, dark, and there were only so many cars in the parking lot. I shuddered, then comforted myself with the fact that I was here with one of the most feared hunters in the world. I'd be fine.

 

We parked at the very end of the lot, and I looked at him questioningly.

 

"We're still keeping a low profile," he explained as he locked the car. "We try to steer clear of cameras when we can and we definitely don't need anyone getting our license plate number on video."

 

I nodded, then stuck my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as we walked. When we got in, we went directly to the women's clothes section and I walked automatically to the plus sized clothes.

 

"Uh, Angela?"

 

"Yeah?" I asked absentmindedly. 

 

"You've, uh, lost weight."

 

I looked at him, then at the size 24 jeans in my hands and blushed before putting them back.

 

"Oh, yeah," I murmurred, then walked to his side. "I... I don't know my size anymore...."

 

"Well, let's look around," he suggested. 

 

I nodded and followed him to a clothing display holding Wrangler jeans. They were the thick kind, but tight with no back pockets. Definitely good for hard work, but not so much designed for comfort. I moved on to the next pair and found some closer to what I liked, but still durable. I picked out three sizes of the same type and went to try them on. Thankfully, the first pair fit perfectly so I was able to put the others back and find different pants of the same size. I ended up putting four pairs in the cart before we moved on to the shirts. All were boot cut so I could wear boots comfortably. Duh.

 

I picked out five dark, thick tank tops, ranging in color from black, to dark purple, to blue to green. Then I grabbed three over shirts shirts to wear over them along with a dark purple quarter-sleeved Tee. After that, we went to the coat section. I grimaced. I didn't like heavy coats before, and I didn't like them now. I'd worn my mom's leather jacket once and was nearly weighed down by the black material. Sam argued that it would provide protection against any attacks. I argued that, without any training, it wouldn't matter if I was wearing the jacket or not; if anything got close enough to attack me, I was dead anyway. We ended up getting a middriff baring tight leather jacket that was strong yet light enough that I could move around.

 

Sam asked me my shoe size and I told him a nine. He went to pick out some boots for me and left me to pick out my underthings, i.e., bras and underwear. When he returned, I had put the items under the clothes we had found so he wouldn't see. I did that all the time when I bought underwear, so it wasn't weird for me, but I would have been mortified if he had seen the black bras and underweard I'd chosen. I'd only gotten one underwire, while the rest were jogging bras. I'd also grabbed a set of actual pajamas so I wasn't sleeping in my Supernatural Tee every night.

 

The boots he'd found were black, simple, with a buckle over the top of the foot and zipped up on the side, with red plaid lining the inside that was soft and warm. I sat down to try them on and he looked pleased to see that they fit perfectly. After that we grabbed a bundle of ankle socks, then went on to the personal hygiene aisle. I grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, ponytail holders, deodorant (Old Spice, but that's only because I love the scents), then I took the cart and went to the next aisle and grabbed my, erm, female stuff (hiding it under my clothes) then returned to Sam's side. I saw that he'd run while I was doing that to grab a suitcase for my stuff.

 

"Anything else?" he asked.

 

"Um, I think that's everything," I said. "Do you guys have shampoo or do you just use the motel stuff?" I had to bite back the taunt about his ridiculously great hair. I needed at least one of the Winchesters on my side, and that obviouly wasn't goin to be Dean.

 

"Just get whatever you want," he said gently. I nodded and grabbed the cheapest shampoo and conditioner there was, thankful that they had my favorite strawberry scent.

 

"That's it," I said. We made our way silently to the registers and ignored the looks everyone gave me, what with my pajama pants and bare feet. Until one obnoxious guy came up and smirked at me after we checked out.

 

"Hey, baby girl, you're rockin' that hobo look," he said. "What say you that we get a box out back and do a little shake n' bake, hmm?"

 

I flushed angrily and stepped forward, intent on kicking him somewhere highly sensitive, until Sam put a hand on my shoulder. He glowered at the boy and his friends.

 

"My cousin just lost everything in a fire," he said. "She barely got out with the clothes on her back. She lost everything."

 

The boy and his friends looked up at Sam and smirked.

 

"I don't think I was talkin' to you, asshole," he laughed. "Now, why don't you be a good moose and eat some grass or somethin'? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm tryin' to score with this little ho-assed bitch."

 

I saw red then, not just at the 'ho' thing, but he was being really rude to Sam, who'd been nothing but kind to me since I got here. Gritting my teeth, I pulled my fist back and let it snap forward with all the force I could muster. I heard the sickening crunch of cartilage as his nose broke, gushing blood.

 

I blinked in astonishment, then hissed in pain and cradled my hand to my chest. Shit, that hurt! Not as bad as I thought it would, but damn!

 

"Uuh--"

 

"Let's go," Sam said, taking strides so long that I had to almost jog to keep up. My stomach sank as I realized what I'd just done. He had told me they were still low profile, that it was important that they remain so, and I'd gone and made a scene. He handed me the bag with my chosen outfit, boots and jacket and I walked into the gas station bathroom to change. I put my other clothes into the Wal Mart sack and walked back out to the Impala, head hung low. I got in silently.

 

Each minute passed in silence made my heart twist.

 

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I felt a tear streak down my face and didn't bother to wipe it away.

 

"What fo-- Are you crying?" he asked, astounded.

 

I wiped my tears away.

 

"Hey, Angie, no, it's okay, don't be upset," he pleaded.

 

"I screwed up!" I said, more tears streaking down my face. "You said that you guys-- that we had to--"

 

"That guy deserved what he got," Sam said firmly, his mouth set grimly. "That was uncalled for, him calling you a ho like that."

 

I wiped away my tears again.

 

"That's not why I hit him," I said hesitantly.

 

Sam looked at me, confused.

 

"Then why?"

 

"He was being a jerk to you," I explained, feeling my anger spike again. "I don't care what anyone says to or about me, but my friends are off-limits."

 

Sam blinked then turned his eyes back to the road.

 

"Oh." He smiled then. "Thanks."

 

"You-- you're not mad?"

 

"Surprised, yes. Flattered, yeah. But mad?" He shook his head. "No."

 

"Oh."

 

The knot in my stomach loosened and I began to feel better, lighter. 

 

I hadn't completely screwed up.


	6. Peeping Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stress of spending an afternoon at the store and dealing with that little prick, Angela wants nothing more than to relax in a nice, hot, soothing shower. However, she gets a little surprise, and the guys come rushing in to her rescue.

Sam helped me get my stuff into my room. We just piled it all on my bed for now then made our way over to his and Dean's room. The older Winchester was sitting at the table again, this time with a burger and fries in front of him. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's eating habits and pulled a salad out of the fridge.

 

"You missed it, Dean," Sam grinned as he sat down. I wasn't all that hungry, and was embarassed already, and sat down beside them awkardly after getting a glass of water.

 

"Missed what?"

 

Sam had a huge smile on his face by now and I sunk lower in my chair.

 

"Our girl Angela here gave some little punk ass kid what he deserved."

 

"I don't normally do that," I muttered. "The last time I punched someone, I was twelve."

 

Dean nearly choked on his burger.

 

"You _hit_ someone?"

 

"He was asking for it!" I said defensively.

 

"Dude, he called her a ho."

 

Dean froze, then scowled.

 

"Why'd he do that?"

 

"He was hitting on her and she got pissed."

 

"You hit a guy 'cause he thought you were hot?"

 

I blushed and shook my head.

 

"He was being an ass," I said, then growled, "And when he started being an ass to Sam--"

 

"The hell did he say to Sam?"

 

"Not much before she stopped it," Sam laughed. "But, man, you should have seen it. She broke his nose pretty damn good."

 

Dean looked at me, a new-found respect showing in his green eyes. My face got hotter and I just wanted to disappear.

 

"I don't normally do that."

 

"Who was the last person you punched and why?" Sam asked.

 

I blushed even harder.

 

"Er perchers on...." I mumbled.

 

"What?"

 

"The preacher's son," I said louder, which earned me identically shocked looks from the brothers. "Okay, in my defense, he almost broke my finger once-- on purpose-- and he kept hitting me in the face with a deflated ball. He wouldn't stop, so I punched him at church. Happy?"

 

The guys looked at me, then Dean started guffawing. I scowled at him.

 

"Don't choke on your burger, Dean," I grumbled.

 

Sam laughed at that and I rolled my eyes at them.

 

"So, any leads on the case?" I asked.

 

Dean shrugged.

 

"Not really much to go on. Sounds like a salt and burn, though."

 

I nodded.

 

"Are you sure, Dean? I mean, you remember that girl and her brother. We can't be too careful."

 

Dean and I shuddered at the same time.

 

"That, I think, was definitely the creepiest hunt I ever saw. I mean, the whole thing with the dog, then wall tunnels.... Ugh." I shuddered, the hairs on the back of my

neck raising.

 

"Was she like this when you guys were out?" Dean asked.

 

"Little bit," Sam said. "I asked her about _Supernatural_ and she went off. She knows a lot about the whole thing."

 

"So you know all about Sam and Ruby?"

 

"Dean!"

 

I scowled.

 

"Can we not talk about her?" I asked. "I don't like speaking ill of the dead and I've _nothing_ nice to say about her."

 

Dean grinned at me while Sam rested his head in his hands.

 

"Maybe Gabe was right, dropping you here."

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

"Well, don't get too used to it, bud. First chance I get, I'm outta here." I took a long swig of my water and winced as an ice cube brushed against my teeth.

 

"You hungry, kid?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

 

"Not really," I said. "I'm still kinda woozy from bein' dropped here."

 

"Yeah, I hear ya," Dean said. "Gabe's not exactly known for his smooth landings."

 

"Or sharing his full plans," I grumbled, thinking back to our conversation. I rubbed the back of my neck. The stress was getting to me. Playing matchmaker for the Winchesters-- I really needed to get on that-- buying all that crap, that guy at Wal Mart....

 

"You okay?" Sam asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I, uh, I'm gonna go put my stuff away. Just... Knock on the wall if you need me, I guess."

 

"You want one of us to walk you over there?" Sam asked worriedly.

 

"It's just next-door," I laughed. "I _think_ I'll be all right."

 

Before they could protest, I walked out the door and hurried over to my room. I'd already cried three times today, I didn't need them thinking I was totally helpless.

 

As soon as I got into the room, I locked the door behind me, grabbed the salt that Sam had left in my room for me and made a wide circle with it around my bed, enough that I could walk around. After that, I tore the tags off of all my clothes and folded them up and placed them in my suitcase. Then I grabbed my new PJ's, shampoo and conditioner, and toothbrush and went to the bathroom. Almost twenty-four hours and I definitely needed a shower.

 

I turned on the water, waiting for the crappy water heater to kick in. At best, the water was warm. I sighed and stepped in, lathering my hair quickly before the water turned ice cold.

 

As it was, I had just finished rinsing the conditioner out when the water heater stopped and my warm water started coming out as ice cubes. I tensed up then turned the water off quickly and began to ring my hair out so I wouldn't get water everywhere.

 

I pulled the dark green curtain aside to step out.

 

And come face to face with a certain blue eyed angel... completely naked!

 

I let out my best girl scream and wrapped myself up in the curtain.

 

"Castiel!" I squeaked. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

 

"I must converse with you," he said simply.

 

"Can it _wait_!? I'm kinda naked, dude!"

 

At the same time, the bathroom door burst open to reveal two green-eyed hunters, looking pissed and worried.

 

"Angela, are you o--" Sam started, then blushed. My own face was beet red and I hid it behind the curtain.

 

Dean saw Cas, scowled and grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room.

 

"We've talked about personal space, man!"

 

"I do not understand, Dean. I was under the impression that only accounted for you and I?"

 

I peeked from behind the curtain to see Sam still there, face hidden behind his hands, groaning.

 

"Um, thanks, Sam, but... Can, uh, can I get dressed now?"

 

He turned immediately and shut the door. I could hear the guys chastising the angel in the other room; and here I'd thought the guy was getting better. Apparently not.

 

I sighed and quickly pulled on my clothes and put my RMCC hoodie back on, zipping it up about halfway. I brushed my hair out and braided it so it wouldn't tangle, letting it fall off my shoulder. Then I started to brush my teeth, taking as long as possible so I wouldn't have to face the males in the next room. My face was still uber warm so I washed it with cold water, trying to get the red out of it. When I finished, my cheeks were still bright red, but the rest of my face was fine.

 

I opened the door to find the guys glaring at Cas with their arms folded over their chests. The angel looked perplexed, but admonished. I sighed and leaned against the door frame.

 

"Hey, Cas," I said as nonchalantly as I could manage, like having three guys at a time see me naked was no big deal. "You, uh, wanted to talk?"

 

"Yes," he affirmed. "I would discuss with you... alone."

 

I felt my face warm up again.

 

"Um, I, uh, don't think that's a good idea just yet."

 

"Cas, man, you're making her uncomfortable," Sam scolded.

 

"How?"

 

I threw my hands up.

 

"Dude, it's one thing to pop in on Dean when he's washing his face, but _I_ am a _chick_ that was taking a _shower!_ "

 

"Ah. I understand." He looked at the guys then back to me. "You were afraid of an occurrence similar to that between the pizza man and the babysitter."

 

I paled.

 

"Oh. My God." I looked at the guys, both of who looked shocked to their core. "Really? Aren't you guys working with him?"

 

"We have been allied for several years now, but are not currently aligned upon a hunt, if that is what you are inquiring about."

 

I just looked at him.

 

"Did-- was your angel factory mode switched back on or something? No, wait. Don't answer that." I massaged my eyes. "Look, I'm exhausted, humiliated, and down right mortified. I just want _one night_ to relax and get a handle on all this, okay? So no angels popping in _while I'm in the shower!_ "

 

"My apologies. It was not my intention to cause you embarrassment, though from what I saw, there was no need for such."

 

" _Ok-_ ay," I said, grabbing the angel and pushing him towards the door. "Thank you all, so much, for visiting, but, unfortunately, office hours are closed, so if you will all vacate the premises, that would be highly appreciated, thank you, come again!"

 

"I do not understand," Cas said, confused. "I was unaware that you were running a business."

 

" _Just get out!_ " I squeaked, shoving the other two after him. I closed the door, then collapsed on my bed and covered my face with one of the starchy pillows.

 

Dear, sweet Chuck. I was going to die of embarrassment.


	7. Talking With Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wakes up in her room after the whole Castiel-shower fiasco and isn't all that surprised to find the angel waiting to talk to her... however, she IS surprised when he admits something that she-- and the entire fandom-- had already assumed....

I woke up with a strange feeling, like something was watching me. I had an inkling as to what it was and groaned, burying my face into the pillows.

 

"Not _now_ , Cas," I groaned, then grinned. "You may be an angel and all, but I need my six hours."

 

"That is irrelevant at the moment, as you have had nearly nine hours of rest and successfully completed the REM stage of human sleep. What I have to discuss is of the utmost import."

 

I sighed, knowing that the seraph wouldn't let it go until I caved. Rubbing my face, I sat up and looked at the angel standing at the foot of my bed.

 

"What could be so important that you'd pop into my room _and_ my shower?"

 

"I... regret that I embarassed you last night," he said, "but it is most urgent that I speak with you now."

 

"About what?" I asked. "I haven't been here two days. I don't know anything."

 

"I am detecting a slight falsehood within your words, Angela," he said. "I get the feeling that my brother has shared his plans with you." He took a step closer to my bed menacingly. "I will have you know, should you do anything to harm Dean Winchester or his brother, I will smite you where you stand."

 

"Sitting," I corrected, rolling my eyes. I crossed my legs and leaned forward on my hands. "Look, Cas, I'm not here to hurt the guys, okay? Gabe brought me here because he thought I could help."

 

"And what qualifies you to assist the Winchesters so much that Gabriel would risk exposure and pull you from your own universe?"

 

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

 

"I don't know!" I cried. "I just know that, if I don't do what he wants, Gabe's gonna leave me here until a demon rips my head off!"

 

"That is highly unlikely."

 

I just looked at him.

 

"Cas. Come on. You know Gabriel. You know he'd leave me here."

 

"Yes, most certainly. I was merely pointing out that, as long as you stay with the brothers, no demon will get close to you."

 

"Except for Crowley and Meg?"

 

"Under extenuating circumstances only," he amended. "Now, what I'd like to know is what it is that my brother requires of you."

 

I sighed.

 

"I can't tell you, Cas," I said tiredly. "If I do, he'll turn me into a dog then throw me into the pit so I can _literally_ be hell's bitch." Castiel blinked at me. "It'll benefit the boys in the long run, I promise. I'm not gonna hurt them, I swear."

 

"I cannot shake the feeling that you are planning something against Dean," he said stiffly, which got me thinking. Gabriel had dropped me here, demanding that I play match maker for my three favorite guys... I could get my OTP together!

 

_If_ everything worked out the way I hoped.

 

"You really care about Dean, don't you?" I asked gently.

 

"We do share a profound bond," Cas said automatically.

 

"Yeah, the whole, 'I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,' thing. I got that." I scooted forward. "But, it's more than just that, isn't it?"

 

Cas tilted his head, that confused puppy look on his face.

 

"I do not understand."

 

"I mean, you _care_ about Dean. You love him."

 

"Of course." Score! Point, Angela! "We are brothers in arms." Well, shit.

 

I shook my head.

 

"Not just love Dean, but _love_ love. You find him attractive...?"

 

"While his vessel is aesthetically pleasing, I do not understand what that has to do with loving someone."

 

I groaned. Okay, so subtlety wasn't gonna work with the guy.

 

"I mean, you're _in love with Dean._ "

 

Cas looked at me, then his eyes widened. His cheeks turned pink and his eyes darted away.

 

"I believe you are... mistaken."

 

I blinked. I hadn't exactly taken a shot in the dark, but I was making a long shot, going with subtext and longer-than-needed stares and little side comments made by others.

 

"You _are_!" I gasped. I grabbed his arm.

 

Cas scowled at me.

 

"I bonded with Dean as I raised him from perdition. His soul melded slightly with my Grace, resulting in a profound bond." His eyes took on a faraway, longing look. "A bond like that with a human is... uncommon for angels. It is much more difficult when that human is a hunter. And we cannot forget that he is Michael's vessel. As such, Michael has a claim to him that no other angel is capable of challenging... and survive to do so."

 

"But-- Michael's in the Cage with Lucifer and the guys have three of the horsemen rings. There's no way they can get the Cage open without an archangel, and I'm pretty sure Gabe's not gonna do that."

 

"That is not of import. If I were to attempt to mate Dean, it would only succeed in two things: Pushing Dean away and 'pissing off' Michael."

 

"Y'gotta tell 'im, Cas!"

 

"I cannot. I care too much about Dean to lose him that way. No, I am content in this, being his friend. Besides, he is a seeker of the flesh and finds his pleasure in female vessels."

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

"Come on, Cas. The guy tried on girl's underwear... and _liked_ it." Cas's eyes widened at that; okay, so maybe he hadn't known that. "Look, I'm just saying, Dean's a pretty sexual guy. Besides, it doesn't have to be a physical relationship. You guys share a 'profound bond', remember? You connect on a _spirit_ ual _lev_ el. That counts for more than any kind of... physical stimulation." At least, it did in theory. I actually didn't have any experience in the matter, so, I was just kinda goin' with my gut on this one.

 

"You are unsure about this."

 

"No, I'm not," I said a little too quickly. Cas narrowed his eyes at me and I caved. "Okay, so I don't have any experience in the, uh, sexual department. But I know what it means to have a meaningful relationship with someone you care about." I lifted a hand before he could argue. "I said know what it _means_ , okay? Again, no experience, but I understand the basics. You care about Dean, right?" He nodded. "You want him to be safe, right?"

 

"That is highly improbable--"

 

"Just answer the damn question," I said tiredly.

 

"Yes," he admitted.

 

"And, above all, you want him to be happy. Right?"

 

"Of course," he said. "Otherwise, I would not have left him with Lisa and Benjamin."

 

"Yeah, 'cause that worked out fabulously," I muttered under my breath. "But, you're right. You did what you thought was best for Dean, what you thought would make him happy and keep him out of harm's way."

 

"Yes, but I do not believe Dean reciprocates my feelings."

 

"Oh, come on, man! He went to Purgatory to get you. Did you know that, after the Leviathans blew you up, Dean found your trench coat and kept it?"

 

"Technically, my vessel imploded--"

 

"Same difference. The guy loves you, Cas, maybe not in the same way, but it could grow into that."

 

"I cannot risk my friendship with Dean on the basis of theories, Angela," Cas said gruffly. "I simply cannot."

 

"It's not a theory, Cas," I said, pleadingly. "Look, I've seen the dynamics between you two time and time again. Each little glance, every comment, the prolonged looks?  Even Dean said that, the last time someone looked at him the way you did once, he got laid. He loves you, Cas."

 

The angel looked at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

"This is what my brother wants from you."

 

"What? No!" I lied not-so-smoothly.

 

"It is. For some reason, he wants you to bring Dean and I together."

 

"And find someone for Sam," I added, then grabbed his arm again. "Look, you can't tell Gabe you know, okay? I'd never get home."

 

"Why is this important to my brother?" Cas wondered under his breath, confusion clouding his stormy blue eyes.

 

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I- I think he just wants you guys to have a relationship with someone who won't end up stabbing you in the back." I looked at Cas, then amended, "Or in the chest... or at all, for that matter." I sighed. "Cas, you belong with Dean."

 

"But, Hannah--"

 

I growled.

 

"Hannah tried to get you to kill Dean, the Righteous Man, remember? She was going to free Metatron... granted, it was to get your Grace back, but that's not the point. You gave up your Grace _to_ _put him there."_ I took a deep breath. "Look, you and Dean have been through hell together. Literally. Can you say that about Hannah? Besides, isn't she, like, your sister or something?"

 

"Yes," he admitted guiltily. "In a way; we are all our Father's children. You are a child of God. Dean is a child of God. Everything in creation, other than the demons and monsters and Pagan gods, are children of our heavenly Father."

 

I waved his explanation away.

 

"Look, Castiel, I get it. You're terrified of losing Dean because you have a crush on him. Believe me, I get it. I've been there." I hesitated, then decided to convince the angel was to open up. "Look, let me tell you something. When I was younger, before Gabe spruced me up, I was unpopular and overweight. My hair was short and poofy and I wore old, baggy clothes. My mother always bought my clothes from old thrift shops or yard sales. Maybe, because of this, these three girls, sometimes four, would bully me. They called me ugly names, put me down and threw rocks and shoes at me. I moved in with my grandmother to get away from them, then decided to return to my mother's home. I was put back into the same school, but a different class. Those girls didn't ease up at all, but it was more bearable becasue I made a friend.

 

"His name was Alan Westfield," I said, small smile on my face. "He was smart and funny and sweet and the only person who would talk to me like I was an actual human being. We came up with this game where we would name countries or mythological creatures or wonders of the world. I don't know how it started, just that, no matter what, every day without fail, we'd play it. He talked to me and made me laugh and feel important. He was the one light I had in a world full of people who only wanted to hurt me and put me down. I guess I kinda fell in love with him.

 

"Anyway, I was talking to another kid, Clay, and he found out that I had a crush on Alan. He told me that Alan was out of my league and, even though I knew it, it hurt. The next day, I was talking to Alan and Clay blurted out my secret in a very cruel and hateful way. I was mortified and, before Alan could say anything, I ran. Alan kept trying to talk to me, but all I could do was run and cry, thinking I had just lost my only and best friend in the world.

 

"I sat down against a wall and hid my face in my arms, crying. What else could I do? I'd never told Alan that I liked him and Clay just blurted it out like he wasn't ruining my life. Anyway, I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and was horrified to see Alan standing there. 'I wasn't going to tell you,' I said. 'I didn't want you to know.'

 

"He smiled gently at me and said, 'I already knew, Angie.' I swallowed. 'You did?' He nodded and I cried even harder. 'I trusted Clay. I told him and and trusted him and he told you.' I couldn't help crying and he put his arm around me. 'If it makes you feel any better, I'd trust you with any secret of mine.' He then told me that I was his best friend and hoped that we could still be friends, even though I felt awkward, knowing he knew." I blinked, remembering where I was, and looked at Cas. "Even though we never became more than friends, we never became less, either. We were still best friends and nothing could change that."

 

"I do not understand," Castiel said, even though his eye said he got a majority of it. I took his hand and looked him in the eye.

 

"What I'm trying to say, sweetie, is that you should tell Dean before some asshat does. If- if Dean is your Alan, it won't change anything between you, except that you'll feel better, knowing he knows." I smiled. "I know I did."

 

"Even with the... awkwardness?"

 

"Yes, Cas, but if Dean knows and returns the feelings, then great."

 

"And if neither of those probabilities come to pass?"

 

"Cas, sweetie, there is only a very, very, very, very, very, _very_ slight _sliver_ of a chance that happening. It might take him by surprise at first, but you have to be patient with him. He's only ever had one real, committed relationship and ended up having her and her son's memories angel mojoed away. He might be terrified of that happening again, but, Cas, you can't just tell him and leave him floundering. If asks for space to think, give it to him, but don't just abandon him. Come when he calls, help when he needs it. If you avoid him, it'll only make things worse."

 

"How would I tell him? If," he added quickly, "I were inclined to do so?"

 

"Well, Dean's brilliant, but he's really a simple guy. Don't pussyfoot around it, but don't just come right out and say, 'Dean, I am in love with you. Do you reciprocate the feeling?', either. You need to be blunt, but ease him into it." I sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get up and prepare to face the day."

 

Cas cocked his head a moment in confusion before his expression cleared.

 

"Oh! You wish to get dressed."

 

"Yes," I sighed, "and do a lot of other mundane, human things that angels don't."

 

"Very well. I will take my leave then." He turned to walk out the door rather than fly out, then turned back to face me. "You are a strange young woman, Angela." I grinned evilly.

 

"Oh, Cassie, sweet, naive, innocent little Cassie. You have _no_ idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.... When is something gonna happen? All I can say is that something IS going to happen soon. I have seventeen chapters written and.... I'm sorry it's so slow!! I just have to build Angela's character up a bit more and establish her personality, so, yeah....


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a confession from Cas, Angela goes into the guys' room and Sam wakes up with a pleasant surprise.... Dean, not so much. Soon, however, Sam realizes that the sweet, happy act that Angela puts on is exactly that: an act. He discovers that she's hiding pain that shouldn't be in someone so young and vibrant.

After getting dressed-- I'd chosen a purple tank top and black over shirt and had thrown my hair up into a ponytail--I had Cas angel mojo me into the Winchester room and silently waited in  one of the more comfortable chairs for them to wake up.

 

I looked at the guys, observing them as they slept and, no, not in a creepy-stalker-Becky way, either. I just thought it was funny, the differences. Sam slept on his side, kinda curled in on himself while Dean slept on his stomach, face turned towards Sam and an arm hung over the side of the bed where, I was sure, a sawed off shotgun and jar of holy water lay hidden.

 

The way they slept said a lot about them.

 

For all his size, Sam felt small and insecure and worried about every little thing. Dean, while trying to come off as laid back and uncaring, had a hard time trusting anyone but those closest to him and would do his damnedest to protect them.

 

My shoulders slumped and I looked at them in sympathy, then sighed.

 

I definitely had my work cut out for me.

 

Oh, well. No use in sulking. I looked around and, seeing a black plastic sppon still in the wrapper, I grinned. I grabbed it and unwrapped it then walked quietly over to the boys. Biting my lip and praying to Chuck that the hunter wouldn't wake up and shoot me in the face, I worked the spoon into Dean's mouth, freezing as he stirred from time to time. Finally, I got it into place and grinned at my handiwork; payback for that same prank he had pulled on a much younger Sam.

 

I heard a small, quiet chuckle and turned to see Sam, eyes open, and assumed he'd been watching me the whole time. I grinned and put a finger to my lips, then quietly crawled away and sat back down in the chair.

 

Sam sat up, then looked at the clock, which read 7:00 AM. He looked over at me, set the alarm for 7:02 AM, changed the alarm station the most obnoxious station he could find, cranked it up as high as it would go, then placed it right beside Dean's sleeping face.

 

I snickered as he, too, got up and stepped away from the older hunter, then I blushed and looked away. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of gray, off-white boxers and I found that I had trouble keeping my eyes off of his chiseled chest. Instead, I just watched Dean.

 

"Five," Sam said, and when I looked back, he at least had pants and an undershirt on.

 

"Four," I whispered, grinning. We continued the countdown together. "Three... two... one...."

 

The little alarm clock blared, playing an obnoxious Rebecca Black song, and Dean shot up, eyes wide and, when he went to rub his face, his hand hit the spoon, which, I was sure, hit the roof of his mouth. He pulled the spoon out and scowled at Sam. We just laughed, barely able to breathe.

 

"Cute, Sammy. Real cute," he said, throwing the little plastic tool at his brother.

 

Sam only laughed harder.

 

"D-don't blame Sam," I managed between laughs. "The spoon thing w-was m-me."

 

"The hell? And I thought you were alright!"

 

"I'd say sorry, Dean," I laughed. "But Mommy and Daddy taught me it was wrong to lie."

 

I took several deep breaths to calm myself as Dean-- who apparently slept in boxers and Tee shirts-- pulled on a clean pair of pants. At least, I hoped they were clean. I'd never really seen the guys do laundry except for when Cas was human in Season Nine and had had his arm cut. Even then, he stole someone else's laundry from the cleaners and used his little bit of money to get something to eat from the vending machine. My heart had broken for him. My poor angel baby.

 

"So, do you guys want anything to eat? I could make you something," I offered.

 

Sam shook his head.

 

"No," he said. "We normally go out for breakfast and discuss the case. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like." Dean threw a glare at Sam, who completely ignored his pissy brother.

 

"Um, sure, if it's all right." My stomach growled loudly and I blushed, folding my hands over it. _Shut up!_ I thought.

 

"You cannot quiet your empty vessel with a mere thought, Angela," Cas said, fluttering in behind Dean and making the hunter jump. I snickered. "You require sustenance."

 

"Yeah, thanks, Cas," I said, a slightly sarcastic tone in my voice. "I hadn't noticed."

 

Castiel cocked his head at me.

 

"You should pay more attention to your vessel, Angela," he scolded. "If not cared for properly, it could become malnourished and you could become weaker andd weaker and that was sarcasm, was it not." It wasn't a question. I smiled gently.

 

"Yeah. Sorry, sweetie. I just gotta remember that you're not really all that adept in that department."

 

"I am attempting to learn."

 

"I know, baby boy, and you're doing great. Really." I patted his hand and winked.

 

"I am not a male infant."

 

"I know, Cas. It's a term of endearment, like sweetie."

 

Dean looked between the two of us, confusion swirling in his green eyes.

 

"All right, hold up," he said, shaking his head. He glared at the two of us and pointed, hands crossed. "Since when are you two so goddamn chummy? Last time I saw you two together, _you_ were hiding in the shower while _you_ were doing your creepy angel ninja poof thing."

 

"We had a nice, long chat this morning, didn't we, Cassie?" I asked sweetly. He simply nodded.

 

"We did converse this morning and it was highly... educational. I am no longer suspicious of her as a potential threat."

 

Dean and Sam's eyes widened and I blushed. I waved my hands animatedly and shook my head.

 

"Not like _that_ , you guys. Damn. I'm not some little hussy who's gonna jump the bones of the first guy who 'angel ninja poofs' into her room. Shit, what do ya take me for?"

 

Cas looked at me, brow furrowed, then realization came over his face.

 

"Oh, no. We did not have intercourse, if that is what you are thinking. We simply spoke of pressing matters at hand."

 

"And what would that be?" Dean asked gruffly. Was that... could that be-- _jealousy_ in the hunter's eyes?

 

"Gabriel's plans for her while she is here. She has said that she does not understand why exactly my brother brought her to us, only that she cannot return to her world until her mission is complete."

 

Well, well, well. It seemed our little angel was getting better at manipulating the truth. While it wasn't an outright lie, he'd said it so that it seemed like I had no clue as to why I was here. I tried hard not to think of his temporary partnership with Crowley, that demonic, English son of a bitch that held a special place in my heart.

 

Dean visibly relaxed at that, but I saw his hand twitch towards the angel, as though he wanted to pull him away from me. I smiled inwardly to myself.

 

If Dean would stop acting like such a stubborn jackass, this might go a lot easier than I'd thought.

 

 

 

Sam had watched Angela, had seen her as she'd poofed in. She'd shaken her head a bit and stumbled for a moment before looking around and sitting down. He'd felt her eyes on them both but, weirdly, he didn't think it was creepy. She'd been quiet and considerate... at least, until she crawled over to his brother and put the spoon in his mouth. He'd tried to keep from laughing, but a small chuckle had escaped him.

 

When she turned, the joy and life in her eyes made him smile. She'd been visibly upset these past two days, but she was trying to be strong and make the most of it. And, apparently, that included goofing his brother.

 

Yeah, he was gonna get along with her.

 

When Cas had shown up and Dean had gotten pissy when they'd thought that Cas and Angela had slept together, embarassment had flashed across her face, then something else... something that looked a little like triumph and hope. That confused the hell outta him, but he pushed it aside.

 

As they drove to the diner, he looked in the mirror to see her gazing absently out of the window, fiddling with a little necklace. It was strung on a thin leather chord, bur he couldn't see the pendant, as it was in her hand.

 

"What's that?" he asked.

 

"Hm? What?"

 

"What you're playing with," he said, nodding at the necklace, "what is it?"

 

"Oh, this?" She held the necklace up to show him. "It's a dreamcatcher. Native Americans used it to ward off demonic spirits and bad dreams. I used to have a bunch of them when I lived with my mother, but when she and her husband split, I lost them all. My... my little brother, Johnny... he gave this to me. It's really special and... it's the last thing he gave me."

 

"Did... did he die?" Sam asked gently. She smiled and shook her head sadly.

 

"No," she said. "My mother made some bad decisions and, when I decided not to abide by them, she turned him against me. Before Gabe poofed me here, we'd been working on fixing things between us. I mean, I'd had to put up with my mother's bullshit, but it was worth it to see my baby brother again."

 

"How old is he?"

 

"He'll be seventeen in April," she said sadly, then puffed up defensively, "but, no matter what, he'll always be my baby brother." She smiled again. "Kid's taller than I am now, but he's still a scrawny littl bugger. Growin' up fast, though."

 

He watched her swallow and wipe at her hazel-green eyes.

 

"Last time I saw him was two months ago."

 

"Damn," Dean said. "That's rough, kid. And I thought things were great in your world."

 

She laughed harshly, which startled both Sam and his brother. So far, they'd seen her joyful, angry, scared, embarassed and upset. She was so young, and was gorgeous and must have been really pretty, too, before Gabe fucked with her looks. She was kind and patient (he hadn't missed the gentle exchange between her and Cas) and protected those she considered friends. How could someone so bright be so bitter?

 

"You've been dealing with creatures too long, Dean-O," she said bitterly, adopting Gabriel's nickname for his brother. "You've forgotten that the people you protect are actually a bunch of selfish, petty dickwads, that they're the real monsters. Hell, haven't you watched Scooby-Doo?"

 

"Are you sayin' we should just stop?" Dean asked darkly. Angela snorted.

 

"Hell no," she said. "There are good people out there, too. People worth saving. Just, not all of them are human, and not all humans are worth saving. How many people can you really trust, and out of those people, how many are human, Dean?" Sam thought of Cas, Bathazar, Gabriel, Bobby, Garth and Kevin. Hell, they even trusted Crowley to a point. The King of Hell was a pretty straight forward guy. When he wasn't being a manipulative douche.

 

"Fair enough," he grunted.

 

Sam frowned in concern.

 

"You, uh, you've seen some stuff, haven't you?" he asked gently. He watched her eyes fill with pain before she looked away.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said, her voice rough with emotion. Sam got a bad feeling in his gut that, despite her usually bright and sunny disposition, Angela was hiding a turbulent storm.


	9. Gaydars and Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets out of the motel with the guys and makes a little wager with Dean, proving how well she can read people. In doing so, she finds a lead on the latest case.

We got to the diner and Sam opened the door for me before I could even unbuckle the seat belt.

 

"Um, thanks," I said. He smiled down at me and shrugged. Cas had left before we did, said he had business to take care of. I guessed he was still rounding up some stragglers from heaven. 

 

Dean's pissy attitude had simmered down quite a bit after Cas left. He'd really acted like a bitch when he thought I'd slept with the angel, which was ridiculous. I loved Cas, but I didn't want to jump his bones or anything. He was like a puppy, adorable and I just wanted to hug him... and I would if I wasn't so sure he'd stab me with his angel blade. Guy was still kinda jumpy where I was concerned.

 

Anyway, we sat down and Dean ordered two eggs over easy, a side of bacon and toast. Sam got a short stack of pancakes with light syrup and I got a ham and cheese omelette and a piece of toast. They got coffee and I got orange juice. Yeah, I liked coffee, but I liked mine loaded down with sugar and creamer, but I hated long orders more, so I just decided to keep it simple.

 

Sam looked in disgust at Dean's cholesterol filled plate.

 

"Dude, seriously?"

 

"What?" Dean asked around a mouthfull of bacon.

 

"That's just--"

 

"Great," I interrupted. I took a bite of my own cheesy, eggy goodness before continuing. "It's not the healthiest lifestyle, I get that, but you guys are constantly running around and fighting. I'm pretty sure that burns off the extra calories your brother takes in."

 

"I'm not worried about the calories. I'm worried about his health."

 

"He'll be fine." I sighed. "Look, Sam. Dean's gonna eat what he wants. He's as stubborn as you are when it comes to your whole health-nut thing."

 

Dean grinned.

 

"Man, I really like her."

 

"But he is right, Dean," I said. I pointed at him with my fork. "I mean, I'm not one t'be judgin' anyone's eating habits, but, damn. Burgers? Beer? You're gonna eat and drink yourself into a shallow grave, man."

 

"See? She agrees with me."

 

"No," I said. "I see the points both of you make where your diets are concerned. Sam, it wouldn't kill you to eat a little bacon once in a while. Dean, it couldn't hurt to ease up on the grease."

 

“Unlike,” Dean grumbled.

 

“Dude, this isn’t Facebook,” I laughed, and Sam snickered at that. The waiter walked up to us. He was a cute guy, late twenties maybe, nice eyes, blonde hair and a cute, friendly smile.

 

"Everything okay over here?" he asked warmly. "Can I get you anything?"

 

"Yeah, actually," I said, smiling. "Do you guys have any mayhaw jelly?"

 

He smiled down at me and patted my hand.

 

"I'll see what we've got, sweetie."

 

"Thanks."

 

"What about you two?" he asked the guys. "Can I get you anything?"

 

"Nah, man," Dean said. "We're good over here."

 

"All right, well, let me know if there's anything I can do."

 

"Yeah, will do."

 

As he walked away, Dean looked at me, smirking.

 

"What?" I asked, taking a drink of my OJ.

 

"I think someone likes you," he teased. I snorted, my drink nearly coming out of my nose.

 

"Dude, no," I laughed. I wiped my mouth and struggled to stop laughing.

 

"Oh, come on, kid, he seemed interested."

 

"I don't think I'm his type."

 

"Oh, for the love a-- Look, kid, ya need t'quit worrying about your 'weight issue'," he said, air quoting the words. "You look great, you're funny and smart and--"

 

"Dean, sweetheart," I said slowly, blushing. "Thanks, that really means a lot, but--" I snickered. "What I'm saying is that he swings for the other team."

 

"What? How do you know?"

 

"Well, unlike you two, I'm very much female, at least, the last time I checked. Who knows, Gabe could have screwed with that, too." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, most girls are born with this natural thing that I like to call a gaydar, and, baby boy, mine was goin' off the charts as soon as he walked up."

 

"How do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

 

I sighed.

 

"Okay, did you see how well groomed his hair and nails were? And what about his acne free skin? Most chicks would kill for that kind of complexion. And, besides," I said, grinning, "he didn't pay any attention to me until I asked about the jelly. He was givin' you guys a quick once over."

 

"Sorry, kid, but there's no way you got all that from seven seconds."

 

"You wanna make a bet?" I asked, leaning forward. Dean narrowed his eyes and did that weird little half-smile/ smirk thing he did that made me go wild before I'd actually met him.

 

"How much?"

 

"Forty bucks," I said.

 

"Psh," he said. "You're on."

 

When the waiter, came back, I put on my best smile and flipped my hair back.

 

"Thanks, sweetie," I said flirtaciously. "So, what time do you get off? Maybe we could... hang out."

 

He blushed, but smiled sweetly and patted my hand.

 

"Sorry, hon," he said. "But I've actually got plans with my boyfriend tonight. You're welcome to come along, though. My name's Alec."

 

"Angela," I said, turning down the flirt, and shook his hand. "And I might just take you up on that offer."

 

"No hard feelings?"

 

"None, sweetie." I sighed, then said forlornly, "All the cute ones are gay."

 

"Sorry, baby girl. What about these two hunks with you? If it were me with them, I wouldn't be so down and out."

 

I grinned over at Dean, who was staring at the two of us, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

"You try getting to know this one and see what happens. Not so appealing when his mouth shoots off constantly."

 

Sam smiled into his coffee and wouldn't even look up, though I could see the laughter building up inside him.

 

"Me? What about you, Miss Jaded Pessimist?"

 

"Just because I can see the way people really are doesn't mean I'm a pessimist," I said calmly. "Jaded, maybe." I smiled up at Alec, who was trying to hold back his own laughter. "See what I mean?"

 

"I think I do," he laughed, then refilled Sam's coffee cup for him. "But, seriously, though, you should come out with me and Brayden tonight. We're hitting this new night club across town with some friends and I think they'd like you."

 

"Most people do," I grinned.

 

"She's adorable," Sam said, quoting what I said in the Impala. All of us but Dean laughed.

 

"She most certainly is," Alec said. "Anyway, I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Angela."

 

"You, too, Alec."

 

I waved at him as he walked off, smiling. I looked over to Dean and smirked.

 

"You were saying?" I asked sweetly.

 

"Freakin' gaydar," he grumbled, pulling two twenties out of his wallet and slamming them on the table in front of me. I grinned a blew a kiss to him before pocketing the cash and spreading the butter and jelly on my toast.

 

"You had to open your mouth," Sam said to his brother.

 

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Bitch."

 

"Jerk."

 

I swallowed my laughter, taking a bite of my jellied toast. This was one of my favorite parts of the Winchester brothers' dynamic.

 

"You've got pretty good instincts," Sam said. "You might actually be pretty useful on a hunt."

 

I shook my head. 

 

"Sexual orientation is one thing," I said. "And the whole jaded thing is because I've been betrayed in the past. Because of that, I can't exactly work unbiased because I'm always thinking the worst of people I don't know and stay suspicious of those I do." I shrugged. "It helps keep me from getting hurt anymore."

 

Sam frowned at that.

 

"You really have been through hell, haven't you."

 

"Not something I wanna get into, Sammy boy," I said. "Especially not in public and on TV."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

I sighed.

 

"I honestly don't know when or where an episode starts," I said. "If I'd been thrown back to an earlier seaon in the series, I'd know where and when it would, where the case would take place and what would happen and I could help and be able to talk freely, but I don't and I can't. I don't want to broadcast my life story to the world, thanks."

 

Sam swallowed.

 

"Right. I keep forgetting that... we're not real in your world."

 

I shrugged, then smiled as Alec walked back over to us, his cheeks pink.

 

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you where the club was."

 

"Oh, it's no problem," I said airily as he wrote the address down on a napkin for us. 

 

"I'm sorry, I just get spacy from time to time," he said, smiling sheepishly, then leaned towards me to whisper in my ear. "Your friends are totally cute, by the way. Are they a couple? Because they are so cute together."

 

I laughed.

 

"No," I said. "They're brothers."

 

"Oh. Well, still. Totally cute."

 

I winked at him as he walked away again, tending another table. I checked the address on the napkin and frowned.

 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

 

"The club," I said. "It's on 121 Wayward Street."

 

"Isn't that where they found that chick with her throat ripped out?" Dean asked.

 

"Yeah," I said, brow furrowed, a sinking feeling in my gut. I swallowed. Crap.


	10. Storming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela must convince Dean to let her go on the hunt and the two clash, leaving poor Sam to do damage control.

"I-- I don't want Alec going there."

 

"Angela, there's going to be hundreds of people there tonight," Sam said. "The odds of him getting hurt are slim."

 

"You don't get it," I said, my panic mounting. "This is how it works. You guys meet someone nice while working on a case, they get nabbed, then they're either tortured or ganked! I don't want to see that happen to that poor kid... we have to go tonight and make sure he's okay!"

 

"Angela--"

 

"No," I said firmly. "Y'all either come with me, or I'm goin' alone." My accent was coming out thick and I struggled to get it under control.

 

"We can't let you do that, Angela," Dean said.

 

I growled and put my palms flat on the table as I began to rise out of my seat.

 

"It doesn't seem t'me like ya got much choice," I said lowly. "Y'all ain't exactly holdin' all the cards in the deck."

 

"Dean, she's right," Sam said to his brother. "We can't exactly hold her against her will without drawing attention to ourselves."

 

Dean glared at me.

 

"Are ya sure this just ain't some chance to go out clubbin'? Get out and party with some drunk dicks?"

 

Pissed beyond belief, I stood up and threw the rest of my orange juice into his face and stormed out of the diner. This wasn't about me, and it pissed me off to no end that Dean would even _think_ about saying something like that to me. Fuck him.

 

 

 

"Nice one, Dean," Sam drawled as he helped his brother wipe the juice from his shirt and face.

 

"What did _I_ do?" Dean demanded.

 

"You saw how upset she was when she realized that the club was where the case was." He sighed. "Looks like she's a lot like you."

 

"We're nothing alike!"

 

"Well, you both have a pretty bad temper," Sam pointed out. "You're both smart-asses. You've got trust issues and, it seems, you're both self-sacrificing."

 

"She's stubborn and irrational and emotional!"

 

"So. Are. You!"

 

The waiter, Alec, walked over to them as Angela walked out the door in a huff.

 

"Hey, is she-- whoa," he said, eyes wide. "What happened here?"

 

"My brother said something he shouldn't have and pissed her off."

 

"Oh, hon," Alec said sympathetically. "Is she your sister or something?"

 

"No," Sam said. "She's... a friend of a friend who needs a place to stay for a while." Sam stood up and pushed his brother out of the way. "And I need to go after her before she gets hurt."

 

 

 

I crossed my arms and walked down the road towards the motel, pissed off and hurt. I couldn't believe that Dean would think I was so shallow and petty that I'd use a murder as an excuse to go clubbing.

 

The more I thought about it, the more my anger mounted.

 

I heard loud footsteps thundering behind me. Oh, God. Chuck help me, I'd broken the number one rule of horror movies. I'd gotten pissed and gone off alone, leaving behind the only two people who could actually protect me. So, considering all aspects of the situation, I did the only logical thing. I didn't stop. I didn't turn around.

 

I ran.

 

And I don't mean jogging quickly away; I took off sprinting as fast as I could. Holy shit, my new body was fast. Damn, maybe Gabe was right.

 

At least, I thought he was until the person behind me grabbed my arm. I turned around and punched, not bothering to see who my assailant was until saw the giant holding me.

 

"Sam!" I said as he grunted and clutched his middle.

 

"Damn," he breathed out in a whoosh.

 

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" I said hurriedly, trying to hold him up. "I- I thought you were someone else!"

 

"No, don't apologize," he said, wincing. "I should have said something instead of grabbing you like that. I just thought that, since you weren't a hunter, you wouldn't really react." He grimaced and took a deep breath. "Guess I was wrong."

 

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

I sighed in relief, then stepped back and crossed my arms.

 

"I'm not apologizing to Dean," I said coldly. "I meant what I said. I'm going with or without you guys."

 

"I know you will," Sam said. "Which is why I'm coming with you."

 

I blinked, surprised.

 

"Oh. Well, okay, then." I put my hands in my back pockets and rocked back on my heels. Wow. Well, this was awkward. Sam sighed.

 

"Look, Dean can be an ass at times," he said. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

 

"But he means well," he said, ignoring my sarcasm. "He just tends to let his mouth run before his head can catch up sometimes." I looked away, knowing the feeling all too well. "He's worried that you'll get hurt or something on the hunt."

 

Yeah, that sounded like Dean. Pushing people away to protect them. I sighed.

 

"You're right," I mumbled. "You're right." Hands in my pockets, I walked past Sam and back to towards the Diner. After a minute, Sam moved to follow me.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

 

"I'm going to apologize to your dick of a brother," I huffed.

 

“You know you don’t have to, right? If you do, he’s just gonna get a big head about it and—“

 

“I’m gonna be stuck here for Chuck knows how long,” I said tiredly. “It’d probably be best not to rock the boat too much, y’know?”

 

 

 

I sat down across from Dean, arms crossed over my chest and leaned back, glaring daggers at him. He glared back at me, and I'll admist, some small, petty part of me was glad to see that there was still juice on his shirt collar. His hair and face were wet, as though he'd gone to the bathroom to rinse off.

 

"Look, kid--"

 

"No, _you_ look," I snapped. "I didn't ask to be brought here. I didn't ask to get dropped into this place where nothing is as it seems. And I _sure_ as hell didn't ask t'get parntered up with someone like you. You think I want to go clubbing?" I barked out a harsh laugh. "You obviously don't know me that well. To be honest, I can't _stand_ people, and there are very few that I tolerate. So doI want to be thrown into a building crammed full of people gyrating and grinding up against each other while I try my best not to be touched while I try to get a drink? No, but I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." I lifted my chin. "So, yeah, I'm going, with or without you."

 

"You don't know the first thing--"

 

"I don't know the first thing about hunting, yeah, I get that." I rolled my eyes. "I'll concede to that. But I _do_ know a little something about being a half-way decent person." I jerked my thumb towards Alec. "And I know that that kid over there doesn't deserve what he's going to get if we don't stop what's about to go down."

 

"How do you know?" Dean demanded. "He could be some little freak working with the monster; hell, he could _be_ the monster for all we know!"

 

I shook my head.

 

"If that were the case, he wouldn't have invited us to the club."

 

"Yes, he would have! He could have you targeted as his next meal!"

 

"If that's right, then it's my bad; but I'll be damned before someone says I never tried." I leaned forward. "I'm sorry about the juice... for overreacting. But... I'm not a little whore."

 

I felt my heart try to jump into my throat as an image of my mother's face flashed before my eyes. I blinked against the sudden tears, refusing to cry again.

 

Dean must have seen them, because he looked shocked.

 

"Hey, I didn't mean nothin' like that, I just--"

 

"Didn't think," I finished coolly. "I get that. No one gets that more than I do, trust me. My mouth's run off before my head could catch up, too. But...." I faltered, then swallowed. "Just... please don't think I'm someone who puts her own, selfish desires before another person's well-being, okay? Because, while I'm not perfect, I'm not like that." I'm not like my mother....

 

Dean sighed when Sam elbowed him.

 

"Look, kid, I'm sorry, okay? I just... this is a lot t'throw on a guy, y'know?" He snorted. "I mean, an archangel just throws this petite little college girl on us and says, 'Oh, hey, this chick's gonna help you guys with something, but I'm not gonna tell you what, just don't let somethin' gank 'er before she's done'!"

 

I frowned.

 

"He said that?" I demanded. For some reason, I was pissed that Gabriel thought I needed babysitting, like I couldn't help myself.

 

"Not in so many words," Dean snorted. "Point is, I get that this whole shebang is hard for you; I'm just tryin' t'say it's no picnic for us on this end, either. I mean, before, we just had to watch each other's backs. Now, we gotta think about protectin' _you_ , too. I get that you're pretty knowledgable about gankin' monsters, but--"

 

"It's easier in theory than in practice," Sam finished.

 

I sighed.

 

"I know that. You guys have been doin' this your whole lives and you've _still_ had some pretty close calls. Me? I got nothin'. The most I can do is salt and sigils, and only one at that." Of course, the angel banishing sigil was the most used one other than the devil's trap. "But... I need to be there tonight." I glanced at Alec, happily babbling away at a couple across the diner.

 

"Fine," Dean said after a while. "But before we go, you're gonna train."

 

I blinked.

 

"Train?"

 

He huffed.

 

"You really think we're gonna let you go in hot without any trainin'?" He looked me over. "Can you fight?"

 

"Umm...."

 

"I know she's got a helluva punch on," Sam said, then winked at me as he folded an arm over his middle. I blushed.

 

"I said I was sorry," I grumbled, sinking into my seat. Dean frowned.

 

"What?"

 

"I grabbed her and she nailed me in the gut. Didn't even stop to see who it was."

 

"Nice," Dean said appreciatively. "Reflexes like that'll keep you alive longer."

 

"I... I'm kinda prone to thinking in worst case scenarios.... I just get a little paranoid."

 

"Nothin' t'be ashamed of. Here, y'gotta question everything. You think somethin's in your closet--"

 

"Shoot first and ask questions later?" I asked, arching a brow. Dean laughed.

 

"You're gonna be just fine here, kid."

 


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Dean to agree to let her help out with the case, he insists on training her before they head out so she has at least some basic survival skills. And it's going great.... At least, until the guys give her her very own hunting equipment... then she has panic attack, realizing that everything is real... and her life REALLY is in danger.

Okay, so when Dean said they were going to train me, I'd thought that he was going to show me how to fight. I was all ready for it, though I was wary. I mean, fighting-- sparring with the Winchesters was bound to leave you with cracked ribs and bruised muscles.

 

Instead, he showed me mainly how to escape a situation.

 

It started out with just me and him in a one-on-one. Back at the motel, he'd pushed the tables and chairs out of the way so we'd have more room to move. Then he went behind me and grabbed me in a hold, his arms going under mine and hands clasped at the back of my neck. I'd been shown how to get out of this one with ease a long time ago, so I surprised him by dropping to the floor, hands in the air. I slid out of his hold easily, then shot to my feet, grinning up at him.

 

"Nice," he said, impressed. "Anything else you're keepin' secret from us?"

 

"Please, you make it sound like I've been trainin' with Tibetan monks," I snorted. "No, when I was younger, one of my mom's friends would babysit me and my cousins and we'd goof off. He showed me how to get out of that hold when we were rough housing. I know a little bit, though." I shook my head. "Just for example, I know a few pressure points, but that was through trial and error. I know there's one on your collar bone." I poked Dean's lightly, causing him to bend down to get away from my hand. 

 

"Yeah, no, don't do that," he winced, rubbing where I'd prodded. "I mean, it's good that you know that, but if they're close enough that you can reach them like that, you should turn tail and run."

 

I nodded, then froze as he moved back around me. I swallowed as one arm went around my neck and the other moved to cradle the back of my head. My airway constricted some and I coughed.

 

"This is a sleeper hold," he explained. "Okay, so, what I want ya t'do is try t'turn your chin into the crook of my arm. Now, raise your shoulders and bear down with your chin to relieve some of the pressure. There you go." I gasped in air, coughing again. The hold wasn't as tight as it could be, but it was enough that I felt pressured to get this right. "Okay, now, while holding the fingers of my front hand, reach backward and peel the fingers off the arm behind your head." I reached back and did as I was told. "Now, since I can feel you gettin' away, I'm gonna try to change holds; when I do that, I want you to twist out of my grip if you can and run. Can you do that?"*

 

"Yeah," I rasped. As soon as I felt him moving around, I twisted and shoved him away from me then ran across the room. "Like that?"

 

"Yeah. You're doin' great, kid. Now, let's try again."

 

We kept going like that, and as we progressed, his holds became tighter and tighter until I could escape from holds of varying degrees. Next, I tried with Sam, to see if I could get away from someone of such an imposing stature. It was actually a lot easier than with Dean, but that was because Sam was being really gentle, like he didn't want to hurt me. 

 

I scowled, then elbowed him in the gut. I whirled around, hands on my hips.

 

"Come on, man!" I complained. "I'm not some frail little china doll; you're not gonna break me!"

 

"You're a lot smaller than--"

 

"Do you think someone who's really intent on hurting me is gonna take into consideration that I'm _smaller_ than him?"

 

Sam frowned.

 

"All right, point taken," he conceded. The next time he put me in a hold, I really had to work to get out of it. He was careful to not lift me fully off my feet, but kept them on the ground just enough that my neck wouldn't strain. When the usual tricks wouldn't work, I used the leverage to my advantage and delivered a powerful kick to his shin. He dropped me and I darted across the room to Dean's side.

 

"You okay?" I asked.

 

"I'm fine," he said. "That was good, Angela." I beamed, then jumped slightly when Dean took my hand. 

 

"What're you--"

 

"You'll need this tonight," he said, handing me a knife. I looked down at it; it looked like a simple pocket knife, about the length of my index finger when folded, but the blade... it had an eerie glow to it.

 

"What is it?"

 

"We had this made a while back," Sam said, walking over to us. "It's an angel blade, remodeled. We figured it's be easier to conceal this way."

 

"And I want you t'have it while you're here," Dean said gruffly. "This baby'll take out most anything."

 

"Yeah, they can gank demons and angels," I murmurred. I swallowed the lump in my throat, then looked up at the brothers. "Thanks, guys... I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but--"

 

"Don't mention it, kid. Just promise me you'll be careful tonight, got it? I want you to be able to get home in one piece."

 

I nodded.

 

Sam walked over to one of their bags and dug through it before tossing me a silver flask. I caught it clumsily, sort of playing hot potato with it as I tried to juggle it along with the angel blade.

 

"Holy water," he explained, still digging. He grabbed a cell phone and handed it to me. "This has an exorcism spell on it, just in case. We don't have time to teach you the full spell right now so this'll have to do." He also handed me a syringe full of a thick, red-black liquid. "Dead man's blood. It looks like a vamp attack, so we gotta cover our bases."

 

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the blood. Oh, god.... This was real. This was all really real.

 

I had consoled myself before with the fact that I had Sam and Dean to protect me, but....

 

"Angela?" Sam said, concerned.

 

I started hyperventilating and my knees gave out. Luckily, Dean caught me. I never let go of the items in my hands.

 

"Angela!"

 

"Real-- all real...."

 

"Ange, kid, breathe," Dean said, a spark of panic in his voice. My eyes were wide, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "C'mon, kid, breathe; you're okay. We got ya."

 

Suddenly, Sam's face was in front of mine, his hands holding my face gently but firmly.

 

"Angie, come on, look at me." I looked in his eyes, dark and hazel in his determined panic. "Yes, this all real, yes, it's dangerous, but you have to trust us to keep you safe. We're not going to let anything happen to you, and you will get home safe and sound. I promise."

 

I listened to his voice, low and soothing, using that as an anchor. I had to get a hold on myself, had to calm down. Alec was depending on me. I swallowed and gave a little nod.

 

"Okay, now, breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth." I did as he told me and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the erratic beating of my heart. I barely felt Dean's hands holding me up, Sam's warm hands cuping my face gently. I felt his heartbeat through his palms and tried to will my heart to match his pace. Soon, we were in sync and I was breathing normally.

 

"S-sorry," I whispered, smiling weakly up at Sam. "I d-didn't mean to-- freak out on you guys."

 

Dean's hands moved to my upper arms as he helped me back to my feet.

 

"You've been relatively cool about this whole thing," Sam said, frowning. "A breakdown was sure to come on soon."

 

"I'm n-normally a l-lot more st-stable than this... I promise."

 

"It's not a question of your stability, Angie," he assured us. "You're just... freaked out."

 

I swallowed again and nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

"I'm okay, guys," I said. "I just... needed to get that out, I guess." I tried to smile again, then took a step towards a chair. My legs gave out and I thanked Chuck that Sam had taken the stuff out of my hands. I waved off their worried hands and, instead of trying to get to a chair, leaned up against the wall, one leg drawn up to my chest, the other splayed out before me.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked. I nodded.

 

"Y-yeah," I said. "It'll pass soon; it always does."

 

"Always...? Does this happen often?"

 

"Panic attacks?"

 

He nodded hesitantly. I shook my head.

 

"No. I've only ever had two or three in my life, but, once I calm down, I'm good." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. "Do... Could I get some water, please?"

 

I heard shuffling, then the running of the tap. After a moment, I felt a cool glass pressed gently into my hand. I opened my eyes to see Sam, my hands in his, making sure I didn't dropp the glass.

 

"Thanks," I whispered, then took a drink. The cool water was refreshing and helped settle my churning stomach. 

 

"You gonna be okay for the case?" Dean asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Feelin' better already." I smiled again and pushed away the terrifying images of wendigos, demons and shape-shifters. "I, uh... I just... need a shower... then I'll be good to go."

 

Setting the glass down, I unsteadily got to my feet and, using the wall as a crutch, made my way to the door. I had to stop and close my eyes against the dizzines, then jerked as one of the guys took my arm. I pulled away a bit, even when I saw it was Sam.

 

"No need to be so jumpy," he said gently. "I'm just gonna walk you to your room and set your bag in the bathroom, okay?"

 

Normally, I'd have said, 'Hell, no!' But he seemed really worried and, to be honest, I still wasn't feeling 100%.

 

"You're not gonna be able t'coddle her durin' the hunt, Sammy."

 

"You're just as worried," Sam snapped. "Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

"Morons," I muttered under my breath. They must've heard me because Sam shook his head and Dean's laughter filled the room behind us.

 

Sam grabbed my bag off of the foot of my bed and set it on the counter for me.

 

"Thanks," I said, holding onto the doorframe. I smiled up at the giant.

 

"Any other decent human being would've done the same," he said. "I mean, you looked sick and--"

 

"Not for that," I interrupted. "For being so... sweet." I swallowed. "You don't know anything about me and, yet, you've gone out of your way to make sure I'm okay. Not every guy would've done that, so... thank you."

 

"No problem," he said, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "I, uh... I'm gonna go now...."

 

"Yeah... that'd probably be best... unless you wanna join me," I teased, winking. As expected, his face only turned a deeper shade of pink, borderline red and he two-stepped it out of my room. I couldn't help it; he was so easy to bait sometimes.

 

As I got into the shower and let the hot water roll over me, I closed my eyes and let it all out. Sobbing, I sank to the floor and let the tears roll down my face until I couldn't tell what was water and what were tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those of you who are interested, this is an actual way to escape the sleeper hold, and if you'd like to check out the website, here it is, listed below  
> http://www.humankinetics.com/excerpts/excerpts/techniques-to-escape-the-sleeper-hold


	12. Up in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the hunters and their new 'apprentice' get to the club, they're almost turned away. However, Angela swoops in to save the day, only to have some asshole hit on her inside. The guys don't take too kindly to the man harassing their little friend, either.

After a while, I drug myself out of the shower and rifled through my bag. I made sure to put on my dreamcatcher necklace, then grabbed a low cut purple tank top with a graphic design of cross on it with a black, lacy back; the straps tapered and merged into the back, forming a "Y'' shape. I grabbed a clean pair of dark blue jeans with artfully faded knees, then pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and put on my leather jacket. After a moment's hesitation, I decided to put on some eyeliner, then stepped back to look.

 

"Damn..." I whispered, checking myself out. The jeans hugged me nicely, the shirt showed off, not too much, but just enough, my hair, even in a pony tail, reach the middle of my back, and my eyes looked stormy green... probably because I'd been upset and crying; they tended to do that.

 

I looked damn sexy.

 

And I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. No use in dwelling on it. This was me now... or for now. I wasn't sure what would happen afterwards. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the golden eyed angel sitting on my bed... until the wolf whistles started.

 

"Damn, Jelly-Bean, lookin' fine," he said. I squeaked and jumped, then glared at him. "Goin' out with the boys?"

 

"There's a hunt," I huffed, filling my little black bag with the holy water and miniaturized angel blade, along with the cell phone and fake ID Sam had given me. "It looks like a vamp attack at the club across town so we're goin' to check it out."

 

"You're going clubbing? Without _me_?" he whined.

 

"Yes, Gabe," I said irritably. "Without _you._ You've caused enough trouble."

 

"No such thing," he said, then pouted, crossing his arms. He just watched me as I gathered everything I needed. I almost walked out the door, then remembered the forty dollars I'd won from Dean, still in my pants pockets in the bathroom. "You know, I don't get it."

 

"What?" I snapped, searching through the pockets.

 

"Why you look so damn sexy if you're going on a hunt."

 

I straightened up, then whirled around, hands on my hips.

 

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, fun-loving trickster gone.

 

"Your job is more important right now, Angela," he said, actually using my name this time. For some reason, I preferred him calling me 'Jelly-Bean', or even 'Angel-Cake'.... When he called me Angela, there was a scary tone in his voice. "Have you even made any progress?"

 

Instead of letting him intimidate me, I planted my hands more firmly on my hips.

 

"No, Gabriel, I've been wasting as much time as possible so I don't have to get back to the hell-hole I call home. I'm trying, alright!?"

 

"You're going to a club--"

 

"With _the guys_ ," I said firmly. "Not only can I help them, but I can get to know them better."

 

"You know them--"

 

"I know _about_ them," I corrected. "I don't know them personally, and they don't know me." I pinched the bridged of my nose and closed my eyes. "And, _yes_ , Gabriel. I _have_ made a little progress... at least, with one of them."

 

"Ooh," he said, scary archangel-mode gone from his features. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, chin cradled in his hands. "Do tell."

 

"Cas-- he cares about Dean." Gabriel frowned and sat up, a confused look on his face.

 

"Well, yeah, but how--"

 

"No, Gabe, sweetie, I mean Cas is in love with Dean." I smiled softly in sympathy. "The poor guy... he's afraid of pushing Dean away, of scaring him off. We were talking this morning and--"

 

"You told him about your mission?" Gabriel demanded, the scary archangel back again. I glared at him.

 

"No, dammit," I growled. "You told me not to tell the guys about it. I didn't tell Cas.... I swear, all of you underestimate him so much."

 

"What are you--"

 

"Cas may be naive and ignorant of pop culture, but the guy's brilliant. Even you seem to forget that he's an angel, Gabriel, and a damn good strategist. He figured out what was going on easily." I held up a hand as the archangel started to say something. "Before you get your feathers in a twist, he swore not to tell anyone. He had a chance to tell the Winchesters this morning, but he didn't. So just chill, alright?"

 

I grabbed my purse and walked to the door, leaving the dumbfounded trickster staring after me.

 

 

 

 

The Impala rolled to a stop and I swallowed, looking up at the bright, neon sign of _X-Posay_.

 

Dear sweet baby Jesus....

 

There were guys everywhere with untucked button down shirts exposing wife beaters and girls in short, tight dresses or skirts or skintight pants. Everyone was all dolled up and looked like high dollar hookers... oh, I'm sorry, _escorts_. I looked down at my own reserved outfit and blushed. Yeah, no way was I gonna wear something like what those girl were.

 

"You okay, Ange?" Dean asked as he parked the car. I nodded hesitantly. "Are you scared?"

 

"Yeah," I admitted.

 

"You know we won't let anything hurt you, right, Angie?" Sam asked, his voice laced with concern. "I mean, you've got holy water, an angel blade, dead man's blood--"

 

"It's not the monster I'm afraid of."

 

"Then--"

 

" _People_ ," I said, spitting out the word. " _People_ terrify me, okay? Like I said earlier, petty dickwads who'll just as soon turn on you and stab you in the back as help you out." I shuddered.

 

"You're bein' ridiculous," Dean snorted, opening his door.

 

"Nope," I said as I got out. "My fears are totally realistic and completely reasonable." I fiddled with my necklace and bit my lip nervously as we walked up to the bouncer, a tall, broad shouldered man with a lean, trim waist and carefully coiffed hair. He looked like he might be an MMA fighter, actually, and I would've been seriously terrified had I not been behind the guys.

 

"Names?" he asked. He wasn't exactly gruff, but he also wasn't overly-polite. Sam and Dean flipped out their fake badges.

 

"I'm Special Agent Smith," Sam said. "This is my partner, Special Agent Smith... no relation, and this is Agent Crosse."

 

I blinked, then fumbled to get my own badge out, making sure it was right side up. The bouncer arched a brow at me and I blushed.

 

"First assignment off the desk," I said clearly, proud that my voice hadn't trembled.

 

"I'm sorry, but none of you are on the list. I'm afraid I can't let you inside."

 

No. No, no, no... we had to get in!

 

Dean gritted his teeth and I darted forward and grabbed the bouncer's arm, smiling up at him sweetly and pulled him a bit to the side.

 

"Look, I get that you're just doing your job," I said understandingly. "And you're doing great, really. It's just that... well, we're trying to help you here."

 

He frowned.

 

"How?"

 

I sighed.

 

"We're investigating a murder that happened here about two or three days ago. Now, _X-Posay_ seems to be getting really popular with the locals, but your establishment is also fairly new. It'd be a shame if it were to be shut down for a full fledged investigation; not only would you lose business temporarily, but you'd earn a bad rep with your customers and, pretty soon, you could lose _all_ business, and not just temporarily." I looked him dead in the eye, a stoic mask overlaying my inner panic. "We're trying to be as covert as possible to protect the reputation of your establishment, but we can only do so much without making a scene. If you don't allow us entry now, the next, inevitable step to take would be to return with a warrant and shut down this club until further notice."

 

The man blinked, then straightened up and opened the door for us. I patted the guy on the chest and blew him a kiss, then turned to the guys, who were staring in shock at me. I scowled playfully.

 

"Are you coming or not?"

 

They both blinked, then hurried to follow me in.

 

"How the hell did you do that?" Dean asked as we shoved our way through writhing bodies to the bar.

 

"Sometimes you just gotta know what to say."

 

"For someone who can't stand people in general, you seem to have some really handy people skills."

 

"Just because I don't like people doesn't mean people don't like me," I called over the loud music. "I can be reasonable, I can be funny and I can be just plain adorable." I threw a grin over my shoulder. "I'm simplistically complicated."

 

"You're somethin'," I heard him grumble.

 

Ignoring the hunter, I grabbed a seat and got the bartender's attention.

 

"What can I do ya for?" he asked, eyes darting down to my chest. I snapped, then pointed to my face.

 

"Eyes are up here, brother," I said. At the same time, I pulled my shirt up a bit. "Could I get a Mountain Dew, no ice?"

 

He frowned at me.

 

"Don't you want somethin' a little... stronger?"

 

"Sorry, pal, I don't drink."

 

"Hmmph." He turned to the guys. "What about you two? Gonna get what the lady's havin'?"

 

"Two beers," Dean said gruffly, sending me an odd look as the bartender turned to get our drinks. "Look, kid, ya gotta try to blend in." I snorted.

 

"Yeah, okay, because you two _totally_ fit in." They weren't dressed as Feds, thank God, but they didn't fit the club scene, dressed in their usual plaid and over shirts. "Besides, I need to keep a clear head. I'm not used to this crap like you guys are."

 

Dean started to say something, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

 

"She's right, Dean. She needs to be able to focus; besides, drinking is obviously out of her comfort zone."

 

Dean frowned.

 

"You're on a monster hunt and you take issue with _drinking_?" I nodded.

 

"Yep."

 

He scoffed.

 

"You're pretty weird, kid." As soon as the bartender set his beer in front of him he took a swig. I reached for my Mt. Dew, then scowled.

 

"This isn't what I ordered," I said, pointing to the pink, fruity little drink in front of me. The guy shrugged.

 

"Take it up with Pretty Boy down there," he said gruffly, giving me my actual drink. I turned to where he'd pointed his thumb to see a guy with striking blue eyes and messy, dirty blonde hair smiling charmingly at me. He raised his hand in a more-than-friendly wave. I blushed and glared into my drink.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement and looked to see 'Pretty Boy' sliding onto the stool next to me. I tried to ignore him _and_ the drink, but it was kinda hard to do so when he started twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. I jerked my head away, pulling the hair from him, though, in the process, I was forced to face him.

 

"Hey, cutie," he grinned wolfishly. "You like your drink?"

 

"I like my Mt. Dew," I said coldly, lifting up my glass. "I don't drink, and I sure as hell don't accept drinks from strangers."

 

"My name's Lucas," he said irritably. "There, now we're not strangers. So, are you going to accept it now?" He moved to mess with the collar of my jacket, and I batted his hand away.

 

"Are you this fresh with all the ladies or am I just special?" I snapped. He only laughed, which ticked me off.

 

"Oh, I think you're pretty special." He tried to put his hand over mine but I moved it to my lap; God, he was persistant. "Come on, cutie, don't be that way. How about you and me get out of here and... get to know each other?"

 

I scoffed, then leaned back, allowing him to get a full view of Dean and Sam.

 

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm here with someone."

 

"Both of them?" I nodded and he smirked. "Kinky." I choked on my drink and sputtered.

 

"Not like _that_ , asshole!" I snapped, a blush creeping its way up my neck.

 

"Then they won't mind if I grab a dance with you, at least."

 

"They won't, but I _do_ ," I growled, my hands clenching into fists. I started to turn back to Dean, but Lucas grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to face him. I glared at him and tried to wrench my wrist from his grasp.

 

"Don't be such a bitch, baby doll," he said coolly. "All I want is a dance, a drink and maybe a little hook up. Is that so much to ask?"

 

I snarled and pulled my arm back, ready to deliver a punch right to the ass's pretty face. However, as I was about to let my fist snap forward, Dean grabbed my hand. I looked to him, then saw Sam moving around all three of us to sit beside Lucas.

 

"Come on, man," Dean said lowly as he lowered my fist to my side. "She's not interested. Just go hit on some other chick who is."

 

"Or what?" he taunted, smirking.

 

"Or we let her loose on your smug little ass," Dean growled. "She's a little spitfire when she's pissed and, lemme tell ya, man, she's packin'."

 

LucAss looked me over and I narrowed my eyes when his landed on my chest. Finally, he released my wrist and stood to leave, but Sam blocked him.

 

"I think you owe her an apology," he said in a low, warning tone. Lucas looked over the taller male, then shrugged and turned to me.

 

"Sorry, cutie," he said flippantly. "Your loss."

 

"I think I'll survive," I snapped, rubbing my wrist and glaring at him. I turned to the bartender after the guy walked away and pointed to the drink. "Could you get rid of this, please?"

 

"Sure," he said gently, sympathy in his eyes. I gritted my teeth at that; I wasn't looking for pity, dammit!

 

"You okay, Angie?" Sam asked softly, taking my wrist gently to inspect it.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, glaring at Lucas's retreating back. "I think that's our guy, though."

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"Look, kid, this ain't gonna work if you let your emotions loose like that. We can't go an' gank a human just cause he's a dick."

 

"Oh, he's a dick all right," I agreed readily, then held up my wrist; a dark, purplish bruise was already forming and I was bleeding a little from where his nails had dug into my skin. A fire lit in their eyes as they inspected the damage. "But I don't think a regular human could've done this in five seconds."


	13. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that Lucas is behind the murders, the trio follows him home to confront him. However, the guys leave Angela behind in the car to keep her safe, only to realize that, maybe, that wasn't such a good idea....

Sam clenched his jaw as he looked at Angela's bruising wrist. She was right; no human was strong enough to do that much damage in five seconds. A vampire had just tried to pick up his little friend, no doubt intending to drain her later. Thank God she'd refused him. Speaking of....

 

"Why didn't you go with him?" he asked curiously. Angela scowled up at him.

 

"What was I supposed to do?" she demanded, slightly offended. "Jump his bones like the girls Dean picks up at bars?"

 

"Hey!"

 

"No," Sam said. "I was just wondering. He was interested--"

 

"But I wasn't," she stated firmly. The bartender returned with an ice pack for her and she smiled her thanks, then wrapped it around her wrist. "Besides, the guy was a dick. He started playing with my hair out of nowhere!"

 

Sam arched a brow at that.

 

"He started playing... with your hair."

 

She scowled.

 

"I get that that sounds stupid," she said, "but do you _know_ how many people comment on my hair? _Oh, it's so long and thick! Oh, how pretty, how curly!_ And that doesn't really bother me, and I don't care that people mess with it. Hell, I was sitting in church once and a little old lady started braiding it." Dean choked back a laugh, but they ignored him. "I like my hair. I get that others think it's pretty, and I don't normally mind people messing with it, but he _was trying to pick me up,_ and he was being a dick about it." She stood up. "Now that we've got our guy, what do we do? Do we go after him or what?"

 

"Well, if you were more experienced, I'd say you could play bait," Dean said thoughtfully. "You know, get out onto the floor, do your thing and get him to follow you. Then me and Sammy could gank 'im."

 

 

"No," Sam snapped. "That's not going to happen."

 

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "I can't dance."

 

"Yeah-- wait, what?" Sam said, doing a double-take. "Dean's suggesting you play bait and you say you can't because _you can't dance_?"

 

She shrugged.

 

"I told you, Sammy, I'm simplistically complicated."

 

"Angela!"

 

She turned and smiled broadly, waving at the waiter from the diner.

 

"Alec, hey!"

 

"You made it," he said, sidling up next to her, a young man in tow. He had brown hair and eyes and was just as well-groomed as the waiter.

 

"Of course," she said. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

 

"Well, I wasn't sure but-- hey, what happened?" he asked, looking to her wrist. She waved her good hand airily.

 

"Some asshole just bein' a dick," she said. Sam gritted his teeth.

 

"Hon, you need to get that looked at," Alec said, concern lacing his voice. His eyes darted over to Sam suspiciously, and he leaned in to whisper to Angela. "Was it one of these two?"

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and saw that Dean stiffen at the accusation.

 

"No, sweetie, not at all," she assured the young man. "They actually sent the guy packing when he wouldn't back off." She scowled. "That Lucas guy's a real asshole."

 

"Lucas?" Alec's friend gasped, eyes wide. "Not... Not Lucas James?" Angela shrugged.

 

"I dunno," she said. "Didn't catch his last name."

 

"Sweetheart, you gotta get out of here," Alec whispered, horrified. All three of them frowned and leaned closer.

 

"Why?" Dean demanded. "What's going on?"

 

Alec's friend-- Brayden, Sam assumed-- paled.

 

"People who upset the James family don't last long here," he whispered. "When Justice Evans--"

 

"The girl who died the other day?" Angela pressed. The boys nodded and Brayden continued.

 

"When she broke up with Ryan-- Lucas's younger brother-- she went missing, then showed up dead... though there's no evidence pointing to them, everyone knows it was the James clan... but nobody's brave enough to say it."

 

"And it's not the first time it's happened," Alec whispered. "Last year, Lucas was caught sleeping with one of his college professors, and when she tried to call it quits...."

 

"She showed up dead," Angela finished grimly. Alec nodded, fear in his blue eyes. Sam pushed down the bubble of anger rising in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to grab Angela and haul her petite ass back to the bunker. If he wasn't sure she'd stab him, he would.

 

"Thank you, Alec," Dean said, paying for their drinks. "You've just confirmed our suspicions."

 

"What?"

 

"We've been investigating the murder of Justice Evans, and you've just confirmed our only lead."

 

Sam stood up and helped Angela to her feet, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulders for her; she was still cradling her wrist gently to her chest. Alec's face went white.

 

"I- I can't testify!" he said quietly. "I'd be next!"

 

"We're not asking you to risk your life, Alec," Angela said gently. "We won't even name you as a witness." She patted his hand reassuringly. "You have our word on that."

 

"Just... be careful," Brayden said, clutching Alec's arm. "Lucas is the worst of them. He always gets what he wants."

 

"Not this time," Angela snorted before making her way to the door. Sam didn't understand how someone could snort like that and _still_ be attractive.

 

 

We all sat in the Impala, watching the James house carefully. I absently scratched at the bandage on my wrist, my eyes never leaving the pretty, white house. Sam had wrapped up my hand before we left _X-Posay_ and made sure it was covered in antibiotic ointment. It was weird, staking out a house as nice as this one. Normally, vampire nests were out in the woods or in old barns... places people wouldn't go.

 

This one looked like it belonged to an all-American family who hosted barbecues and attended block parties, basically what the guys would call an apple pie home. Lucas had walked in after parking his bitch-ass Jag in front of the garage. Yeah, it was a nice car, but it wasn't a classic, and it sure as hell wasn't as badass as the Impala.

 

I yawned.

 

"You alright, kid?" Dean asked. I nodded sleepily.

 

"Yeah, I'm good," I said around another yawn. "Just tired, I guess."

 

I sat up and rubbed my face. God, this was taking forever. I never realized how long a stakeout could take. I mean, normally when the camera panned over to them, they'd already been there for God knew how long and were about to start the hunt. This was _not_ that. Of course, I knew that the actual guys did a lot of work, but it'd never really hit me how much.

 

Suddenly, the porch light went off and the guys sat up, making sure their guns were loaded. I sat forward, my adrenaline beginning to take root.

 

"Is this it?" I breathed, an air of excitement around me. "Are we goin' in?"

 

" _We_ are," Dean corrected, cocking his pistol pack. " _You're_ stayin' here with Cas."

 

I frowned.

 

"But Cas isn't--"

 

"Hello, Angela."

 

I squeaked as the angel appeared next to me. I hadn't even heard the ruffle of feathers before he 'angel-ninja poofed' into the backseat. He blinked at me and I glared at the hunters.

 

"Guys, I want to help," I protested.

 

"And you will," Sam said quickly, sending a look over to his brother. He turned around in his seat to look at me. "If you see anything weird, give us a call, but don't leave Cas's side, got it? Dean and I can handle this, but you're not ready yet. Cas can protect you while we're in there."

 

I huffed and sat back in the seat, arms crossed. Figures.

 

"Fine," I said. "I'll stay here and be a good little girl."

 

Cas frowned.

 

"What do you mean? You are not evil, nor are you a child. You are a grown woman with her heart in the right place." I blushed.

 

"Cas, it's-- never mind. I'll stay here with Cas. You two just go."

 

These guys were going to give me an aneurysm.

 

 

 

Sam followed Dean as he ran around to the back of the house, searching for the back door. They found it easily, tiptoing around the sleeping dog... well, puppy, really.

 

Dean ran quietly up the steps and began to pick the lock, quickly and noislessly and Sam had to appreciate it. While his brother was stubborn and brash, he had the finer motor skills required to pick a lock honed to near perfection. After a moment, the lock gave a little _click!_ and the door opened softly. It led into a large kitchen, dark and spacious. Sam held his gun at the ready while Dean did the same, checking around corners.

 

The living room and hallway were both empty, as was the bathroom. Sam followed his brother as they made their way quietly up the stairs, both pausing when it gave a small creak.

 

Dean motioned for him to go forward and Sam complied, going on with caution. He looked around and made his way to the bedrooms, getting his syringe of dead man's blood ready.

 

Suddenly, an older man jumped out and tried to wrestle the gun from Sam's hand. The tall hunter gritted his teeth and pushed the man back and he tried to jab the needle into the man's neck.

 

Instead of freaking out, he batted it away and clapped a hand over the hunter's mouth.

 

"I'm not a vampire, dammit," he hissed. Sam heard Dean run forward, gun leveled at the man's head.

 

"Let 'im go, or, vampire or not, I'll gank ya right here, right now."

 

The man backed away from Sam, hands up.

 

"I'm not a vampire," he repeated. "So the dead man's blood there isn't really going to help your case."

 

Dean scowled.

 

"If you're not a vampire, then why are you hidin' one?"

 

The man frowned.

 

"I can assure you, sir, I'm not hiding a vampire. Any who pass through here are free to go so long as they don't hunt on my turf."

 

It was Sam's turn to frown, confused.

 

"What are you?"

 

The man swallowed, face pale.

 

"I am Alan James," he said slowly. "I am a warlock and leader of the Silvermist Coven."

 

"Son of a bitch," Dean hissed, steadying his gun. Alan closed his eyes as though prepared for death.

 

"Dean, wait," Sam said, forcing his brother to lower the pistol. "Mr. James, my name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. We're looking for your son, Lucas?"

 

At the mention of Lucas, Alan's face darkened.

 

"That... _heathen_ is no son of mine," Alan growled.

 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

 

"That _monster_ has been preying on women since he discovered his talents. You see, my wife and I, we're Naturals*, and were raised in the Grand Coven. We met and married, hoping to produce more Naturals. We were blessed with two sons and a daughter and, while my second son Ryan was born human, Lucas and Emily were both Naturals. We tried to train them to do only good and to assist people, to heal their hurts, but only Emily took to it." Alan scowled darkly. "Lucas, on the other hand, decided that assisting mortals was beneath him and decided that only the females were useful, if only temporarily. He's been using his gifts to enchant women and use them, discarding them when he's finished toying with them. I told him that if was going to use his talents as such, he would have to leave.

 

"I tried to have the Grand Coven banish him, but they wouldn't hear of it. They thought of his misadventures as a simple phase he would grow out of, but that was two years ago. I doubt very much that he will stop these excursions."

 

"Is _that_ what you're callin' this bullshit?" Dean demanded, raising his gun again. "Misadventures? _Excursions!?_ Two women are _dead_ becase of your damned kid!"

 

Alan's eyes went wide.

 

"That- no, that is not possible. Lucas is misguided, but he is not a murderer."

 

"Tell that to Justice Evans!"

 

"You- you think Lucas is behind her death?"

 

"Dammit, man, we _know_ he is!"

 

Alan hid his face in his hands.

 

"How could I have been so blind? My own _son..._."

 

"Mr. James," Sam said gently, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I know this must be difficult for you, but we have to know where your son's room is. We have to stop him before he hurts someone else."

 

"I do not know," the man sighed. "I have not seen Lucas in four months."

 

Sam frowned.

 

"But... he pulled up to your house tonight... he's here."

 

"Not possible. I have wards on the house that alert me to any intruders, which is what allowed me to know you and your brother were here. Lucas has not entered this house."

 

Dean pulled Sam to the side.

 

"Man, this guys sounds nuts," his brother hissed. "He's usin' his mojo to get chicks and gets pissed when they reject him. Dude's crazy."

 

Sam frowned, then his eyes widened, as did Dean's.

 

"Angela!" they shouted in unison.

 

 

 

I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

 

"Holy _crap_!" I hissed.

 

"There is no fe--"

 

"Don't say it, Cas," I groaned. "I can't deal with it right now."

 

"Of course. My apologies." I sighed.

 

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I just feel so useless." I shook my head, trying to clear it of the haze that boredom and fatigue brought on. "So, have you thought about what we talked about this morning?"

 

There was silence, short and awkward, before he answered.

 

"I- I have," he said hesitantly.

 

" _Aaaand_?"

 

"And I--"

 

Suddenly, there was a bright light emminating from the angel and I had to shield my eyes. When the light died away, Cas was gone. My stomach dropped and I darted out of the car, only to come face to face with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed jackass.

 

"Hey there, cutie," Lucas smirked.


	14. LucAss the Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's been kidnapped by the warlock and the guys have to rely on an old frenemy to get her back... before she's killed, or worse.

I woke up, gagged and bound, my head pounding like I had a hangover. I groaned and squeazed my eyes shut. The light, dim as it was, was too much for my aching head. Where was I?

 

"Hey there, cutie," a sickeningly swee voice said.

 

Everything came back to me in a rush. The light, Cas.... Lucas.

 

I jerked against my bonds as my eyes flew open in rage and horror. I screamed and yelled against the gag muffling my cries.

 

"Oh, come on, cutie," he scoffed patronizingly as he walked towards me. I tried to kick out at him but found that my legs were chained to the ground as tightly as my hands were to the wall above me. "Can't we just get along and have a good time?"

 

Hell, no, you sick bastard! I tried to tell him with my eyes.

 

"Ooh, you're even cuter like this," he taunted. "All fired up with nowhere to go."

 

I screamed profanities at him that would make a sailor blush with shame. Sadly, I couldn't get anything out past the gag.

 

"Actually, I don't think you're quite as appealing this way," he said, frowning. "I like the fire... so, just this once, I'm going to let you blow some smoke."

 

With that, he stepped forward and pulled the gag from my mouth. I snarled at him angrily.

 

"Lemme go," I growled. "If you don', there's gone be hell t'pay!"

 

"Southern, huh? That explains a lot."

 

"Let. Me. Go!"

 

"I don't think so, cutie. You see, I like you."

 

"Wish I could say the same... oh, wait. No. I don't." I jerked against the chains again. "Now let me outta here!"

 

"Or what?" he scoffed. "You'll hit me? Inject me with dead man's blood? Which, by the way, is completely useless. Not a vamp, cutie."

 

My eyes went wide.

 

"What?"

 

"I said I'm not a vampire." He grinned evilly at me. "I'm a warlock."

 

"No," I said, horrified. "No... you can't be... Justice--"

 

"Wasn't killed by a vampire." His eyes went dark and a cold dread settled over me. "She was a student, learning the ways of the Grand Coven. She was brilliant and took to it almost as well as a Natural. I taught her and she was on the verge of becoming a very powerful with. However, when her devotion to me began to waver, I offered her to the Dark One. He accepted her sacrifice readily and she never had the chance to turn her back on me."

 

"The Dark One?" If I could just keep him talking... if I could just buy the guys time to find me....

 

"Yes," he hissed joyously. "He who fed my power until it surpassed that of my father's!" He cackled and the candles around the room flickered with his power. "I recognized the potential of the Silvermist Coven, saw it for what it could be... we only needed a bit more power.... But my father, fool that he is, cast me aside, weak with fear." He glared at me, hate and fury burning in his eyes. "Mortals fear what they don't understand; my father didn't understand my quest to better all of us, to empower even my mortal brother.... But no. My father didn't want Ryan to become a Borrower. He'd rather have him a Student, able to cast only simple charms and spells." His lip curled at that.

 

"Do you know how powerful a mortal becomes when they become a Borrower? They receive magical gifts and are granted great powers. Ryan... he would no longer be a mere mortal! I had the Dark One prepared to bestow such gifts upon him, but my father took him away before the ritual was completed...." He paused. "I couldn't see such power going to waste, so I was the one to receive them. In exchange, I was to offer sacrifices to the Dark One whenever he saw fit."

 

I looked at him in horror, trying covertly to wiggle my wrists out of the cuffs.

 

"You mean you killed her so you could keep your powers?"

 

He shrugged.

 

"She was originally intended to become a follower and a Borrower. When she found out the Dark One's identity, she refused to participate. So, I offered her to him. Her minimal power greatly enhanced the offering and he was mightily pleased with me." He raised his hands, grinning wolfishly, and balls of green fire appeared, floating above his upraised palms. "Because of that, I am no mere warlock, not anymore. I am closer, much closer, to a god!"

 

I narrowed my eyes.

 

"If you're so powerful, why did you banish Cas? Surely a god could handle one, lone seraph. Afraid you couldn't take him in a fair, one-on-one?"

 

"Unnecessary and pointless." He caressed my face and I tried to bite his hand. "You were the target, not the angel. It would have been pointless to waist any amount of power on him when it was much simpler and more efficient to banish him. The sigil served its purpose and I now have you."

 

I bit back my fear and glared at him.

 

"Well, now that you've 'got me', what is it you're planning t'do, exactly? Offer me up like a sacrificial lamb to your twisted master? Just FYI, he's got your soul, and no amount of sacrificing is gonna get him t'give it back."

 

At that, a slow smile spread across his face and he took a step towards me.

 

"And what makes you think I'm going to give you to the Dark One, cutie?"

 

 

 

The guys ran out to the Impala.

 

"Angela!" Sam yelled as he reached the car. He couldn't see her or Cas and he wrenched the door open, only to find the car empty. He ran his hands through his hair and he heard Dean swear.

 

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. He grabbed his phone and dialed Cas's number, muttering under his breath. "Come on, you feathery son of a bitch, pick up your damned phone!"

 

"Dean, Angela--"

 

"Cas! Where the hell are you, man!? What--"

 

Sam grabbed the phone from his brother's hand.

 

"Cas, what's going on? Where's Angela? Please tell me you've got her with you!"

 

"My apologies, Sam, but our assailant used a banishment sigil. I was cast away from Angela and I cannot get a read on her. Whoever has her is thoroughly warded against my power."

 

"It's that damned Lucas guy from the bar," Dean growled, putting it on speaker phone. "And it turn's out, he ain't a vamp... he's a freakin' warlock."

 

"That is most inconvenient, however...."

 

"However what?" Sam demanded. 

 

"Whatcha got, Cas?"

 

"I am incapable of following Angela; the Enochian wards will not allow me to. However, if this warlock is using demonic power--"

 

"Then a demon should be able to slip by," Dean finished. Sam heard his brother's teeth come together. "Dammit!"

 

"Yes, Dean, dammit," Cas said seriously. "I, too, assumed we were done allying ourselves with demons. However, we cannot simply abandon Angela to the hands of the warlock. She does not belong to this world, and if she dies here, it could have serious consequences that we are not prepared to handle... in this world and hers."

 

Sam scowled.

 

"Besides that, she is a good person..." The angel paused. "I find myself strangely attached to her. We cannot leave her there."

 

"Alright. Yeah, you'e right...."

 

"It seems we have no choice. Sam, I am on the outskirts of the town now, to the west, I think. I am making my way to you and I need a ride. Dean, you summon Crowley and--"

 

"No," Dean growled. 

 

"Dean," Sam started, but his brother cut him off. 

 

"No. That son of a bitch has screwed us over too many time. I don't want anything to do with the fucker."

 

"Dean, we have no choice."

 

"He tricked me into getting the Mark of Cain and turned me into a freakin' demon, or did ya forget that?"

 

"I have not forgotten your time spent as a Knight of Hell, Dean," the angel growled through the phone. "It was difficult for Sam and I. Do not presume otherwise. This, however, is neither here nor there. Angela has nothing to do with this. She is an innocent bystander pulled into our mayhem and we owe it to her to do anything it takes to make sure she is returned home safely. So for once, Dean, set aside your stubbornness and let us rescue the girl."

 

Sam held his breath as he looked at his brother. The older Winchester looked properly chastised, but also completely irritated.

 

"Look, Cas, I can't work with Crowley... not right now. But he's not the only demon we know."

 

"... Are you referring to--"

 

"Yeah."

 

"But she--"

 

"Look, man, I know. But she's the only one I can deal with right now." Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We gotta summon Meg."


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's been kidnapped and tortured and the warlock's STILL not done with her, and her mouth just keeps getting her into trouble. Meanwhile, the guys summon a demon to help get past the Enochian angel wards that that the warlock has put up around his base.... Now they just have to worry about keeping the two females from ripping each other's throats out.

I tried to kick out at the warlock as he approached me, knife in hand. I jerked against the chains and hissed in pain as my chafed wrists bled freely.

"Be still, cutie," he said, smiling cruelly. "There's no need for any of that. You're going to be fine... better than fine, actually. You and me... we're gonna have a damned good time."

With that, he sliced open my shirt, exposing my torso to him. I blushed and gritted my teeth and tried to kick him again.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me, you son of a bitch! I--"

He cut me off with a solid backhand. I gasped as my face flew to the side and connected with the wall. I blinked rapidly, trying to push the tears back. I licked the corner of my mouth, not surprised to taste the blood leaking from it. I turned back to Lucas and spat it at him, then grinned.

"That all ya got, O Mighty Warlock?" I taunted. "You can do better than that."

He smiled lazily.

"Of course I can," he said and took a step towards me. I leaned away from him as he approached, so close that he was pressed up against me. I turned my face away in disgust, trying to will my heart into slowing down. His hand ran up from my hip, to my waist then up my ribcage. "Do you want me to show you my best?"

Snarling, I jerked my head forward, connecting with his face. I smirked in satisfaction as I watched him stumbled backwards, holding his bleeding nose.

"I don't know," I said sweetly. "Do you want to see my best?"

Angrily, he pressed his knife to my throat. I hissed in pain as the blade sliced into my flesh and drew a small, thin line of blood. I froze. If I moved, I could very well slice my own throat against the cold metal. My breath hitched as his hand moved from my ribs to my bra. He plucked at the lace and moved his hand under it, his fingers icy cold. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Just kill me," I hissed as he pawed at me mercilessly. Bile rose in my throat and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"If you weren't so intriguing, you'd be dead right now," he said softly. He leaned close and licked the line of my blood, still trickling from the corner of my mouth. I grimaced and squeezed my eyes shut, turning away from him. "I can't wait for later. You and I are gonna have some fun, cutie... but first, you have to be disciplined."

He pulled away and pulled a rag from his pocket to wipe the blood from his nose.

"I'll send some of my followers to meet out your punishment. Then, you and I are going to get to know one another." He turned and threw a grin over his shoulder. "Can't wait for our date, cutie."

As soon as he was gone, I sagged against my bonds, head hung low as I gritted back the tears. I took several, calming breaths and steadied my heart. This was more than terrifying... this was embarrassing and humiliating.

"Cas," I whispered. "Cas, man, y'gotta get me outta here. Lucas... he's not a vamp, he's a fuckin' warlock. He's got some weird, crazy plans for me and-- Cas...I need your help. Cas, I'm scared."

After sending up my prayer, I bowed my head and let the tears fall quietly before I heard the footsteps of my 'disciplinary team'.

 

Castiel crossed his arms as Meg teased him. She seemed to do that a lot. She'd been almost insufferable since they'd summoned her, but, thankfully, was willing to help.

"Alright, Clarence," she scoffed. "What's the plan?"

"As soon as I can get a read on Angela, you will be sent to find and retrieve her. You will then bring her here, to the motel. You will not toy with or torment her. Father only knows what she is being put through as we speak."

He heard Sam's teeth come together at that comment and he turned to the younger man.

"We will find her, Sam," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left her," he growled. "We should never have let her come with us, I should have--"

"Sam, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Angela is as strong willed as De--" He broke off as an urgent prayer broke through his mind.

_"Cas... Cas, man, y'gotta get me outta here. Lucas... he's not a vamp, he's a fuckin' warlock. He's got some weird, crazy plans for me and-- I need your help. Cas, I'm scared."_

"What?" Sam demanded, grabbing the seraph's arms. "What is it?"

"Angela," Castiel frowned. "She is alive." Sam sighed at that, relaxing the grip on his upper arms. "However, the warlock is planning something for her. She did not specify, but... she is afraid."

"Can ya get a bead on 'er?" Dean asked. Cas frowned, then concentrated on the prayer and its source. He closed his eyes and tried to look past the wards... it was difficult and took time. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, searching for the young woman.

"I've found her," he said, opening his eyes. He turned to Meg. "She is across town. There is an abandoned apartment complex with a basement below. She is being held there in the basement. You must hurry, before she is hurt any worse."

"Look, if the warlock is so powerful, what makes you think I can take 'im alone?" she asked, arms crossed.

"You will not. You will take Sam and Dean with you and try to destroy the wards so that I might find you all and smite the warlock."

The demoness smirked.

"Clarence to the rescue," she muttered, then turned to the Winchesters. "All right, boys. Buckle up and hold on to your socks."

She put her hands on their shoulders and, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

 

Sam blinked against the dim lights as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He squinted at the wall, an odd shape hanging from it. As his eyes adjusted, he could see it was her.

"Angela!"

The young woman jerked up, eyes wide in hate and fear, then calmed as she saw who it was. Her lips quivered as relief filled her eyes.

"Sam...." she whispered brokenly.

He rushed over to her, then growled as he saw what had happened. The bastard had cut her shirt open, revealing her lacy black bra. He looked at her face, anger coursing through his veins. Her left eye was black, her lower lip busted, a cut on her forehead and neck and a bright red hand print on the right half of her face. There were bruises and cuts, wounds littering her torso, blood staining her stomach.

"Damn, kid," Dean whispered as he joined his brother. They worked quickly, first at the cuffs around her feet, then around her hands. She dropped to the ground heavily. Her knees gave out and she would have fallen to the ground had Sam not caught her and held her up. She swallowed and tried weakly to pull her ruined shirt closed. Sam took off his own overshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered. "How- how did you guys get here? He's got wards all over the place... Cas wouldn't have been able--"

"Clarence found ya, but I got us here."

Sam watched as recognition filled her eyes, then was startled as she pressed herself into his side.

"Meg," she whispered, horrified.

The demoness frowned.

"Have I tortured you before?" she asked.

Sam glared at her.

"Nice, Meg," he said sarcastically. "Can't you see she's freaked out enough without you screwing with her?"

"Hey, you guys brought me here to help you get her back. We've got her, now let's go."

"No," Angela whispered, shaking her head. She took a deep breath, then turned to Dean, her chin set in determination. "Lucas isn't just a Natural warlock; he's become a Borrower. The demon who's been feeding his powers-- he's been calling it the Dark One-- it's made him really powerful. We've got to stop him, before he hurts anyone else."

"Angela, have you seen yourself?" Sam asked gently. "You're in no condition to--"

She pushed away from him and glared up at him, her ever-changing hazel eyes a dark brown in her fury.

"That son of a bitch has to die," she hissed angrily, then gestured to her face. " _This_ is only evidence of that. I can't just sit by and watch you guys risk your lives." She took a deep breath. "I know which buttons to push to piss him off and lower his guard. Why do you think I look like this? Because of my charming and sweet personality?"

Sam blinked, surprised.

"You deliberately provoked your kidnapper? Why would you do that?"

"Damn, kid. You're a crazy little weirdo."

"Look, I get that that may not have been the smartest thing to do, but what was I supposed to do?" she demanded. "Break down and let him see how terrified I was? How disgusted and mortified? How dirty and embarrassed I felt when he--"

She broke off and looked away, shame coloring her features. Sam's gut twisted into a knot.

"Did- did he--"

"No," she said quickly. "He said I had to be punished before he did... that." He watched as she swallowed heavily. "But he said that some of his followers were going to come in and help me... clean up."

"Then we gotta get you outta here, kid," Dean said, breaking any sigils he could find. "Alright, Cas, come on down. We got her." Immediately, there was a flurry of feathers and Cas stood next to the hunter.  
Instead of doing the weird, intense staring thing that he usually did with the older Winchester, the angel ran over to Sam and wrapped Angela in his arms.

"Are you well, Angela?" he asked gently. Angela nodded.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Just a little shook up is all."

Cas pulled back and frowned, looking at her bruised and battered appearance.

"You are injured."

"It's nothin', Cas, really. I'm okay." His frown only deepened, then he put two fingers to her forehead. Angela closed her eyes and sighed in relief as her wounds faded and disappeared altogether. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Oh, no. No way," Meg laughed. Sam turned to the demoness, confused.

"What?"

"Clarence and Angel Baby have got the hots for each other!"

"Sorry, Meggie, but you're wrong about that one," Angela scoffed. "Cas is cute and all, but he doesn't really do it for me. Besides, he's just a friend."

"Yes. There is no need for jealousy on your part."

"Oh, I'm not jealous, Clarence." She grinned at the two. "Are ya sure nothing's goin' on with you two? Not hidin' anything, are you?"

"Stop being ridiculous and get Angela out of here," Sam demanded.

"I'm not leaving," Angela said, ripping her arm away from Meg's searching hand. "Not until that bastard's been shot, salted, burned and thrown in a shallow grave."

"Really coverin' your bases, eh, Angel Baby?" Meg scoffed. Angela turned, a strange look in her eyes.

"I'd rather get this asshole completely taken care of so we don't gotta come back and gank his ass as a ghost."

"And what makes you think you're gonna be with them then? Don't you think you've caused them enough trouble? I mean, seriously, you've already been kidnapped and now, we're just waitin' on the lord of the house t'show up and blow us all away."

The three males froze as Angela's shoulders went stiff. She took a step towards the older female, and as she passed Sam, he could swear he felt the cold fury radiating off of her.

"Listen up, you demonic bitch," Angela hissed quietly. "I couldn't stand you when you were affiliated with Azazel and were screwin' with the guys and I had mixed feelin's about ya when y'were helpin' 'em. Now, I really can't stand ya, and I ain't jus' gonna sit here an' listen to ya say this is all my fault when it was the fuckin' trickster who threw me in this hellhole!" She pushed the demoness back with a hard shove. "This shit ain't my fault! People are dicks and can't be trusted; this asshole ain't no different an' he's gotta be stopped. Now, you can sit there and act like a pompous bitch and try'n get t'me, or you can actually make yourself useful and _help us_."

Meg's jaw dropped a little and her eyes went wide. Sam, Dean and Cas all exchanged a look.

Please, Cas, Sam sent a silent prayer. Get her out of here before Meg roasts her alive.

Cas took a step forward, ready to grab Angela and run, but Meg threw her head back and laughed, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I like you, baby girl," she stated. "Y'got guts. You're definitely gonna give these boys hell and, you know what? I'm not gonna stop you."

Despite her tough exterior, Sam could see the relief in Angela's eyes. Well, it looked like she knew exactly how close she had just come to dying. She was brave, he'd give her that, and smart, too.

She seemed to know the right way to win over different people.


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have finally gotten to Angela... Now they just need to bust her out before the warlock catches wind of what they're doing. They get away and the warlock is killed, and Angela is in perfect health, asid from the wounds inflicted on her. However, Cas healed those and now, the only thing wrong with her are the wounds Lucas inflicted on her soul, and the gys realize that everything is NOT okay....

I stiffened as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Meg and the guys all turned towards the sound and started to advance.

"No!" I hissed. I reached out and grabbed Sam's arm. He looked down at me, confused.

"What?"

"If you attack now, we'll lose the element of surprise," I whispered. "You guys need to hide." Reluctantly, I shrugged off Sam's shirt, ignoring Cas's seething look as he took in the condition of my clothes. I tried my best to hold my shirt closed, then gestured to the altar at the back of the room. "Go. Now!"

All but Sam went immediately. The younger hunter hesitated, concern in his eyes.

"Go," I said. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, then shook his head, following the others. As soon as they were out of sight, I ran back over to the wall and, crouching down low, I waited for them.

Four women around my age entered the room and walked towards me. All of them were shrouded in black cloaks, though each one carried something different. One carried a bucket of water, another carried towels, the third held a hairbrush and jewelry and the last had a long, flowing black gown cradled in her arms.

As soon as they got close, I jumped up and made a mad dash for the stairs. If I could get away, I would... I knew the otheriis could get out, but I needed my captors to think that I'd gotten out on my own, so they wouldn't suspect the others of being here.

I was almost fast enough, but the woman holding the towels dropped them to grab me by my hair and yank me back. I hissed in pain and grabbed my scalp, stepping backwards to alleviate the tension.

"Nice try, little one," she hissed into my ear. "But do not think to try it again. The Master likes you, but has given us permission to discipline you should need arise."

"Go fuck yourself," I snapped, glaring at her through the corner of my eye. She threw me onto the ground and the woman with the bucket dumped cold, soapy water over my head. I gasped at the sudden chill and sputtered, all the while trying to rub soap out of my eyes. Damn, but that stung!

Three pairs of hands held me down while a fourth scrubbed my scalp. I snarled and jerked against them, headbutting one in the face. I was backhanded again and, while stunned, they finished washing my hair, then dumped another bucket of cold water over me.

"Undress, mortal," the woman who grabbed me demanded.

"To repeat my earlier sentiments," I said sweetly. "Go fuck yourself."

Hands clawed at my clothes, pawing at my shirt. One woman cut off my bra and reached for my pants. Hell, no!

I reached into my pocket and whipped out the modified angel blade the guys had given me and rammed it up under her chin, then yanked it down, slicing her jugular. I turned and stabbed another woman in the temple before the remaining two grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards until I was forced to release the knife.

"You have slain our sisters," one of them snarled. She took the knife and cut into my neck, not enough to slice my throat, but enough to bring forth a steady stream of blood. I hissed and pulled back, kicking her. Suddenly, the woman was gone, as was her 'sister'. I looked up to see Cas, his hand to the last one's forhead and I watched as he smote her mercilessly. My eyes went wide as he turned; I'd known that he was an angel, a soldier, a being who could kill without a second thought, but to see him in action....

It was a very humbling experience.

I heard three sets of footsteps thundering behind me and was thankful when Cas pulled his trench coat off to put it around me. I stuck my hands through the sleeves and buttoned it, then tied it around my waist as tightly as possible.

"Damn, kid," Dean breathed, looking at the two women I'd killed. My stomach turned as I realized what I'd done... I'd killed....

"It was you or them, Angela," Sam said softly. Dean picked up my angel blade and handed it back to me, having to press it into my unmoving hand.

"You did good, Ange," Dean said. "You can't hesitate in situations like this and y'didn't." I nodded weakly.

"So much for the element of surprise," I muttered under my breath. Castiel shook his head.

"We can now attack without worrying that these women will raise the alarm." He turned to me. "You will follow, but stay back; Meg, you will protect her. Sam, Dean and I shall go ahead and forge a path to the warlock. I will smite him and any of his followers who try to get in our way."

Dean and Sam nodded and Meg put her arm around my shoulders again.

"I got the kid, Clarence," she stated firmly. "You boys go on ahead. We'll be right behind ya." 

I swallowed and gripped my modified angel blade tightly, holding it before me. I felt like I was going to puke, and only Meg's arm grounded me. I had just killed two women, but that wasn't all that bothered me.... I'd done it without a second thought. I looked back to their bodies. Did they have families? Mothers, fathers? Husbands or siblings? Were there children who were waiting on their mothers to come home and kiss them good night?

Bile rose in my throat and a sob hitched my breath.

"Hey, kid, you're okay," Meg said assuringly. Well, as assuringly as a bloodthirsty demon could manage. Her arm tightened around me, apparently trying out a comforting gesture. I just felt constricted. "Team Free Will isn't gonna let some two bit magician hurt you."

I couldn't answer; how do you explain to a demon that you felt like a monster for taking someone's life?

We moved forward, taking the stairs as quietly as possible. Sam and Dean both had their guns out and Cas was gripping his angel blade tightly. It was weird, seeing the angel without his trench coat.

We got to the foyer, and I was surprised to see that we were in an apartment building. It was old, like no one had been in it in a while, but it was in pretty good condition, aside from the broken light fixtures. There were candles all over the floor, lined up at the bottom of the walls. The flickering candle light gave the place a really creepy yet somehow beautiful glow. At the end of the room, there was another altar. This one was more elaborate than the one downstairs; it had a dark red, almost back, cloth daped over it with two silver candlebras, a large ceremonial dagger and a bronze chalice filled with a dark liquid. There was also a statue, carved from onyx, of a creature I couldn't identify. I was almost shapless, but there was a definite form to it that I couldn't describe. Just looking at the thing made my stomach twist into a knot. I noticed that the dagger was the same one that had been pressed into my throat not too long ago and my blood still stained its edge. 

A small whimper escaped me and I pressed myself further into Meg's side. It was odd that, even though I knew she was evil at her core, that I felt safe next to her. Of course, the guys and Cas were right there with us, so....

"Well, if I'd known we were going to have guests, I'd have set out more party favors. You really should warn me next time, cutie."

I froze then whirled around to see Lucas standing there, an arrogant smirk on his face. My breathing quickened as my panic began to rise.

"Stay back," I growled. Or at least, I tried to growl; it was weak and came out as more of a pathetic mewl. I gripped the little knife more tightly in my hand, my knuckles turning white. Lucas stepped towards us, arms splayed out.

"Oh, c'mon, cutie," he smirked, "don't you wanna have a good time? I'm sure Blondie over here'll join us."

Meg scoffed.

"As if," she taunted. "You're not my type; besides, you're not as powerful as you claim to be. All that extra mojo you got isn't yours, and trust me when I say that using it just jacks up the interest rate."

"The Dark One has promised me power in exchange for sacrifice," Lucas retorted. "I pay my dues and he gives me what is rightfully mine. I follow him with pure, heartfelt devotion and he rewards me greatly. There is no better relationship between a servant and his master."

"Except that you're more like a dog than a servant," Meg quipped. "Trust me, buddy. This guy's gonna juce you up then cut ya down; your soul's gonna ferment and fester until it's just his taste."

"My soul... you all seem so concerned for it." He looked down, then back up, a mad gleam in his eyes. He raised his hands. "You should be more concerned for yourselves!"

He started chanting something and Sam and Cas's eyes went wide. Lucas's eyes began to turn a red, milky color... kind of like old blood and this really bad, sulfuric smell began to fill the air. My breathing quickened again and, without thinking, I threw my knife as hard as I could. We all watched as it spun and flipped through the air and all I could do was hold my breath.

The little angel blade embedded itself to the hilt, deep into his flesh. 

Lucas screamed and grabbed his bleeding thigh. Yeah, it was definitely too much to ask for it to land in his throat. Oh well, at least I got him.

He hissed and began chanting again and I choked. My airway was completely blocked off and I couldn't breathe. I looked over and saw that Sam and Dean were afflicted as well, though it seemed worse for them.

Lucas darted forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. I cried out and choked again, trying to wrench my arm away from him, though I only succeeded in dislocating my arm. I screamed out against the pain and tears filled my eyes.

Immediately, Cas sprung forward and grabbed Lucas, shoving his palm to the warlock's brow. He screamed out again as light poured through his mouth, eyes and nose. I winced and turned my face, the light too bright for my eyes to comprehend. I heard a thump and, when I looked back, the light had died away and Lucas lay on the floor, eyes burned out, body dead and lifeless.

He was dead.

Just like that, it was over.

 

Meg and Cas stayed behind to take care of the bodies and the building. No doubt the night would soon be filled with the wailing of fire trucks, police cars and ambulances.

When Cas had dropped Lucas to the ground, my knees had given out and I'd fallen to the floor. I'd passed out and awoken in Sam's arms as he and Dean were walking to the Impala.

"Sam?" I whispered, blinking slowly. My arm hurt and I tried to remember what had happened.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean said gently. "You okay?"

"I- I think so...." I swallowed, then licked my lips. "My arm hurts."

"Yeah, we know. You dislocated it and we had to fix it while you were out." Dean smiled at me. "You're a tough little weirdo. Got through it with barely a whimper."

I licked my lips again, nodding weakly. They were chapped and dry; for the few hours that Lucas had kept me down there, I'd been unallowed to drink anything. It was always either beatings or... touching.... I definitely preferred the beatings.

Suddenly, I could feel his hands again, touching me, his tongue against my face, his hand running up my side and--

A choked sob/ scream made it's way up my throat and out of my mouth and I lurched away from the man holding me. My sudden movements must have startled him because, suddenly, I was on the ground, hyperventilating. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around and let my fist fly, only to have it caught midswing. No! I couldn't go back! I couldn't go back down there! I couldn't--

"Angela, it's me, Sam!"

I looked up, my lips trembling, tears clouding my vision, and saw Sam's warm, hazel eyes. He was holding my fist gently and I saw how close I'd come to hitting him... again.

The hand on my shoulder moved to my hand and he kneeled down in front of me. I shrank back from him as he leaned closer and turned my face away, eyes squeezed shut.

"Angela, look at me." I shook my head; I couldn't... I'd just see Lucas.... "Angie!"

I winced, then, slowly, forced myself to look at him. I gritted my teeth, then opened my eyes. Sam's face loomed in front of me, angry and concerned. This... he wasn't Lucas. He was Sam. He wasn't going to hurt me, wasn't going to touch me the way Lucas had. The past few days I'd known him, he'd been nothing but kind to me, and understanding, protective. My eyes brimmed with tears and I threw myself into his arms, sobbing while I clutched at his shirt. 

His arms went around me and he held me close, stroking my hair softly as he rocked back and forth.

"I've got you, Angie," he whispered. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-you were right... Dean was right... I shouldn't have-- he- he kept touching-- and he wanted-- he would have-- and I couldn't--" 

I couldn't even form a coherent sentence, couldn't even explain. I didn't have to. His arms tightened around me and his hand rubbed my back in small circles. It reminded me of the way my mom used to do when I was upset.

I shook my head and bared my teeth against the pain.  
"I- I just wanna go home," I sobbed. "I didn't sign up for this shit. I don't want to have to watch my back against monsters; I don't want to be kidnapped by warlocks, and I sure as hell don't want to be--"

"You won't," Sam assured me, hugging me to him. "And you'll get home, I promise. This... it won't happen again."

"You can't promise that!" I cried, my hands tightening into his shirt. "Cas wasn't there... he was banished.... Dean wasn't there... you weren't there... you weren't there...."

"I'm here now."

"You don't know," I whispered in horror. "What it was like... you don't know.... You weren't there...."

 

Sam looked up at his brother as he held onto the crying girl. Dean looked away, guilt and self-loathing in his eyes, exactly how Sam felt. He'd never had to do this before, comfort a girl after a kidnapping and near-rape. He pulled back to make her look at him again, but was surprised to see she'd fallen asleep.

Her face, even in unconciousness, was agonized and fearful and she was kind of curled in on herself. Her fists were still curled into his shirt and, when he tried to remove them, they tightened.

"Sam," she whispered in her sleep as he got up to lay her down in the backseat of the Impala. "... weren't there...."

His heart twisted. He felt like shit. He shouldn't have left her alone, not even with Cas. He knew there were certain weaknesses the angel possessed, a chink in the mail, yet he'd left this inexperienced, vulnerable young woman to basically fend for herself. He closed his eyes.

"Dean, what are we doing?"

"What're you talkin' about?"

"We should have summoned Gabriel and forced him to send her home." He gently pried off Angela's fingers from his shirt and tried not to wake her. "She... this wouldn't have happened if we had."

"You're right, Sammy." He looked over his shoulder at his older brother. "But we can't do nothin' about it. Gabe left her here and he's done said he ain't takin' her home till she's finished whatever batshit crazy job she's got."

"Dean, she doesn't belong here!" Sam snapped quietly. "This shouldn't-- she shouldn't have to deal with this--"

"No one should, Sam."

Both brothers turned around at the angel's voice. Cas walked up, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Cas--"

"It's true that she does not belong here," he said. "This is not her world and we should be of no concern to her. However, she is stronger than we think." He waved his hand towards the sleeping girl. "She survived an attack the likes of which none of her world have seen. Instead of allowing her captors to see how afraid she was, she laughed in their face. She confronted a demon, knowing full well that Meg could have killed her instantly." His face took on a soft, gentle look as he gazed upon the young woman in the car. "We have all underestimated her greatly."

"Cas," Dean said gruffly, "that doesn't mean she needs to go through this again. Yeah, okay, she's stronger than all of us thought, but.... Man, look at her!"

The angel frowned.

"I am."

"Don't you see what we do?" the older hunter demanded. "A scared kid, Cas, who was kidnapped, tortured and-" he lowered his voice, "- and almost raped." He shook his head. "We can't put her through that again."

"That is truly what you see?"

Dean scowled as Sam looked at the seraph in confusion. 

"Hell yes!"

"Interesting," Cas said, then rounded on the hunter. "Do you wish to know what I see, Dean? I see a young, brave soul who has known heartache and betrayal and has stood strong in the face of adversity. She has been hurt and wronged--"

"That's what I'm saying--"

"-- by the people closest to her, Dean." Dean blinked in astonishment. "She has been wronged in this world, yes, but not nearly as much as she was hurt in her world. I have seen her dreams, walked her nightmares. Even now, she dreams not of the warlock, but her mother--" He tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something. "Angela has known fear, and hurt and betrayal. Tonight was terrifying for her, yes, but she does not fear for herself so much as she fears for others. Dean, she is a soul that endures. She carries on quietly and does not show others anything beyond her masquerade. She hides behind a mask and tucks away the turmoil that tosses her heart and soul about like a ship in a turbulent storm.

"Tell me, Dean, who does she sound like? Who does she remind you of?" 

Sam's jaw dropped a little as he looked at the angel and his brother, who was floundering, trying to come up with an answer for their friend. Sam could see it, could see the resemblence. He wished he didn't, that there was nothing to see there....

"I don't know, Cas. Sam?"

"Sam is more open with his emotions," Cas said. "You are not. Angela is very much like you, Dean. So, yes, this has been terrifying and possibly traumatic for her, but she will do as she has always done. She will endure and she will survive. She is stronger than you know, Dean."

There was a flurry of feathers and the angel was gone, leaving the Winchesters to ponder what he had told them.

 


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is back safe with the Winchesters and seems perfectly fine, aside from the wounds that Cas healed for her. When Gabriel comes asking after her, making sure she's okay, they demand they send her home. While the three males argue, however, they leave the young woman alone to face the king of hell and deal with her scars and nightmares.

I jerked awake as I felt hands on me, going under my shoulders and legs, and I bolted upright, immediately reaching for my angel blade.

"Whoa, Angela, it's okay, it's us."

I looked at Sam, trying to quell the panic that was churning inside me.

"S-Sam? Dean?"

"Yeah, it's us, kiddo," the elder Winchester said softly. "We're back at the motel. Figured you'd wanna get some rest before we headed back to the bunker."

My heart was still running at an erratic and panicked pace. I closed my eyes and swallowed, then nodded.

"Y-yeah," I whispered. "That... that sounds good." I looked around. "Where's Meg?"

"She took off when-- after she and Cas took care of... the cleanup." Sam seemed to be trying to pick his words carefully. "She said she had to get away from 'Team Free Will' before Crowley went after her... again."

I nodded, both disappointed and relieved; it had been nice to have another female around, but I didn't really trust the demoness. Sam reached for me again, and I flinched unintentionally. Tears filled my eyes as I saw the pity in his. Would this haunt me for the rest of my life?

"I- I'm sorry," I muttered as I darted past him and to my room. I fumbled momentarily with the lock, then rushed in as soon as I got it opened and slammed the door. I made a mad dash for the bathroom, stripping off the trench coat and tossing it on my bed. I could feel the hysteria building and panicked as it threatened to explode.

I turned the water on and didn't even wait for the water to warm up. I just jumped in, welcoming the stinging cold as water rushed over my skin. I grabbed a lufa and soap and massaged the two together before scrubbing my arms. No matter how much I scrubbed, I couldn't get the feel of his hands off of my skin. I washed and washed and washed.... I scrubbed my stomach, my ribs, my neck, my face... anywhere he had placed his filthy hands.

I scrubbed until every inch of my epidermis was lobster red then washed my hair. The feel of the soap dripping down my body sent a fresh batch of nasty, cold spiders crawling through me and I scrubbed again. It was useless.

The spiders wouldn't stop.

I leaned against the wall of the shower and slid down. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. My eyes filled with tears again and, soon, I couldn't tell which droplets was shower water and which was my tears.

The water was cold... it didn't help at all. I wanted to boil every inch of my skin until nothing of him was left. I knew it was stupid, at least, my mind did. But my body, my skin....

My soul....

None of them knew.

The memory of his touch was imprinted on me and no amount of scrubbing would ever take away the taint. I sobbed at the futility of it all, hitting the wall. I sobbed and hit, sobbed and hit. I didn't stop until my knuckles were raw and bleeding and my fingertips looked like raisins.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, then walked into my room. I barely kept myself from screaming when I saw a man standing in the center of my room, though my pulse quickened again. I could feel panic setting in again. Instead of freaking out, though, I watched him warily and eased my way over to my suitcase and drug it towards the bathroom.

"When I get out," I said quietly, "you had better be gone, Crowley."

The British demon arched a brow at me and I ignored him. I quickly threw on my pajamas and my hoodie, which I zipped up all the way and pulled the strings tight. Hell, I even pulled on a pair of socks, and I never wore socks to bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, wincing as the soap ran over my bruised and bleeding knuckles. I dug through my suitcase and found the first aide kit and wrapped my hand up. I sighed, then stepped out of the bathroom. I was irritated, though not entirely surprised, to see Crowley still standing there. I crossed my arms and scowled, trying to calm the erratic beating of my heart.

"What the hell are you doing here, Crowley? Don't you have a hell to rule?"

He blinked at me.

"And what do you know about ruling hell, dove?"

I growled and fingered the angel blade in my hoodie pocket, not sure if I wanted to stab him or not. I didn't like that he was already assigning an animal to me as my name. 

"Don't call me dove, and I know that your idea of hell is waiting in line for an eternity. And right now, I want you out of my room and gone. I already have to put up with Dean's snarkiness. I don't have time to deal with your sass."

"So it's true."

"What?" I snapped, my panic growing by the minute. I was two seconds away from praying to Cas...."

"That the Winchesters have a newfound... pet." He smirked. "And a pretty little thing, too. What's y'name, love?"

"It's Angela and I'm no one's pet." I whipped out the angel blade and pointed it at him. "Now get out before I piss off the fandom."

"Oh, but you don't understand how this works," he insisted. "Y'see, I scratch your back and--"

"And you get my soul? Nah, son, ain't happenin'. Now get. Out."

"So melodramatic. I just wanted to get t'know you, love. Meet the newest member of Team Free Will." He grinned and took a step towards me. "Is this any way to greet the king of hell?"

"Look," I snapped. "In the past three days, I have been dropped into a world of crazy by a trickster, spied on while I was in the shower by an angel, kidnapped and tortured by a warlock and rescued by a demon, in that order, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't wanna set out the tea and crumpets for His Majesty."

"Oh, come now, love--"

"Get back!"

"And if I don't?" He smirked again, taking a step towards me. "What are y'going t'do, love? Cut me a new one with that cutsie little pig sticker?"

I took a step backwards, my hands trembling.

"Yes," I snarled, bumping into the wall. "Back off."

He sneered and reached a hand towards me and my panic worsened.

_Cas! I need you! **Now!**_

Instantly, there was a flutter of wings and the angel appeared. I had to blink, then reminded myself that his trench coat was folded up on my bed. Castiel took one look at the situation, then growled and grabbed the king of hell and threw him across the room. The king of the crossroads hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor. Cas followed after him and pressed his angel blade to the demon's throat. The demon only smiled, grinning like a madman.

"S&M," Crowley teased. "Rather risqué for an angel, eh, feathers?"

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" he growled. "If you have harmed Angela at all, I swear, I--"

"The little dove and I were just having a nice chat, weren't we, darling?"

"No," I snapped. "You broke into my room and wouldn't leave."

"I was just curious about the Winchesters' new pet," he defended. "You've got the whole supernatural world aflutter, love."

I groaned.

"Look, if you've got questions, I'd be glad to answer them, but right now...." Tears filled my eyes and I angrily wiped them away. Crowley's eyes went wide, surprised and confused. "Right now, I just want to be left alone.... to deal." I sob caught in my chest. "It's all just too much and—I- I just can’t….”

The tears fell without my permission and I sat on the edge of my bed and hung my head, my hand trying to keep the sobs from escaping my mouth.

"Angela?"

"Just go," I whispered. I shook my head against the images filling my mind. His hands--roaming. The hysteria rose and when I looked up, the angel and demon were both staring at me. I snapped. " _Get out!_ "

Cas hesitated and Crowley's eyes were wide and then, when I blinked, they were gone. Instead of feeling safe and secure, I just felt... empty... hollow and alone. I stifled another sob and burrowed up under the blankets.

The tears cascaded down my face as sweet, merciful sleep fell over me, numbing me from the world.

 

 

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said as his brother walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Know what?"

"About this whole Angela mess." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We can't-- Dean, she can't be put through that again. We can't let that happen."

"And we won't," Dean said firmly. "Angie's gonna sit tight in the bunker and--"

"Do you really think she's going to stand for that? What if another case like this one rolls around and she gets emotionally involved again?"

"We just gotta make sure she stays behind the scenes," Dean said as he grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He set one in front of Sam and sat across from him. "She can stay in the bunker and do research for us. That way, she's still helpin' us out and she stays outta danger."

"Maybe we should just summon--"

"Samsquatch, Dean, Cassie just told me what happened," Gabriel said as he flew in. "Please tell me Angel-Cake's okay!"

The Winchesters both growled, then shot up and launched themselves at the trickster/archangel. The golden eyed male squeaked as he was bombarded with a mass of plaid coated hunters and was tackled to the floor.

Dean whipped out an angel blade and held it to Gabriel's throat.

"You're gonna send that poor kid home, now, or I swear to God--"

"I can't, Dean," Gabriel said, refusing.

"Like hell you can't, Gabe," Sam growled. "You've put that girl through enough and she's helped us, so now, you need to hold up your end of the bargain and send her home."

"Sorry, Sammich, but I literally _can't_. Don't you think I would have if I could? When Cassie told me what that bastard warlock did, I tried, but... I couldn't."

"What do you mean, couldn't?" Dean demanded, pressing the blade further into his throat. "You're a freakin' archangel! You brought her here, you can send her back."

"Not if a higher power is holding her here," Gabe said grimly.

"What the hell? What power could be higher than yours?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, geez, I dunno, Dean, maybe an actual god?" he replied sarcastically. "Namely Dad?"

"God? As in, _God_ God?"

"He's the only one I could see surpassing my power to keep her here."

"But why?" Sam asked as he eased back away. Dean reluctantly followed his lead and tossed the blade aside.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Samsquatch, but until Dad decides she can go home, she's stuck here with you two." He sighed. "All we can do is make sure she's as safe as possible until that time comes."

"We left her with Cas and a fucking warlock grabbed her!" Sam yelled, his fury boiling over. "If she isn't safe with Cas, how the hell is she supposed to be safe with _us_!? She--"

Suddenly, an ear splitting shriek tore through the air, high pitched and shrill.

_"No! Get off of me!"_

_"_ Angela!"

Sam tore out of the room as fast as he could, his brother and the archangel hot on his heels. He burst into Angela's room, gun drawn and ready to take out whatever was attacking the young woman. While he was relieved, he was also horrified to see she was flailing wildly on her bed, fighting off nothing more than a nightmare. He put his gun away then darted over to her, grabbing her gently and shook.

"Angela, wake up! It's Sam."

"Get off," she sobbed, still in the throes of the nightmare. "The spiders! Stop-- don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

He shook her again, a bit more roughly this time, trying to wake her.

"Angela!"

"Don't touch me! Please-- just kill me--"

"Angie!"

He shook her again hard and her eyes fluttered open, green and full of tears... and horror. She was shaking like a leaf and, when she saw it was him, she grabbed onto him tightly, as though he was her only lifeline.

"Sam...."

He brushed the hair out of her face and nodded.

"It's us, Angie," he whispered. "We're here. You don't have to be scared."

She sobbed and collapsed into his arms.

"Don't-- don't leave me," she begged through her tears. "Please-- don't go."

"We're not going anywhere, Ange," he said as he hugged her close to him. She was still trembling and little, hiccupping sobs tore through her, mumurring something about spiders.

Sam felt his heart break for the young woman and anger boiled hot in his stomach as he stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. He felt her gradually relax into his hold and, soon, her breathing was deep and even. She was asleep.

"It's so much worse than what Cassie said," Gabriel said, horror coloring his words. Sam threw the archangel a look.

"Can't you do anything? Can't you remove the memories, the way Cas did for me?"

Gabriel shook his head sadly.

"Angela is the tye of person who draws strength from her suffering. If you could see into her mind...." He shook his head again. "She's been through hell."

"All the more reason to take this from her! Do it, Gabe!"

"And what do we do if it happens again, Sam?" Gabe demanded. "Do we let it happen over again, fresh this time? Leave her open and unprepared to deal with it?"

"We just don't let it happen again!"

"Is that what you did _this_ time? Sam, you can't control what happens to her. This is just _proof_ of that!"

"Would you two shut up?" Dean demanded. He gestured towards Angela, sleeping peacefully in Sam's arms. "The kid's been through enough tonight. Do you really want to rob her of some well-deserved rest?"

"All I'm saying," Gabriel continued in a quieter tone, "is that she'll get over this, and she'll be stronger for it. We just... have to give her time."

The three men looked down at the young woman, tears still fresh on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... "When are we gonna see some Destiel action?" I promise, I'm getting to that, but this is a major point in that whole thing. There will definitely be some Destiel, I swear!


	18. Attack on the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wakes up the next morning, and is extremely... surprised as to How she wakes up and where she is. And, to be honest, she doesn't know how to feel about it. Thankfully, Crowley shows back up, demanding answers, and distracts her from the conflicted emotions toiling inside her.

I came awake slowly, trying to decipher what was reality and what was horror induced nightmares and dreams. The spiders were gone, though I could feel them trying to break through the barrier that had somehow formed in the middle of the night. What had happened?

I groaned and curled into the warmth as a cold draft swept over me. I breathed in deeply and was shocked to find a strange, woodsy scent. It wasn't unpleasant and kind of familiar.

I opened my eyes... and had to stifle a shriek of surprise.

Sam... Sam was in my bed... and his arms were curled around me protectively and... _Sam was in my bed._

My entire frame went ramrod stiff as the events of last night unfolded.

Lucas.... It hadn't been enough for him to torture and molest me... he'd somehow wormed his way into my very mind and was haunting me. He'd been in my nightmares last night, touching me and taunting me... then dissolved into a writhing mass of black spiders, crawling all over my body.

And then Sam was there. He burned them all away and....

He'd saved me.

He must have felt me go rigid, because his face-- peaceful in his sleep-- scrunched up a bit, then his hazel eyes opened slowly. My own eyes were wide and I felt my cheeks warm. I was trapped in his iron tight grasp and I was curled snugly into him. There was no way I was getting out of this without him letting me go. While I was horrified, I also felt.... Safe.

"Umm.... Hi," I said awkwardly.

He blinked sleepily, then his eyes went wide with concern.

"Hey," he said quietly. "How're you feeling?"

"Umm... I could be better... if I wasn't, y'know... arm-trapped." I tapped his bicep, letting him know what I meant.

He blinked and, suddenly, his arms were gone, along with the safe warmth they provided. I had to stop myself from whimpering. What?

"Right. Sorry."

I swallowed and averted my eyes, only to find his brother sprawled out in a chair across the room.

"Uhh...."

"You... you had a nightmare last night. We came to check on you and... well... you didn't want to be left alone."

"Oh." I remembered that... sorta. I scratched the back of my neck and, after an awkward minute of silence, I slid towards the edge of the bed. "I, uh, don't normally do this."

"Do what?"

I blushed.

"Cry myself to sleep in a guy's arms," I admitted. "I mean, I usually have more self-control than that."

Sam frowned and sat up.

"You don't have to control yourself, Angie," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "What you went through... what happened. I get it. It was traumatic. You don't have to--"

"Stop," I said quickly. The spiders were coming back again and it took me a minute to push them back down-- way, way down. "I- I can't."

"Angie--"

"Sam. I can't." I rubbed my face, refusing to break down again, but I couldn't face this. Not right now. I darted towards the bathroom where my suitcase still was. I took a deep breath, washed my face, then proceeded to get dressed. I picked my Tee shirt and pulled on my jeans, then grabbed my hoodie, zipping it up all the way. I sighed in relief as the now-too-big cotton jacket swallowed my form, enveloping me in warmth, comfort and safety. I folded up my pajamas and stuck them in the suitcase; no doubt we'd be leaving for the bunker once Dean woke up.

I reached for the door knob, then froze as I heard Dean curse.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Ello, boys."

My shoulders sagged and I sighed. Crowley. _Dammit_. I shouldn't have said I'd answer his questions.

"Crowley! The hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, simmer down, moose. I'm here for her."

Silence.

"Who?"

"Your new pet dove. You know, green eyes, dark hair, crazy, emotionally unstable little wench." He snickered at that.

My anger spiked and I threw the door open, then threw the motel hair dryer at him.

"Unstable? _Un. Stable_!?" I screeched. "You fuckin' piece a shit, I'll show you unstable!" I launched myself across the room, fully intending on strangling the king of hell. I reached for him and my hands were almost around his neck before Dean yanked me back by the waist. "You fucker, you don't _know_!"

Crowley smirked at me.

"Lively one, aren't you, dove?"

I struggled against Dean and Sam had to help him hold me back.

"I told you, don' fuckin' call me dove!"

"What?" Sam asked, confused. "Angie, what are you talking about?"

"Nothin'," I snapped, glaring at Crowley. He smirked.

"Oh? So you haven't told them about our little convo last night?" he asked innocently.

"What's he talkin' about, kid?" Dean demanded, instantly suspicious. I heard him swallow, and when I looked at him, his eyes were wide with horror. "You- you didn't make a deal with him, did you?"

"Oh, yeah, squirrel," Crowley said, baiting the hunter. "Had a nice little lip on lip action t'seal the deal, too."

I growled and lurched forward, mere inches from the demon.

"As if," I growled. "This asshole broke into my room last night after I took a shower and wouldn't leave until I called Cas to yank his ass outta here." I yanked against the guys, then froze as I felt them holding me back by my arms. My heart rate quickened and I could feel myself falling into a panic. Oh, God. My eyes widened and all I could think of were the chains, holding me to the wall. I began hyperventilating and wrenched against them again, this time in fear. "Let me go! I- I- I _can't_ \--"

"Kid?"

" _The spiders_!"

"Dean, let go! Now!" Sam yelled.

The boys released me and I fell forward, hands curled into the carpet. I struggled to get my breathing under control. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. They weren't Lucas.... I wasn't chained up anymore. I was okay. They weren't going to hurt me. They were my friends. They were here to keep me safe.

"What do you want, Crowley?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Information, love," he said, though he seemed a little unsure after my outburst. "You've got beasties from all over curious about you."

I took another deep breath, then slowly got to my feet. I swallowed and brushed the hair out of my face before plastering a cold, stoic mask over my features.

"The name's Angela Crosse. I'm twenty-three, birthday's next month, I'm a college student in Arkansas, there's nothing remotely special about me that would warrant the king of hell's interest, and I just want to go home. Are we done here?"

"No, we're not. That little tidbit won't do for the supernatural world."

I smirked.

"What, are ya runnin' a gossip column, now?"

"No," Crowley scowled. "Information is power, and, in case you hadn't noticed, I do enjoy power, darling."

"I don't know what to tell ya."

"Surely there must be something?"

I shrugged.

"Sorry, bud, I got nothin'."

I turned around to get my suitcase and froze when I felt a hand on my arm. Without thinking, I whirled around and let my fist fly forward, hitting the king of hell in the face with all the force I could muster.

"Don't you _ever_ lay your hands on me, you pompous asshole," I snarled down at him.

"Duly noted," he said said from the floor, holding his face.

"Angie," Sam said softly, placing a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I automatically flinched away from his touch, shrugging off his hand. "Angie, he didn't mean anything... he doesn't know."

"It's common courtesy," I mumbled, looking away. I was never this prone to violence before.... "You don't just grab people outta nowhere."

"And I suppose throwing punches is perfectly acceptable in Arkansas?" Crowley asked irritably.

"You shouldn't--" I stopped. This was Crowley. He couldn't help being a pompous dick; it was who he was. I sighed. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Samantha gets his hair care products all in order."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

I laughed lightly and shook my head, then turned to the demon on the floor. I sighed and rubbed my face, then extended a hand. He looked at it like it was an unidentifiable species or something.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Dude, I'm helping you up," I said, grabbing his hand. It took everything I had to retain the contact long enough to hoist him to his feet. He looked at me strangely before fixing his suit. "Look, man, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... kinda freaked out right now, workin' through some... stuff. I really don't have anything to tell you, though." I turned to the guys. "I'm gonna go put my stuff in the car."

"Here, let me help you," Sam offered, reaching for my suitcase at the same time. I jerked my hand away when it brushed his. I bit my lip and hung my head before brushing past his hand and grabbing the bag. "No, I- I got it. Thanks, though." I turned and dipped my head. "Crowley. Sorry again."

"Quite all right, dove," he said, tilting his head at me. "But don't think you and I are done here, darling."

"Yeah, I figured as much," I said tiredly as I walked past him.

 


	19. Sermon in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's curiosity about Angela just keeps growing and growing. There's something she'snot telling them and he can see it weighing heavily on her.

It was a long, three hour drive to the bunker, and the silence was, thankfully, broken by Dean's blaring music. Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw a light smile playing at the edges of Angela's lips, the only sign of life on her expression. That small smile split into a full-blown grin when the song changed. 

Dean started singing along to it, his voice loud and obnoxious and off-key, baiting Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,  
I was soaring ever higher...  
But I flew too high...."

Suddenly, a new voice joined in. It was soft and sweet, though lower than a normal female soprano... alto, maybe? Sam looked in the mirror again to see that the voice was coming from Angela. Though Sam didn't really care for classic rock, he found he didn't mind it so much when Angela joined in and coaxed Dean into singing it normally. Their voices rose and dipped with the song.

_"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_   
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,_   
_I hear the voices when I'm dreamin'_   
_I can hear them say...._

_"Carry on my wayward son_   
_There'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more, No!"_

"You actually like this?" Sam asked dubiously.

"It's an awesome song," Angela defended. Her eyes became a little distanced and Sam wondered where she went when she did that; he'd noticed that she tended to, as she put it, space out. "It's got a great message and the sound quality is freaking amazing."

" _Yes_ ," Dean said, grinning into the mirror. " _Finally_! Someone who appreciates the classics."

Angela shrugged.

"It's not just classics," she said. "I just like music in general. Country, rap, pop, rock... I'll listen to anything. Except Justin Bieber.... And Taylor Swift. Don't really care for them. If it's got a good message and I like the sound, I'll listen to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. "Like, _Titanium_ and _She Wolf_ by David Guetta? Pretty freakin' awesome. But, yeah, I like the classics I've heard. _Like Eye of the Tiger, Carry On My wayward Son, Wanted Dead or Alive, Livin' on a Prayer...._ I really like Bon Jovi."

"Bon Jovi's pretty awesome," Dean agreed. 

"Yeah," she laughed. "My mom, she likes Bon Jovi, too, though Steven Tyler is more up her alley."

She broke off and looked away, as though she'd thought she was about to give away national secrets.

"What?" Sam asked gently.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Her eyes had a sad, faraway look to them, lined with anger and betrayal.... Sam frowned at that, then looked away from the mirror and onto the road. He started to look up the songs she had rattled off, trying to get to know her. He was surprised by the David Guetta songs. He hadn't heard them before, but the lyrics... they were all about being hurt and betrayed and staying strong through it all. _Carry On My Wayward Son..._ it was the same thing, not giving up in the face of futility, and _Wanted Dead or Alive..._ it was morbid. He'd known that. Everything being the same... getting lost in your own self-destruction....

Sam looked back at the girl in the mirror, unsurprised to find her sleeping, her head leaned against the door, a troubled expression on her face.

The girl was carrying more scars than the ones Lucas had given her.

 

 

As they pulled up to the bunker, Sam turned around and gently shook Angela's knee, barely touching her. She jerked awake immediately, though her eyes were partially closed, like she was still half-asleep, and her hair was sticking up where she'd been leaning against the window.

"Hmm, wha'? S'goin' on?"

"We're here, Ange," he said softly. "At the bunker."

She blinked and grimaced, then rubbed an eye with the heal of her palm.

"A'right," she said tiredly. She opened the door and started to get out, only to be yanked back by the seat belt. Sam smiled a little at that and she blushed lightly before unbuckling the belt. She grabbed her suitcase before either he or Dean could offer and walked quickly up the steps, waiting for them by the door, eyes darting around suspiciously.

Sam scowled, rage boiling inside him on her behalf. He walked up to her, trying to ignore the fact that she automatically shied away from him, and unlocked the door. He stood aside to let her walk in first, then walked in after her, followed closely by his brother.

"Okay... Um, do you want to go ahead and pick out your room?" Sam asked gently. He found that he was treating her with gloves, afraid even the slightest touch would send her spiraling into another battle with the spiders... whatever those were.

"Sure, I guess," she said quietly.

"All right. The bedrooms are upstairs. Follow me."

She nodded and did as he said, following several steps behind him. He sighed, not having to remind himself to be patient with her. He led her to the extra rooms and let her take her pick. She looked lightly at all of them, then made her decision. It wasn't lost on Sam that she'd chosen the one that was positioned almost perfectly between his and Dean's room, though across the hall, close enough that either one could hear her if she needed help. He also noticed that it only had the one window, positioned behind the desk in the room.

"Do you want me to help unpack, or--"

"I got it," she said quietly, taking a step back. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Okay, well... if you need anything, we'll be downstairs." She nodded again and didn't move from her spot until he left the room.

 

Sam walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Dean actually cooking something rather than just ordering pizza or throwing together a sandwich. The air sizzled and popped, filled with the smell of chicken frying on the stove. Sam cocked his head.

"Um, what are you doing, Dean?"

"What's it look like?" the older hunter said gruffly. "I'm getting dinner ready."

"Since when are you all domestic?"

"Since when do we have a traumatized kid living with us?" Dean looked over his shoulder at him. "Kid needs a dose of apple pie before she breaks down and we can't get her back."

"And you think food's gonna help?"

"Not just any food, Sammy. This is comfort food. It'll help. Trust me."

Sam curled his nose up at the greasy food popping in the pan but otherwise ignored his brother. 

"How do you even know she likes fried chicken?"

"Dude, she's a country girl. Of course she likes fried chicken." Dean sighed. "Look, she needs this, okay? She needs to feel safe, right? And she needs a good dose of normal."

Sam snorted.

"Yeah, and nothing screams normal more than eating dinner with two brothers who ride around America hunting mosters."

"Who have also saved the world more times than any fan can count."

The two hunters whirled around to see Angela, smiling shyly while fiddling with the edge of her hoodie.

"Angie, hey," Sam said, surprised. He'd half-expected her to lock herself in the room and hide from them. "What, uh, what are you doing? Everything okay?"

She nodded.

"I, uh... I smelled the chicken and was... I was wondering... if I could help?"

"You wanna help Dean cook?"

"If... if that's okay...."

"Yeah, sure, kid, no problem," Dean said, flipping the chicken. "There's some ocre in the fridge if you wanna get that out."

Angela nodded, then moved to get out whatever it was that Dean needed. They worked side by side and, as time went on, Sam noticed that the strained and fearful expression that had been on her face for the past two days dissolved and relaxed. She looked right at home in the kitchen with the sizzling food. 

Maybe Dean was right.

When the two had finished cooking, Sam helped Angela set the table. It felt weird to Sam, having a normal dinner with his brother and the young woman, but he also felt strangely at home and comfortable. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Not since Jess.

Sam started to take the fried, greasy crust off of the chicken and lift a bite to his mouth, then saw Dean staring at the young woman across from him. Sam frowned, then looked to his right and was surprised to see Angela, head bowed and eyes closed, her hands clasped on the table. He saw her mouth the word 'amen' before she straightened up and tore off a small piece of chicken. She must have felt them staring because she looked up, concerned.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"What was that?" Dean asked, pointing his fork at her.

"Um, a prayer?" she said with a small eye-roll.

"Are you... religious?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I get it if you guys aren't, but... I'm a Christian."

Sam saw Dean physically try to keep from curling his nose.

"You're a bible thumper?"

Angela laughed and Sam jumped. It wasn't a small little giggle or the harsh laughter they'd heard before. It was a genuine, all out laugh.

"No," she said between breaths. "If I read any part of the bible, it's Psalms. The prayers in it are beautiful and I've found strength in them on more than one occasion. No, I believe that Christ died for us, but I don't think that everything in the bible is completely accurate. How could someone preach unconditional love one minute and then condemn them the next? I believe in God and Jesus and the unconditional love He has for all of His creatures. I believe in God's love. _That_ is my religion."

"Oh." The brothers looked at each other, slightly confused. Dean turned back to her. "You do realize that, here, at least, God is gone, right?"

"No, He's not," she said matter-of-factly. "He's just taking a sebatical. God's still around, He just isn't as involved anymore."

"Is this somethin' y'know because of the show?" Dean asked gruffly. She nodded.

"Yeah. God... He gave everyone free will, right? I mean, He had plans for everyone, destinies laid out, but only if we choose to follow that path. For example. You and Sam coulda said yes to Lucifer and Michael and destroy the world. Instead, you guys locked both of 'em in the Cage and saved humanity. God didn't create humans just so his sons could wipe them from the face of the Earth, but when he saw what the remaining archangels were doing, He couldn't take it. It was just like with Gabriel, though He wasn't just running away from a dysfunctional family. He had to leave so that Cas could find his free will by searching for him and therefore free the other angels. I mean, Raphael and Uriel didn't want God to come home and stop all their fun, but Cas knew that heaven needed God, so he went looking for Him."

"But the amulet didn't work," Sam said gently. "Cas never found God."

She snorted.

"All of heaven thought Gabriel was dead," she retorted. "If no one could find him, what makes you think it'd be easier to find God?"

"Okay, missy, if you're so smart, then where is he now?" Dean taunted. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "But I do know that He's still around and keeping watch."

"How are you so sure?" Sam asked, trying to be inoffensive.

"Because I saw Him."

"Here or there?"

She frowned.

"Both," she said slowly. "Kind of." She sighed. "I saw Him on an episode here a while back when I was trying to get caught up. It was at the end of Swan Song when-- well, when you trapped the archangels. That's for the 'here' part."

"And what about where you're from?"

She swallowed, her face paling a bit more.

"That- that's harder to answer," she said carefully. "This is gonna sound cliched, but I was at church--"

Dean snorted but she ignored him and kept talking to Sam.

"-- and I was struggling with- with some stuff." He hand brushed her wrist and her eyes took on a far away look. "And, well, we were in the middle of praise and worship and... I just kinda blacked out. My eyes were open, that much I knew, but I couldn't see anything. It was like I had just... went blind. I was surrounded by the dark. Then, out of nowhere, there was this voice. I didn't hear it as much as I felt it, y'know? And...." She swallowed, seemingly choked up, then took a breath before she went on. "And it told me that, no matter what, everything would be okay. After that, I could see again and everything looked... brighter. I could see more colors and hear every note in the music that was playing and I just felt... happy." She shook her head. "I still struggled, but I had hope-- no. Faith. I had faith that everything would work itself out and that God had a hand in it. To say the least, He followed through on His promise."

Sam didn't know what to say to that, and, apparently, Dean didn't, either. While they believed in God-- after everything, how could they not?-- they weren't exactly religious. To meet Angela, a girl from another world, and to hear her talk about God like she knew him....

It was almost... humbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, dear readers!! I thought I'd go ahead and post two chapters since I may have missed my day to update. I can't really remember, so, here ya go :) Anyway, thank you for the lovely comments I really wasn't expecting people to like Angela and her story as much as they are... almost 200 hits!!! :D
> 
> Anyway, here you go, my lovelies, and Happy Holidays!!


	20. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't stand that Angela's stuck here when she wants to go home, and he can't stand the thought thats he's been hurt. But more than anything, he can't stand the thought of leaving her alone, unprotected.... Which he has to when Dean finds another case. They know she's not ready to go back into the field, but they can't just leave her alone at the bunker, even with Cas....

I helped Sam clean up the kitchen, trying my best not to flinch when he got too close. I needed to get back into a normal routine if I was going to get over Lucas and the spiders. I gathered and stacked the dishes, Sam washed and I rinsed and set them out to dry, and then helped him to wipe off the counters and the table. 

Normal.

That's what I needed.

But none of this was normal.

I didn't belong here. This wasn't my home, and, while I was starting to befriend the Winchesters, I wanted to go home, to my family. To do that, I needed to get Cas and Dean together, to start with, then find someone for Sam. Amelia was out of the question. She was married and Sam didn't want to drag her into this life. Besides, she was irritating and I couldn't stand her. She wasn't--

_Focus, Angie, _I snapped to myself. _One at a time. Let's focus on bringing Dean and Cas together _.____

But how was I supposed to do that? I'd never had a real relationship before and had no idea how to get someone together. I'd only ever encouraged people while they were in established relationships.

I wanted to scream at the futility of it all.

"What're you thinking about?" Sam asked. I blinked, snapping out of my haze.

"What?"

"You've been rinsing the same plate, a pretty intense look on your face, for a few minutes now. I figured you were thinking pretty hard about something."

"Oh," I said, blinking down at the plate in my hands. I shook my head and put it into the strainer, moving onto the next dish. "I... I was just thinking.... About home. About my family and how much I miss them." I bit my lip and blinked away the tears. "I just... I wish Gabriel would just send me home already."

"Yeah," Sam said, an odd look on his face. I swallowed and, forcing myself not to flinch or cringe, bumped him with my shoulder. 

"What? Tired of me already?" I teased weakly.

He looked down at me, surprised, then laughed softly.

"No," he said, washing the plate in his hands. "I just think he made a mistake, sending you here unprepared the way he did." He looked at me, trying to push back the sympathy that wanted to dominate his features. "He didn't exactly give you a choice, did he?"

"No," I admitted. I swallowed and tried to find the right words. "I mean, I'd always dreamed of meeting you guys... Okay, so, maybe not you but your counterparts, but still you, you know?"

"... I think so, yeah...."

I sighed.

"It's just... your dynamic with Dean.... No matter what happens, how pissed off you guys get at each other... you still have the other's back." I looked up at him. "That's how family's supposed to be." He blinked down in surprise at me, and I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Anyway, I'd always wanted to meet you guys and... well, maybe feel what it was like to be a part of an actual family. But this...." I gestured to the room, frowning. "This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be stuck in a world where there are monsters just waiting to pounce, demons trying to take your soul and where you can't trust the angels any more than a demon." I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "But... Gabriel may be many things, but he won't do anything half-way. All I have to do is finish what he brought me to do and I can go home and pretend that this-- all of this-- was just a dream."

Sam looked into the sink and watched it like the bubbles were the most interesting thing in the world, his brow furrowed. Well, shit.

"Hey," I said softly, forcing a gentle hand to his arm. "I didn't mean anything by that. I'm really glad that I got to meet you, it's just... I wanna go home."

"What?" Sam asked, then blinked. "Oh, yeah. Right. No, it's no problem." He looked down at my hand, still on his arm. Against my will, it started shaking and tingling, and I took it away before the spiders could come back. "Hey, Angela, could I ask you something?"

"Well, you've seen me in the shower and shirtless," I teased half-heartedly. "If you can't ask me a question, well, then we've got some issues."

He gave a little half-smile and shook his head, then hesitated.

"What- what would you do... if you couldn't go back?"

I frowned.

"What d'you mean?"

"If Gabriel never sent you back home.... What would you do?"

"I'd probably freak the hell out," I said honestly after a minute. "Then try to figure out how to get home."

"And if you couldn't?" he prodded. "What would you do?"

I frowned and looked down, thinking. Without my family.... What would I do?

"I don't know," I said quietly. I held onto the edge of the sink, my knuckles turning white. "My family... they're a huge part of my identity. Everything I do... it's for them. Everything I've done for the past nine years.... It's all been for them. Hell, even college is for them." I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. "I was never cut out for school. I did okay in most of my classes, all except for math and science. I excelled in art and English. I knew, for the longest time, that I was going to be an artist, or a writer. A poet. That I could bring something beautiful into a world full of hate and judgment, something that would help to clear everything up." I shook my head at the childishness. "But my family... they wanted me to go to college, get a degree, get a high wage job so I wouldn't have to worry the way they do, and I get that, but... it's stifling. Since I started my classes, it's like everything, every idea or thought of creation, has been filed away and locked up. I sacrificed that, my life, my being, for my family, to make them happy. So, no, I don't know what I'd do." I thought for a moment, then clenched my jaw. "But I know what I wouldn't do. I wouldn't give up, I wouldn't stop trying, and I wouldn't rest until I found a way home, because it's not about me. It's about _them _. They need me."__

Sam didn't say anything to that. He just studied the dying bubbles in the sink.

 

Sam dropped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, confused as hell. He'd thought for sure that, when Angela started talking about her dream dying for her family, she'd do something for herself. He hadn't thought that she would find a way to force herself home.

She was a strange young woman. Most people, even here, were selfish and petty. She wasn't, and it confused him. He tried to piece together what little he really knew about her. She loved her family. She liked to write and make art. She didn't like college. She was brave.

Above all, she was brave.

She had faced Lucas on her own, had survived the humiliation and, while it had scarred her for sure, she was dealing with it and trying to make a real effort to get past it.

She wasn't just strange. She was complicated, full of contradictions. She didn't trust anyone, but still saw the best in those around her. She blamed her family for the ruination of her dreams but would still do what they asked of her, out of love and loyalty, still placing them at the core of her very being. She was wary of the world, but held hope that it would change for the better.

She made him question things he'd never put any real thought into.

What confused him the most, however, was her little sermon.

He still couldn't process everything she'd said, about God and Christianity and love. Could it be that easy? Just... love?

Sam had loved very few things in his life. He'd loved his mother and father, he loved his brother. He'd loved going to school back at Stanford and he'd loved Jess. But, somehow, that wasn't what Angela was talking about. It wasn't just love for the people and things in her life that had impassioned her so much when she spoke. There was a soft, burning light in her eyes, warm and brown, and a gentle expression on her face. As much as she had been alive while cooking, talking about God and love lit up her features more, like, instead of making her feel alive, it gave her something to live for, if that made any sense.

Sam hadn't prayed in a long time... at least, not to anyone other than an angel they were allied with. He swallowed and sat up, then bowed his head, out of respect for... well, whoever was listening.

_Look, I know I don't do this often, so why would you listen? I know I'm Lucifer's vessel and the boy with the demon blood, but I'm still human, still one of your creations. I didn't ask for any of this... and neither did Angela. All I'm asking is that you let go of her, if you're the one holding her here, and let her go home. She doesn't belong here and doesn't deserve all this suffering. Um, amen, I guess. ___

__Almost as soon as he finished praying, Dean walked into his room and threw a newspaper into his lap._ _

__"We got somethin'," he said, then looked at his brother. "What're y'doin', Sammy?"_ _

__"Nothing," he said quickly, picking up the paper. He rubbed his face then looked at the text describing a young woman found in the woods, her chest ripped open by what appeared to be a wild animal, her heart missing. "Werewolf attack?"_ _

__"Looks like."_ _

__"Well, at least it's not around Garth's pack."_ _

__"I was just thinkin' the same thing, but we need t'hurry up and get down there before anyone else gets hurt." He turned to leave, then paused at the door. "You get your stuff and grab the kid, and I'll pull Baby around."_ _

__Sam frowned._ _

__"Dean... I don't think Angela's ready for another hunt," he said slowly. "She's still... she's still messed up about Lucas."_ _

__"Well, we can't exactly leave her here alone, Sammy," his brother said tiredly. "That's just an accident waitin' t'happen."_ _

__"Well, what are we supposed to do then, Dean?" he asked a bit snappishly. "Bring her with us, then wait for her to get kidnapped by a werewolf, maybe actually get raped this time?"_ _

__"Look, I'm not sayin' that it wasn’t bad, but she wasn't raped and she's still alive. She should be fine."_ _

__"Her head knows that, Dean, but--" He struggled to find the words to describe what he'd seen in her eyes. "But there's a part of her that's still living through what he did, a part of her that can't let go." He took a deep breath. "I think she needs to stay here, with one of us."_ _

__Dean narrowed his eyes._ _

__"C'mon, Sammy. I need you, man, I can't do this without you."_ _

__"I'm not talking about me, Dean. Cas is just as capable of protecting her."_ _

__"Yeah, because _no one _knows about angels and their weaknesses," Dean said sarcastically, then sighed. "Look, if you're really intent on leavin' her here, then let's just call in another hunter. I'm sure Ennis--"___ _

____"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea," Sam interrupted. "She can barely look at us without flinching, and we're the ones who saved her. Do you really think bringing in another guy's gonna help?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" Dean snapped._ _ _ _

____Sam frowned, thinking._ _ _ _

____No doubt they needed another female so Angela wouldn't feel threatened. Jody was up in Sioux Falls working, so they couldn't ask her. Besides, getting the sheriff to come all the way down to Kansas to watch an emotionally fragile college student while they went to hunt werewolves was completely unrealistic. Then Sam got an idea and turned to his brother, grinning._ _ _ _

____"Charlie."_ _ _ _


	21. Becoming the Gorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds Angela in the study, fighting against the urge to sleep and the monster that haunts her relentlessly. He tries to help, but Angela finds she is not only unwilling to talk about her ordeal, but she is incapable of doing so. He also finds himself playing the role of friend, caretaker and protector.

I looked down at the paper in front of me, trying to think of something, anything, to draw. I frowned, glaring at the blank paper. I hadn't been exaggerating when I told Sam that almost every creative thought had been filed away after I started my classes. I'd only had enough room in my head for classes and school... but now... I just needed to let go. I sighed, then relaxed, and soon, the urge to pick up the pencil came over me. 

My fingers twitched and, almost of their own accord, picked up the pencil, putting it easily to the paper. Lines began to appear, some quick and sharp, others slow and leisurely. I wasn’t sure what it would be, but my hands knew what they were doing, what they wanted to create. I bit my lip, concentrating absentmindedly, letting my hand go free, holding the paper steady, turning it when I needed a better angle. I wasn’t sure what it was going to be; I just kind of spaced out like I normally did when I was really intent on something. 

I don’t know how long I sat in my room at the desk, just that it had been a while. When I sat back, my shoulders were aching after being huddled over the desk and my eyelids were heavy. I stretched and yawned, blinking against the weight, then looked back down at the paper.

I froze, a scream lodged in my throat, unable to make its way past my lips.

It was Lucas.

My breathing quickened and all I could do was stare. The eyes…. It wasn’t just Lucas. He was leaning forward, a smirk on his face, leaning out of a dark shadow that dissolved and broke away into spiders around the edges. He just looked at me, dead, from beyond the page. The charcoal shading around his eyes giving off a malicious glint and he seemed to taunt me.

“ _Hey, cutie, _” he seemed to whisper. “ _We’re gonna have some fun, you and I…. _”____

____I could feel the cold settle over me and, as I stared at the paper, he seemed to lean forward, closer, reaching for me, as though he was going to pull me towards him into the darkness, into the writhing, black mass of shadow and spiders._ _ _ _

____A knock came from my door and I jumped, startled out of my waking nightmare._ _ _ _

____“Come—come in,” I called stutteringly as I hid the offensive and intimidating drawing from my sight. I breathed out a shuddering breath and rested my head in my hands, trying to calm myself down._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Ange, we need to—are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____I let out a breath, then turned in my chair to look at Sam, concern written all over his face. I smiled tiredly, weakly and nodded._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” I said quietly. “I’m good.” I ran a hand through my hair, left down and wild, unbrushed. “What’d you need?”_ _ _ _

____“Dean and I— we’ve got another case,” he said slowly, carefully. I swallowed and looked away. “And we get that you’re… not ready to go back out there, so… you’ll be staying here. At the bunker.”_ _ _ _

____My eyes went wide and, suddenly, I was across the room, gripping the front of Sam’s shirt tightly. His own eyes widened and he stooped down to accommodate my height. I felt the panic welling up inside me at the thought of being left here, alone._ _ _ _

____“You can’t,” I gasped. “I can’t—You can’t leave! I can’t be alone! The spiders!”_ _ _ _

____“Angela, calm down,” he said gently, taking my wrists in a gentle hold and removing my hands from his shirt. “You’re not going to be alone. Cas is staying here with you, to protect you—“_ _ _ _

____“That didn’t work last time!” I cried, panic overwhelming me. “Lu—the warlock—the sigil!”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not just Cas,” he said slowly. “We’re calling in a friend to—to watch the bunker while we’re gone, okay? She’ll be here to help out with anything you need. Besides, we’ll only be gone for a few days, a week at the most. We won’t be gone long, okay?”_ _ _ _

____My eyes widened even more; some random hunter was going to be staying here? Without Sam or Dean? With me!?_ _ _ _

____Didn't he _care!? _____ _ _

______Wait..._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Sam said. "Her name's Charlie Bradbury and she's gonna help you out around here while we're--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Charlie Bradbury?" I repeated. "Charlie. She's coming here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Umm, yeah?" He seemed like he was worried about my sanity. "Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's one of the few female characters on this show that doesn't completely irritate me." Although... there weren't really all that many female characters, so...._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, well, she's coming to watch the bunker. Cas is gonna stay here and make sure you're safe." He looked me in the eye. "Are you gonna be able to handle that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I nodded, then looked at my wrists, still in his hands. I frowned and tilted my head in confusion. Normally, when one of the guys even barely brushed against me, I would freak out and the spiders would overwhelm me. This time, however, with the thought of him leaving me alone, his hands, gentle on my wrists, were warm and welcoming, almost protective._ _ _ _ _ _

_______And the spiders weren't there. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He followed my gaze, confused, and stared at our hands. Slowly, he released me and moved his hands to his pockets. I felt my face warm up slightly and forced my own hands into the cooler, much less comforting haven of my hoodie pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry for freaking out," I said quietly, looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, it's fine," he said reasurringly. "You're still messed up about it. I get it. It's gonna take time." He started to place a hand on my shoulder, then seemed to think better of it. "Look, you know you can talk to... us about it any time, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What time will she be here?" I asked quickly, averting my eyes. He sighed. My sudden change of topic was not lost on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She'll be here in the morning, and then we'll leave." He turned to leave, then looked back at me. "You call us if you need anything, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nodded, feeling like a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I mean it, Angie. If you need anything, _anything _... just give us a call."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, I got it," I whispered, then smiled at him, trying to convey that, even though I wasn't okay, I was okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Would I ever be okay?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I found that I couldn't sleep that night. I tried, God knows I tried. The drawing... I couldn't bring myself to throw it away or wad it up or anything, so it just sat there, buried beneath a pile of papers, taunting me from the desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I tossed and turned on the bed, trying to get comfortable, but everytime I did and closed my eyes, he was there, leering at me, and the spiders skittered across my body. It was worse than the last two nights, much worse, maybe because I knew that, come tomorrow, the guys would be gone and.... I was scared, to be honest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I couldn't face the spiders by myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I was almost asleep when I felt a cold, groping hand on me, running up my leg under my pajamas. I froze, then felt cool, clammy breath on my neck. Instead of screaming, I shot up and dislodged the blankets, breathing heavily, my eyes darting around the room in a panic, looking for something, anything, I could fight off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nothing. Just the dark of night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I sighed, then got up, padding quietly past Dean and Sam's rooms, making my way downstairs. I was restless and needed to move, needed to get away from the spiders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I ended up in the kitchen, searching the cabinets until I found what I was hoping they had. Hot. Chocolate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I put the milk on the stove to boil and mixed in the powdered chocolate gently, then pulled it before the milk could curdle. I rinsed out the pot and set it out to dry, then made my way to the study with my warm drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I searched the shelves, looking for anything that piqued my interest, then settled for a book on Greek mythology. Before I'd been thrown here, I'd been really interested in the Greek myths and heroes... before I'd found out they were real. Here. They were real here. I had to remind myself that this was not my world, not where I belonged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I flipped the pages until I saw an interesting tale about Medusa, the gorgon. There were so many variations of her story. Some were told that Medusa was a beautiful mortal who caught the eye of Poseidon and he slept with her in Athena's temple. She got pissed because her temple, the temple of a virgin goddess, was defiled by the carnal activites that took place there. She ended up turning Medusa into a hideous monster with snakes for hair, and any being who looked into her eyes would be turned to stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When I looked at her, though, depicted first as a beautiful young woman, then a grotesque monster, all I saw was a young woman wronged by a higher power. Back then, women had no say in what they did with themselves and couldn't refuse a mortal man, much less a spiteful god. She'd had no choice in the matter and was hurt and cursed because of the actions of one person's thoughtlessness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As I studied the drawing, her face seemed to change before my eyes and, soon, I was looking at myself. I watched as she changed into me, then she/I began turning into the monster that everyone associated her with. I could feel what Lucas had done eat away at my soul, tearing my heart apart, and with it, I was losing my humanity... just like Medusa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I was going to become the gorgon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I do not believe you will have snakes for hair, nor that you will possess the capability to petrify a living being, Angela."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I jumped, nearly spilling my hot cocoa all over the place, and slammed the book closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Jesus _Christ _!" I yelped. I turned in my chair to see Cas, standing behind me. "Dammit, Cas, don't do that!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"My apologies, Angela," he said sincerely. "I did not intend to startle you. I merely wanted to assure you that you would not become this monster."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not literally," I said quietly, looking down at the book. I brushed my fingers over the gold lettering. "I'm falling apart, Cas."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You have people who care about you and who will assist you in holding yourself together, Angela," he said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled as I tried to stifle a yawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"... Was it a nightmare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That would require sleep, so, no." I hesitated, then whispered, "It was the spiders."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah," he said simply. "I see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was odd how all of them, even Cas, had come to recognize what the spiders meant, what they were. It had somehow become the code word for what Lucas had put me through, and all of them understood. All of them knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And I hated it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I hated the feeling of helplessness, of vulnerability and fragility. I hated feeling weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You understand that you may speak to me-- to any of us-- of what happened."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I shook my head weakly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No," I whispered, my voice ragged with emotion. "I can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cas looked at me oddly, and I could see the gears turning in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is this because of your human gender association?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I thought about that, then sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes and no," I said honestly. "I feel more... more at ease, talking about it... with you than with the guys... I mean, angels being genderless makes it easier, but, at the same time... it's all the more difficult." My lower lip trembled and, unlike with Sam and Dean, I let the tears fall from my eyes. "And... I _want _to talk about it, Cas, and I can't. I literally can't and... and it _hurts _, dammit!"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands, then leaned into Cas as he put his arms around me comfortingly. In the back of my mind, I remembered how Misha Collins once said that it was odd for a character with no emotions to connect emotionally to the audience. And then I thought about how Misha was back home... and I wasn't. And I cried harder. And the angel held me tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I cried until I had no more tears to give. My eyes were empty, my tear ducts like a desert. Cas just held me while I spent myself, holding me up as I fought against my drooping eyelids; I couldn't give in to sleep... not with the spiders waiting to invade my dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After a moment, Castiel pulled me to my feet and started walking me to the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Come, Angela," he said gently. "You need to rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I stiffened in his hold and shook my head, earning a stern look from the angel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No," I pleaded. "I don't want to go to sleep... the spiders--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I give you my oath that I will allow nothing to harm you as you rest." His features softened, surprising me. "You need to sleep, Angie. If not, you will fall ill. I know; I have seen this in Sam."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Cas-- I _can't _...."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You _can," he insisted, all but dragging me up the steps. "You _must _."____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Dammit, Cas, I don't want to!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"But you need to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Cas!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I tried, unsuccessfully, to dart back down to the safety of the study, but Cas grabbed me about the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I gritted my teeth and grabbed the doorknob to the bathroom door, holding on for all I was worth and stopping him midstrid. He growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"You are being very stubborn, Angela."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Look who's talkin'!" I snapped. He pulled and I held tighter to the doorknob, not letting go. Though he was holding me pretty tightly, he was also being very mindful of where. He had one arm wrapped around my back and the other wrapped around the backs of my knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He pulled again and the door rattled loudly against the frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Suddenly, from across the hall, another door opened and I froze, staring at a very disgruntled Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Um... hi," I said, raising a hand to wave at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________At the same time, Cas pulled and, without my other hand holding on to the knob, he pulled too hard and we both toppled to the floor. Cas and I both gave out a surprised yelp as we hit the ground hard. I landed heavily on Cas and heard as his breath, even though he was an angel, leave him in a rush. I gasped as his shoulder dug into the soft flesh of my stomach and I lost my own breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Dean blinked down at us as I lay there gasping, then scowled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"The hell's goin' on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Dean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I looked down the hall and saw Sam walk out, his long ass hair all over the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Cas, man, what're y'doin?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Cas looked up at the confused brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"I was taking Angela to bed," he said simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________A clown for hire: $50/ hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The look on Dean's face: _priceless. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that everything's been kinda gloomy, so I thought I'd end this chapter on a lighter note. However, don't think that this is random! I have a plan for this! I have a plan for everything!!
> 
> *Evil laughter*


	22. Please... We Need Your Hep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's back, bitches! She's super excited to see the guys again, but is totally unprepared for what they have in store for her. She just hopes that she can help the younger woman get back on her feet without screwing up too badly.

Charlie got off the bus and walked cheerily up to the bunker. She hadn't seen the guys since the whole Wicked Witch fiasco and was honestly looking forward to seeing them again... not to mention she was curious about the new girl they'd talked a little bit about. She had really piqued her interest. After all, it wasn't often that they took a chick hunting with them.

Charlie wondered how badass the girl had to be, how intimidating and imposing she had to be to earn the respect she'd heard in Dean's voice.

She had this image of a tall, dark haired, Amazon-type, badass warrior chick in her mind and, to be honest, she was trembling in anticipation as she knocked on the door twice, paused, then three times more.

After a moment, the door opened slowly and Charlie's anticipation grew until--

The red-head blinked, confused.

Okay, this was so not what she was expecting.

The girl in the doorway was exactly that; a girl, no older than Charlie herself, maybe younger, a few inches shorter, with a tiny frame hidden by a big, gray hoodie that swallowed her whole. Her black hair was curly and mussed and her hazel eyes had light bruises under them, like she was exhausted and her shoulders were kind of hunched, like she felt the weight of the world on them.

This was definitely not the warrior hunter she'd been expecting. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short when the young woman snapped, _"Exorizamus te!" ___

__Charlie blinked, raising her eyebrows._ _

__"Umm, what?"_ _

__Charlie watched as the girl's shoulders sagged in relief, though the suspicion never really left her eyes._ _

__"Sorry," she said quietly in voice that was almost too soft to hear. She tugged at the strings of her hoodie. "Had to make sure...."_ _

__"Are you Angela?" Charlie asked curiously. She gave a little nod and looked away. Charlie smiled gently at her and reached out a hand. "I'm Charlie Bradbury. Nice t'meet ya."_ _

__"Hi," she said quietly, taking her hand lightly and shook it once. She retreated soon after and hid her hands in the pockets._ _

__Poor kid. She seemed so down and looked like she needed a little pick-me-up._ _

__"You know, if you didn't look so tired, you'd be pretty cute. Anybody ever tell you that?"_ _

__If at all possible, the girl's face paled even more than it already was and she looked like she was going to be sick. She stepped aside and held the door open._ _

__"The guys are in the study..." she said quietly. “I'll go... I'm gonna go tell them you're here...."_ _

__As soon as Charlie stepped in and the door was closed, Angela took off and disappeared into the bunker. The red-head frowned in confusion as she made her way to the study. She walked in and saw Angela talking quietly to the guys. Sam said something softly to her and Dean went to put a hand on her shoulder, but, again, her face paled and she shrugged away from the touch._ _

__"Anyway," she heard her say quietly, "Charlie's--"_ _

__"In the house, bitches!"_ _

__Sam and Dean turned towards her and they gave her a couple of bright smiles, though she could see that they were both weary and looked worn out. Dean walked over to pull her into a tight hug and Sam started to follow, then stopped and turned back to Angela._ _

__"You okay?" he asked gently._ _

__"Yeah," she replied, her voice soft as she backed away. "I'm gonna go and... yeah.... let you guys talk or... or whatever...." The young woman turned and practically ran out of the room, leaving the Winchesters to look after her sadly._ _

__Charlie frowned up at the hunters after Sam gave her a hug almost as big as Dean's._ _

__"What's with her?" Charlie asked. "She doesn't look too good."_ _

__Sam looked after the girl's retreating form and sighed._ _

__"She's just... she's working through some stuff."_ _

__"Is she okay?" Charlie asked suspiciously. "I mean, she's not, y'know...." She twirled her finger around her temple and crossed her eyes. "She's not gonna creep into my room while I sleep and slit my throat, right?"_ _

__"Not unless ya piss her off," Dean teased._ _

__"No, she's not crazy," Sam said, glaring at his brother._ _

__"Well then what's her deal? All I said earlier was that she was cute and--" Dean groaned and Sam closed his eyes. Charlie looked at them, confused. "What? She's not homophobic, is she?"_ _

__"No," Sam sighed. "But don't... don't say that again to her."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"That she's cute."_ _

__"But she is!"_ _

__" _We _know that," the taller hunter said, "and, on some level, _she _knows that, but...."_____ _

______"But what? What's goin' on?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The brothers exchanged a look, then Dean leaned out to make sure no one was listening, then closed the doors to the study._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She... she's going through a lot right now," Sam said evasively._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie narrowed her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You brought me here to watch the bunker,” she said slowly. “You want me to hang out with this chick for a week and you’ve got Cas hangin’ around like something's wrong. Now, I love you guys and I'd do anything for you, but I really don't feel like dying... _again _. I need to know what’s going on, you guys.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s… not really our place to say anything about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Make _it your place,” she demanded. She’d been in the middle of another Moon-Door battle when someone from the tech tent said that she was needed, that it was urgent, so excuse her if she was a little pissy. It also didn't help that she was worried about watching her back around this new gir.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The brothers went silent. Dean looked away as Sam sighed and sat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Look, Angela… she’s—it’s hard to explain—it’s all really complicated and—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So simplify it, Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The taller Winchester rubbed his face, then began, speaking slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, so a trickster dropped her off with us because he thought we needed her help. She had no idea about any of this but insisted on going hunting with us. We left her with Cas, but the vampire we were tracking turned out to be a warlock and he kidnapped her.” He looked away. “She’d… rejected him before and it pissed him off. He took her and… he tortured her and—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam stopped, seemingly unable to go on and Charlie got a sick, sinking feeling in her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He would have raped her,” Dean finished, running a hand through his hair. “We got there just in time to stop him, but—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“—but he’d already molested her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And he kept calling her ‘cutie’, even before he attacked all of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And she’s still really messed up about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Cute... it's like a trigger word."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As the guys explained to her what was wrong with the young woman, Charlie’s jaw dropped and her heart twisted. No wonder the kid looked like hell; she’d been through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That poor girl….” She said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t do that,” Sam said quickly. Charlie blinked, looking at him in confusion. “If she thinks you’re pitying her or that you’re treating her like a little kid, she’ll get pissed off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She prides herself on bein’ strong,” Dean said, shaking his head. “She doesn't get that, right now, she doesn't have to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She needs help," Sam went on. "She needs to talk, which is why you're here." He looked at Dean. "She won't-- she can't-- open up to us. Hell, she can't even look at us without freaking out. The only one she's really comfortable around right now is Cas."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Cas?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah. The other night he carried her to bed and the only freaking out she did was holding onto a doorknob and refusing to go to sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait, _what? _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Cas found her in the study a couple nights ago. He said that she was afraid to go to sleep, was talking to him. He started carrying her to her room and, from what we saw, she wasn't afraid to let him touch her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charlie thought about that, mulling it over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It may be because of the whole 'angels are genderless beings' thing. She may not feel as wary about him as she does you two because, in all reality... Cas isn't a guy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean frowned at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But... he's got a guy's body...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But he's not technically male," Sam said, understanding in his eyes. "She's right, Dean. Cas is a spirit-based being occupying a vessel."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"A _guy's _vessel."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why is it so hard for you to understand that Cas isn't a guy?" Charlie asked curiously. "I mean, you seem to be the only one having issues with it." She turned back to Sam. "It makes sense that she'd relate more to Cas, in a weird sort of way, in something like this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Be that as it may, she's still not talking about it fully. Cas said that she told him she can't talk about it... and I think it's because we're all guys... males, at least." The hunter took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, that's part of the reason as to why you're here, Charlie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a pregnant pause as Charlie thought this over, then looked up seriously at the two brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You want me to get close to her," she said slowly. "Get her to talk about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don't bring it up," Sam said, confirming her suspicions. "Let her come to you about it, okay? If you bring it up, she'll just... she'll kinda retreat into herself, hide out in her room." He shook his head. "She's difficult."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I think she described herself as 'simplistically complicated'," Dean said helpfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Whatever she is, she needs help, and we can't give it to her." Sam turned back to Charlie, his eyes begging. "Please, Charlie. We need your help."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She looked up at the hunters. Even Dean looked at the end of his ropes as though he didn't know what to do. She sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How can I say no to those faces?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	23. The Kids'll Be All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean leave for their hunt, hoping that leaving Angela in Charlie's hands will help their little friend. Meanwhile, Angela attempts to help Cas with his dating issues. Let's just say, wikiHow is NOT the place to learn to flirt.*

Charlie watched as Angela interacted with the guys, trying to figure her out. Now that she knew what to look for, she saw it. She barely tolerated Sam's hand on her shoulder, clenching her jaw, but when Dean moved to pat her on the back, she took a step sideways to avoid the contact. 

And it looked like she didn't even realize she was doing it.

Sam pulled Charlie aside and told her about the younger woman's nightmares.

"They get bad," he whispered. "She forgets where she is and lashes out." He gave a sad little smile. "Last time, she delivered a pretty solid punch to Dean's gut."

"Hurt like hell, too," Dean said as he walked past the two with his duffel bag. "Girl's got a damn good arm on 'er."

"So watch out," Sam warned. "If she does have a nightmare, you'll have to wake her up, let her know she's safe. If it gets too bad, though, you might want to get Cas to take care of her and hold her til she falls back to sleep."

"Whoa, what?"

Dean huffed and walked to the Impala.

"Sometimes, she can't get to sleep unless one of us holds her. It's usually me, though Cas filled in the other day... Dean tried and--"

"--that's when I nearly got knocked the hell out." His brother walked up, a hand to his stomach in painful remembrance, then shoved him lightly. "Come on, Samantha, your little girl's gonna be fine."

Sam scowled down at the shorter hunter.

"Would you cut it out?" he demanded. "I'm trying to let Charlie know what's going on so she doesn't freak out in the middle of the night!"

"You're actin' like a mom who's leavin' her kid behind for the first time."

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Now, come on."

Sam sighed, then called out. 

"Ange, we're leaving!"

Out of nowhere, there was a streak of black and gray and, suddenly, there was a young woman attached to the hunter's waist, face buried into his chest.

"Be careful," she begged, pleaded. She seemed terrified.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, kid," Dean said as his brother threw him an 'Oh, God, what do I do?' look. Hesitantly, the taller hunter wrapped his arms around the young woman; however, before he could hug her properly, she darted lithely out of his grasp.

"Just... get back safe," she said quietly, then darted up the stairs.

Charlie slowly turned back to the guys, then arched a brow at them.

"See? That was weird."

Sam frowned.

"She-- it's like she's... trying to get better, but--"

"It's gonna take time." She smiled up at them. "Don't worry guys; I got this."

 

I watched as the guys drove away in the Impala, twisting my hair. I wasn't entirely sure what had possessed me to hug Sam, but I couldn't let him just leave. What if something happened? Throughout my instability, he'd been my rock....

What if I lost that?

He's not yours to lose, Ange, I said to myself. 

Didn't matter. Sam was my friend, took care of me, had been my shoulder to cry on. Yeah, I liked Dean, too, but he wasn't too comfortable with my emotional roller coaster. Cas was great, easier to relate to, but... while he was getting better, he was pretty clinical about most things. Sam was different. He was warm, kind and only occasionally a smartass. He was definitely easier to deal with.

But that didn't make hugging him any easier.

As soon as they were gone and out of sight, I stripped off my hoodie and jumped into the shower, scrubbing away the spiders that had started crawling over me after I'd hugged him.

When I was finally satisfied that the spiders were all but boiled away, I dressed in my loosest pair of jeans, my Tee shirt and drew my hoodie back on.

I wandered back downstairs, intending to head back into the study and read, maybe do some research. Cas was downstairs, talking to Charlie, I thought, who was questioning him mercilessly about his vessel, James Novak.

"--it is only possible for a soul to inhabit a viable body," I heard him say uncomfortably. "This... vessel... was ripped apart on a subatomic level by an archangel. There is no possible way for James to be alive within me."

"But God brought you back, didn't He?" Charlie prodded. "Why wouldn't he bring back Jimmy?"

"I do not know," he said. "I do not presume to know God's plans... I only presume to play my Father."

I choked on air at that, then peeked around the corner, looking at the angel sitting at the table.

"Cas... did you just--"

He blinked at me, then smiled.

"That was my attempt at humor, yes."

I licked my lips and looked up, trying hard not to laugh. I closed my eyes and let out a laughing sigh, shaking my head.

"That was good, Cas. A little rough, but good."

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked, confused. "I'm totally lost right now."

Oh.

Right. Charlie didn't know what I did. Okay....

"After Swan Song," I said carefully, referring to the books, "Cassy decided it would be a good idea to become God to Crowley's devil."

"He had me convinced it was for Dean and Sam's own good," he protested, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "And I... I became arrogant. I became a cruel and vindictive god... everything my father wasn't."

"Isn't," I corrected automatically. "And, besides, someone needed to take over heaven. Raphael-- God forgive me-- was an ass." I shook my head. "He didn't need to be in charge."

"You are correct," the angel replied with a sad smile. "My brother was quite prejudiced against you... mud monkeys...."

I grinned at that, unable to help myself. 

"Anyway, you did the best you could... aside from the whole 'I'ma swallow up some Leviathans' thing...."

Cas smiled sheepishly.

"That was rather foolish, wasn't it?"

"Ya think?" I walked past him and patted his shoulder, still making my way to the study. For some reason, I didn't feel as weird making contact with Cas as with the guys. I didn't feel afraid to touch him. "But you're not gonna make that same mistake, are ya?"

"Assuredly not."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I paused at the doorway, then turned back. "Oh, Cas, when you guys are done, could I see you in the study? I need t'talk to you."

He frowned at me before the confusion in his eyes cleared up.

"Is this in regard to our previous conversation?" I nodded, though I had no idea how I was gonna get through it. "Then I will join you shortly."

"Alright...." I looked at Charlie, unable to decide what to do about her. I mean, she was here. Great. Really, that was good, but.... If I was gonna help Cas out with Dean and try to deal with the whole Lucas thing, then I needed all the room in my head to focus on those two things. Sure, Sam said that with them, I'd have to be able to multitask, but....

I nodded my head once to her and she smiled at me, then I walked out of the room and to the study.

 

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Castiel asked the young red-headed woman sitting across from him.

"Yeah," Charlie said, leaning forward. "Sam said that a trickster brought Angie here, but the only trickster who would willingly associate with the Winchesters is Gabriel, and he's dead... right?"

Castiel frowned, then looked down at the table. He did not know how to answer this question. He was unsure if his brother had made his presence known to the supernatural world. If not, Castiel could make a huge mistake by revealing the archangel to this girl.

"I cannot answer that truthfully," he said, choosing his words carefully. "After his death, he came to me, seeking to help. However, it proved to be, not my brother, but an impression, an illusion, left behind by him." There. That should suffice.

"Oh. Um, okay, I guess." She pursed her lips and Castiel sighed.

"If there is nothing else, I should go check on Angela," he said as he rose from his seat.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" Charlie asked suddenly, curiosity in her voice. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You two seem pretty close," she said. "She seems more comfortable with you than the other guys... more than with me, and I'm a girl. I was just curious if there was anything goin' on between you two."

Castiel blinked, then scowled as he understood her implications.

"Angela is a friend," he said firmly. "I care for her as I care for Sam. There are no deeper feelings between us. The only difference is that she is a young woman who was tossed into this 'mess', as Sam and Dean call it. She is my friend and I only want her safe."

"But--"

"There is nothing more to discuss on the matter," he insisted. "She is my friend, and _only _my friend."__

__"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you--"_ _

__"You did not," he said, his voice softer. "Angela is a kind young woman whom I do care for, but I do not care for her in the way you are assuming, nor she I."_ _

__

__I sat there in the study, trying to figure something, some way, anything to help Cas with Dean. I'd thought about throwing together a love potion or even summoning Aphrodite, but I was pretty sure that Gabriel wanted it to be the real McCoy... besides, if Dean ever figured it out, I'd be dead. So, aside from magical means, there were very few options left. We could be blunt about it, but I didn't want Dean freaking out and turning tail. People kept saying that Dean had commitment issues, but, damn. The guy had stuck with Lisa and Ben for a year before Sam showed back up. If he was going to freak out over anything, it was because Cas was in a male vessel._ _

__"That could be a very inconvenient issue," Cas said, walking up behind me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't too startled anymore. The past week had been hell, and through it all, he kept popping up behind me._ _

__"Yeah," I agreed, writing down ideas. I chewed my pen, trying to figure out what to do. If I were a smutty, kink-fueled fangirl, I probably would have suggested Cas covering himself in pie and--_ _

__I blinked, stopping before I embarrassed Cas, whose face was already pink._ _

__"Sorry," I said._ _

__"That was most...." He paused, head tilted to the side like he was listening to something. "Strange. That was strange."_ _

__"Yeah," I said. "The Pie Suit.... Let's mark that down for a last ditch effort, 'kay?"_ _

__"I do not think I would be capable of doing such," he admitted. I shrugged._ _

__"Just a pin," I said. "Okay, serious ideas: Got any?"_ _

__Cas looked at me, frowning. He looked worried and confused... and kind of hopeful, in a sad puppy sort of way._ _

__"I do not... I am unsure of... I don't know how to pursue a mate," he admitted. I blinked, then groaned and let my head fall backwards. Well, shit._ _

__"Oh, my god, Cas! You're hundreds of years old; how can you not know how to flirt!?"_ _

__"I am an angel of The Lord, soldier of heaven," he said defensively, cheeks turning pinker. "I have never had the opportunity to attract a mate! What is your excuse?"_ _

__I rolled my eyes._ _

__"Um, hel _lo _! Jaded pessimist with trust issues here."___ _

____"You are not truly jaded, and you have been proven to see the bright side of certain situations before," Cas said, "and when you trust people, you tend to trust them wholeheartedly."_ _ _ _

____"Which has hurt me more than it's helped," I reminded him, then sighed and rubbed my face with both hands. "Okay, y'know what, we'll figure it out. We'll get some online tips or something and practice, try to evaluate each other."_ _ _ _

____"If neither of us has experience in this field, how are we to evaluate each other?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't know!" I cried, throwing my hands up. After a minute, I grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to me, typing furiously into the search engine. Cas leaned down to look over my shoulder at the screen as I clicked on a link... it was stupid, but it was the How to Flirt wikiHow page. I blinked at the instructions, a stupidly simplistic step-by-step how-to guide to flirting. I sighed._ _ _ _

____Oh, yeah... _per _fect.___ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In reference to the summary, I am working on a gag reel comic strip that I will post later. I hadn't intended to do this, but I couldn't resist. I mean, seriously. Take an antisocial college student (THANK you, Tumblr), add a pinch of socially awkward angel, throw in a bit of odd dating advice and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.


	24. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets a little curious as to what Angie and Cas are talking about, so, she goes incognito the best way she can: She hides behind a door and eavesdrops on an angel. What she finds out is both confusing and exciting. Looks like there's a whole LOT of sub in the text.

Charlie felt oddly left out as Angela and Castiel talked in the study, leaving her in the kitchen by herself. She sighed, stirring her coffee, as she waited for the angel and woman to finish their conversation. She'd been called here to help Angela get over whatever it was exactly that the warlock had done to her and the girl wouldn't even look at her. How the hell was she supposed to help?

She pursed her lips, then got up, curious as to what the two were talking about, pausing at the door to the study.

"Okay, so, we know Dean's issues," she heard Angela say. "You're gonna have to be subtle, but not so much that his head stays stuck in his ass."

"That is not anatomically possible, Angela," Cas said, confused. "There is no possible way for Dean to bend enough that--"

"Oh my god, Cas... it's a figure of speech," Angela said, exasperated. "It means... it refers to someone who doesn't see the reality of certain situations."

"Ah... I see." Charlie peeked through the crack of the door to see Cas, head tilted to the side as Angela typed furiously into the computer. "Then, yes, Dean does, indeed, have his head stuck up his ass."

Angela snorted, choking on air as she laughed and Charlie was just barely able to keep from laughing aloud, then stopped. What were they talking about?

"Okay, so, it says here that you wanna try to open up a conversation by asking the person their opinion on a pretty common subject, then go from there." The girl frowned, then sighed. "Okay, that's for getting to know them. You already know Dean, so we can skip that." More typing. "Umm, okay, here we go. Make eye contact... you guys do that a lot already."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys stare at each other... a lot."

Cas frowned. 

"I do not stare."

"Dude, you ogle him every time you two get into the same room."

"I do not _ogle_ ," he protested, though weakly this time. "I am sometimes... overwhelmed... at how bright Dean's soul is. It glows brightly and, though it is frayed at the edges, as though it is threatening to come apart, there is a sloid core within it that keeps it from doing so.... It is much like yours, Angela."

"Hey, now," she snapped playfully. "Don't you go gawpin' at my inner bits, boy. You keep those pervy angel eyes to yourself, y'hear?"

"I am serious, Angela. Your soul shines almost as brightly as Dean's... though yours is not so much frayed as... torn." His voice softened. "Do you wish to speak of it?"

There was silence, then a choked breath.

"Cas..." The voice was barely a whisper. "Cas... I can't... I told you that."

"This thing is tearing at your soul, Angela. It is very slight, almost unnoticeable, but it is there, nonetheless. You cannot ignore it." Another pause. "However, if you are not ready to converse, then perhaps we should do... this... another time."

"Cas, no, wait--"

"You cannot help me with my issues when you are incapable of dealing with your own troubles." The words could have been taken harshly, but they were spoken in a soft, gentle tone. "Until you can rest easy, Angela, I will continue pursuing Dean as I have for the past six years."

"Cas-- wait, I can do this-- just... just let me try--"

"Not until you try to get past this," the angel said firmly. "You have put others before yourself for far too long; it is time you did something for you."

"Cas-- Stop-- Dammit, Castiel, get your feathered butt back here!" There was silence, and then Angela sighed. Charlie peeked at the young woman, head in her hands, elbows rested on the table. "Look, I get what you're saying, I really do... it's just...."

"Just what, Angela?"

"... I can't talk about it right now... Cas- I want to... I told you that... but- I can't."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Again, the words themselves seemed harsh, but the angel's voice was soft and gentle.

"Dammit, Cas, this is the only way I can get home!" she growled, banging a fist on the table. "You said you'd help me help you. Is that what you're doing?"

"I am not helping you to help me, Angela," he said softly. "I am attempting to help you help yourself, but even an angel of The Lord can only do so much. You must want to help yourself, you must want to be well again, and until you find the strength it takes, I can do no more."

"Cas, I want to get better, I really do!" The sound in the girl's voice was heart-breaking. "I just... I don't know how...."

"That is why Charlie is here," the angel said softly, pulling the young woman into a light, friendly yet comforting hug. "She can help you where Sam, Dean and I cannot."

"Charlie? Seriously? I don't even know her."

"You barely know us."

"That's different. I knew about you guys from before, but Charlie... I've only got bits and pieces and... and I don't know if I can trust her." Ouch....

"Do you trust Sam and Dean?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice, and, even though she barely knew Angela, that hurt... a little... not much. Just kinda stung, really.

"Do you trust me?"

"Cas--"

"Do you?"

Silence.

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I say that you may trust Charlie. Sam and Dean trust her enough that, even though they'd rather protect you themselves, they left her here to take care of you, to help you." He paused. "Can you trust in that? In their trust?"

"If I say no, I'm gonna sound like a total bitch," she grumbled.

"If you say no, you will sound as what you are; a young woman who has been hurt and wronged and betr--"

"Cas, don't. Seriously. Stop with the schmoop."

"Schmoop? I do not understand the meaning of this word."

"Junk, stuff, mush...."

"It is not schmoop. I am stating the truth."

"Truth or not, it's schmoopy."

"Angela--"

"Fine! Yes, I trust them. Okay? Can we get back to work now?"

"No, Angela. Until you are well again, we will not be able to start your task and I will continue as I have been."

"But-- Cas... Doesn't that make you miserable? I mean, Dean's right there, and he's almost completely oblivious."

"Yes, it does hurt to have him within reach and yet so far away, but I do what I must to assist him, because Dean is important to me and I do care about him. But you cannot heal properly if you are worrying about my nonexistent relationship with him."

Charlie frowned. What the hell?

"Cas-- Man, I just wanna go home, okay?" The girl sounded close to tears and, when Charlie looked through the crack, Angela was struggling not to cry, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "This... this shit is all just too much."

"Then you must talk about it--"

"I can't--"

"-- to Charlie, then," Cas insisted. He put his hands on the girl's shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Angela, you cannot help me until you've helped yourself.... You are unable to. So, please, if you will not talk to Charlie for yourself, then do it for me. I cannot do this alone. I am... awkward." Angela smiled weakly and Cas chuckled. "So, please, Angela. For me?"

Angela glared up at the angel.

"You're gettin' real good at this manipulation crap," she grumbled, then sighed. "I- I'll try. Okay? But if it turns out that I can't, you gotta let me help you out, okay?"

"As long as you try," he replied, then added firmly, " _Really_ try, Angela. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yeah. Deal."

Charlie backed away from the door quickly as Cas made his way towards her, still unaware of her presence, and scrambled quickly back to the kitchen, head buzzing with questions. 

What the hell were they talking about? It sort of sounded like Angela was trying to help the angel score some major points with Dean, which was ridiculous, because their relationship was totally platonic.... Wasn't it?

Now that she thought about it, the overly long staring contests, the falling from heaven for the hunter and going against, not just three of your four badass archangel siblings, but your entire family.... Charlie had always heard about Destiel shippers, but she'd never really thought about it because, hello! Dean was her friend, like a big brother to her and she didn't want to think of him doing the do with anyone, much less a fallen angel. That wasn't really fallen anymore. Either way, they were bros!

Al _though_....

She _did_ understand where the girl was coming from, and if Cas himself was going along with it then that had to mean....

Oh, God!

Destiel was real!


	25. Breakthroughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is finally able to get Angie to open up to her, though not in the way she intended. After discovering the younger woman's art stash, Angela admits to what's REALLY bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my favorite guest reader, person_1. I thought I'd go ahead and have mercy on your many feels, my dear friend :)

Charlie tried to play it cool as Cas walked back into the kitchen, pretending that she hadn't just heard every word of their conversation. She still couldn't believe it... the angel had feelings for Dean! Real, actual, lovey-dovey, hand-holdy feelings!

_Okay, stop thinking, Charlie, _she said to herself. _Dude's gonna pick up on your train of thought. Trains! Think of trains! Awesome, locomotive-y type trains... _____

____Angela walked in behind Cas, hands buried deep in her hoodie pockets and looked at her. _Oh, God... Please, please, please don't let them know! _____ _ _

______"So... Charlie... Um... You want anything for breakfast? I could throw together some pancakes and bacon if you want."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh... um, no, thanks. I- I'm good," she said, lifting up her half empty cup of cold coffee. Angela nodded then grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and made herself a bowl of cereal. "What happened to pancakes and bacon?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela shrugged as she put the milk away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I figured if nobody else was gonna eat, why make the mess?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh. Uh, okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie really had no idea what to say. She just looked at the girl, calmly eating her cereal. At least, she looked calm. Her eyes kept darting around the room, lingering on her and Castiel lightly before darting back around. It wasn't until Charlie started following her gaze that she realized what Angela was doing._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was planning escape routes. Her eyes flickered from the door, to the windows to the study...._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie blinked slowly and looked down._ _ _ _ _ _

______She needed to get Angela to open up to her, but she knew exactly how hard it was to talk to people and let them in. It didn't help that Angela didn't even know her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alright, Charlie, she said to herself. You're the queen of Moondoor. You've fought shadow elves, orcs and took on a fairy powered knight. You hacked into Leviathan software and took on the Wicked Witch of the West.... You can get a girl to talk to you._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, Angie," Charlie started awkwardly. "You, uh... you got anything you wanna talk about? The weather... the latest basketball game... the warlock?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela froze, her shoulders going stiff as she stared, wide eyed, into her bowl, as if the floating pieces of cereal were extremely interesting and Castiel went just as stiff, glancing between the two women. The girl looked up, hazel eyes turning green suddenly, and she glanced at Cas. He dipped his head in a slight nod, a small smile gracing his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela swallowed, then looked back at Charlie, who leaned forward, a triumphant, Yes! I did it! I've got her! going through her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girl opened her mouth, then closed it, closing her eyes and baring her teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie blinked as she got up and ran from the room in a flurry, her cereal forgotten on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cas sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was most... ineffective, Charlie."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie rubbed her face, exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're telling me. I thought--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Damn."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Angie?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie had waited forty-five minute, maybe an hour, before she went after the girl, giving her space to calm down, but Charlie was starting to get worried. She wasn't in the study, which, Charlie had noticed, was her go-to haven when she needed to get away. Charlie made her way up the stairs, looking for her room; maybe she was in there._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she neared it, she noticed that the door was halfway open. Knocking lightly, she pushed it open the rest of the way, peeking in._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello?" she said hesitantly. She frowned and leaned in. Angela wasn't there. She looked around, looking for something, anything, that would tell her something about the girl. It wasn't just doing this for the guys anymore. There had been real, honest to God pain in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______The room itself was ordinary, nothing special. The bed was messy, unmade, the walls bare, an open suitcase half-shoved into the closet, the desk in front of the window covered in papers. Charlie looked behind her, then walked forward, curious, advancing on the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she got closer, her breath left her in a rush. Gingerly, she picked up one of the papers. It was a highly detailed drawing of Cas, shadowed wings unfurled out behind him, sparks raining down around him in what appeared to be a barn whose walls were covered in symbols and markings, an intense look on his face. Did the angel even have an alternate facial setting? For the charcoal rendering, it was extremely lifelike. Her eyes wandered on to another, this one of Sam and Dean, back to back as they faced a horde of demons, portrayed as nothing more than wisps of black smoke. The list went on... Bobby, Kevin... Many of them were like tributes. They were beautiful..._ _ _ _ _ _

______She started to pick up one of the Impala and her heart froze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Underneath the papers, there was a drawing of a young man, his features handsome, leaning out of a mass of black spiders. His eyes really freaked her out. They were light, but there was a dark, evil glint to them she she could practically feel through the page. The maliciousness was evident, and if this was only a drawn rendition, Charlie would hate to have met the subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing?" a soft voice said tiredly. Charlie jumped and whirled around. Angela was standing there, leaning against the the door frame tiredly, her hair wet and her arms red... like she'd been scrubbing them raw._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh- um... sorry," she said sincerely, putting the drawings back hurriedly as Angela made her way towards her. "I, uh-- I didn't mean to snoop."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"S'okay," Angela said quietly. Her eyes landed on the drawing of the spidery guy and she froze, her eyes going wide with fear. Charlie followed her gaze, then looked back at the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is-- is that him?" she asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lucas," Angela whispered, then swallowed heavily. "Yeah. That's him." She started trembling and her breathing quickened, her eyes never leaving the drawing. She started rubbing harshly at her arms and her nails left long, white scratch marks on her skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa," Charlie yelped, grabbing Angela's wrists. "Angie, chill. It's all right. You're safe; he can't hurt you anymore." She nodded weakly and didn't protest as Charlie led her to the bed, sitting down next to her. Charlie frowned, thinking. Okay, she was gonna have to be easy about this. "Look... you know you can talk about it, right? I mean, it couldn't hurt. And I get that it hurts. Believe me. When my mom went into a coma, I took off. It was easier than talking about it, but it eventually came back to bite me in the ass. Dean and I got trapped in my head in a fictional hospital--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"--and you guys had to fight off a whole bunch of vampire super soldiers," she whispered quietly. Charlie's eyes widened. Dean must have told her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. Look, what I'm trying to say is, if you don't let it out, it's gonna scar you for life and you'll never get any peace."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela looked down, her hands balled into fists._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I- I know that, but... it doesn't make it any easier. Y'know?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah. But, sometimes, even if it's not easy, you gotta do what's right for you." She sighed at the girl's hesitance. "Look, Angie... the guys are at a loss, here. Hell, even I don't know what to do. But Dean and Sam... they're worried about you, girl, and they feel helpless."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela frowned and looked up at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't want to worry them," she whispered. "That's not what I'm trying to do... but... there's a mess in my head and... and I can't sort through it." She shook her head. "I just... I can't get past it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So don't try to," Charlie said, trying to keep the enthusiasm from her voice. She was getting somewhere! "Just... talk through it. Don't try to get over it, that part'll come later. Right now, just try to get it out. Can you do that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hesitantly, the girl nodded, then took a deep breath and started speaking slowly, carefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, so, you know we were hunting what we thought was a vampire but turned out to actually be a warlock.... Well, we didn't realize he was a warlock until we got to his place. Sam and Dean went into the house and left me in the car with Cas. We were talking about some stuff, then the warlock used the banishment sigil on Cas. I freaked out and jumped out of the car. I know, I know. Stupid move on my part. Anyway, Lucas caught me and put this awful smelling rag over my mouth and nose. I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was chained to a wall in a really dark room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lucas... I didn't even know he was in the room until he started talking and walked up to me. When I fought against him, he... he hit me and... and he started to touch me...." The girl swallowed and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you want to stop for a minute?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If... If I stop now, I- I won't be able to start again." She took another deep breath. "After he left, he sent down some of his.. people to- to discipline me. They hit me, cut me, burned me... I still have marks on my legs."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I thought Cas healed you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He healed the ones he knew of," Angela said, lifting the hem of her pajama pants. Charlie sucked in a gasp at the horrid burn scars littering her ankle and calf. They looked bad, all fleshy in the middle, kind of green on the edges and an angry red on the outside. "They're healing okay, but they hurt."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why don't you have Cas heal them?" she asked. "They look pretty nasty. They could get infected or something."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because when I go home... I don't know what's gonna happen. I can't get used to having an angel fix me up every time I get hurt." She dropped the fabric, hiding the burns from their sight. "Anyway, they beat me... a lot. And when I'd mouth off, it got worse, though none of them... _touched _me the way Lucas did." She bit her lip and closed her eyes as a tear streaked down her face. "I didn't really mind the beatings... I can handle pain. But... Charlie, I thought--" She choked on a sob. "I didn't want to die.... I was so scared....___ _ _ _ _ _

________"And then, when the guys got there and got me out... I told them to hide.... As much as I didn't want to die, I didn't know what these people were capable of and the world needs them more than it needs me. I'm nobody. I can be sacrificed; they can't.... Anyway, I ran. I tried to get past them, to distract them and they grabbed me and...." She sobbed again, hiding her face in her hands. "Charlie, I killed those two women... I killed them without a second thought. Hell, I killed them without a thought at all. I'm a murderer... a monster."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charlie blinked at that. Okay, so the Winchesters hadn't exactly told her that Angela wasn't just dealing with a near rape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The kid thought she was a monster...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is that-- is that what's really been bothering you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Charlie, I _killed _them! Lucas... he made me into a monster!" She sobbed. "And-- and I can... I can _feel _it, creeping up on me... I'm so scared, Cahrlie... I could hurt someone else, someone I love or care about. I could hurt the guys!" She sobbed harder._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, Angie," Charlie laughed, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Honey, no... No, you're not a monster. Look, those chicks were witches, right?" Angela looked up at her, teary-eyed and nodded hesitantly. "Okay, so those bitches were hurting people, helping that Lucas guy to kill innocent girls. Sweetheart, you probably saved more people than you killed right there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But-- I didn't think--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Angie, it was you or them. And it sounds like it was less than a fair fight. How many came at you, anyway?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hesitated, then whispered, "Four..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charlie's eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Damn! And you took out two of 'em? On your _own _? How?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She smiled sheepishly, then wiped at her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"They forgot to take the angel blade the guys gave me. I had it in my pocket and ganked 'em before the head honcho bent my hand and made me let go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How long have you been hunting?" she asked curiously. The girl looked to be in her early twenties...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What day is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Um, Tuesday?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"About a week, then, maybe more. I'm not really sure... the days have just kinda been blurring together, y'know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Damn," Charlie breathed. Now she understood the respect in Dean's voice when he talked about her. "A week? Seriously?" She nodded. "And... how?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't know," she said, her brow furrowed in thought. "I just... I reacted. I didn't want to die...." More tears filled the girl's eyes. "I still don't, Charlie...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So don't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Angela snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, that'll work," she said sarcastically, wiping her tears away. "Hi, Death. I'm completely human and not a Winchester, but I ain't dyin' t'day. I got shit t'do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Despite herself, Charlie laughed at the girl, eliciting a shy smile from her. Gingerly, she put an arm around her shoulders and sqeezed lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Keep that attitude and you'll be okay," she said, grinning. Angela let out a breathy sigh, shoulders slumping slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So people keep telling me, yet here I am."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Here you are," Cas agreed, appearing suddenly in the door. "Alive and in good hands."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Like _yours _, Cassie?" she teased lightly, smiling at the angel. Charlie blinked at the two, laughing. Okay, maybe she was wrong about the whole Dean thing before.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Are you two a thing?" she asked suddenly, curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"A thing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Angela and Cas asked their questions at the same time. Angela looked astounded while Cas only looked confused, head tilted to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Are you two a thing?" she repeated. "Like, are you together?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What? No!" Angela protested, livening up quite a bit. She threw her hands up into the air. "Why the hell does everybody keep saying that!? First Dean and Sam, then Meg and now you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Angela, please, calm down," Cas said quietly, still confused. "I do not understand what has upset you so, but it is not of import."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It _is _, though, Cas!" Angela insisted. "If everyone thinks you and _I _are together, how the hell am I supposed to help you get with Dean!?" As soon as the words slipped out, Angela clasped her hands over her mouth and turned with wide eyes to Charlie. "Oh, God... No... I didn't--"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Charlie waved it off, finally having her suspicions confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're trying to help Cas hook up with Dean," she said. "I just wanna know two things."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What?" Cas said suspiciously. Angela looked like she was on the verge of crying again, though this time, she looked angry and frustrated more than anything. Charlie leaned forward, a huge grin on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What's the plan and how can I help?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	26. She's Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are frustrated with their hunt. It's not going as smoothly as they'dlike, so they decide to call the bunker to check up on Angie. They're surprised at how much better she sounds and the levity in her voice gives them more hope than they've had since Gabriel dropped her off.

Sam rubbed his face, checking the obituaries again. The hunt was going okay. They'd already killed one of the werewolves and thought they were done, but almost as soon as they'd finished loading up the Impala, another vic was found, fresh. They'd killed the werewolf the night before, but the vic had been killed in the early hours of the morning.

"Dammit," Dean growled, tugging on a dark tie. Sam had to hide a smile; he knew how much his brother hated the suits. The older Winchester turned back to glare at him. "You know, you _could _go with me."__

__"Can't," Sam said, grinning at his brother. "Following up on some leads. I'm gonna mingle, try to figure out who's who out here. Maybe I'll find something on who the other 'wolf is."_ _

__Dean rolled his eyes._ _

__"You check on the kid yet?"_ _

__Sam frowned, looking at the cell phone, laying on the table innocently as it mocked him. He hadn't, and he felt like shit for it. They'd been gone three days and he'd all but pushed all thoughts of the young woman out of his mind. He wanted to be able to help her, but... he didn't know how to do that. He'd never really had to comfort someone and didn't know how. Knowing her and her aversion to alcohol, he couldn't exactly get her drunk... and he honestly didn't want to. She'd probably be funny as hell drunk, but...._ _

__"No. Not... not yet."_ _

__"Grow a pair and call, Sammy," Dean said, rolling his eyes again. "It's a phone, not a vampire; it's not gonna bite ya."_ _

__"Jerk."_ _

__"Bitch. Just call. 'Sides," he said, suddenly sheepish. "I kinda miss the kid."_ _

__"Who's the bitch now?" Sam sneered, but reached for the phone all the same. He had to admit; he missed the little spitfire, too._ _

__He dialed the bunker's extension, let it ring three times, hung up, then called again. After a few moments, he heard breathy laughter and someone struggle to  
get their breathing under control._ _

__"He-hello?"_ _

__"Charlie? What's going on?" Sam asked, confused._ _

__"Hm? Oh," the redhead laughed. "Nothing. You guys just never told me Angela was a freakin' comedian."_ _

__"What?" Dean asked; as soon as Charlie picked up, Sam had put it on speaker phone._ _

__" _Who is it _?" they heard Angela say, trying to stifle her own laughter. Sam and Dean exchanged an astounded look. They hadn't heard the young woman laugh-- _really _laugh-- since _X-Posay _._______ _

________"It's the guys." There was some shuffling and, suddenly, Angela's voice came through the phone, bright and clear. "Hey, guys! What's goin' on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Angie?" Dean asked dubiously. "That you, kid?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Angela snorted and Sam could practically see the eye roll._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No shit, Sherlock."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Still as crude as ever," Dean teased, his expression still shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Would ya love me if I wasn't?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Umm... is this one of those trick questions that chicks use to trap guys into saying something really freakin' stupid so they can use it on them in a later completely irrelevant conversation?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a long pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maybe," she drawled slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thought so," Dean laughed. Sam smiled, glad that there was a light heartedness back in Angela's sense of humor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, what's going on, guys? How's the hunt?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nothing much really going on," Sam said. "We killed one werewolf, but it looks like there's a whole pack of them out here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"See, _this _is why you should have called Garth," Angela complained. "He or Bess could have smelled them a mile away."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You know-- right. _Supernatural _." Sam shook his head to rid himself of the weird, confusing thoughts. "Anyway, it wouldn't have worked. Garth's out of the life and we couldn't ask him to hunt his own kind."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Angela sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, you're right. That was kinda bitchy of me to even suggest it." She paused. "What about wolfsbane?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wolfsbane?" Dean asked, frowning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah... all the lore I've heard about it says that it's a serious anti-werewolf plant... hence the name. Wolf's. Bane. Pretty self-explanitory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I thought that wolfsbane was just some plant witches used in potions." Dean's brow was furrowed in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Umm... it could be here," she admitted sheepishly. "Hold on... there might be a book in the study about it... I know I saw an herbology text book last night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was some more shuffling and Charlie was back on the phone, the sound of light running coming through the speaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Damn, Charlie," Dean breathed. "You some kinda miracle worker?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No," she laughed. "Just kinda pushy is all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"... She's getting better, isn't she?" Sam asked, hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's slow going, but yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Slow going? Charlie, she sounds pretty damn good if ya ask me," Dean retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"She still has her moments... like, if Cas moves around her too fast, she'll pale and flinch, or if the pizza delivery person is a guy, she'll have me or Cas pay. I mean, she doesn't go out of her way to do it, it's just a reaction." Charlie paused, then her tone brightened. "But she seems to be okay when we go out. She just sticks really close to Cas and latches onto his arm if some guy gets too close."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean stilled at that, then relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You got her to go outside?" Sam asked, a little shocked. The girl wouldn't even step over the bunker's threshold before they'd left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, but we--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Found it!" they heard Angela say as she returned, a little breathless. "Okay, so I wasn't able to find much, but the text does mention that wolfsbane acts as a repellant to lycanthropes. It doesn't have to be ingested or be in physical contact to affect them; just being in the same vicinity is enough to set their pants on fire."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" _It is highly unlikely that a werewolf's trousers will spontaneously combust due to a sprig of wolfsbane, Angela _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Figure of speech, baby boy," Angela said before responding to the Winchesters again. "All you gotta do is get some wolfsbane, carry it around with you, like in your pocket or something, and if they start spazzin' out on ya... _bam! _There's your werewolf."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Nice," Dean said appreciatively. He turned to Sam, grinning. "Kid could be useful, after all. Seriously cuts down on the research time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Angela Lynn Crosse, walking library, at your service," the girl drawled sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Your middle name is Lynn?" Sam asked. Angela didn't respond for a minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Um, yeah? Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Nothing," he said, scratching his neck. For some reason, it just seemed... right. Oddly, he like the way it sounded. It just flowed. "You're sure about the wolfsbane?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"As sure as I can be," she said and they heard the flipping of pages. "Stupid book's pretty damn vague on the subject." She huffed. "I'll let you guys know if I can find anything else on it, 'kay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah, kid, no problem," Dean said. He seemed to hesitate, then leaned forward. "How ya holdin' up, Ange?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was silence and Sam wanted to scruff his brother upside the head for upsetting her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm doing okay, I guess," she said slowly after what seemed like forever. "I mean, I'm still working through it all, but I can talk about it now without freakin' out about the spiders." She sighed, then laughed. "Charlie's been pretty awesome about it. She didn't even bat an eye when she found out where I was from."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You told her?" Sam asked worriedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Kid, that's not exactly somethin' ya wanna broadcast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Dean, the girl's been t'Oz," Angela said. Again, Sam could visualize the eye roll. "Besides, I didn't tell her on _purpose _. Cas and I were talkin' and she kinda overheard."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You make it sound like I was eavesdropping."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________" _I ain't been droppin' no eaves, sir, honest _," Angela remarked in a false, English accent. Sam snorted at the _Lord of the Rings _reference that went _way _over Dean's head._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You're a Potter Head?" Dean asked, which only sent the three of them into a conlusive laughing fit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Oh my God, Dean... That's not a _Harry Potter _reference.... Even _Cas _knows that."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________" _That is accurate _," they heard. " _Charlie has forced me at gun point to read all seven installments of the _Harry Potter _series, along with the _Tales of Beedle the Bard _and we are currently watching the fourth movie, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _. It is most interesting to see how modern day people depict witchcraft and sorcery, though none of it is accurate at all." _____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Sam blinked at that and Dean just stared at the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Are you corrupting our angel?" Dean demanded, eliciting yet another round of laughter from the girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Dean, we are _educating _your angel," Angela said snarkily, and Sam could see her smirk. "What the hell kind of people own a freaking _library _and have _none _of the classics? Hell, I can't even find a copy of _Old Yeller _or _Where the Red Fern Grows _in this place!"___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"It's a place for _research _, kid," Dean grumbled. "And why the hell would you want to read books about dogs who bite the bullet in the end?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Angela gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Why the _hell would you say that!? _" she all but screeched. "Old Yeller had to be put down, and back then, _all they could do was fuckin' _shoot _them _!"_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________"Geez, overreact much?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________" _No! _Those books are incredible and amazing and just showcase how much better animals are than people in that they love unconditionally and aren't malicious just to be dicks _exactly the way people do! _"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________"Whoa, kid, calm down," Dean laughed. Sam smiled. He could just imagine Angela getting all flustered and red in the face. He smirked as he imagined her already wild hair puffing up defensively like a cat. "Didn't ask for a book report here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________" _Then don't. Dis. The classics _," the girl all but snarled through the phone. "That'd be like some asshole saying that the Impala is an over-idolized POS scrap of metal that isn't fit to run the roads."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Sam choked back his laughter at the horrified and betrayed look on his brother's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________"What did Baby ever do to _you _?" he whispered after a moment.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________"Nothing. I'm not saying that she _is _, Dean, I'm only making a point."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"Fine, fine," Dean conceded, backing away from the phone. "I won't dis the classics anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"You swear?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"Cross my heart and hope to die."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________"That's not funny, Dean!" she snapped. "In case you hadn't noticed, you guys fail _miserably _at not dying, or do I need Gabe to remind you?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"Yeah, no, please don't," Sam said, paling at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"Fine," she said brightly. "But only 'cause you asked so nicely." She laughed, then sobered up. "Remember. Wolfsbane = _no bueno para los hombres lobo _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________"You speak Spanish?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________"What can I say, I'm a woman of many talents."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________The two continued like that for a bit before they all finally said their goodbyes, Dean telling them to take care and to call them if they needed anything. Angela, though she was still working through it all, definitely seemed like herself again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________Sam rubbed his face, smiling to himself; it was good to have their girl back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	27. Dinner and... an Angel Playing Mortal Kombat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have finally finished the hunt and are on their way home. After a weird phone call, they walk into the bunker, the smell of a good, hot meal in the air and someone fighting upstairs. Good-bye, food, hello pissed off hunters.

It turned out that wolfsbane really was a major turnoff for werewolves. Sam and Dean had taken Angie's advice and bought a plant from the local botanist, then took to keeping a decent sized stem in their pockets when talking to the locals.

It definitely had the desired effect, though not the way they'd expected.

After finding dead end after dead end, Sam had gotten frustrated and left the motel to go to the library and do some research. He'd been scanning the mythology books and one of the attendants or little librarian PAs came over to see if he needed help.

The little man was of an unimpressive stature, though he was nowhere near as tiny as Garth. He was built more like a runner, lean, though muscular, and had wild, windblown hair. His eyes were big and looked bigger behind the large, thick-rimmed glasses he wore. But that wasn't important, not what Sam noticed.

What Sam noticed was how he began fidgeting as he got closer to the hunter, as though something were crawling over his skin. The guy tried to help Sam, but he kept baring his teeth and scratching at his nose, his arm, his neck. Anything exposed to the offensive trigger.

Anything exposed to the wolfsbane.

They'd followed him later that night and, when he led them to the park around midnight, joining three others, the guys jumped, firing silver rounds quickly into all three 'wolves. It seemed that the wolfsbane also negated the abilities of werewolves, overloading the senses with discomfort.

It was all really easy, actually, and they'd found all of the 'wolves. Dean looked uncomfortable and Sam understood; he was thinking of Garth, too, but these 'wolves were hurting and killing people. They had to be stopped. Of course, they'd made sure it was actually _them_ before opening fire. It sounded like they were going to go on a major hunt, making a list of who's who. Who to kill, who not to kill, and who were _definitely_ off limits.

Yeah... the werewolves had to go.

That didn't make it any easier, though.

They were _people_. They had neighbors, friends and families. This... this was always the tough part. Knowing that they had a life beyond the monster, that there was a person behind the beast. It always left him feeling conflicted and guilty, just like when they killed demons, knowing that it wasn't just the demon they killed, but the poor human it was possessing.

And it reminded Sam of why he left the life in the first place.

As soon as they got back to the bunker, Sam was going to sit down and get good and drunk; God knew he needed it right now.

"Hey, ya might wanna call the kid and let her know we're on our way back," Dean suggested as they began to head out. "If not, she'll probably freak out when we walk in."

Sam nodded and dialed Angela's cell phone number, deciding to not call the bunker extension in case she couldn't get to the phone quickly enough.

_"Hey,"_ she said brightly.

"Angie, hey, we--"

" _Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now. It's probably dead or I can't find it. Either way, no need to worry, I'm good. Once I charge/find it, I'll give you a call. In the meantime, go ahead, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you later. Bye!"_

Sam sighed and hung up, then dialed the bunker's number.

"Hey, sorry," Angela said breathlessly. Sam blinked as her voice came through the speaker almost immediately. "I heard it ringing but I couldn't find it... I think the couch ate it. Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's okay," he said, surprised at the relief he felt at hearing her voice. He felt oddly warm. "You were right."

"Of course I was," she said haughtily, then hesitated before asking, "About _what_ , exactly?"

Sam laughed at that.

"About the wolfsbane," he said, smiling. "It really... 'set their pants on fire'."

"Oh, well, that's good," she said. "I'm glad I could help."

Sam's stomach flipped at that.

_Help_.

She'd helped them and couldn't go home.... And she didn't know. They hadn't known how to tell her. Still didn't. She was so dead set on returning to her world and her family-- the family that was so damned important to her that she set aside her own dreams and aspirations for them-- and Sam had no idea how to tell her that she couldn't unless God decided she could. How could they tell her?

He hadn't realized that she'd gone on talking until she said his name several times.

"Sammy? You there, buddy?"

"What?" he asked, snapping out of it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What'd you say?" From beside him, Dean snickered and he elbowed him.

"I said just call me when you guys get close so I can heat up your dinner."

"You cooked?"

She snorted.

"No, I was just gonna let y'all come home from an exhausting hunt and drink yourselves into a stupor and pass out. God, Sam, _yes_ , I cooked."

"Should we be worried?" he asked, putting it on speaker phone. To be honest, he felt a little intimidated, talking to her on his own.

"Yes, Sam," she said darkly. "I sprinkled rat poison on it because I couldn't find the salt and spiked all the alcohol in the place with arsenic to give it a little extra kick."

"Okay, okay," Sam laughed. "Sorry I asked."

"Well, it's not like I burned water, Sam," she huffed. "I'm not the best, but I _can_ cook."

"What'd ya make, kid?"

"I threw a roast into the oven," she said to Dean, a lighter tone in her voice. "I've been lettin' it cook all day, _and_ it didn't dry out. I also made some macaroni and cheese, made up some mashed potatoes and grilled some corn. Turned out pretty damn good if ya ask me."

"Mmm," Dean said. Sam looked over at his grinning brother. If anything excited him other than women, it was food. "Sounds good."

"Oh, it is. So, how long 'til you guys get home?"

Sam jerked a little at that.

Home.

It was amazing how easily it rolled out of her mouth and he was surprised by how much it affected him.

He frowned.

_Dammit, Sam,_ he growled to himself. _The hell's_ wrong _with you?_

"Um, two or three hours," Sam said, trying to shake himself out of it.

"All right, so around ten?"

"Yeah, I think so. We'll call when we get close."

"All right, no problem. Love you."

"You, too," Sam said automatically before hanging up. Then he blinked in surprise and looked over at Dean, who was wide eyed but grinning. He opened his mouth but the phone rang before he could say anything. "Hello?"

"I just realized what I said," she said, sounding embarrassed. "I'm used to talking on the phone with family, like my mom and siblings, and you guys are easy to talk to and it just kinda slipped out and I didn't mean to say it... not that I don't care about you guys because I totally do, but it seemed a little awkward and I didn't think about it until Charlie started laughing and I just wanted to clear things up, and now they have been and I'll see you guys when you get home. Bye!"

She hung up quickly, not letting him or Dean say anything.

"I don't know which is worse," Dean grinned, glancing over at him. "That she told you she loved you or the fact that she called back to apologize for it."

"She was talking to both of us, jerk."

"Yeah, but you had the phone, bitch. 'Sides, she seems closer to you, anyhow."

"Dude, no, it's nothing like that. I'm just the nice one, remember?"

"Oh, and I'm the dick big brother?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Sam laughed.

"Cute, Sammy," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "You should ask her out."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Okay, not only is she a lot younger than me, but she's just now getting over what that bastard warlock did to her _and_ she's not from this universe."

"There's only seven or eight years between you two," Dean snorted. "And it's not like she's gettin' home anytime soon. The Big Guy upstairs doesn't want 'er leavin' yet."

"Keyword being 'yet', Dean," he grumbled. "Besides, I don't look at her that way."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Dude, I've seen the way you are with her. Since when do you coddle chicks, huh? Since when do you hold them as they cry themselves to sleep?"

"She's my friend, Dean."

"What kind of person sleeps in a friend's bed with said friend?"

"Would you just stop?" Sam demanded. His face felt really warm. "Last time you did this, I had to shoot the girl with a silver bullet."

There was silence.

"Sammy, I--"

"Just forget it, Dean, okay?" Sam asked tiredly.

"All right, all right."

Sam sighed and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes

 

"Yo, Sammy, wake up. We're here."

Sam jerked awake, sitting upright in his seat, looking around tiredly before rubbing his face.

"What?"

"We're back at the bunker."

"Oh... You call Ange?"

"Yeah, about forty-five minutes ago. Said she threw our stuff into the oven to keep it warm for us." Dean grinned. "Man, she's a good kid. Make a cute little housewife, Sammy."

"You really think she's gonna go for the housewife role, Dean?" he asked dryly. "I mean, come on. This is _Ange_ we're talking about." He got out of the Impala, then leaned down to glare at his brother through the window. "Now stop it."

"No sense in bein' a bitch about it," Dean prodded. "It's time ya grew a pair, Sammy."

"It's time you shut your mouth," Sam threw back. "Just drop it, okay? She's just a friend."

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder, walking into the bunker, Dean right behind him.

They both stopped in their tracks, noses in the air.

Dear God, that smelled _good..._

"Holy shit," Dean murmured at his side, dropping his bag by the door. "You smell that, too, right? I'm not dead or dreamin' or anything?"

"If you're dreaming, then I must've gotten ahold of some African dreamroot."

They walked into the kitchen. The light in the oven was on, shining down on two plates covered in aluminum foil, and when Dean pulled them out and opened them, the smell, God, but that _smell_ , only grew stronger.

Tentatively, Sam tore a piece of the meat of and took a hesitant bite. He wasn't sure about Angela's cooking, if it was anything like Dean's... not that his brother was a bad cook, because he wasn't, just that he wasn't exactly a healthy chef. So, bracing himself, he took a bite.

Sam was in heaven.

It wasn't over spiced, but it was bursting with flavor, and _tender_....

"Oh my God," he whispered. He grabbed his plate and sat down, eating enthusiastically. "God, Dean... you gotta try it."

"This is awesome," Dean said around a mouthful of potatoes. Sam nodded his agreement, then looked around to thank Angela. He frowned.

"Where's Ange?" he asked Dean, swallowing. "And Charlie and Cas?"

Dean looked up, frowning.

"I didn't see 'em," he said slowly. "Did you?"

Sam shook his head, then froze.

"No-- fuck, get _off_ me!"

Sam went stiff and looked at Dean, who was wide eyed and snarling.

Angela!

The hunters shot to their feet and ran upstairs, guns at the ready. They heard struggling and found the sound coming from behind Charlie's closed door.

"Dammit, no! Fucking A-- don't you freakin' _do_ it! Cas, get it!"

They'd heard enough. As soon as she called Cas for help, they knew she was in trouble. They kicked the door open and raised their guns, snarling, fully set on protecting their little friend.

And then jerked to a stop.

Charlie was on her stomach and Angela was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, leaning forward, and Cas sat on the floor next to her, a confused look on his face. They were all holding game controllers.

"Fucking _Kabal--_ oh, hey, guys," she said brightly, glancing at them before turning back to the television. "What's up?"

"Um... what's goin' on?" Dean asked while Sam just stared.

"Oh, Cas here's never played _Mortal Kombat_ before," Charlie said, "so we thought we'd educate him."

"I do not understand why it is called _Mortal Kombat_ when many of the characters are, in fact, immortal. Shao Kahn, Raiden, Kitana and Jade...." The angel shook his head, then looked back down to his controller. "Nor do I understand why all of the C's have been replaced with K's. It is most irritating. This game has butchered the English language."

"No-- _Dammit,_ Charlie! No more Kano for you." Angela leaned forward as Charlie's character laughed and choked hers. Charlie just laughed evilly.

"At least I'm not using Smoke or Noob again."

"Freaking _hate_ those two!" Angela growled, then said to Cas, "Tagging you in!" Angela's character-- Kabal-- was instantly replaced by another character wearing a blue outfit with a large, round hat with a blade on the edge. Immediately, Cas frowned, then began tapping away at the buttons quickly, teleporting and throwing his hat at Charlie's character.

"What?" Sam just looked from the three of them then back to Dean.

"Are you seriously teaching an _angel of The Lord_ how to play _videogames?_ " Dean asked increduously.

"Maybe?" Angela said wryly as she stood up, darting around Cas and running her hand through his hair lightly. "How'd the hunt go? I mean, I know you guys said it went okay, but are y'all hurt? You need anything?"

Dean's eyes flickered between her and the angel, who was staring intently at the screen.

"Um, no," Sam said, looking at his brother. He'd been acting really weird lately, especially when Ange and Cas were in the same room. "No, we're not hurt. The whole wolfsbane thing seriously helped us out a lot. Thanks."

She beamed up at him and he was surprised to see how _relieved_ he felt that she was back to her old self, cheeky, sarcastic and adorable. Those few days that she'd been withdrawn and afraid of every little thing had been hell on Sam.

"Good," she said, smiling softly. "You guys eat yet? I mean, I know you normally ike to celebrate a successful hunt with booze and chicks, but I thought you'd like a good meal first."

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or be offended because, while to the point and a little harsh, it was also true... mostly.

"Yeah, no we ate," he laughed. "It was really good, thanks. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My mom," she said brightly, then backtracked. "Well, my step-mom, really, though she's more of a mom to me than my birth mother ever was." There was a trace of bitterness in her eyes, but before Sam could question it, she binked rapidly and it was gone. "So, anyway, you liked it? I wasn't exactly sure if you would or not, I was just kinda going out on a limb and then I thought about it and--"

"Ange, whoa, slow down," Sam laughed, his hands on her shoulders. Relief washed through him when she didn't flinch away or cringe, just stood there, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "It was great. We walked in and I think Dean almost had a foodgasm."

"Don't act like you didn't smell it, too," Dean snapped. Angela beam, glowing with pride.

"If you think _that_ was good," she said slyly. "Just wait til you try the pie."

 


	28. It's Weird, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean notices something... weird going on between Angie and Cas. He's not sure exactly what it is, but he knows one thing for sure. He DOESN'T like it.

"So, that was weird, right?"

"What?" Sam asked, washing his and Dean's plates as his older brother put away the left overs.

"Ange and Cas," Dean huffed, slamming the fridge a little. "Something was... hell, Sammy, I dunno. Off."

"Dude, like Charlie said, it's easier for her to relate to Cas," Sam sighed. "He's not technically a guy, so she feels more at ease."

"But she's fine now," Dean grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not tryin' t'sound like a dick or anything, but she's been really freakin'... she's just been so goddamn chummy with him. It's weird."

After the little videogame battle-- in which Cas had dominated Charlie with ease, memorizing all the controller's combinations-- they had all gone down to the kitchen and Angela pulled out the pecan pie she'd hidden in the bottom part of the oven. Dean had almost whimpered as the smell hit them all, and when she'd set it on the counter, he'd nearly come undone. Of course, he'd never admit to it, even to Sam. Especially not to Sam. Freakin' princess'd never let him hear the end of it.

Anyway, Ange'd cut them all a slice, even Cas... even though he never ate. He was an angel. He didn't eat.

But he'd eaten it.

Castiel, Angel of The Lord and Warrior of Heaven, had eaten pie.

Pie that Angela had made.

He couldn't explain why it bothered him. Dean wasn't exactly one to throw on an apron and pound out crust for a pie. He'd always just settled for store-bought, but, in all that time, Cas had never asked for pie, and if it was offered, he'd politely decline. Well, not exactly politely, more like, "I am an angel; I do not require sustenance."

But he didn't even hesitate when Angela had set his plate before him and plopped a generous helping of whipped cream on top. She'd sent him an encouraging smile and ruffled his hair adoringly as he took that first bite.

Of course, she'd always been closer to Cas than them, and he wasn't really all that bothered by it. Hell, he saw a lot of himself in her and wasn't surprised that shed bonded so easily with Cas. Guy needed all the friends he could get. He'd been ripped apart, stabbed, blown up... he needed friends, real friends. Friends he hadn't been assigned to and felt responsible for.

But there was something more there. 

He'd seen and been with enough chicks to know that look. The easy, cute curve of her lips as she smiled, the soft, almost feathered look her eyelashes gave as she looked at him, eyes half-hooded, the longer than needed touches. The warm companionship. He knew what all of that was, what all of that meant.

He'd seen it in Lisa.

And he wasn't sure that he liked seeing it in the kid... especially not when that look was sent Cas' way.

Dean blinked then. What the hell was he thinking? Cas was a grown man-- angel-- being... dammit, he was thousands of years old! He could make his own decisions.... Of course, the decisions he did make on his own tended to almost literally blow up in his face.

She's just a kid, for Christ's sake! Dean snapped at himself. And she's not even from here. What damage could she do to an angel?

Of course, Dean knew more than anyone that underestimating someone could come back to bite you in the ass. He and Sam had underestimated her before and she'd handled herself fine. She'd taken out two witches on her own, proving just how freakin' lethal a young woman with emotional trauma and a short temper could be. And how glad he was that she considered him one of her friends because, if she didn't, then she probably would have at least stabbed him in the diner.

He winced as he thought about that.

He hadn't tried to offend her or anything. He hadn't meant to insinuate that she was some kind of little slut or anything, but... she didn't know anything about hunting. He'd assumed she was just one of those little fangirls who liked to play at it, like Becky. He hadn't really thought of her as an actual person until she threw her drink into his face and stormed away. It was a definite cliche, but he'd deserved it.

To be honest, he really liked the kid. She was funny and strong... she cold take care of herself if she really needed to, in an honest, one-on-one, human-to-human fight. She was nice, not really holding the whole shower thing against Cas. She was selfless, running at those witches to distract them. She was a good person, really. It couldn't be simpler than that.

So why was he having such issues with the possibility of her and Cas bein' together?

 _It's just cause Sam likes her,_ he rationalized quickly. _Bitch won't admit it, but he's got a thing for her._

  
_So why isn't he freakin' out?_

_Would you just stop?_

_But_ why _?_

Dean growled and shook his head.

Yeah, it wasn't a good thing when you started arguing with yourself. Especially if you were Dean Winchester. Or Sam. Or a Winchester at all, really. Things tended to happen.

He hadn't realized Sam had been talking all the time he'd been... arguing? Debating. He didn't have a good explanation as to what that was.

"-- and besides, it's good for Cas. Get him to socialize more," Sam said. "He's been human twice now, Dean. If it happens again, he needs to learn how to act around people other than us, maybe actually get into the habit of eating."

"Hmm... yeah...." To be honest, Dean wasn't really paying all that much attention. His mind was still wrapped around the whole Angela-Cas situation. Was it really even a situation?

_No!... Yes... maybe...?_

"And if that means spending more time with Ange, so be it. It's good for her, too. She's still... healing, I guess."

"Uh-huh...."

"And I found this spot on my stomach the other day. It looks kinda weird."

"Nice..."

"I think I might be growing a fifth nipple."

"Sounds great, Sammy."

"Dean!"

The older Winchester jerked and looked up at his brother.

"What?" he demanded.

"Are you even listening?"

Dean rolled his eyes, then grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did I forget to take out the trash?"

Sam scowled and threw the wet rag he was holding at him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch. But you really don't think it's... weird?" Dean prodded, as though he'd never spaced out. "I mean, c'mon, Sammy. It's weird."

"Dude, no, it's not. They're friends, and they're both--"

"Weird?" Dean insisted. Sam threw him a bitch face and he snickered.

"--antisocial." He sighed. "It's good for them. They both need to get used to people, otherwise it could seriously affect their outlook on life and the their expectant quality of it."

"Damn," Dean grumbled. "Since when are you Dr. Phil? Lemme tell you now, if you start calling me a douchebag and tell me to say it with you, I swear to God, I will punch you in the face."

"Dude, no," Sam laughed. "You're a dick, not a douche."

"What's the difference?"

"A dick is just some jerk, and a douche is someone who tries to be a dick and gets off on it." They both whirled around and saw Angela leaning casually against the door frame, grinning. "What're we talkin' about?"

"Wow, you really like to insert yourself into people's conversations, don't you?" Dean teased, trying to shove previous thoughts aside. She arched a brow at him.

"It's not half as bad as some of the places you've 'inserted' yourself into," she shot back with ease.

"Damn, kid," Dean said, feeling the heat rush to his face. "Get your mind outta the gutter, will ya?"

"So long as you keep your own parts out of it."

More heat rushed to his face. Dear God... the kid-- she-- was she really--?

"Damn, Ange, you're gonna break him," Sam laughed. She just grinned.

"What'd you come in for, anyway?" Dean asked, almost snappishly.

"Oh. Well, we already watched all the Harry Potter movies, along with all of the deleted scenes and bloopers, so we thought we'd go on to the next best saga, say it with me, now: Lord of the Rings." She grinned over at Sam. "I have been sent on a glorious quest to find the rare and wondrous popped corn."

Dean blinked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she said, a knowing smile on her face. "Do you guys have any?"

"Yeah," Sam said. He reached into the cabinet behind him and threw her a package. She almost caught it but it fell to the floor at her feet and she swore under her breath.

"Throw me a freakin' angel blade and a flask of holy water and I'm good," she grumbled. "Toss me a fuckin' bag a popcorn and all hell breaks loose."

"So, Ange," Dean said casually, leaning against the counetr. She moved over beside him to start the microwave.

"So, Dean," she drawled, punching in the numbers. She glanced over at him, smiing; despite the weird thoughts from earlier, he was glad to see she was better. She was like Charlie in that he thought of her as a little sister... a really, really annoying little sister.

"You seem to be doin' a lot better." She nodded and he was thankful to see that she didn't even cringe.

"I am," she said. "Like I said before, I still have issues... the nightmares haven't gone away yet, but they're less frequent. Charlie's been heping a lot. We talked the other day and I... I'm feelin' pretty good about it, actually." She grinned up at him. "Cas has been helping a lot, too."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded again.

"Yeah. Whenever I have a nightmare or the spiders get to be too much, he's there. He's been really awesome about the whole thing, and you wanna know the best thing?" She looked up at the two of them pointedly. "He's not been blaming himself for it."

"How do you--"

She gave him a dry look, brow arched.

"You guys forget. Nearly six years I've been watching the show. I know how you think." She licked her lips and seemed to struggle with her words. "I just... I don't want you guys to think I blame you for what happened. It was my own fault--"

"Ange, kid, no, don't--"

"--because you were _right_ ," she went on, talking over him. "I shouldn't have gone. I wasn't ready. I know that now. But it's not your fault, okay? I don't blame you, I don't blame Cas or Gabe... and I don't blame myself."

"Why would you blame yourself?" Sam asked, frowning. "You had no way of knowing what he was."

"Exactly. I didn't and so I don't." She smiled up at them. "And now that I'm better, I can actually do what I need to; help you guys out when I need to. I'm not gonna be as reckless as last time, but I am gonna help. I'm still messed up some, but I'm better." She smiled warmly, glancing back towards the common room. "And I owe a lot of it to Cas."

Dean shot a look to Sam. See? His younger brother just looked at Angie, his brow furrowed.

"So you and Cas are pretty tight lately, huh?"

She grinned up at him and his stomach turned, doing weird little flips and he frowned.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "We've gotten pretty close this week."

The microwave beeped, and she opened it, grabbed the popcorn and left the room.


	29. Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't shake the feeling that there's more between Angie and Cas than what they're letting on... and he SERIOUSLY doesn't like it.

Dean growled to himself, crossing his arms as he glared at the TV screen. The whole movie was freakin' ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. He didn't like it, not one bit. Everything in the kitchen just came back with a vengeance and he saw that he was right to suspect something. He should have seen it. She'd been way too calm about the shower incident and the thing with Cas carrying her to bed had been more than a friendly gesture. There was something between them. He was sure of it. _How_ was he so sure of it?

 _Because she was practically melded into his side_!!

Sam had crashed on the couch, tall frame almost spilling over it and was halfway asleep. Charlie was sitting in one of the plush chairs and Dean in the other. He was sure that Ange and Cas would have gone and grabbed some chairs from the kitchen, but no.

Instead, they'd sat on the floor, their backs against the couch and were sharing a bowl of popcorn.

His teeth came together as Angela giggled, puling pieces of the snack out of his hair. How he'd gotten them there, Dean wasn't sure, just that they were stuck in the messy black locks.

"I do not understand," Cas whispered, confused, as he leaned down to give her more access to his hair. "Why do they not simply fly the eagles into Mordor?"

"Because then there would have been no movie, baby boy."  
".... But Boromir stated that they cannot simply walk into Mordor," he complained. "How else will they get there other than by magical or unnatural means? And then, as soon as they are halfway across Middle Earth, Frodo tells Sam to go home. He has already been targeted by the wraiths and Sauron's army. He cannot return home without drawing their attention to the Shire. There are many flaws within this film, Angela."

"Cas, sweetheart," she said gently, biting her lip against a smile. "It's a movie. It's supposed to be fun."

"But--"

She quickly-- but gently-- shoved some popcorn into his mouth and laughed, running her hand through his hair lovingly.

 _Lovingly_!

He balled his fists into his shirt, uncaring that he pinched himself. It gave him something else to think about.

_Why are you even thinking about it?_

_Because it's_ weird _, dammit!_

_How? Why is it weird?_

_Because Cas is m--_

Dean blinked at himself, then looked at the angel, who was looking at him, an odd expression on his face. For some reason, he felt heat rise up his neck and he looked back to the movie.

 _\--my friend_ , he finished weakly. He knew what he'd been about to say- think, but it was weird. Impossible. He didn't think like that. He was Dean. He wasn't what those silly, air-headed little girls thought. It wasn't possible. He was Dean.

Yeah.

He was Dean.

And Dean was going to sit there and enjoy the weird-as-fuck movie while his best friend canoodled with his new girlfriend....

At least, he definitely wasn't going to glare holes into the side of the kid's head.

Nope.

 _Definitely_ not doin' _that._

 

 

It was almost as bad the next day.

Angela got up before any of them-- except for Sammy, but he was out jogging for whatever God knew what-- and was down in the kitchen. Dean had smelled the almost seductive smell of bacon and, stomach growling, he made his way downstairs. He smiled- no, grinned at the smell.

He was freakin' starving.

At least, he was until he stepped into the kitchen and saw what was goin' on.

Angela was standing at the stove, Cas at her side and she was rolling her eyes at something he said. At the same time, she picked up a cooling piece of bacon and offered it to him. Instead of taking it with his own hands, he ate it out of hers.

He ate. Out of. Her hand.

Dean's stomach turned and heat rushed to his face.

He swallowed, then slowly backed out of the room, listening all the while they spoke in hushed tones.

He seriously didn't like this.

 

 

"Do you think he saw?" Angela whispered, glancing at the now empty doorway.

Castiel tilted his head, listening to Dean as he tried to adjust to the odd flavor of the bacon. He normally did not eat, however, Angela seemed most intent on him eating in front of Dean. She had explained that it might bother him, seeing as how the angel did not require food. It appeared to be working.

He'd listened to Dean's thoughts the previous night as they ate the pie-- Dean had been incapable of looking away from him as he consumed the dessert-- and they were rather odd. Odd for Dean, anyway. He hadn't exactly listened to the thoughts themselves, more to the underlying tone. He had seemed flushed and irritated, and, as they viewed the film, they took on a possessive feel. Before that, Castiel had been unsure, and had still been wary of it.

Now, as the hunter backed away, grumbling to himself, he was sure.

Dean cared for him as Castiel cared for Dean.

"I am certain he did," he whispered just as quietly. He felt his Grace soar within him, though he tried to quell it. It would serve no purpose to raise his hopes only to have them dashed because he had misconstrued Dean's thoughts and actions. "He seems most... irritated."

"Hmm," Angela scoffed, turning the bacon. "Irritated. Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

"Correct," he affirmed. "I... I believe he may harbor true, romantic feelings towards me. He seemed quite possessive last night."

Angela beamed up at him.

"That's great, Cas!" she squealed quiety, grabbing his hand. He smiled down at the enthusiastic young woman. "Cas, he's getting jealous! That's fantastic!"

It had, in part, been Charlie's idea. After Angela had gone over their half-plan, Charlie demanded to know how Dean had been acting while he and the young woman interacted. Castiel had noticed an odd change in Dean's behavior towards him almost as soon as Angela showed up, but he had thought it to be one of the hunter's infamous mood swings. Charlie, however, had informed them that Dean was, in fact, jealous.  
In short, she wanted the two of them to play it up and possibly encourage Dean to admit his true feelings for the angel.

Castiel truly hoped that they mirrored his own.

"I may be misinterpreting it, though, Angela," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't think so." She glanced at the doorway, triumph lighting up her features. "I think we're makin' pretty good headway here."

 

 

Dean was down in the gun range, tuning his pistols and adjusting the sights. His stomach growled, which he ignored, raising his gun. He was hungry, but he wasn't about to go back upstairs, not while the honeymooners were still all fluffy and canoodle-y.

  
He gritted his teeth and let loose, firing at the target downrange. He felt a small bit of satisfaction as the bullets made contact.

He'd been really frustrated these past three days and needed to kill something, but there weren't any cases open. It had been pretty quiet lately. Normally, he'd have been glad and taken the time to relax, but....

Damn, he needed to get out of the bunker. Away from Angela and Cas.

But he couldn't. Sam might find a hunt and need to head out ASAP. And he definitely wasn't gonna leave the kid alone with Cas... but that was just because she might get nabbed again... right?

So he was stuck here, and it was either shoot something down here or nearly puke his guts up at the sickeningly sweet sight upstairs.

 _God, what is the_ matter _with me?_

_You know what._

_No. I don't._

_Yes, you do. You just don't wanna admit it._

_No idea what you're talkin' about._

_Yes, you--_

_Nope._

_Yes--_

Dean growled and let loose another round into the firing dummy.

He knew who he was. He didn't have questions like these. He sure as hell didn't question his relationship with his best friend. Not like this.

And he _didn't_ get jealous of a college girl.

He blinked.

Was _that_ what that was, boiling in the pit of his stomach?

 _No_ , he snapped to himself. _It's just weird because they're my friends, okay? I don't wanna see either of 'em get hurt._

_Yeah, okay._

_Y'know what, screw you._

He slammed the gun down onto the firing table and threw the ear muffs aside.

Obviously, isolation was almost as bad as watching the bad rom-com upstairs. At least there were people to distract him from his traitorous thoughts there.

 

Dean walked quickly past the kitchen; he wasn't sure if they were still in there. He just knew that he needed to get to Charlie or Sam, to get one of them to talk to him and get his mind off of the whole Ange-stiel thing.

He shuddered.

Yeah, he seriously didn't like that.

A loud laugh sounded from the study, stopping Dean in his tracks. It wasn't Sam. The laugh was too feminine, but it definitely wasn't Charlie, either. No, he knew that laugh. It was cute and flirty and almost too boisterous.

It was Angie.

Steeling and arguing with himself, thinking, _Don't do it... It's a bad, bad,_ really _bad idea_ , he turned around and made his way to the study. His heart was beating way too fast for anything other than a hunt and he found himself shaking and trembling as he neared the doorway.

He swallowed, then looked.

And his stomach dropped.

Angie was standing really close to Cas, smiling up at him. And when Dean said close, he meant really, really close.

The angel smiled down at her, a light, pink blush coloring his cheeks, contrasting nicely with the blue of his eyes-- _Since when do I even notice crap like that_?-- and he looked somewhere between flattered and embarrassed. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it a bit, and he reached down to brush hers from her face.

Dean found himself suddenly in the room, scowling, and holding Cas' wrist in a gentle yet firm grasp.

"The hell's goin' on in here?" he demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIGGIN' NEW YEAR, MY DARLINGS!!!  
> I am so sorry I've been spacy, but the SPN: Stuck With the Winchesters cast is partying it up pretty hardcore out here.  
> Gabriel and Charlie are running around, completely hammered, and I think Gabe's wearing a lamp shade, Lucifer and Crowley keep pestering Sam and arguing about who the better King of Hell is, Dean's trying hard not to make goo goo eyes at Cas and Angie's just kinda fangirling it up, just takin' pictures of every damn little thing. I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to give an archangel booze-- actually, I think it was Dean-- but it's hell funny... Crap, I gotta go. Angie's trying to keep Gabe from throwing Dean and Cas into a never ending love-tunnel loop until Dean admits he's got feelings for Cas and it's not going well--  
> "Gabe, no! Put the Winchester down!"  
> Bye, guys, and Happy New Year's!!!


	30. He's a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and conflicted, Dean does the only thing he CAN do in a situation like this. He heads out to a bar, hoping the booze will either make everything clear, or dull everything away until he's passed out. In doing so, he makes a startling discovery about himself.

Dean glanced down at Angela, then moved his gaze to Cas' eyes, electric blue, pupils dialated. He could feel the angel trembling beneath his fingers and his blush deepened, turning his face red.

Calm down, Dean, he snapped at himself. Nothing's wrong. They haven't done anything...

"Dean?" he whispered hoarsely.

"What d'you think you're doin', Dean?" Angela demanded. He looked back at her. She looked annoyed, brow furrowed and hands on her hips.

"I- I don't like--"

"Don't like what?" she asked, leaning forward. He swallowed, then looked at Cas. The angel was staring intently at him; he was still holding his wrist in an iron-clad grasped. He went cold.

"I don't like how you two insist on the PDA," he said blandly, dropping Cas' hand. "I mean, seriously. There are other people who live here, y'know." He grinned down at Angela, trying to quell the storm inside him. "I kinda don't wanna walk in on some, bad, R-rated movie scene, if ya catch my meaning."

Angela blushed furiously and Cas only tilted his head, blues eyes clouded with confusion.

"I do not--"

"Don't ask, Cas," Angela growled, hands balled into fists. She poked Dean in the chest. "If you don't like it, Dean... do something about it!" Then she whirled around and stormed out of the room.

Dean blinked and frowned.

What the hell just happened?

 

 

As usual, when taking off for a hunt or just shooting somethin' in general didn't work, Dean did what he always did when he was pissed or confused.

He went to a bar.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white as they strained against his skin. He was seriously tempted to floor the pedal, but he wasn't gonna put that kind of stress on his baby. Not when it wasn't a real emergency. He just needed to get away. Just for an hour or two.

He just couldn't handle that.

Dean gritted his teeth and sped up. Not a lot, just enough to get him where he was going faster.

He needed to get away.

He wasn't running. That wasn't his style. Dean fought. He killed and protected. He was a Winchester, and they never backed down from anything. Not heaven, not hell, not Purgatory. He was a Winchester. He didn't run.

That was the only thought going through his head. Well, that and the stupid friggin' picture of Angie pressed up against Cas like that. For some, stupid, idiotic reason, that was seared into his brain, and he just wanted to clean it out with bleach and fire.

Because, for some, weird reason... it _hurt_.

Cas was his best friend, his guardian and protector, yet, at the same time, Dean was like his mentor, teaching him things about the world, about free will and life....

About humanity.

Did _Angela_ teach him that? Did _Angela_ keep his feathered ass safe when all of heaven was trailin' him? Did _Angela_ nearly die and go to Purgatory just to yank his ass topside?

Dean growled and hit the steering wheel.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Where the hell were these thoughts _comin'_ from!? Cas was his friend, like his brother... Angie was just some poor kid who got dragged into the shithole that was their life.

Cas had been around for so long now, Dean could barely remember what life was like before him. The most prominent image was of hell and Alistair, which was, in all reality

 _"Dean and I_ do _share a more profound bond...."_

What the hell did that _mean,_ anyway? Yeah, sure, Cas pulled him outta the pit. He'd be forever grateful to the guy. Hell was...well, hell had been hell. But... that wasn't because he'd been anything special. Well, not t'Cas, anyway. He was the Sword of Michael, an archangel's vessel, just a tool needed for the impending apocalypse.

He'd rebelled, but hadn't that been more for free will and the sake of humanity, protecting his Father's creations?

Dean tried rationalizing everything Cas had done for and to him over the years, trying to make sense of the senseless. And it was working... kinda. He'd actually made it into the bar without having a full-blown panic attack. He was chalking up all of the angel's actions to doing what was right for humanity.

But what about what Dean had done for Cas?

He'd gone to Purgatory. Granted, he'd been sent there with Cas when Dick Roman exploded, but that wasn't the point. Once Benny had shown up and told him about the seam, he could have easily taken the vampire and made off, without Cas. But he hadn't.

Instead, he'd fucking stayed behind and spent a year fighting of the very monsters he'd helped to put there. Vampires, sirens, werewolves, shapeshifters, wendigos.... All for the angel. Cas. His best friend.

And now, the friggin' guy was holed up and was havin' a Hallmark romance with the kid.

_Why the hell did that bother him!?_

He gritted his teeth and sat unceremoniously on the barstool, tapping the counter.

"Bourbon," he said as the tender looked over at him. He nodded and pulled a glass from under the counter, filling it up a quarter of the way.

"You okay, man?" he asked, sliding the glass over to him. "No offense, but y'look a little rough."

"I'm fine," he snapped, surprising himself. "No offense, but I ain't about t'have some chick flick moment where I spill all my issues to some bar tender who doesn't give two shakes of a rat's ass about me and mine."

"Okay, pal," the tender said, hands up in surrender. "Sorry I asked."

Dean lifted his glass to take a drink, then pointed at the man.

"I mean, it's not like you actually _care_ ," he said. "No one does. I got me and I got my brother. That's all I need."

"Whatever you say, man."

"I mean, seriously. Who the hell needs _friends_? Y'put your ass out on the line for 'em, and then they turn around and make you question who you are." He snarled and took a swig.

"O... _kay_?"

"I mean, I coulda died... _multiple_ times. I put my neck out there for him, and then, this little _girl_ comes along and it's like she's the friggin' queen a England or somethin', or the key to Atlantis." He frowns. "I mean, I get that it's been rough on her. I do. Kid's been through hell and she's carryin' some major baggage, and despite all that, she's pullin' through, slappin' on a happy face and tryin' t'make somethin' of herself out here... but it changes everything."

"And you don't like it." It wasn't a question.

Dean looked up, frowning.

"Oh, what do you know?" he snapped.

The bartender shook his head and started wiping the counters. Dean stared into his drink.

"He's so... protective... and she needs him. He's helped her out a lot these past couple a weeks, and she's better for it. She doesn't seem so... broken." He swallowed, his throat dry. He contemplated taking another drink, but knew it wouldn't help. It wasn't a drink to quench his thirst; it was a drink to drown the pain. "And I think that makes it worse... seeing how much she just... needs him. And she's so patient with him, too. She's a good kid, really. Not lettin' anything knock her down for long, gettin' up when we think she can't." He sighed. "But she's not forever, y'know? This... all of this, it's just... it's temporary. Another few weeks and she's gone. We'll never see her again, and I don't think he'd be able t'handle it. Hell, Sammy and I'll barely be able t'take it, but Cas? If he gets too close, he's gonna get hurt."

"Sounds like you care a lot about these two," the bartender said carefully.

Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, well... that's what usually screws ya over, ain't it?"

"Sometimes," the tender agreed, then paused. "How long does she have?"

"I dunno... a few weeks? Months? Hell, we have no idea. It could be tomorrow, for all we know. We could wake up and she'd just be... gone." He ran a hand through his hair. "And the thing is... I don't think she even really likes him, y'know? I think that, with everything she's been through, she's just kinda, I dunno,  latched onto him, I guess? Gives her somethin' constant t'hold on to." He let out a shuddering breath. "But it's all wrong. There's somethin' off and I can't... I can't put my finger on it."

"Well... have you tried talkin' to them?"

He snorted.

"Yeah. 'Hey, Angie, I know you've finally found somethin' good in this hellish place, but you'll have t'let go because I think it's mine'. Yeah, that'll go over real swell."

And then he stopped, glass raised half-way to his lips, and just sat there, frozen.

He'd said it out loud. What he'd been toiling over for the past two or three days. He'd put into words what he couldn't even think, because it changed everything he'd ever known about himself.

Didn't it?

He was still Dean, right? Still the 'dick big brother'? Still the oldest Winchester boy, the one who'd chosen family over heaven and hell? The one who'd fought every monster imaginable and killed the things that went bump in the night?

He still felt that.

He didn't feel different... unless you counted the weird, shocked feeling that was rolling in his gut.

He replayed the last six years, starting with the barn in which he'd first laid eyes on Cas... Castiel. He'd been a statuesque semblance of a man, cold and forbearing, the perfect little soldier. Then there was Cas, the socially awkward virgin who had made an escort cry unintentionally when he tried to help. Cas, who had teamed up with Crowley, trying to make the world a better place so Dean could rest easy. He'd taken on Sam's insanity, had led the Leviathan away from him in Purgatory. Had tried to lock up heaven as he and Sam tried to slam the gates of hell shut, also to make life easier on him... not just to fix heaven.  
He'd been told, time and time again, to kill Dean. Had done it a thousand times in training... but when it came down to actually do the deed... he hadn't. He'd dropped his blade and took off.

And Dean saw it now.

It wasn't that Cas distrusted him with the angel tablet.

Cas didn't trust himself without it.

Everything was falling into place... at least, in Dean's head. The world was still falling apart outside, but for once....

For once, _he didn't care._

He stood up and slapped some cash onto the counter, grabbing his keys from his pocket. Dean knew what he had to do. He had to put it all out there, make sure Cas was happy. If he was, so be it. But he was done running.

He was a Winchester.

He didn't run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I wasn't gonna post until next week, but I couldn't help myself :3  
> I've caught up on all the chapters I'd had pre-written, so if I post a bit more slowly, I'm sorry :P  
> Anyway, here you are, darlings!


	31. Slippery Floors and Sliding Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is more than a little pissed that Dean took off instead of talking to Cas, so, to blow off some steam, she and Charlie decide to educate the seraph on the finer arts of being a child: sliding around in your socks.

I pulled at my hair. At the strings on my hoodie. I walked around the study. Anger. White, hot, _boiling_ anger rolling through me.

Dammit!

He'd been so fucking _close_! We were right _there!_ I could see it in his eyes. The jealousy, the anger....

The love.

And he tore outta there like a bat outta hell!

Dear God, _why_ did he have to be so freaking difficult!?

 _Okay, Ange, chill... Dean's smart, but he's also pretty simple._ Like Charlie said, while Cas wasn't technically a guy, his vessel was male, which was probably screwing with Dean's head. The guy had been completely into chicks before Cas came along, which I understood, but Cas....

I looked over to the angel.

He was still just standing there, head tilted in confusion. My stomach dropped. _Dammit!_

God, I was a horrible person. I had _zero_ patience for this kind of crap and, maybe, I'd pushed things too far, too fast.

"You okay, Cas?" I asked gently.

"I am fine," he said slowly. "Dean, however... he seemed very distressed as he left." He looked over at me, his eyes swimming with mixed emotions. He looked scared and hopeful, his eyes wide but a slight tilt to his lips, hinting at a smile. "Angela... what if it is true? Could Dean really harbor amorous feelings towards me?"

"You already know my opinion," I said, rubbing my face. "Maybe we should slow down... let him cool off. I think we might have pissed him off a little."

"He did seem rather aggressive, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I felt bad... especially for the way I'd sorta snapped at Dean. I _seriously_ had zero patience with this, and add my inexperience into the mix... I had no idea what I was doing or if it was too much or not enough. I'd been jealous before, but I'd never been someone to be jealous _of._

"It did seem as those young women tormented you more once you befriended Alan," Cas said helpfully.

"That's just 'cause he was one of the popular guys," I said as I ran a hand through my hair. "You know, Honor Roll, basketball team, all-around good guy. Besides, he was just my friend. There was nothing really going on between us that would warrant any kind of real jealousy. He made me smile and I made him laugh. That was it."

I thought back to the rocks and shoes that they'd thrown at me when Alan wasn't around to stop them. He was a good enough guy that he wouldn't lay hands on a girl, but his mere presence acted like a barrier between me and them.

"You had a troubling childhood," Cas said quietly. I blinked and clamped down on the thoughts, closing them and hiding them away from the angel.

"It wasn't all bad," I said, smiling up at him. "I remember, when my mom was actually _being_ a mom, we'd dance around in the living room, or have karaoke nights or just slide down the hall in our socks."

Cas tilted his head, frowning.

"What do you mean? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that you've never--"

I stopped, blinking.

Oh.

Of course.

Cas was an _angel._ A soldier of heaven. I was pretty sure that sliding around the clouds in your socks was something to be frowned upon upstairs.

"You never had a childhood, did you?" I asked gently.

"I do not know," he admitted. "There is much within my mind that has been taken from me. Naomi erased my memory many times before and I cannot truly recall what it was like when I was a fledgling. I vaguely remember Gabriel taking care of me from time to time."

I looked down, pursing my lips.

Cas didn't know how to have fun. He'd been really confused the other night when Charlie had handed him the controller. We'd had to explain to him what it was and what he was supposed to do, and that it was supposed to be _fun._

I clenched my jaw, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him alongside me.

"Charlie! Grab some socks!"

 

Okay, so, it was kind of Charlie's idea that we make Dean jealous. We'd explained to her the whole situation. Well, mostly, _I_ explained what was going on, and Cas made a little side commentary, talking about Dean's 'state of mind at certain intervals'. To be honest, I hadn't really noticed any odd reactions, but since Cas pointed them out, I was astounded, trying to figure out how I'd missed them. I was normally pretty good at picking up on those kinds of cues. Charlie said that it was okay, that I'd been out of it for the past week.

Anyway, she'd said that, if we were giving off couple-y vibes and Dean was reacting, then maybe we needed to play it up.

"Dean's emotionally constipated," I argued. "If anything, it's just gonna make his head explode." I turned to Cas, who was opening his mouth to say something. "Again. Figure of speech."

"Maybe not," Charlie grinned. "It sounds like he's just... dealing with whatever he's thinking, or brushing it off. If you guys can make him feel _more_ of whatever it is, he's bound to explode, or say something he normally wouldn't."

"I dunno," I said, squirming. I mean, I liked Cas and all... but did I want to have a fake-thing with him to screw with Dean? "No offense, but I kinda enjoy life."

"Dean would not harm you," Cas reassured me. "You are human and a friend."

I looked at him and arched a brow.

"That's not exactly comforting, Cas," I said. "Dean's friends have a nasty habit of dying."

"True... However, that almost always resolves itself."

I swear to God, I choked on air and fell into a laughing fit. Charlie completely lost it and was laughing right alongside me, both of us holding our sides, while Cas just grinned at us like the little shit he was.

I was pretty sure that Gabriel had raised him before Naomi fucked with his head and completely erased his fledgling-hood.

Which is how we ended up upstairs, the three of us abandoning our shoes, feet covered in thin, slippery socks. Cas was looking down at his feet, curling his toes in and out, frowning as though he'd never given any particular thought to them.

"I am unsure of this, Angela," he said worriedly as he looked at me, blue eyes wide. I snorted and Charlie laughed.

"You fight monsters... you're rounding up fallen angels, and you're romantically pursuing Dean Winchester... and you're worried about _sliding in your socks?_ "

"When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous...."

"Sweetheart, it sounds ridiculous any way you say it," I laughed. I took his hand and squeezed lightly. "You just run, then stop and kinda put more pressure onto your feet."

"And try like hell not to fall on your ass," Charlie said helpfully. "Like this."

And she took off, getting a good running start, and slid around the common room. I laughed as she nearly collided with a suit of _freakin' armor_ , but instead caught herself on it.

"Thanks, big guy," she laughed, patting it on the shoulder. She turned to the two of us, grinning. "Come on, Cas... It's _easy!_ "

"I am unsure...."

"Oh, come on, Cas," I said, laughing a little. I squeezed his hand again.

"I do not understand the point of this," he protested. "If it is simply a way to get from Point A to Point B faster and more efficiently, I could do that _with longer strides._ "

"Cas, honey, it's just supposed to be fun. Come on... I know you know what fun is."

"Well, yes, but I--"

"Nope, ya done said it," I said brightly, taking off.

The angel-- poor guy-- had no choice but to run with me. I grinned and put more pressure on my feet and slid easily; _Cas_ , however, just kept running for a minute before he tried to slip and completely threw me off balance.

"Ah, _shit!"_ I squeaked. Charlie yelped and dove out of the way, as the two of us were heading straight towards her.

I tripped over God knows what-- like I said before, I wasn't exactly the most coordinated person ever-- and was going to face-plant into the cold hard ground. I was all prepared for it, but, suddenly, Cas' arms were around me and I landed on him.

I blinked then looked at Cas.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "You were right... that was--"

I stopped as the angel laughed; really laughed. And he looked so... so _happy_. He hadn't really laughed much, hadn't had a real reason to be happy besides Dean, and I was glad that I could do this little bit at least. They all needed to laugh more, to smile, to have a reason _to_ smile.

And through all my existential thoughts, his laughter got contagious, and soon, Charlie was giggling and I was laughing just as hard as Cas. Charlie collapsed into a chair, holding her side, and I rolled over until I was laying on my back on the floor, trying to catch my breath and not choke on my laughter at the same time, while freakin' _Cas_ sounded like he was going to die.

We saw Sam walk by, his arms full of books, and he paused to look at us. I tried to stop laughing, and was almost there, but he quirked an eyebrow at me and... I just freakin' lost it. He smiled and shook his head at us and continued on, doing whatever it was he was doing.

I had to stop or I was going to completely spaz out, so I squeezed my eyes shut, grinning like a friggin' idiot, and laid my arm over my eyes, trying to calm down.

I started taking long, deep breaths through my nose and tried to steady my heart. I heard footsteps; Sam must be going by again and looking at us all like we were crazy. AT least, that was what I thought, until I realized that the laughing from the others had stopped once the footsteps did.

I braced myself and peeked out from under my arm, my face still warm from laughing so hard.

Dean.

Here we go....


	32. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it back to the bunker and his a nice little chat with Angie... and his angel. He has to get everything off his chest, and, even if Cas doesn't feel the same way... He has to let him know.

Dean looked into the common room and swallowed. Angie and Cas were both lying on the floor, laughing really hard, and Charlie was sitting in a chair, trying to stop her own giddy bursts. Cas... Cas' hair was mussed, his face red and he was laughing really hard. The edges around his eyes crinkled and he put a hand to his forehead, eyes closed.

  
And Angie was giggling just as hard.

Dean had to grit his teeth and take a deep breath before he did something completely stupid. What he was about to do was crazy enough; he didn't need his short-ass fuse fucking up things anymore than he himself was about to.

He watched as Angela struggled to regain her composure even as Cas and Charlie stilled. Any other time, he would have smirked.

Yeah. _Dean Fucking Winchester, in the house._

  
Today, though, today, he was either going to fuck up completely or actually do something right... there was no in-between. Not for him.

He swallowed heavily as Angela went still and looked at him from under her arm. He could have sworn that her eyes went wide and her face pale. The hell?

"Hey, kid," he said slowly. "Could, uh... could I talk to you and Cas?"

"Um... yeah," she said, sitting up. She ran a hand through her hair, then jumped to her feet, turning to pull Cas to his. "Yeah, sure."

They stood there for a moment, Dean trying to figure out what it was he wanted to say, then turned to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie... could you--"

"I'm out," she said quickly, running out the door. "Completely, _totally_ out."

He waited until he knew the little red-head was gone, then turned back to Angela. He tried to start, then frowned. How the hell did people do this? There wasn't exactly a handbook for this type of thing... _How to Screw Up One Friend's Relationship Because You Think You Might Have a Crush On Her Boyfriend Who Just So Happens to Be an Angel and Your Best Friend._ If there was a copy of that somewhere, he seriously needed it right now.

He tried again.

  
"Oh, hey, BT-dubs," Charlie called, peeking around the door. "Try not to kill each other, 'kay? I seriously don't wanna have to mop up the blood-stains."

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Son of a fuck. Yeah, he wasn't gonna get through this as painlessly as he'd hoped, because that was just his fucking luck.

"All right, kid," he sighed. "What exactly's goin' on with you an' Cas?"

At that, the angel looked to the ceiling and slowly inched his way to the back of the room, suddenly very interested in the books stacked there.

"What's it t'you?" she asked nonchalantly. He gritted his teeth. _Don't strangle the kid... Don't strangle the kid... Sammy'll kill you... Don't strangle the kid._

"Look, Ange, I care about Cas, okay? He's my best friend. I just don't wanna see 'im get hurt."

She snorted.

"Yeah, okay."

"What?" he demanded.

"Look, Cas and I are _together_. If you don't like it, then _do_ something about it."

"Ange, kid, this has gotta stop."

"What?"

"This... this isn't right. You're not gonna be here forever; Cas is. What are you two gonna do when it's time for you t'go home, huh? It's not exactly like he can pop over to see you."

Irritatingly enough, she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I know this isn't forever," she said. "Cas knows it, too. We'll either cross that bridge when we get to it or we'll just call the whole thing off." She glared up at him then. "Now, you wanna tell me what's really buggin' ya?"

Dean frowned; he'd said it to the bartender. Why couldn't he say it to the kid?

Maybe because you actually know her and this affects her, too?

"Angie... I just don't like it, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he was startled at the dark brown, almost black color they took on so quickly. He swallowed, actually scared of the young woman before him.

"Dammit, Dean," she growled, leaning up into his personal space. "I-- It's none of your business, what Cas and I do."

"Fucking hell," Dean hissed, blood rushing to his face. That was not an image he needed seared into his brain, not when he was trying... this. "Just back the hell off, okay?"

"Why?" she demanded. "Give me one-- one-- good reason as to why I should back off, and I'll do it, no problems, no questions asked, nothing."  
Dean clenched his jaw, eyes darting to the angel, still at the back of the room, though he was watching the two of them warily. Did he know that Dean was fighting for him? Or was that what he was even doing?

_Dude, I thought you just wanted to make sure he was happy?_

_What about me? Don't I get to be happy, too?_

_Fuck, no! You're a Winchester._

_Yeah... I'm a Winchester._

Dean straightened his shoulders and looked down at Angela. She blinked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Because I- I _care_ about him." He swallowed heavily. Yeah, that was as close as he was able to get... for _now._

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

She frowned up at him thoughtfully, her brow furrowed, and his heart dropped. Okay, he'd just 'come out' to her. The little shit wasn't gonna back out of what she'd just said, was she?

"Okay," she said slowly. "If you care about him-- _really_ care about him-- and you want him...." She paused, then sneered and leaned up into his personal space. "Then take him. Otherwise, leave us the hell alone."

Dean blinked and went slackjawed as she brushed past him, taking long strides out of the common room. Almost as soon as she was out of sight, he heard the hushed tones of her and Charlie talking quietly, shushing each other.

He looked after Angela, then slowly looked back to Cas, who was staring at him intently. For once, he didn't stare back. He blushed and looked down at his feet before moving towards the angel.

_Oh, God... What am I doin'? Am I seriously doin' this?_

"Dean?"

"Cas, just... just answer something for me, man." He paused and looked up to meet a pair of electric blue eyes. When Cas didn't say anything, he swallowed and continued. "Are... are you- okay?"

Cas frowned and tilted his head and God, he was beauti-- _Stop it, Winchester! Not yet! Don't get your hopes up...._

"I do not understand," he said.

"Okay... are you happy with Angie?"

The angel furrowed his brow, then spoke slowly as though he were choosing his words carefully.

"I am... content," he said haltingly. "I have grown to enjoy her company and she is very kind. She has moments of extreme sarcastic humor, but she means well. I do not think there is a true, mean bone in her body."

"Yeah, no, I get that the kid's sweet and all," Dean said irritably. "But are you _happy,_ Cas?"

  
"I am content," he repeated.

Dean growled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Dammit, Cas! It's not the same thing! Does she make you happy? Do you want to be with her for as long as possible? Because, if so, I'll leave it alone, all right? I won't bother you about it anymore, but I have to know." He took a deep breath. "Man, I... I care about you, okay? So much it freakin' scares me. The last time I cared this much about someone, she and her son were kidnapped and tortured by demons. When I was lookin' for you in Purgatory it... man it was hell, knowing you were out there. And then, after Benny and I went topside, it-- it fuckin' tortured me, thinkin' you were still in there, knowin' it was somehow my fault.

"Dean--"

"Cas, just-- just let me get through this, all right?" Dean waited for him to respond with a little, hesitant nod. "I just... I care about you a lot, Cas, and it scares me. The people I care about tend to end up dead, and then I'm alone and, Cas, I- I can't lose you again."

  
Dean looked pleadingly into the angel's eyes, begging him to understand what he was trying to say.

He only looked confused and Dean's heart sank.

"Forget it," he huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Just... forget I said anything." He turned to leave.

"Dean, I--"

"You what, Cas?" Dean asked tiredly. It freakin' figured that he'd make a huge discovery just in time for Cas' new relationship with someone else to take root. That's Winchester luck for you.

"Dean, I do not wish to forget."

The hunter froze and slowly turned to look back at Cas, wide-eyed. The angel's eyes were large and pleading, but he looked determined. What--?

"Dean, I do not wish to forget what you are saying, not right now, not ever." He licked his lips and met Dean's eyes. "I- I do not understand all of these... emotions burning through me, but I know one thing...."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, his voice low. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and was actually worried it might explode. Knowing his luck, it probably would. "And what's that?"

" _You_ , Dean Winchester, are at the core of them," he replied quietly. "And... I understand if you do not reciprocrate my feelings, but I cannot continue as I have. I thought I could, but, Dean, I--"

  
Dean walked forward, never taking his eyes off of the angel. His heart sped up as he approached Castiel, angel of The Lord.

"Cas..." he breathed. "What're you sayin', man?"

Blue eyes snapped fire.

"What I have said in the past," he snapped. "We share a profound bond, Dean, and if you do not realize that, then I--"

Having heard enough, Dean stooped down and brushed a little, light kiss across Cas' lips, cupping his face with his hands. The angel went still beneath him and he froze. _Ah, shit...._ Had he just stepped over a line he hadn't seen? He'd thought-- hell, he didn't know what he thought, if he was even thinking at all.

He pulled back, blushing and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jesus-- Fuck, Cas, I--"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The angel grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed his lips to his in a chaste kiss. Dean's head spun, whirring with questions, alarms going off in his head, but that was all pushed aside by the blaring, deliriously happy feeling that soared through him.

Admittedly, he was worried that Cas would push this too far, but, as with everything else, the seraph seemed to know exactly what he needed. He understood without words that this-- _this_ \-- was what he wanted... he just needed time to adjust, to go slow.

Dean just hoped he wouldn't royally fuck this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My God. Guys, I can't believe I finally made it to this point! All the time I'm writing, I'm screaming to them, "Just freakin' DO it! Tell him! LET him tell him! Dammit, Angie, tell Dean to tell Cas so you can tell Sam!"  
> BUT WE MADE IT!!!!  
> XD XD XD


	33. One Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down, one to go. Angie's feeling pretty good about the whole Dean/Cas thing... but now she has one other problem... one, giant, 6'4", moose-y problem.

I walked out of the common room confidently, despite the eratic beating of my heart. As soo as I turned the corner and was out of sight, my knees went all wobbly and I nearly collapsed against Charlie.

"Whoa, Ange, you okay?" she asked, hands on my shoulders.

I nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"Dear sweet baby Jesus, I thought I was gonna die," I choked. I looked at her. "I swear to God, I thought he was going to kill me."

Charlie laughed quietly.

"So, you think they're gonna do it?" she asked. "Like, are they gonna proclaim their undying love for each other and ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

I snorted, picturing Dean riding a white horse with Cas right behind him, saying something about how it was impossible to ride into the sunset because of the earth's rotation or something.

"It's _Dean_ ," I said. "I seriously don't think it's gonna happen that fast."

Charlie peeked around the door, then looked back at me, grinning.

"I dunno, sweetheart," she said brightly. "Looks t'me like things are movin' on pretty smoothly."

"What?" I squeaked. I hurried over to her side and looked. _Dean and Cas were kissing the hell out of each other!_ I almost squealed, but Charlie laughed and clamped a hand over my mouth. The thing! They did the thing! They were _still doing the thing!_

I bounced around in place and Charlie laughed and joined me, both of us squealing quietly. THIS WAS FUCKIN' _AWESOME!_

Not only were they together and could finally-- _finally--_ be happy, but I was that much closer to going home! I was halfway there! I could practically smell the pine trees and red cedars that surrounded my house, could hear our hound dog's loud bay as I pulled up into the drive, feel the biting ass cold it was getting as it got closer to Halloween.

"What are you two so happy and squeal-y about?" Sam asked as he walked up to us. We blinked at him as he moved to put some books into the common room, probably getting ready to translate something.

Ah, fuck!

"No, wait!"

"Stop!"

Charlie and I lunged at him, pulling him away from the door, but not before his eyes went wide, taking in the cute, fluffy make-out session between hunter and angel. I followed Charlie's lead and clamped my hand over his mouth and pulled him back.

"Not a _word,_ " I hissed, peeking around the door to make sure they hadn't heard us. They hadn't.

He blinked down at me, arching one eyebrow.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, mister," I said. He tapped my hand and, warily, I moved it. He shook his head, looked towards the door, then back to us.

"About time," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I swear to God, I thought Dean was going to have a conniption, the way you and Cas were carrying on." He looked pointedly at me and I grinned sheepishly, blushing. Was I really that transparent? If so, fixing Sam up with someone was gonna be a lot harder than Dean. "I was wondering when it was gonna pay off."

"In my defense, your brother's seriously hardheaded." I looked at him sideways. "You knew?"

"I get that you're a fan and all, Ange," Sam grinned, "but I like to think I know my brother a little better than most."

"Well, yeah... okay." I peeked around again and giggled, doing a little happy dance. I did it! Without a thought, I pulled Charlie and Sam into a tight group hug. "It's almost over! I get to go home soon!"

Sam stilled.... _Ah, hell...._

"What?"

Oh, um....

"Still helping," I said, not quite lying. "Dean needed a little push in the right direction. I mean, seriously, I love the guy, but he's more than a little stubborn when it comes to this kind of stuff."

He relaxed, taking the un-truth, not-lie easily enough.

"Oh," he said. "Well, yeah... I guess that's helping."

"Hells yeah, it's helping," Charlie scoffed. "At least now y'don't have t'worry about the unresolved sexual tension whenver Cas walks into the room."

"Nope. You just gotta deal with the idea that big brother's got an angel on his shoulder."

We all stilled and jumped apart at Dean's voice. I looked sheepishly at the disgruntled hunter, then over to Cas, whose hair was mussed a little more than usual, his cheeks pink and a small smile playing at his lips. I also didn't miss how, though they weren't quite holding hands or anything mushy, they were standing really close.

He skewered me with a glare, but there was a softer look in his eyes that told me this was all for show. Dean still had to be the big, bad-ass older brother. For Sammy's sake, of course.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you, kid?" he asked gruffly. I grinned cheekily.

"Who, me?" I asked innocently. "Maybe a little."

"You're a little shit, y'know that?"

I winked and blew him a kiss.

"Love you, too, Dean," I teased.

Sam laughed, then clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Like I told the girls," he said. "It's about time. I honestly thought you'd never seal the deal."

"You were in on it?"

"Nah," Sam grinned. "But I'm not blind, either." Dean blushed heavily and I rolled my eyes, then walked over to Cas.

"You okay, baby boy? You good?"

"I am well, and very happy," he said, smiling down at me. I sighed in mock-dejection.

"I guess this is it, huh? We're over?"

"I did enjoy our time together, Angela," he teased. "I will look back on this fondly and keep our memories in a gilded frame."

I sighed balefully, then grinned and hugged him.

"Told ya it would work, sweetie," I said.

"So, all that crap," Dean said slowly, "it was just crap?"

"Yep," I said happily, then softened and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I was being such a bitch, but... well, honey, you don't really respond to anything but tough love."

"Ya know you coulda talked to me, right?"

I arched a brow, then mimicked his low voice. Badly.

"Hi, Dean Winchester; let's talk about our _feelings_."

Cas bit back a laugh and Dean rolled his eyes, but he smiled. It seemed like everything was gonna be okay.

And I was that much closer to getting home.

 

After our little chat and Dean felt comfortable and secure knowing that Sam wasn't gonna look at him any differently, Charlie, Sam and I broke apart to let the angel and hunter talk everything out. I knew it was going to be difficult for Dean, Cas being in a male vessel, and I wasn't expecting them to go at each other right away. Hell, just that cutsie little kiss they'd shared shocked the hell outta me, but it was a step in the right direction. Cas was happy, Dean was happy and I was freaking ecstatic.

Now there was just the issue of Sam, and Charlie was absolutely _zero_ help in that department.

"Ah-ah," she said, backing away, palms up. "No way in _hell_ am I gettin' into _that_ mess."

" _Char_ lie!" I whined, hands clasped in a pleading gesture.

"Sorry, babe. Ain't doin' it." She shook her head. "You know what that's like, and lemme tell ya, Ange, I want _zero_ part of it, _capisce?"_ I glowered at her. "Hey, don't look at me like that; besides, who said you gotta start now? In my opinion, you've done one helluva job here. Hell, I say you deserve a break."

I sighed.

"Fine... _fine._ " I looked at her, contemplating.

"What?"

" _Please?_ "

"No!" she laughed. "You keep this up and Sam's gonna figure it out." I paled at that.

Sam's case was gonna be hard enough as it was; I didn't need him fighting me on it. I was gonna have to be as covert as possible. Hell, I couldn't make him jealous like I had with Dean because, _hello!_ The last person he'd had a relationship was A) Unaware of the supernatural world, B) Completely, and totally married, and C) a _chick_. While I wasn't homophobic or anything, I _so_ did not feel comfortable swinging that way, even faking it. Inexperienced though I was, it was _guys_ who did it for me.

"Damn, girl, don't look so down," she said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Seriously, take a break. God knows you need it. What with getting over Lucas and hooking up Dean and Cas, you've been a busy, busy girl."

"Yeah, okay."

"Seriously, now."

" _Seriously,_ " I said, rubbing my face.

 _A fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Angie_ , I said bitterly to myself. _Watcha gonna do_ now?


	34. Nightmares and Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has another, but she doesn't freak out. She's starting to get a handle on everything, but she still needs to calm down. So, she goes about what's become her routine in these situations and finds Sam, wide awake, reading in the living room.

_I was running.... I couldn't find Sam or Dean or Cas. Not even Charlie was there, and she'd been with me, helping me along, for the past week and a half. They were all gone, nowhere to be seen. I was alone._

_And he was catching up to me._

_I could feel his breath on my neck, cold and hot at the same time, clammy and awful. The smell of sulfur and blood filled the air and tears streaked down my face as I ran. It didn't help._

_He caught my wrist and spun me around, grinning maliciously._

_"Hey there, cutie," Lucas said, one of his hands going around my throat. I choked for breath as I clawed at his hand weakly. "Time to party."_

 

I woke up in a cold sweat and shot up, gasping for breath, my heart beating too fast. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was.

Oh. Right.

I was in my room in the Men of Letters bunker. I was safe. Lucas was dead.

I groaned and rested my head in my hands, panting. _Dammit._ At least this time, I wasn't chained up with spiders crawling all over me.

No, you were just completely alone; everyone abandoned you, just like Leah.

 _Stop it!_ I growled to myself. It was just a nightmare. It didn't mean anything.

Even so, I wasn't going to ba able to get back to sleep just yet. I wasn't going to read about the gorgon again, hell no. _That_ had produced a completely _different_ nightmare, one where I wasn't me anymore and was hurting the people I loved.

I took several, deep, calming breaths before I tossed the blankets aside and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I tried to get up, but my knees were all wobbly, weak. I closed my eyes and willed any strength I could muster into them; I needed to _move._

Eventually, I was able to get up, once again making my way downstairs. As I passed Dean's room, I heard the hushed tones of his and Cas' voices, both still trying to figure everything out. I didn't linger; I was _not_ going to eavsdrop and I seriously didn't wanna hang around in case they got anymore... _adventurous._

I quickly but quietly made my way down the stairs. I loved the idiots, but they'd become more like brothers than anything.

I did what I'd done the night Cas found me and made a cup of hot chocolate. I let it cool for a minute, then made my way into the living room and almost squeaked. Sam was sitting on the couch, huched over the coffee table, books and papers scattered over it. He looked deep in thought, frowning slightly and a crease between his eyebrows. He was scribbling something onto one of the papers, then turned to read something from the book. I guess he saw me when he turned, because he looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Ange?" he said, jumping.

"Hey, sorry," I said, smiling. "Didn't mean t'startle you."

"No, no, it's fine," he said, quickly shutting the books and stacking the papers.

"S'it cool if I sit?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

I made my way over and sat at the other end of the couch, drawing my knees up. It felt safer that way.

He looked at me, concern written across his features.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. I smiled at him, twisting the cup in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. "It, uh... nightmare."

He went rigid instantly and leaned closer, but not really _closer_. Just enough that I knew he was there.

"Do you... do you want to talk about it? Are you okay?"

I laughed lightly and waved his concern away.

"No, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad, really. I was just...." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. Who was I kidding? It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still bad. "I couldn't find you guys. All of you were gone and he was chasing me, and then he caught me. And I woke up." I shook my head... it sounded so stupid now. "I mean, it wasn't him chasing me that had me scared. I couldn't find y'all, and I was... alone." I shuddered. Though I couldn't stand people and liked having time to myself, I hated feeling isolated. When I holed up by myself in the study or my room, it was because it was _my_ choice. When people left me... I felt unwanted....

Unloved.

I felt his arm go around me tentatively and I sighed, finding comfort in the warmth. Without thinking, I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It just felt so natural, and, to be honest, I was pretty freaked out.

"You know we're here for you, right, Ange?" he said nervously. "We're not gonna let you.... We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know," I sighed. "I just... I don't like being alone, y'know? It's kinda freaky." Then I shouldered him and grinned. "But I seriously don't think I have anything to worry about that, now, am I?"

He smiled down at me and gave my shoulders a light squeeze.

"No," he laughed. "With Charlie stoked to have another girl to relate to, Dean bugging the hell out of you, and Cas absolutely adoring you, there's no _way_ you're going to be left alone. If anything, I'd probably be finding a place to stow away to hide out from them all."

"And what about _you,_ Mr. Winchester?" I teased. "Couldn't help but notice y'left yourself out of all that."

"I'm _here_ , aren't I?" he asked, a light blush coloring his cheeks. I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Yeah, you're here," I said, then looked into the slowly cooling liquid of my drink. "I don't think I've really thanked you yet."

"You've thanked me enough," he said after a minute. "And, to be honest, I really don't know what for."

I glared up at him and smacked his chest lightly.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Winchester," I snapped playfully. "You've been awesome about everything and...." This time, _I_ blushed. "And I don't know many guys who'd let a girl cry themselves to sleep in his arms and just hold her." I bit my lip and looked away; God, Sam was my _friend..._ why did I have to be so damn _awkward_? "And, uh... just... thanks, I guess."

"Of course, Ange," he said softly.

"It's just... I can't imagine this is easy for you, y'know? I mean, Gabe shows up and drops off this random chick, puking her guts up and the first thing she does is throw a bible at your brother's head." Sam laughed at that and I cracked a small smile. It seemed so long ago now, like it had been another lifetime.

"Yeah, well, it was understandable," he laughed. "And pretty funny, if you ask me."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be sayin' that if it'd been _you_ I'd been throwin' shit at," I snorted. He grinned down at me.

"Maybe not, but you didn't, and so here we are."

 _Yeah,_ I said to myself, smiling softly. _Here we are._

 

 

It wasn't until Angela nearly dropped her hot chocolate that Sam realized she was asleep. He was barely able to catch the still-warm mug before it fell from her limp hands and he put it on the coffee table.

He was both amused and disappointed at the same time. He really enjoyed Angie's company and was looking forward to talking to her without the others bothering them.

_Dude, she needs her sleep. She came down here to relax and get her mind off things and that's what she did._

_Yeah, but she fell asleep on me. Again._

_Come on, man. At least she trusts you enough to let her guard down like that._

That was true enough, and he found that he really didn't mind her falling asleep against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, dark hair pooling around her.

Hesitantly, he brushed a stray lock from her face. She moaned in her sleep and burrowed her face into his chest, sighing softly. He froze, not wanting to wake her up. Even calm as she was now, her face flickered between irritation and fear, but, when he put his arm around her gently, she relaxed into it. His heart warmed. Even though she was distrustful, he was able to push back her demons.

Demons....

"Shit," he breathed, touching the tattoo on his collar bone. She was going to have to get one. Even though the bunker was safe, she was going to want to leave every now and then, get out, and, without an anti-possession mark, she was a sitting duck.

She hummed in her sleep, then clutched at his shirt lightly.

" _Sam..._ " she whispered. He froze again. Did she-- had she just said his name in her sleep? Sam couldn't help but grin at that. He started to reach down and brush his lips across her forehead, but stopped.

The hell was he _doing_?

She was still getting over a near rape, she was fast asleep and he was _not_ about to do that without her permission. Sure, a harmless little kiss to the brow was nothing, but... he knew if she ever found out, it wouldn't _be_ nothing. She trusted him, and he wasn't about to throw away that trust. He cared about her too much for that.

Oh... God.

He _cared_ about her.

Sam looked down at the young woman, content and warm in his arms.

"Shit," he breathed again.


	35. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean decide not to take any chances concerning Angela's safety. God knows HOW long she's going to be trapped here, so they take her to the nearest tattoo parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to do... Angela getting her anti-possession mark and Sam being there for her :3

I woke up on the couch and blinked, trying to figure out how I'd gottn there, a pillow fallen to the floor and a blanket half-strewn over me. I sucked in a breath and sat up, rubbing my eye with heel of my palm.

"Shit," I breathed and shook my head, then scowled. Dumbass. 

I'd left my hair down when I went to sleep and, now, it was just a big ass poof on top of my head. I shook my head again and ran my fingers through the messy curls, frowning when they didn't want to cooperate.

  
I stood up on shaky legs and folded the blanket automatically, placing it at the end of the couch, and fluffed pillow before putting it on top of the blanket. I also straightened up the cushions before I made my way into the kitchen. Dean was already there, coffee in front of him as he cleaned one of his guns, Cas sitting next to him and Charlie was on her laptop playing World of Warcraft.

Dean looked up as I entered the room and grinned.

"Damn, kid," he laughed. "You look--"

"Say one word, and I swear to God, I will shank your ass," I growled. "I haven't had my caffeine IV this morning, so if you value your life, I'd shut up."

God, I wasn't normally not a morning person. I could get up and get around almost as soon as I woke up but... fuck, that couch seriously did a number on me. I had a crick in my neck, my shoulder was sore as fuck, my arm was asleep up to my elbow and I was pretty sure I had drool drying on my face. Yeah, I slept hard, but that didn't mean I slept good.  
I rubbed my face then grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, practically drowning it with creamer and sugar. Dean started to say something, but I skewered him with a glare and he shut up. Quickly.

Smart move.

I settled into a chair and drank heavily, glancing over at Charlie's screen.

"You're open on your left flank," I said tiredly.

"Thanks," she said, turning her character to kill the bastard creeping up on her. She then looked over at me. "You okay?"

"Rough night," I grumbled, then turned to the guys. "Hey, y'all know how I ended up on the couch?"

"Yeah," Dean said, sobering up a little. "You had a nightmare, then came down and--"

"Talked to Sam in the living room," I finished, remembering. I rubbed my face. "I think I fell asleep on him. Again." Damn, I needed to quit doing that.

"Yeah. He tried to pick you up to carry you to your room, but... well, the big softie didn't wanna wake you up," Charlie said. I blushed and took another drink of my coffee.

"Oh, speakin' a Sammy," Dean said, putting the gun down. "He reminded me a somethin'."

"What?" I asked warily, eyeing the hunter.

"Do you have an anti-possession mark?" he asked. "I know most fans of the books get 'em, but he didn't know if you did. We, uh, didn't really notice when you were, umm...."

I blushed harder and scowled.

"No," I said. "I don't have a tattoo. I don't have any tattoos, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was younger, I was going to get one, but my mom threatened that, if I did, she was gonna get my name tattooed across her forehead." I shrugged. "Since then, though, I haven't had the opportunity." I grinned up at them. "Bein' in college kinda zaps your funds."

Dean sighed.

"Well, looks like we know what the plan is for today."

I paled a little.

"Umm, what?"

"Kid, s'long as you're here with us, you're gonna be a target for demons and angels alike, especially considerin' you've grown on us lately." He leaned forward. "You're gonna  need some kinda protection that'll keep the demons out."

I sunk low into my chair, wincing.

Well, _hell_.

 

 

"You okay, Ange?" Sam asked. We were standing in front of the tattoo parlor, and I was frozen where I stood. Okay, so, yes, I'd entertained the notion of getting a tattoo, but, in all honesty? I was terrified.

"Umm... yeah?" I said weakly. "Pain... not good."

Dean clapped me on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I glared up at him and he just grinned cheekily. Since he and Cas were now officially together, he seemed more at ease around me... which wasn't always pleasant for me. 

"Don't worry, kid," he said. "We're here for ya."

Sam placed his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward gently. A samll whimper escaped me as the loud music and sound of buzzing tattoo guns filled the air around us, the smell of blood and ink permeating the air. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

A young woman with a nose piercing and the beginnings of a sleeve tattoo looked up as we walked in. She was pretty, her blonde hair cut short, the ends dyed a dark blue and her eyes were a striking gold color. She was tall, lean but curvy. She gave Sam a once over and smiled sensuously.

I had to keep myself from growling as I took an automatic step closer to the hunter.

"What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly, and I curled my lip at her sugary sweet tone.

"Our girl here's ready to get her first tattoo," Dean said, stepping up. She gave him an appraising look, too, and apparently liked what she saw. For some reason, that made me feel better.

"Is she, now?" she said, finally looking over at me. She gave me a genuine smile and I felt instantly contrite. I offered up a little half-smile and nodded, though I never moved from Sam's side. "All righty, well, all our chairs are full, but give it a couple minutes and we should be ready for you. Any idea on what you'd like? We've got magazines and design books you can flip through until you're ready."

"Um, yeah," I said, glancing up at Sam. "Yeah, I, uh, I know what I wanna get." He pulled the collar of his shirt aside to reveal the mark.

"Oh," she breathed, sending a grin my way. "Matching tats. Cute."

I blushed and glanced at the floor and she laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, hon," she said. "Me and my hubby got one, too." She turned and lifted her short hair aside to reveal a skull with tribal wings on the back of her neck. "It's totally cute."

"Oh. _Oh_ ," I said as I realized what she was implying, what she thought. I blushed harder. "N-no, I--"

"Oh, yeah," Dean grinned. "Angie here's pretty stoked about it. Couldn't wait to match her boy."

I turned and slugged him as hard as I could in the arm, scowling at him.

"Would you _quit_?" I demanded.

"Yo, Alison," called a big, burly man as he walked out with a customer, "who's next?"

"You ready?" Alison asked, turning towards me. I gulped and nodded. "We got a girl here getting inked for the first time!"

I groaned and buried my face into my hands. 

The man walked over to us and smiled at me. I kinda ducked my head down, intimidated. It wasn't because of his tattoos or piercings or anything, but... well, Cas, Sam and Dean were the only guys I'd openly dealt with for the past two weeks, were the only ones who's come close enough to touch me. This guy was going to have his hands on me and--  
I whimpered and leaned further into Sam, all the blood leaving my face. My hands shook as I tried to steel myself against everything. I needed to do this. It was either let some stranger touch me or get possessed by a demon.

"Hey, there, sweetheart, you okay?"

"Fine," I managed, then smiled weakly. "Just, uh... kinda nervous, I guess?"

He grinned down at me and I had to push down my revulsion.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be quick."

He led us into a room in the back and pulled a dark, velvet curtain closed.

"So, whatcha want and where?"

I looked at the wall behind him and was thankful that he had the mark up there. I pointed at it and he turned.

"That one," I said. He turned back to me and grinned.

"Not plannin' on fightin' any demons, are ya?" he asked.

I froze and threw a look towards Sam and Dean, who looked at the man in surprise. He just laughed and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"My Alison's got the same one on her hip," he laughed. "She was reading those Carver Eldun books, Supernatural, I think, and got one of those anti-possession marks." He threw another grin at me. "That what you're doin', sweetheart?"

I quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Sam and Dean, grinning.

"Oh, yeah," I said seriously, never looking away from them. "Big fangirl, pretty hardcore. You know, Destiel and all that jazz." Dean blushed and Sam laughed, hiding it behind a cough as the guy looked at him.

"All right, babe. Where you want it?"

I paused. Okay, so I definitely didn't want it on my collar bone; I didn't want his hands anywhere near my chest. I wasn't going to get it on my forearm or wrist, not after Mrs. Tran's was burned off by a demon with a lighter. I thought, then sighed, straddling the chair and lifting the hem of my shirt, pointing to the small of my back.

"Just... gimme a friggin' tramp stamp," I grumbled, blushing furiously.

"You sure? You don't seem too happy about it."

"Practicality's sake," I grumbled again. "I want the tatto, but I don't need people turning me down for a job because I have it, y'know?"

"Oh, believe me, I do," he laughed. "Tramp stamp it is, then."

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, then  jerked as a cold cloth was pressed to my skin.

"Shit, that's cold!"

"Yeah, well, we gotta make sure to get the area clean. We don't want infection to set in."

I smirked and thought about how, even if it did, we had an angel back home that could take care of it if it got too bad. Back at the bunker. Not home.

"You ready?" I looked over my shoulder at him, then pressed my forehead into the leather of the seat.

"Go for it." I heard the buzz of the gun, and suddenly, my skin was on fire. " _Son of a **FUCK!**_ "

 

 

Sam frowned as Angela gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, fingernails clawing at the leather. After that initial outburst, she was pretty quiet, only letting out an occasional hiss of pain, or a rare whimper. She was breathing heavily but, otherwise, she was okay.

However, at one point, she let out a strangled, muted cry and, unaware of what he was doing, he went to her side and took her hand gently in his, kneeling down next to her.

She looked at hime gratefully.

"S'it almost over?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Almost," he promised. "He's just gotta fill in the star and we're good t'go."

She nodded, then hissed and squeezed his hand, her nails digging into his skin. He murmurred encouragements to her, trying to soothe her. Dean left the room and went to pay for everything, then went out to sit in the Impala, apparently uncomfortable. He didn't blame him; after everything, he couldn't stand to see Angela in pain.

She bit her lip and let out short, stuttering breaths.

"Aaaand... we... are... done," the man, Corey, said. Angela sighed in relief and sagged against the chair, closing her eyes. "Let me just put some antibiotic ointement on and bandage you up, and then you'll be finished."

"Thank God," she whispered. She winced a little as Corey spread the ointment over the black and read skin and put the bandage over the fresh tattoo. "Can- can we go, now?"

"Yeah," he said, helping her with her jacket. "Yeah, we can go." As soon as her jacket was on, he put an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "You did good, Ange."  
She looked up at him and gave him a weary smile and, though her face was pale and her lower lip red from biting it, she looked exactly as she was. 

Brave, strong, and beautiful.


	36. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets a little visit from our resident archangel... and gets more than a little pissed off. How dare he just NOW make sure she's okay when she's been struggling for the past two and a half weeks!?

As soon as we got back to the bunker, I stripped off my jacket and face-planted into the couch, groaning heavily. Shit, but my back hurt. A _lot_. I'd been close to tears back at the parlor, but I was _not_ about to cry in public. Besides, I'd literally had worse and not cried.

Sam, though, Sam had made it bearable. Knowing he was right there just made it easier for me to deal with.

  
Cas walked into the room after Sam left to get me some water and stood next to me.

"Are you all right, Angela?"

"M'fine," I mumbled into the cushions. "Jus' hurts like hell."

The angel paused, then kneeled down next to me, hand hovering over my back.

"May I?"

I shrugged, a little too out of it to even know what I was agreeing to. At least, until I felt a warm, stinging sensation go over the place where my tattoo was and I hissed, then sagged in relief as the pain, all of it, just vanished.

I sat up, then put a tentative hand to the small of my back; it still felt warm from the ink and gun, so I knew the mark was still there, but... it didn't hurt.

"Cas, I could kiss you!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He chuckled and patted my back.

"I don't think Dean would appreciate that very much, Angela."

"Hell, no, Dean wouldn't," the hunter said. I pulled away from the angel and grinned at him, then flopped onto my back, thankful that I could.

"Your boy's got the magic touch, Dean-O," I teased. "God, I'm glad y'got him."

"Yeah, well, so'm I," he said, pulling the angel to his feet and placing a light kiss along his jaw; it took every-fucking-thing I had not to squeal. Instead, I got up, now that I could move again, and walked into the kitchen.

Apparently, Sam didn't hear me when I walked in, because when he turned around and I was right there, he jumped. Unfortunately, the glass he'd gotten was full of ice water and went all over me, several ice cubes making their way down my shirt and into my bra.

  
I gasped at the sudden cold and jumped back, pulling the soaked fabric of my shirt away from my now-freezing boobs.

" _Sam_!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Sam yelped, looking around for a towel. "I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured," I said, still gasping. "Shit, that's cold! _Dammit_!"

Charlie laughed, snapping pictures on her phone.

"Oh my God, this is so totally going on Facebook!"

" _Noo_!" I whined. I yelped as one of the ice cubes moved around. "Dammit! I'm gonna go change; this is some bull shit!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam called apologetically as I ran out of the room.

"It's fine!"

I ran into my room and closed the door, quickly stripping off my top and fishing the ice cubes from my bra. I shivered, throwing them into the trash bin by my desk. I grabbed another shirt out of my suitcase and pulled it on over my head, thankful that I was dry again.

I smiled to myself, Sam's red, blushing face fresh in my mind.

Poor guy. For such a lethal hunter, he was a total sweetheart. First, taking me to buy clothes, then taking care of me and then the whole thing at the tattoo parlor. Anyone would be lucky to call Sam theirs

Except for that Alison chick. Just having her look at him like that pissed me off. WHo the hell did she think she was? Damn woman was married, for fuck's sake! She needed to tend to her own man and keep her hands off _mine_!

"Whoa, whoa, Ange, back up a minute, babe," I said to myself, blinking in surprise. "Um, honey, Sam's not yours. Besides, your ticket home relies on him hookin' up with someone else, so, yeah. There's that."

"You know, talkin' to yourself is the first sign that you're nuts, kiddo."

I arched a brow and turned to see Gabriel, sitting on the edge of my bed. Instead of getting pissed off that he'd invaded my personal space, I grinned; I'd helped Cas and Dean get together. Nothing could ruin my happy-glow.

"If that's the case, then I'm a total psycho and you've put the Winchesters in danger."

"Well, it's not like they're the safest family to begin with." He pulled out a sucker and began to unwrap it, but I plucked it from his hands and popped it into my mouth, arching my brow at his quizzical expression. He just sighed and pulled out another, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you seem to be doing better."

"Yeah, I'm doin' good," I said, then grinned and turned, lifting the hem of my shirt. "Got inked up today; Cas healed it so I could actually move."

"Nice," he said appreciatively. "Cute tramp stamp."

"Oh, bit me," I laughed. I felt... happy. It was like I was riding a really good high. Nothing could bring me down, despite my crappy morning and the painful tattoo. "It was the only place that was safe from pryin' eyes."

"Aww, didn't wanna draw any attention to the goods?" he teased. I could almost see the tension in him ebbing away. Hmm... what exactly could stress out a archangel-turned-trickster?

I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"So, whatcha up to, Gabe?" I asked, folding up the rest of my clothes to return them to my suitcase. "Come in for a status report?"

"Umm... sure," he said, shrugging. "Really, though, I just came to check up on ya. Boys told me what happened and... well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

My stomach dropped at that, but I forced the fury back. That was two weeks ago. Instead of shanking him with my angel blade for just now making sure I was okay, I shrugged.

"I could be better, but, hell I could be worse, too. Fuck, I coulda been raped and killed." Okay, so, maybe I was being a little passive agressive. "But I wasn't and I'm alive." I plopped onto the bed beside him and laid back, head pillowed on my hands. "It was hell, yeah, but I'm alive."

"Hey... um, look, I'm sorry, kiddo."

"Oh, no, don't be _sorry_ ," I said sarcastically, twirling the sucker in my mouth.

"What?"

"I said, don't be sorry. You're an _archangel_ ; I'm just some lowly human with, like, no free will of her own?" I started taking on an air-headed, valley girl act. "You're, like, a celestial being? You totally know what you're doing, throwing a clueless bitch like me into a barrel of monsters."

"Angel-Cake--"

"I mean, it's not like I have a family back home, who's worried sick about me. It's not like I had a life back in my world. It's not like I had no intention of fighting monsters and nearly getting raped. I mean, this all is totally okay."

"Angela, Im sor--"

"No," I snapped, my rage finally breaking through. I sat up and glared at him. He seemed to shrink beneath my glower. "You don't get to be sorry. You threw me here, knowing who I was and most likely how I'd react. You don't say sorry for something like this. Fuck, haven't you watched _Shark Tale_? This is _not_ okay! Do you want me to tell you it is? If so, well, sorry, buddy, news flash: This is not o-fucking-kay!"

  
I glowered at him until he looked down at his hands.

"You know I didn't mean for that to happen, right?" he asked quietly. "I... I just thought that you'd, you know... stay in the bunker, maybe hook the guys up on some bullshit website like E-Harmony or Zoosk or some shit. I didn't think you'd... go hunting...."

I sighed; of course he didn't.

"Look, I'm just sayin', not everything... not everything's a joke or a prank. You can't just fuck with peoples' live because you feel like it. You're the last archangel of heaven; you have responsibilities to the Host and to God." I lifted a hand to stop his protests. "Let me finish, Gabriel, or else I'm gonna explode again and neither of us wants that." I waited for him to nod before I continued. "I get that God's been gone a while, and I get what it's like to feel like a parent doesn't give two fucks about you, but that doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities. You've got tons of sibling out there, scrabbling to find some semblence of order, and it's been hell on Cas. He's been trying to do it all alone and he can't, Gabe. He needs you."

I don't know how I veered off onto Cas' issues, but I felt the need to bring them up.

"You're right," he whispered. "And... for what it's worth... I am sorry. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, I never meant to get attached to those idiots downstairs," I snorted, running a hand throuhg my hair. I thought about the guys, then brightened. "Oh! Yeah, before I forget. Operation Venus is ago."

"What?" he laughed.

"Dean and Cas?" I said. He looked at me with a question mark face and I arched an eyebrow. He frowned, then his eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dean and Cassie?"

"Yep," I said happily.

"My baby bro and the Winchester--"

"Oh, don't you start," I laughed. "The only limit you gave me was no demons; you didn't say jack squat about angels."

Gabriel laughed and shook his head, then reached over to ruffle my hair. I scowled and batted his hand away.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to keep this rat's nest from gettin' tangled?" I grumbled, trying to salvage my mussed hair. "I mean, seriously. Curly and long do not go together."

He laughed again, then sighed.

"You know, I don't get you," he said after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Here you are, stuck here, and you're still goin' through with this crazy plan of mine. I'd'a just said fuck it all." I rolled my eyes at the archangel.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," I teased. "How the hell _else_ am I supposed to get home?" He froze next to me and looked at me slowly. I felt the smile slowly fade from my face. "Gabe? You okay? What's wrong?"

  
His face looked pained and stricken when he looked back at me and my stomach did a little flip.

"Angela.... I- I can't send you home."


	37. Alone... Worthless....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS expected, Angela doesn't take too well to knowing that Gabe is powerless to send her home, but, surprisingly, that's not what bothers her... it hurts her knowing that Sam knew and didn't tell her.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at Charlie, talking about the latest scandal in Moondoor. Apparently, one of the Shadow Orc maidens had been caught consorting with a Knight of Moondoor, resulting in the banishment of both. Dean was suggesting battle plans while Cas studied the map she had. Sam wasn't sure whether or not the angel knew it wasn't a legitimate war they were waging. He hoped so.

  
He laughed again, then saw Angela, leaning casually against the door frame, a cool look on her face. She seemed okay, but... there was a cold rigidness to her stance that had

Sam instantly worried.

"Ange?" he asked, already half-way out of his seat. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" she asked coolly, feigning surprise. There was a sharp edge to her voice, like ice. "Oh, I'm fine, Sam, don't you worry your pretty l'il about me none. I'm good as gold. Just, uh... you got anything you wanna tell me?" She snarled then stepped away from the frame and threw Gabriel into the kitchen. "Like maybe the fact that _I can't fuckin' go home_!?"  
Gabriel stumbled into the kitchen table, golden eyes wide, then jumped behind Dean, holding the hunter in front of him. 

Sam looked from the archangel to Angela. He didn't know which startled him more; that she was legitimately pissed off, or that she had just _manhandled_ an archangel into the kitchen. Her entire frame was shaking, her hands balled into fists, and her eyes--green-- were brimming with furious tears.

"Ange, calm down, we can--"

"Don' you _dare_ tell me t'fuckin' calm down!" she screamed. Her accent was thick and heavy, letting him know exactly how pissed she was. "How long have y'all known, huh? Cause y'all have better just found out!"

"Ange--"

 _"Tell me_!"

Sam swallowed and took a deep breath.

"We knew after... after the attack."

She froze, then whirled around and grabbed the can of Pringles on the counter, chunking it at his head. He yelped and was barely able to dodge it. Charlie was looking wide-eyed at the younger woman, mouth agape, and she darted to the other side of the room, out of the way of the carnage that was sure to ensue.

"You fuckers have known for _three weeks_!?" she screamed. "When the hell were y'all gonna tell me? After I finished my job!? After Sam was off livin' happily after with some bitch that I set him up with!?" She turned and snarled at Gabe. "Well, guess what, Mr. Split-Personality-Disorder? I ain't doin' your dirty work no more! You want Sammy t'fall in love? Find some _other_ bitch t'find 'im a little whore, 'cause _I_ sure as hell ain't doin' it!"

"That- that's what you're here for?" Sam asked, blinking. "Gabriel's got you... what? Playing _matchmaker_?"

"That's what I _was_ here for," she growled. "Now I ain't playin' shit."

"And when were you gonna tell _us_?" Dean demanded.

"Oh, stow your shit, Dean," she snapped angrily. "Had I told y'all, you'd'a fought me every minute of the fuckin' way. What I didn't tell you wasn't because I didn' _want_ to, but because I couldn't! One of Gabriel's little rules! He fuckin' forced me here, remember!? He fuckin' threatened me, said I couldn't go home if I told y'all or didn't help! Well, guess what!? Y'all motherfuckers is on y'own! I'm done! I'm done with this bullshit! I can't fuckin' take it anymore!"

  
She whirled around and grabbed her jacket, then stormed out of the bunker, slamming the front door and leaving the rest of them shocked and stunned.

 

 

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Fucking. Believe it. I'd spent nearly three weeks here, doing my damnedest not to die and get Dean and Cas together so I could at _least_ start working with Sam and go home and now....

Now Gabriel was telling me he couldn't fucking follow _through._

  
I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms, cursing his name with every step. I didn't care that it was raining. I didn't care that there were monsters. I didn't care that my shirt was soaked and clinging to my form and I could get hypothermia. I just didn't care.

I stomped through the puddles.

And the Winchesters... they hadn't told me. Those arrogant, stupid, idiotic, _morons_ hadn't thought it important enough to tell me that I couldn't fucking go home!

I'd fucking _trusted_ them!

"It just goes t'show ya, y'stupid bitch," I growled to myself. "Y'can't trust _any_ one. How many times y'gotta get hurt 'fore that sinks in?"

I thought of my mother, the woman who was supposed to protect and love me and my brother unconditionally, was supposed to have our backs through everything, thick or thin, and she'd just thrown me away and used Johnny as a human shield against the truth. The one person I was supposed to be able to trust above all others and she'd done that, like I was just garbage.

Until she _needed_ something, at least. Then it was all, "Oh, Angie, my baby girl I've missed you so much, you've gotten so tall and look at you! What grade are you in?"

"Mom, I graduated high school two fucking years ago."

Yeah, _that_ had been a lovely conversation. She hadn't even gone to my graduation ceremony. She hadn't called to see when it was. She hadn't helped me to pick out a prom dress for senior year... she barely called long enough to say sorry about my grandmother, the woman who practically raised me, passing away.

No.

She'd gone to party after party after party, hooking up with guys and bringing them home to meet the family. He'd stay for two or three months, beat her and I'd leave. I told her that it was me or the current guy she was with. I drew the line when her latest beau had choked her out in the kitchen to the point where she blcked out and pissed her pants. I'd had to pull the fucker off of her, then wrestle a gun out of his hands. He'd slammed my fourteen year old brother against a tree and bruised his ribs. I told Leah that I couldn't do it anymore. I was done. It was either him or me, because I couldn't watch him try to kill my mother and brother, over and over again.

Then I woke up to a house full of police officers, that very same night. He'd come from Texas, warrants out for his arrest for public intoxication, possession of stolen firearms, possession of controled substances and grand theft auto. They'd been waving their guns and flashlights all around the place, had dragged me out of my bed like I was a threat, a kid.

And it was just one after another. Drugs, drinking, guns, men coming and going at all hours of the night.

The one person I was supposed to be able to trust and she'd let me down in the worst way possible, had thrown me away. Had been hurting me for past eleven goddamned years, even when I knew I had my father, step-mother and little sister to lean on. Even knowing I had them, it still hurt, made only worse when Leah came to me under the pretense of wanting to 'fix things'. 

And then I'd met the guys. Irritating Dean, clueless but lovable Castiel, and sweet, soft-hearted Sam. They'd all taken care of me, had gotten close to me. Had _earned_ my fucking trust!

And, now, I was fucking stuck in a houseful of goddamned liars! Just. Like. Fucking Leah!

I didn't know how long I was walking, didn't know where the hell I was. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I knew I was still in Lebanon, Kansas. I could barely make out the lights of the small town I was heading towards.

  
I didn't know what I was doing.

  
I thought I could trust them.

I stopped, holding myself tighter, my eyes filling with tears. I was barely holding myself together, could barely keep from falling apart. I remembered what Cas had said about the whole Lucas thing tearing at my soul, and that's what it felt like. I felt like my very soul was being ripped apart inside of me, again and again. I could alost literally feel my heart breaking.

Cas had been right about another thing, too. When I trusted people, I tended to do so wholeheartedly.

And it always, _always_ , ended up hurting me.

I clutched at my arms, then sank to the ground, sobbing. Dammit! There were so few people that I could actually trust, and I'd just lost four in one go _. You dumb little bitch, you knew it was coming. This shit never lasts long and you know it. You make a friend, think they actually care about you, and then they're gone. Even Alan forgot about you. As far as he knows, you're just the pathetic little bitch he took pity on._

  
No... no, Alan had been my friend, my only friend.

 _And where is he_ now _? Back home, with someone he actually cares about._

_You're nobody._

_Not even worth the truth._

I sobbed harder, wrapping my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth. It was true. I was nobody. Just some random bitch that Gabriel had plucked from a world not his own to do what he didn't want to. I was a grunt. That's all I was, just a low, worthless, simple-minded push-over who couldn't stand up for herself.

Dean didn't care about me; I was just the girl Gabriel had dumped on him.

Cas didn't care; I just helped him get what he wanted.

Charlie; she was just doing the guys a favor.

And Sam... Sam was just too kind-hearted to tell me the cold, hard truth.

I wasn't worth anything.

I was nothing.

I was alone.


	38. Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam panics when Angela leaves the bunker. He can't deal with what might happen to her, out there alone. After he finds her, alone and broken on the side of the road, she finally opens up to him... and he realizes just how deep her scars go.

When Sam was finally able to find his senses, it was too late.

"Angela, wait!" He bolted for the door, only to find that she was already gone. "Angela!" 

It was raining, and the large, plopping water droplets only seemed to come heavier with each passing second, soon obscuring his vision. He couldn't see anything; hell, if Angela had been right in front of him, just standing in the rain, he wouldn't even be able to make out her features.

"Angie!"

His stomach twisted into a knot and he whirled around.

"We have to find her!" he said, grabbing his own jacket. He was frantic, just thinking about her being out there alone. Oh, God... what if a vampire grabbed her, or a demon? Shit, Crowley had already expressed interest in her, what if he went after her!? "She could get hurt! She could be kidnapped again, she could--"

"Sam, stop!" Cas snapped, blue eyes laced with anger. Sam stopped, looking at the angel. His frame was rigid and he was glaring at the two hunters and his brother. "You all knew she was incapable of returning to her world."

Sam paused, then sighed; they hadn't told Cas. Between making sure she was okay and hunting and research... they had forgotten to tell him.

"We weren't trying to keep it a secret," Sam protested. "We just... we didn't know how to tell her and-- and we didn't want to worry her."

"So you would rather betray her trust?" Cas demanded. "Sam, Angela is an emotionally fragile young woman. You know that. She's been betrayed time and time again. The few times she's trusted someone, they've thrown it back in her face, and now she feels as though we have all done the same!"

Sam's stomach dropped. No... no, that- that wasn't-- no....

"I have to find her," he said.

"I know where she is, Sam," Cas growled. "I locked onto her as soon as I realized her intentions. She is safe enough for the moment, but she is hurt. You have to realize that."

"Which is why I have to find her!" he nearly yelled. His heart was pounding as fear for the young woman raced through him. "Cas, where is she!?"

The angel frowned, then crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said coldly. "But I'm afraid I have to side with Angela on this one. It was wrong of you to keep this from her." He sent a cold glare to Gabriel and Dean, as well. "All of you have hurt her, and she needs her space to collect herself."

Sam growled, grabbing his hair.

"Cas, I have to find her! She has to know why we didn't tell her!"

"And why didn't you, Sam?" Cas demanded. "Did you think it was not of import that the young woman in your charge was incapable of returning home? To her family? I have told you, Sam, she worries for them a great deal! She herself has told you!" Sam had never seen the angel so angry before, but his own temper was rising.

"Dammit, Cas, she didn't need the stress! She was completely out of it, freaking out about Lucas! She didn't need to know right then that she was stuck here!"

"Cas, what were we supposed to say?" Dean asked tiredly, the only cool head in the room for once. " _Oh, hey, kid, y'almost got raped back there and now you can't go home. Sweet dreams!_ Come on, Cas... please...."

The angel narrowed his eyes, but some of the tension seemed to leave him. When he turned back to Sam, his arms were still crossed, but he had a softer look on his face.

"She has taken the main road into Lebanon. If you hurry now, you may still catch up to her; she runs very quickly, Sam."

Sam took off, running through the rain. If he took the Impala, she'd just dart out into the woods or something, if she really didn't want to be found. He couldn't take that chance.

He had to find her.

 

 

Sam didn't know how he saw her, or exactly when. He just knew that Angela was there, sitting in a ball on the side of the road, arms wrapped around her knees, face hidden by the long, tangled mess of wet, black hair. He swallowed and approached her slowly, not wanting to spook her.

"Go away, Sam."

He froze at the broken, pleading sound in her voice. It was different from the spider episodes. She hadn't sounded broken so much as terrifed. Now, she sounded hurt, upset and sad. So different from the fury in the kitchen.

She sounded empty.

He swallowed and started walking towards her again.

"Go _away_ , Sam. Just... leave me alone."

He squared his shoulders and ignored her plea.

"No."

Her head shot up, and she glared at him, though she wasn't as animated as before.

"I wasn' _askin'_." Okay, still pissed, but he wasn't about to back down and leave her alone.

"I know." He sat down next to her, thankful that she'd found a fallen log instead of just sitting in the mud and water. She inched away from him, but he grabbed her wrist lightly, enough that meant he wanted her to stay there but not so much that she couldn't get away from him. "Ange, we need to talk."

"What's there t'talk about," she hissed, yanking her hand away from him. "You obviously don' think much a me if y'can' even tell me I can' go home."

"That's not it, Angela, I--"

"Dammit, Sam I _trusted_ you!" She shot to her feet, arms wrapped around herself, and started pacing on front of him; at least she wasn't running. "I-- you... dammit!"

  
"Angela, you can still trust me," he said, standing up. "It's still me. I'm still your friend." He tried to pull her towards him, but she broke away with a shove.

" _No_ ," she snarled. "No, you're _not_! You don't care about me! None of you do! How could you? I'm nobody... nothing. I'm just a fucking _job_ to you! A burden!"

"Angela, no, that's not true. I-- we _care_ about you. You're not a burden at--"

"Don't you get it!?" she screamed. Water streaked down her face, but he couldn't tell if it was tears or rain. "That's all I've ever been! A burden, an inconvenience! I'm not worth anything, not even the fucking truth from people I thought I could trust!" She sobbed. "You stand there... you say you care about me, but how could you? How could you care about me when my own mother didn't? Doesn't!?"

Sam's stomach dropped. She'd mentioned her mother before.... Was that-- did this--?

"Angela--"

"No!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists. "My mother threw me away, Sam! She didn't give two fucks about me, chose sex and some dick over me, her own daughter! Constantly puts her son in danger just so she can get laid! She pumps him full of lies about me so he won't even call, telling him it's my fault that everything in his life is so fucked!" Her lower lip quivered and, this time, he was sure it was tears. "She had a boyfriend... he was a drunk and he was violent.... Sam, he was killing her... he had his hands around her throat and she was dying, right in front of me.... I had to pull him off of her and.... and he grabbed me and-- he stabbed me, Sam... he sliced my fucking shoulder blade open. I had to have seventeen fucking stitches! I _still_ have the scar! I was _sixteen_ , Sam! And when I told her it was me or him... she fucking chose _him!_

"She was my best friend, Sam... I trusted her more than anyone, and she fucking _threw me away_ and _lied_ to me!" She shook her head and stepped back. "And... and now... now it's _you_. I wasn't even worth the truth. I'm nobody. Nothing."

Sam didn't know what to say. He'd known she had scars, was carrying around emotional toil, but... to hear this....

It pissed him off.

Especially when she hid her face behind her hands and let out muffled, broken sobs.

He stepped forward and quickly pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't relax into him, she didn't hide her face in his chest. She struggled against him, but he held fast.

"Sam-- let me go."

"No," he nearly growled. "You're going to stand here and you're going to listen to me. You are not garbage. You are not nothing and you are not unloved. Dammit, Angela, there are so many people here who care about you and want to make sure you're safe that I can't even comprehend it. You haven't been with us very long, but we freakin' love you, okay? You're great, Ange, and I seriously don't know what we'd do without you. It's gonna be hell on us when you leave."

"But... but Gabe said--"

"Fuck Gabe," he snarled. "We'll figure something out. Hell, what do you think I've been doing back at the bunker when Dean and I aren't hunting?"

"... Translating stuff?"

He snorted.

"No, Ange. I've been doing research, trying to figure something out for you, to help you get home." She shook her head, but he was thankful that she'd at least stopped fighting him.

"You should have... why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. "All of you knew...."

"It was just me and Dean that knew," he said, holding her tightly. "Cas had no idea and we didn't even tell Charlie you weren't from here. You pulled that one on her." She let out a small, choked laugh and he smiled. "And as to why.... Ange, you were still-- it was the night you were attacked that we found out. Were we just supposed to tell you that you couldn't get home right after that? And then you were healing and dealing with it, and you didn't need the additional stress. You needed to focus on getting better. But know this, Angela: we weren't keeping the truth from you because you didn't deserve it. It only would have hurt you." He sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner; we just wanted to make sure you were okay before we did."

".... Why do you guys care so much about me, Sam?" she asked tiredly. "I'm nothing to you, I--"

"Because you're our friend, Ange," he said firmly. "And dammit if we haven't gotten attached to you."

Finally, finally, she hugged him back and buried her face into his chest. He sighed, relieved that he had her back, and stroked her hair.

"Why am I here, Sam?" she whispered. "If not to... well, play matchmaker... why am I here? What's blocking Gabriel from sending me home?"

"I don't know, Ange. I don't know."


	39. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam returns to the bunker with Angela, everyone proves just how much they care about her in their own way, whether it be heart-warming hugs or death-threats to her mother.

Castiel sat silently beside his hunter. Though he was still very angry with Dean, he understood why he had done what he did. He didn't necessarily _like_ it, but he understood. Angela was still healing and didn't need the added stress, but she still deserved the truth.

"You gonna tell me what you're stewin' or do I have t'guess?"

Castiel looked at Dean. He hadn't moved since Sam left after Angela. He'd sat on the couch, head in his hands and just... didn't say anything.

"I am not cooking anything, Dean," he said evasively. This earned him an irritated/amused glare from Dean.

"You know what I mean, Cas."

The angel sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do...." He hesitated. "I will not pretend to not be angry, but I understand. Things... situations like this... they're unique and incredibly difficult to handle."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "We fucked up, Cas."

"Yes," he agreed solemnly. "We can only hope that Sam finds her and can reason with her."

"Are you sure you were in the room with us?" Dean asked, joking half-heartedly. "She was kinda pissed."

"She was upset and hurt, Dean," Castiel said. "Would you deny her the right to be upset? She has just learned that she cannot return to her family, which is what she has been working towards for nearly three weeks. We cannot be angry with her, Dean."

"Yeah, no, I'm not," Dean said.

He sounded so tired and worn and Castiel felt instantly remorseful. He put his hand on the man's back and began rubbing small, soothing circles into it. In the few days that he and Dean had been 'together', he'd learned that he only liked small, chaste kisses if there were others in the room and light touches. Heavier, more passionate contact was reserved for them and them alone, though those were still few and far between.

At the moment, Dean needed to know that, as always, Castiel was there for him.

The hunter was just beginning to relax when they heard the door open and close. Castiel looked up, unsurprised to see Sam walking in, a wet and muddy Angela beneath his arm. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were red and swollen, but she appeared to be in perfect health. She was still distant, but from the way Sam was holding onto her, she seemed fine... traumatized, if anything.

"Kid," Dean breathed, then shot to his feet and pulled the girl into his arms. Angela's eyes widened at the contact and flickered to Sam. "Dammit, girl, don't _do_ that! You had us scared to death...."

At that, her eyes misted over, but nothing happened. Dean pulled back, hands on her shoulders. Castiel walked over to them, intent on healing anything that she might have hurt. Judging from her state of mind, however, he came to the conclusion that the only thing hurt was her pride and trust.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, a pleading note in his voice. "Please tell me you're okay. You're not hurt or nothin', are you?"

"I'm cold," she said simply, blinking in confusion. _Why do you care? Why do any of you_ care _?_

"All right, okay," Dean said, nodding to Sam. "Get her upstairs. Kid, you need to get a hot shower and warm up, okay? I'll find somethin' warm for you t'eat when you come back down. Can't have you gettin' sick on us or somethin', now can we?"

She looked away, and Castiel could feel the hurt boiling beneath the cool facade she had on.

"Yeah," she said. "Okay."

Without saying anything else, she stepped away from Dean and made her way up the stairs, pausing only to apologize to Charlie.

"Fuck," Dean breathed. He looked over at Castiel, green eyes swimming in confused worry. He then turned to Sam. "It's bad, isn't it, Sammy?"

The younger Winchester nodded.

"Yeah... it's bad." He swallowed, then began to tell them what Angela had told him. Castiel knew what to expect; he'd seen it all in her dreams, but even so... it pained him to have his young friend's painful past spoken aloud. He'd known it was all true, but it hurt to know she went through all of that alone. Her father hadn't completely understood, having been separated from her mother since she was an infant. Her step-mother tried to be supportive, and her younger sister was only a child. Her friends, the few people she could actually trust and not let her down, could not even begin to relate. They were there for her, true, but they couldn't understand.

But when Sam got to the part about her mother's partner _stabbing_ her... Castiel growled. He hadn't known that, hadn't seen it.

"What the hell kind of person _does_ that?" Dean asked, horrified. He looked at the stairs where she'd retreated. "Who picks some asshole over their _kid_?"

"A woman named Leah James, apparently," Castiel hissed, hands curled into fists. "I should smite her. I should find her and smite her...."

"Cas, you can't."

"Fuck if I can't!"

He saw both hunters jump at his coarse language, but he didn't care. His friend was hurting and in pain because of what the woman did years ago.

"Cas--"

"That woman has scarred Angela beyond repair," the angel snarled. "She is incapable of trusting those who care about her fully because of her own _mother_! We cannot simply allow her to--"

"Cas!" Dean grabbed him by the shoulders. He looked into the furious green eyes. "I'm not sayin' you shouldn't, okay? I'm sayin' you _literally can't_. She's not _here_ , Cas. If things were different and it was up t'me, we'd be in Arkansas by morning and beating the shit outta that bitch and asshole."

"But you can't." The three males looked up to see Angela, clean and dressed in dry clothes again, a grim expression on her face. "Even if she were here, do you seriously think I'd let you?"

"Kid-- she put you through _hell._ "

"Yeah, she did," she said coldly. "But even if she _was_ here, I couldn't let you do that... although, I do appreciate the off." She shook her head. "She's all my brother's got, guys. Johnny... he's had it as rough as I have, but he doesn't have his dad to turn to. He died of kidney failure when I was eleven. As far as he's concerned, Leah's the only one who cares about him... because that's what she's always told him. I..." She closed her eyes a moment. "I can't take that from him, okay?"

"Ange--"

Her eyes snapped fire as she looked at Sam.

"I hate that woman, okay?" she snarled. "But she's all he has! Even if I could, I _wouldn't_ take that from him! That irritating, bratty little kid is my baby brother, and I'll be damned before I hurt him anymore."

"The point's moot, anyway," Gabriel said, walking into the room. "No one's gettin' through Dad's barrier, not even a pagan god, so the bitch is safe enough."

Angela just glared at him, her hands curling into fists, and, though Castiel understood her frustration towards his brother, he was glad that she was unarmed.

"Why are you still here?" she spat angrily. "Haven't you caused enough damage?"

The archangel was instantly contrite, which surprised Castiel and the others.

"I said I was sorry, Ange," he whispered. "I swear, I had every intention of sending you home after you finished your job."

"Yeah, well, _the point's moot_ , ain't it?" she hissed. She turned to the others. "I'm not really hungry. I'm just gonna go lay down for a while. Holler if you need anything."

 

Everything was so fucked up. The past three days had been too good, it was just about time for something to go wrong. Dean had admitted his feelings for Cas, they were bein' all lovey and fluffy, and I was getting closer to Sam... as a friend, of course. I needed to get to know him better so I could find him someone.

"No," I snarled into my pillow. "I'm done with that shit. I'm not doing this anymore."

It had been my only chance to get home, and now... now it was gone.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to let it out, but I couldn't. I was empty.

My family was all that I had. I'd given up _everything_ for them. My hopes, my dreams... just so they'd be proud of me, so they wouldn't throw me away like Leah.

_You've been gone for weeks, Angela. They probably haven't even noticed._

No... that wasn't true. They loved me.

_You take care of your disabled father and play mother to your younger sister when her own mother works to support you all. That's all you are; nurse and babysitter._

_"No!"_ I growled. "No."

"Ange?"

I froze, then looked over my shoulder, glaring. At least until my lip started trembling, and new, fresh tears started gathering.

"Charlie," I said, sounding broken even to myself.

"Oh, hon...." She scrambled over to me as I sat up, sobbing, throwing her arms around me.

"I just wanna go home," I sobbed. "And I can't! And it's all fucking Gabriel's fault! Why couldn't he just leave me the hell alone? Why did he have to fuck with me like this? Why!?"

"It's Gabe, sweetie," she said, holding me tight. "He... he didn't mean for any of this to happen. I think he just honestly wanted to help, but... nothing's ever set, y'know?"

"It's not _fair_!" I cried, wincing lightly at how childish that sounded. "I've always, _always_ done what I was supposed to! I did my assignments, worked on my projects, got a job when I needed to, looked after my family, said my prayers regularly.... Why the hell did this happen to _me_!?"

She stroked my hair and brushed it away from my face.

"I don't know, sweetie, I--" She paused, then pressed her hand to my face. "Ange, you-- are you okay? You're burning up."

"I don't... I'm cold," I said honestly. And I was. I thought it was just from the rain, but I was freezing. "I just... _home...._ "

"I know, sweetie, but you can't...." She looked around, then pushed me down to the bed, pulling the blanket over me. I was so tired.... "You stay here, 'kay? I'm gonna go get the guys."

I nodded, curling up into a ball, the blanket tight around me. I wanted to go numb....

I wished I couldn't feel a damn thing.

 


	40. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold rain and the shock of the truth sends Angela into a fevered delirium. Concerned, Sam stays with her until she's better... and is amused by some of her illness-induced ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter is a little fluffy, what with Angie being sick and Sam taking care of her... I just kinda got stuck, trying to figure out which way to go, but we're back on track now, so here we go   
> Enjoy!  
> :)

"Hey, guys?"

Sam looked up at the same time as Cas and Dean to see Charlie, standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"How is she?" Sam asked, getting up. She arched a brow at him.

"Well, she's hurt," she said curtly. "She really wants to go home... oh, and, not telling her she can't? Dick move."

"Yeah, we get it," Dean sighed.

"Is she okay, though?" Sam persisted. She'd been really torn up as they walked back to the bunker, sobbing at odd intervals. They'd had to stop a couple times because she couldn't see beyond her tears and he'd just held her. It was all he could do. If he tried to talk about her mother, she'd get all tight lipped and misty eyed. So he just held her.

"I think she's getting sick."

Sam snapped up.

"Already? But--"

"Dude, you guys were out there for hours. I'm really not surprised; where'd you find her, anyway?"

"She was sitting on a log, but her pants were all muddy, like she'd crumpled to the ground or something before."

"Okay, well... she's running a fever, so we need to get her warm and try to break it. She's gonna need medicine if we can't get it down, though, and if it gets too high, we're taking her to the hospital."

Dean nodded and Sam sighed. It figured that he'd be able to protect her from monsters only to have her get sick because she was out in the rain.

"So, what do you wanna do about it now?" Dean asked.

"Well, we definitely need to get her something warm to eat or drink, but first, we need to take her temp, and--"

"Charlie...?"

They all turned around to see Angela, pale and shaking, coming down the stairs. Her eyes were drooping and she was holding tightly to the banister.

"Whoa, hon, what are you doing?" Charlie said. "You're supposed to be lying down."

"I fell asleep... I-- no one was there... I thought--" She paused, seeming to struggle with the words. "I thought... you all left and...."

Before any of them could do anything, her legs gave out and she crumpled, falling down the last three steps.

"Ange!"

Sam bolted over to her and pulled her trembling form into his arms. He felt for her pulse, then sighed as found it easily. Her eyes were closed, though, and her skin was warm to the touch. He looked pleadingly at the others.

"She shouldn't have gotten so sick this fast," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I do not believe this has to do with the illness," Cas said, kneeling next to Sam. He placed a hand to her brow and frowned. "It is as I suspected. She is just going into shock. She's had quite the eventful evening, Sam." The angel sent a pointed glare his way and he sighed.  
"Yeah, Cas, I know. But... she's okay? She didn't break anything when she fell, did she?"

"She may have bruised her hip, but there is nothing seriously wrong." Sam breathed a sigh of relief and stood, picking her up carefully. He ignored the look that Dean shot him as he carried her back up the stairs.

"Sam," she mumbled. Dammit! There it was again, an innocent little thing that shot directly to his heart, making it jump. Less than twenty-four hours since he'd realized he cared about her as more than 'just a friend' and here she was, asleep in his arms, murmuring his name... again.  
God, the girl was going to be the death of him.

 

 

They had her wrapped up, cocooned in her blankets while her forehead shone with sweat. They'd finally broken the fever and given her some Nyquil, and she was dazed and out of it, a little loopy. Cas mentioned something about a strong immune system, but he wasn't really paying attention. He just concentrated on Angela, wiping her brow with a cool cloth.

"Come on, Ange," he whispered. "I'm here for you. You're okay."

Cas and Charlie had said they shouldn't crowd her, but he wasn't about to leave her side. She was terrified of being alone and he wasn't about to let her be. He had to earn back her trust somehow... he still wasn't sure if he still had it.

She shifted and groaned, her eyes opening slowly. He perked up a bit, but then saw that her eyes were still glassy from the fever; she was still out of it.

"Sam..." she whispered, focusing on him. He smiled and brushed the hair from her face.

"Hey, Ange," he said softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Warm... and cold... kinda shakey...." She shivered, then looked back at him, then smiled. "I missed you...."

"What?"

"... thought you wouldn't come after me," she murmured. "Thought you'd abandon me... I was wrong... my Sammy wouldn't do that...."

He could have sworn his heart jumped into his throat at that. _My Sammy...._

 _Down, boy,_ he thought _. She's delirious... she doesn't know what she's saying._

"Ange?"

"Shh," she said, waving her hand comically at him. "If Dean walks in... we'd never get any peace...." She grinned up at him, the fever dancing in her eyes. "You're nicer than your brother... s'why I like you best...."

"Okay, Ange," he laughed. _Okay, so she admits she likes you, but she's sick. Good or bad? Good, right?_ "I like you, too."

She frowned up at him.

"Don' laugh a'me," she said.

"Sorry," he said, grinning as he wiped her brow. "You're funny when you're out of it."

She pouted and squirmed.

"You're mean."

 

 

"No... no, please... don't leave me...."

Sam was awoken by the broken, pleading sobs. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Angela's bed and looked up to see her curled into a ball on her side, silent tears streaking down her face. 

Her eyes were still closed.

"Sam... please... don't leave me...."

He was up instantly, cradling the young woman in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"I'm here, Ange," he hushed. "I'm here... I'm not going anywhere."

She curled her hands into his shirt, relaxing easily into his hold. She let out a little hum/sigh and Sam smiled to himself.

 

 

Sam woke up again, but this time, it was to a surprised yelp and Angela scrambling away from him. He jerked upright, jumping to the edge of the bed only to slide off. His eyes widened and he tried to grab onto the blankets and sheets to pull himself back up, but still ended up on the floor.

"Shit!" Angela squeaked. She crawled over the bed quickly to look at him, concern written all over her features. "Are you okay?"

"Umm... yeah, I think," he said, blushing. He looked up and was glad to see that, other than a little pale, she looked fine. "What, uh... what about you? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," she said, sitting back as he stood up. "I... what happened?"

Sam blinked; well, hell.

"You don't... remember anything? From last night?"

Her expression darkened a bit.

"Well, I know I can't go home," she said. "And... I- I remember you guys talking about Leah...." She frowned, then shook her head. "That's all I got. Now, you wanna explain to me why I keep wakin' up with you in my bed?"

Sam's face warmed up quite a bit and he tried to think of something, form a coherent sentence, but he couldn't. He was sputtering but, when he looked up to see Angela grinning at him, he smiled sheepishly.

"Um... you were sick?" he offered.

"Oh?" she said, arching a brow. "And you thought t'take advantage of the situation? You pervert."

He blushed again, then saw she was joking, winking at him.

"Tease," he mumbled. She laughed and pushed at his shoulder. He smiled, glad that she was okay. "So... you're feeling better, then?"

"Um, yeah," she said. "I don't normally get sick, but when I do, it hits hard. Never lasts long, though." She frowned. "It wasn't contagious or anything, was it? I'd hate for you or the others t'get sick just 'cause you were takin' care a me."

Sam blinked

"Are you still mad?"

She frowned.

"No... why?"

"You, uh... your accent... you had me worried there for a minute." Angela blushed.

"Yeah, well... I was kinda pissed last night, Sammy. It'll go back t'normal here in a bit." She leaned over and pulled him to his feet, then blinked and swore under her breath.

"You okay?"

"M'fine," she said with a sigh. "I just keep forgettin' how tall y'all are. I feel short."

He rolled his eyes, then placed his hand to her brow, checking her temperature. She mumbled something about not being a little kid, but stayed put.

"Well, you don't feel too hot," he said, then turned to pick up the thermometer, clearing out the previous reading, then offered it to her. She arched a brow, but took it without complaint, crossing her arms.

"So, how bad was it?" she slurred around the thermometer.

"Don't talk," he laughed. "You'll screw up the reading." She rolled her eyes but did as he said, giving him a _look_. "You were pretty out of it."

She blinked and tilted her head; okay, the girl was spending a _little_ too much time with Cas.

"You were running a pretty bad fever and kinda went into shock." Her eyes went wide and she froze. 

"You're okay," he said quickly. "Cas made sure you didn't convulse or anything, then Charlie ran out to get you some medicine." He grinned then, thinking about how loopy she'd been, drugged out on Nyquill. "You're pretty funny when you're high on cough syrup."

She groaned, then fell backwards, covering her face with her hands. Sam just laughed and checked the thermometer when it beeped.

"Well, the fever's almost gone," he grinned. "You--"

A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Angela groaned, never looking up. Sam turned to see his brother walk in, a plate of food in his hands.

"Hey, kid," he said hesitantly. "How ya feelin'?"

"M'fine," she grumbled from behind her hands. "Your brother's jus' tryin' t'embarrass me t'death."

Dean shot Sam a look, but the younger Winchester just shook his head.

"Well, I figured y'might want somethin' t'eat," Dean said gruffly, setting the plate on the nightstand beside her. "Y'didn't eat anythin' last night, so... here y'go."

"Thanks," she said, sitting up.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna wanna eat up," he said. Sam looked up at his brother, confused. Dean met his gaze. "We got a case."


	41. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road, Sam and Dean decide to alleviate Angela's boredom with a little training... and she gets easily frustrated, then embarrassed as they finally reach their destination.

It was just the three of us in the Impala, heading towards... wherever the hell it was we were going. Charlie had to leave, said she'd been gone long enough. She had to get back to her day job and pull together another squadron or something.

I'll admit, I was sad to see her go, giving her a huge hug.

"Thanks for everything," I said, stepping back.

"No problem, sweetie," she said. "You just get to feelin' better, all right? I'm'a want a _MK vs. DCU_  rematch next time I see you, 'kay?"

I rolled my eyes, then looked over to Sam and Dean, joking and shoving at each other as hey loaded up the trunk. I got this weird, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and I grabbed Charlie's wrist.

"Listen," I said quietly. "I don't know what's gonna happen, and to be honest, I'm terrified. But you have your life to live and Cas has got his angel shit to take care of and I _seriously_ don't wanna be alone. That's the only reason I'm not staying at the bunker, so... in case anything happens.... Can you promise me that you'll take care of them?"

"Ange, they can take care of themselves," Charlie laughed. I arched a brow.

"Seriously?" I asked. " _Swan Song. No rest For the Wicked._ Need I continue?"

"No, no," she said, a bit pale. "I hear ya. They need babysitters."

"Yeah," I laughed, then sobered. "And... if there's any possible way... could you figure out how to send a message to my family? If... in case something happens."

"Nothing's gonna happen," she assured me, squeezing my arm.

"Yeah, that's how all this starts," I snorted.

"Look, you're bein' melodramatic, okay? They're not gonna let anything happen to you."

" _Promise_ me, Charlie," I begged. She sighed, then ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine," she said. "Now promise me you'll get back safe, okay?"

I nodded, then hugged her again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam get into the car and Cas lean up to brush a light kiss across Dean's lips.

"Keep your ears on, Cas," he said.

"Always," the angel replied, a smile on his lips. He turned to me and nodded before disappearing.

"Peace, bitches," Charlie said, throwing us her signature Vulcan 'live long and prsoper' sign before getting into her own car. "Try not to die this time!"

"Nice," I mumbled, turning to get into the Impala. "Good pep talk."

 

"Okay, so, where exactly are we headin'?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Galveston," Sam said, looking through the printed news clippings in his hands. I nodded once.

"Okay," I said slowly. "And where is _that,_ exactly?"

"Texas, kid," Dean said. "We're goin' t'Texas."

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the back of Sam's seat.

"Figures," I grumbled. I was going to be stuck in a car-- with _Dean_ \-- for _hours._

"You okay?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just gonna be bored outta my mind for a while."

At that, Dean grinned at me through the mirror.

"Well, we can't have _that_ , can we?"

 

I spent the next six hours trying to figure out how the hell I was supposed pick a lock using a fucking bobby pin. My motivation?

_Fucking. Handcuffs._

" _Dammit_!" I growled as Dean laughed. I glared at the mirror. "How the hell do you _do_ this?"

Sam grinned and turned to face me.

"All right," he said. "What you wanna do is snap the pin in half at the bend... yeah. Now, take the straight piece, go down about a third of the way and bend it a a 90 degree angle... there you go. Now, push it into the bottom part of the lock, okay?"

I frowned and did as he told me, step by step, biting my lip. I almost had it, could feel the tumblers moving around, when, suddenly, Dean swereved. I yelped and fumbled for the bobby pin, only to have it fall into the floor.

I glared back up into the mirror as the hunter just laughed.

"Fuck you, Dean," I snapped.

"No thanks, kid," he grinned. "I'll leave that to--"

" _Dean_!" Sam and I yelled. The older hunter just laughed and I groaned, hiding my face behind my (still handcuffed!) hands.

"Sorry, kid," he grinned. "But if you're gonna be stuck here, there's a lot y'gotta learn, _startin'_ with those handcuffs. You're not always gonna have the luxury of sittin' still when you're tryin' t'get away, so y'might as well get used to it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but picked up the fallen bobby pin.

Yeah, this was gonna be fun.

 

Hours. _Hours._ Dean blaring his music, the occasional sibling argument, eliciting the trademark, ‘Jerk’ and ‘Bitch’ from the guys, Cas popping in once and scaring the hell out of all three of us. I’d finally popped open those stupid handcuffs, only to have Sam turn around and clamp them back on, giving me a new bobby pin to work with. He’d grinned at me and said, “Now, do it faster.”

So I did, and, finally, I’d gotten to where I could unlock them almost as soon as he turned back to the road. Of course, I was quiet about it, not really wanting him to turn around and clamp them back on, so as soon as I released the last tumbler, I took them off quietly. I looked at Sam, eyes on the paper in front of him, and grinned.

I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his shoulder. He froze beneath me.

“Umm… Ange?”

“Hmm?” I said innocently.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” I said, throwing in a yawn. “Jus’ tired.” Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his arm, grinning as he went even stiller. Yeah, I’d definitely thrown him off. As quickly as possible, I clamped the handcuffs onto his wrists and sat back, grinning triumphantly as he jerked and blinked down at his hands.

Dean looked over and burst into loud, guffawing laughs.

“What?” Sam asked, still confused. I blinked innocently into the mirror.

“What? I just wanted to know what you’d do if you didn’t have a bobby pin; I need visual aids.”

 

Finally, _finally_ , we made it to Galveston. It was dark and I of, course, had fallen asleep. As had my legs. And my feet. And somehow my arms. Needless to say, I could hardly move, only proven when I moved to get out of the Impala, only to trip over my own, dead feet.

And landed face first into the gravel.

“Ange, are you okay?” Sam asked. I didn’t move, my face red, both from the impact and my embarrassment.

“No,” I grumbled into the dirt. “I’m dead, and I’m going to stay that way until I actually die.”

I heard him huff as he gently pulled me to my uncooperative feet, helping me brush off while Dean just laughed and went to pay for the room. Or rooms. I wasn’t sure how this was gonna work. Yeah, I’d had my own room before—something I was still kind of confused about—but I knew that it would be a lot easier on the cards if we all got one room.

“Can you move?”

“Dead,” I repeated.

“You’re not dead, kid,” Dean said, grinning. “Trust me; we’ve been there.”

“Yeah, well… bite me.”

I was tired, embarrassed, and sore, so excuse me if I was a little pissy.

Sam laughed and grabbed my suitcase, wrapping an arm around me to keep me on my feet. Once Sam had reassured me that they all actually cared about me and weren’t keeping the truth from me for the reason I thought, I’d felt… lighter. More at ease than I’d been in a long time. Despite everything that was going on, I was… content… _happy._

I pushed that away as my head began to ache mildly. I’d gotten a headache earlier before I’d fallen asleep—well, to be honest, it was _why_ I’d fallen asleep—but I didn’t have any Tylenol or Ibuprofen, so of course it’d come back full force.

Dean paid for the room, and I was surprised. It had two beds, a pullout couch and two adjoining bathrooms. Exhausted, I face planted onto the couch, feet hanging over the arm. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could be and I buried my face into the cushions.

“You okay?”

“How the hell do y’all do that all the time?” I asked, turning over to face Sam. “I mean, seriously… stuck in a car for _hours_ on end, then you get out and you’re perfectly fine. Me? Hello, Gravel, meet Face!”

Sam laughed and moved my legs so he could sit beside me. Begrudgingly, I accommodated him, jealous of the way he seemed so at home in a strange motel room.

“We grew up in that car,” he said and I looked away. Right. “It was either get used to it or… well, we didn’t really have any other choice. Get used to it or walk, and our dad wasn’t about to let us out of his sight.”

I sighed.

“So, any leads on the case?” I asked. “You were pouring over those print outs like they were the New York Times Circa 1945.”

He arched a brow at me but smiled.

“No,” he said. “This one’s weird.”

“Weird how?” I asked, sitting up. “Maybe I could offer some outside insight… outsight?” I shook my head. “Just… talk to me. I might be able to help.”

He smiled, then started going over everything.

“Galveston is popular for its beaches. Well, in the colder months, like now, people still like to come around and visit, but it’s—“

“Too damn cold outside to swim,” I said.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Anyway, some hotels have heated, indoor swimming pools and tanning beds and hot tubs.” I grinned at that; if this case had hot tubs and swimming pools, then _hell_ yeah, sign me up! “Well, at _La Quinta,_ there was a death. The body was found floating in the pool two days ago.” I blinked.

“Okay,” I said. “Why don’t you think they drowned? I mean, floating in a pool… not exactly Monster Hunt of the Week.”

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s what I thought, too, but… he didn’t drown.” I frowned. “Yeah. When they performed the autopsy, they found his esophagus shredded all to hell, and not a drop of water was found in his lungs. Authorities chalked it up to tuberculosis, but when they went to his room looking for clues, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.”

“But—tuberculosis… he’d’ve had to cough up blood.” That was _definitely_ one of the symptoms.

“Exactly. This guy was in perfect health, _and_ he was a damn good swimmer. He was on his high school’s swim team and brought home first place on more than one occasion.”

“Which makes this case weird,” I said grimly. He nodded once. “Okay, so, theories?”

“Working on research now,” he said, pulling his laptop out and setting it on the coffee table. I yawned, blinking, trying to keep up with him as he scrolled through stories and lore. Yeah… not happening.

Two minutes in and I was out like a light.


	42. Greet the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's ready to start the day and get back on her feet, helping the guys out. If she can't get home, then she needs to learn everything she can... starting with Lesson #1: How NOT to wake up a hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but I kinda got stuck and didn't know what to do, so... well, here's this.

I woke up with a start, blinking at the room around me, confused. I wasn't scared; there were no nightmares or spiders. I had almost forgotten about the attack. I was fine.

Well, except for the headache that had evolved into a migraine.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, then got up and grabbed the Tylenol from my first aide kit. I was not about to live with a constant headache. I'd done it before and, now, I had enough shit to deal with.

I looked at the clock. 5:37 AM.

Well, time to greet the day. I jumped into the shower and dressed quickly. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Dean was up, tossing the blankets from him.

"Mornin', kid," he said groggily.

"Hey," I said, brushing my hair out quickly before pulling it into a high pony tail.

"What're y'doin up already?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno," I said truthfully. "Just woke up and decided to stay up."

"Damn," he breathed. "All right, well... I'm'a get ready, then. Got some interviews and FBI'in' t'do."

I nodded, then paused.

"Hey," I said. "What am I supposed t'do, by the way?"

“Oh… um, well… I, uh, figured y’could… y’know… hold down the fort?” I rolled my eyes. “No, not all the time, just… you know, when it gets to the more dangerous

bits.” He threw me an apologetic look. "We don't want anything t'happen to you, kid."

I shrugged.

  
"Yeah, I hear ya," I said. "But what about the more docile workings? I mean... I can't just sit in here, stuck. I'll go crazy."

"Yeah, we figured as much," he replied, starting to grin. He dug into his bag and threw me my badge, along with a big, black wallet. When I opened it, it was full of fake  ID's... but they all bore the same name. Mine.

I smirked.

"What, no Francine Fine or Michelle Turner?"

"Yeah, well, considering you don't exist here, it's easier to just give you your own name."

"Whoa... wait, what?"

Dean froze, then looked over at me, a sheepish look on his face.

"Um, yeah," he said slowly. "Sammy, uh... well, he did some research. Took the name of your home town and your name and looked everywhere for you. You, uh... you don't technically exist here, kid."

I blinked.

"Oh," I said, looking down at the ID's. I shrugged. "Cool."

He looked at me, an odd expression on his face.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, putting the FBI badge into my purse.

"You're... you're takin' that pretty... you sure you're okay?"

I shot a look over at him and smiled.

"Well, considering I've been thrown into an alternate universe with no way of getting home, kidnapped and tortured by a warlock, rescued by a pair of hunters, interrogated by a demon and set you up with an angel, my nonexistence doesn't exactly make my list of _Top Five Things to Freak the Hell Out About_." I shrugged again. "So, what's the plan?"

Dean shrugged, then continued.

"Well, I'm gonna swing by the coroner's office and check out the stiff," he said. "You and Sammy are gonna scope out the crime scene and interrogate any witnesses."

"All right," I said. He stepped into the bathroom, leaving me alone in the room with a still-sleeping Sam. I just looked at him; how the hell was he able to sleep so deeply? I mean, _seriously_ , with everything that was going on in his life, the world falling apart, demons and monsters running amuck and fallen angels scrambling around, he was sitting there, sleeping like the dead.

Okay, so that last thought kinda had me worried.

I swallowed and made my way quietly over to the sleeping hunter. He was definitely out, and not moving at all. Hesitantly, I leaned over and prodded his arm.

"Sam?" I whispered. "Come on, buddy... you alive?" He didn't move, so I shook his shoulder lightly. "Sammy? Come on, man, this isn't funny."

The next thing I knew, I was pinned beneath all 6 foot, four inches of the hunter, my back pressed firmly against the mattress, looking into the big, hazel eyes that were set in the face so close to my own.

Well, _hell._

 

Sam didn't think. He didn't stop to analyze the situation because, sometimes, that's what got a hunter killed; thinking when they needed to take action. So, when he felt someone grab his arm that definitely wasn't Dean, he didn't think. He reacted.

Which was how he found himself pressing Angela firmly into the bed, their faces a hair's breadth away from each other.

She blinked up at him in surprise, her pupils dilated and her lips parted in a soundless gasp. He could feel her breath quicken as she panted, his own coming in short, ragged breaths. Despite the surprise and proximity, however, she didn't seem upset. Just mildly surprised.

He swallowed at the feel of her hands pressed up against his chest, her fingers warm through his shirt. Her hair was spread out around her and she was trembling a little.

"Sam," she whispered, and _God_ , but it sounded beautiful.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, his voice hoarse. God, she was so close... right there... all he had to do was lean down a little....

"Sam," she repeated, a little more energy in her voice. She squirmed beneath him. "Sam, I can't _breathe_!"

Sam blinked.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Shit," he breathed, quickly pushing himself away from her. Blood rushed to his face as Angela sat up, her own face beet red. "Sorry... you, uh... you startled me."

"Yeah, well, I thought you were dead, so," she trailed off, shrugging casually as she smoothed out her hair.

"What?" he laughed, trying to dislodge any inappropriate thoughts he'd had of her out of his head.

"Yeah, man," she scowled. "You sleep like the freakin' dead. I got worried, okay? I mean, seriously, it was bad enough when I was just fangirling over a fictional TV character, but, now...." She hesitated and bit her lip. "You're real and you're my friend. I... I don't know what I'd do if any of you died. Again." She shook her head then arched a brow at him. "And y'all don't exactly have the best track record, so excuse me for bein' a good friend."

"I was asleep."

"Yeah, well... You're also a Winchester, so bite me."

He arched a brow, noting the bright red blush covering her cheeks. She looked away and started twisting her pony tail, getting up and walking across the room.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Um... I dunno, really." She blinked. "Dean wants to head over to the coroner's office and wants me and you to question people. I seriously don't know how that's gonna work...." She shook her head. "Don't you guys normally good-cop, bad-cop witnesses? If so, that's all right; I'm totally down for being a bitch if I have to be."  
He laughed at that and shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to compose himself. He looked up and smiled at her, then squinted.

"Ange?"

"Yeah?" she asked, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Your nose is bleeding...."

"What?" she squeaked. She jumped up and ran into the other bathroom, leaning close to the mirror. It wasn't much, but it was a small stream, just beginning. " _Fuck_." He got up, concerned, and walked over to her as she grabbed some tissue and tried to stem the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," she said. "This used to happen all the time when I was a kid. _Fuck_." She sighed. "Fantastic. Just the way I wanted to start the day; headache, getting jumped by one of your best friends and a nose bleed."

He frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to sit this one out?"

She threw him a heated look that was caught somewhere irritated and amused.

"It's a _nose bleed,_ Sam, not the end of the world. I'm fine." She pulled the bloody rag away, sighing. "See? It's nearly stopped already. I'm good."

Sam wasn't so sure, but he wasn't about to call her out on it. If she was fine, he'd take her word for it.

That didn't stop him from worrying, though.


	43. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Angela get started with their investigations, and Angela notices something that Sam missed in his research... but other than that, they've got no leads.

I'd finally stopped the bleeding right before Sam and I headed out in the rental car, heading towards the _La Quinta_ hotel. Neither of us talked about the incident, which was just as well. The whole thing had left me confused and reeling. I mean... Sam was my friend... and, well... he was-- he'd been... so close, his weight against me. I'd thought that the whole Lucas thing would have scarred me to the point that I'd never be able to handle something like that without freaking out. I'd thought that I wouldn't have been able to handle having someone-- a guy-- lying on top of me, trapping me beneath him.

Apparently, I was wrong.

Not only could I _handle_ it, I'd _liked_ it.

_What the hell was going on!?_

Of course, there was this little, snarky, Dean-like voice in the back of my head screwing with me, and I could almost see the smirk.

_Oh, c'mon, you--_

_No_ , I told it firmly before it could even start. _No. There's no way in hell I'm crushing on a Winchester. Nope. Not doin' it._

Didn't matter that I'd had a massive crush on him when I was younger. Didn't matter that he was my best friend. Didn't matter that he was so damn, frustratingly gorgeous and sweet and caring, and--

Oh, fuck.

I _was_!

My heart picked up its pace and I looked at Sam from the corner of my eye. I- did he--?

No.

No, it wasn't possible.

I was just a broken, shell of a girl who could barely hold herself together. He didn't want me. He was just a seriously awesome guy doing what he thought was right.

He glanced over at me and I felt a blush creeping up my neck, so I averted my gaze back down to the papers in my hands.

"Um, okay, so... the floor manager, Kelsie Angland, has agreed to meet with us, but she wants to talk away from the guests. She said that the whole thing has been bad for business and she doesn't want a 'federal investigation' to push them back any further." I scoffed. "Seriously, people irritate the hell out of me. I mean, some guy _died_ in her _pool_ and all she's worried about are appearances."

"It's understandable to a point," he said neutrally. "I mean, she _is_ the manager. It's her responsibility to make sure things go over as smoothly as possible and keep up a steady income."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I get that, but when I talked to her... she sounded kinda clipped, like she couldn't get off the phone fast enough."

Of course, when I'd said pretty much the same thing earlier, Dean had smirked and said that it was just because 'chicks couldn't stand one another with their warring estrogen.' In response, Sam had smacked him upside the head.

"She might have been busy," he offered, glancing at me. I sighed.

"Yeah... you're probably right." I swallowed and glanced back down at the printouts. Apparently, the swimmer's wasn't the only weird death around here. Go figure. However, the last one was different, in, A) it happened twenty years ago and B) the last vic was a young woman who had disappeared only to have her intestines wash up on the beach. _Just_ her intestines. Everything else was just... _gone_.

I shuddered.

Gross.

"You okay?"

"M'fine," I said, skimming over the pages. I chewed my lip, then pulled out my highlighter, marking over dates and victims. There was definitely something here, and it was following a trend. Every twenty years, like clockwork, and the most ever found of a victim was intestines... at least, until the swimmer. "All right, Tecumpsa... what the hell are you?"

"What?" Sam asked. I looked over at him, blushing.

"Um, Tecumpsa? He was a Native American chieftain who cursed the American presidency so that, in every generation, the president would die? Once a generation = every twenty years." I tapped the papers. "It, uh... it made sense."

He glanced at the papers in my hands, then grimaced.

"How did I miss that?"

I shrugged, then went back to my research.

"It really _does_ look like a generation thing," I muttered, frowning. "But what _is_ it?"

"Don't worry," he replied. "We'll figure it out. I mean, we've barely started working the case and you've already figured out it follows a pattern." I snorted.

"More like a timeline," I scoffed. "Every twenty years, a few people go missing, and the only thing _any_ of them have in common is the surrounding area...." I frowned, thinking, then looked back through the victims list. I gasped loudly and Sam looked over at me, eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"Back in 1995, all the victims who went missing were _female_. It was the same before that, and back in '55, all the vics were male."

"Which means whoever's next is male." I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, but get this," I said, pouring over the papers again. " _None_ of them were locals. All of them were passing through or visiting!"

"Okay," he said slowly, thinking. "Isn't there some kind of expo going on at _La Quinta_?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Kelsie didn't say much, just that they were busy."

"All right, well, once we finish with the interviews, we can head on over to the nearest library and start looking for anything that even resembles what you've found." He glanced over at me, a proud grin on his face. "You're doing great, Ange."

I grinned to myself, a pleased blush coloring my face.

 

"Agent Smith," Sam said, holding up his badge. "This is my partner, Agent Crosse. I believe you spoke over the phone?"

"Oh, yes, of course," the tall woman said cordially. She was tall, her skin pale and her hair a light, strawberry blonde and pale, icy green eyes. She wore a flowing white blouse and a knee length, forest green skirt and a white water lily in her hair. "How can I help you, Agents?"

"We were wondering if you had any information concerning the death of Ryan Evans, Ms. Angland," Angela said coolly. Sam was impressed at how calm and confident she sounded.

"Not personally, no," Kelsie said uncomfortably. "I _can_ , however, produce the video footage taken the night he passed."

"I assume that means you have an alibi, ma'am," Angela pressed.

The woman gave a light nod.

"Of course. I was home, taking care of my father. The nurses do their best, but with his deteriorating health, they can only keep him so calm. They can all attest as to my whereabouts the night of the death." She paused. "You don't think this was a _murder_ , do you?"

"We're not sure, ma'am," Sam said quickly, smiling gently at her. "These are just routine questions. After all, the nature of the death is rather... odd. Did you know he was a competitive swimmer?"

"No, I didn't," she said sadly.

"Well, he was, which indicates that this was no accidental death."

"Especially considering the pool he was found in wasn't too deep and he was rather tall," Angela inserted.

"As I stated previously," the woman said, sidestepping the half-accusation, "the nurses tending to my father can confirm that I was at home that night."

Angela shot him a look and he blinked in agreement. They both thought it was a little convenient that the only ones who could confirm her alibi were either her father or on her payroll.

"We'd like to see that footage now, if you don't mind," Angela said, smiling.

 

I huffed as I got into the rental car, slamming the door and crossing my arms.

"Well _that_ was a bust," I grumbled before digging my papers out again.

"Not entirely," Sam amended. "She _was_ kinda insistent that she had nothing to do with it _before_ we even brought up a possible murder."

"Which was hella weird," I said, "but it doesn't make her guilty. Like you said before, she's the _manager_. She's gotta make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Funny," he teased. "That's not the way it sounded back there when you were grilling her."

"Innocent until proven guilty," I grumbled. "Besides, _someone_ had to be the hard ass back there. You tend to get all cheesy when you're around pretty girls."

"Then how come I haven't been cheesy around you?"

I froze.

No.

No, he hadn't just--

Had he?

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye to see him grinning. I scowled and slapped his arm with the back of my hand.

"Dick," I said and he burst into laughter.

 


	44. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds between Angela and Sam, leaving the young woman confused until Sam-- once again-- resolves it, all the while trying to solve the case.

"You two got anything?" Dean asked, throwing away the rubber gloves that were now covered in the vic's blood.

" _Nothing new,_ " Angela grumbled through the phone. _"The manager checks out, so that leaves us clueless. Now we gotta figure out who the last person to see him alive was. Again. Nada."_

 _"Don't sell yourself short,"_ Sam said. _"She found something I missed; looks like the monster's on a timeline and only takes a specific gender with each turn. Looks like it's men this time, and tourists, too. Whoever it is, they're careful not to take anyone too close to home."_

"Nice," Dean said, impressed.

" _Yeah, it really narrows it down--"_

 _"Narrows it down? Seriously? There's at_ least _two hundred guys at the hotel that are definitely_ not _from around here."_

"Which is the two hundred that we get to keep watch on now."

"That's not narrow!"

"It's better than nothing!"

 _"Nothing would be a helluva lot narrower that_ two hundred _!"_

Dean blinked. Were... were they _arguing_?

"Are you two okay?"

" _We're fine,"_ Angie growled.

"... I feel like I'm missin' somethin' here."

" _It's nothing."_

"C'mon, kid," Dean prodded. "Spill. You have another episode?"

 _"God, no. Not everything circles back to Lucas, Dean. I'm fine, Sam's fine. Everything's_ fine _."_ She huffed out a breath. What the hell was going on? " _Can we please just get back to the job? What'd the doc say?"_ They way she asked the question left absolutely _no_ room for argument and he idly wondered how his brother was still alive.

He heard Sam sigh.

"Well, the coroner said that it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen," Dean said, getting into the Impala. "The guy was in perfect health, but the inside of his throat was ripped all to hell and looked like it'd been fucked six ways to Sunday with something hard and sandpapery."

 _"Thanks, Dean,_ " Angie said sarcastically. " _That sounds_ real _pleasant."_

"Just callin' 'em like I see 'em." He shuddered, though, because _damn_. That looked like it hurt like hell. It was like the guy had deep throated a long ass sea urchin or somethin'. Whatever had fucked with him, it was _bad._ "Anyway, other than that, the dude was fine. I checked for sulfur, ectoplasm, everything. Guy was clean, so demons and possession are out."

" _Yeah, well, let's not rule anything out,_ " Angela grumbled. _"Look, you guys are more experienced at this, so... I'm gonna hang back at the room and do some more reasearch... unless y'all need me an' my oh-so-sweet-and-charming personality."_

Dean arched a brow at that.

"You sure you're okay, kid? Y'sound kinda pissed."

 _"I said I'm_ fine," she growled.

Yeah, the kid was pissed.

 

I hung up and pocketed the phone, looking out the window.

"So... are we gonna talk?"

"About what?" I said, trying to keep my tone casual when I felt anything but. God, the guy had basically said I was pretty, and here I was acting like a bitch about it because, to be honest, I was just as emotionally constipated as Dean... if not more so. Hell, it had taken me three weeks to open up to Sam about Leah and that was only because I'd thought he'd betrayed my trust. And I _still_ couldn't talk openly about her.

"You're mad at me."

I sighed.

"I'm not mad," I said honestly, though I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that I was freaking out over my crush-- _him_ \-- complimenting me. I did _not_ need that drama. "I'm tired, we have _no_ leads on the case and my head is fuckin' _killing_ me and _has_ been for two days now. So, no, I'm not mad, I'm just... I'm just in a pissy mood." There, that was honest.... "Sorry."

He looked over at me, concern in his eyes, then nodded once, looking back to the road.

"I-- I just...."

"What?"

He sighed.

"I worry about you, Ange," he said after a minute. "I mean, this whole thing... you can't go home and.... You're holding up."

I blinked at that.

"You're worried," I said slowly, "because I'm _okay_?" I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"But you're _not_ , Ange," he said quietly. He glanced at me again and I could see the concern written across his features easily. "You've got Dean thinking you're okay, and maybe even Cas, but you... you can't fool me, Angela." I forced myself not to react to the way my full name sounded coming from him. "The other night, when you ran out--"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. We're not doing this. _I'm_ not doing this." I clenched my jaw and forced down the swell of emotion trying to burst forth. "You and Dean can have all the little melodramatic, chick-flick moments you want, but you and I are not gonna lean up against Baby and pour our hearts out to one another like two pre-teen little girls."

Sam went rigid, then swerved off onto the side of the road; the sudden movements and change in direction elicited a little squeak from me and I grabbed onto the dash as cars honked at us, driving by.

I turned to him, irritated.

"What the _hell,_ Sam!?"

Sam turned to me and grabbed my arm in a gentle hold.

"Enough," he said firmly. I froze at the tone and the hard look in his eyes. Okay... _this_ was new.... "Angela, you can't keep going like this."

"Like what, Sam?" I asked tiredly.

"Like _this_! Hiding everything away because you're afraid of not being able to trust anyone. I get what that's like, Ange, believe me. I do. But... _dammit_ , Angela, you've got to stop! This isn't right and it's not healthy. You can't keep bottling everything up."

"What do you want me to say, Sam? _Okay, I'll do better_? I _can't_. You want me to forget about Leah and Lucas? Newsflash, Sammy: Y'don't just forget crap like that."

"I don't want you to forget it, Angie," he said gently, his voice softer. "I want you to _talk_ about it." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Talk to me, angel."

My breath hitched at that and I looked away. _Don't read too much into it._

"It's... it's hard, Sammy," I whispered. "It's hard to remember and it hurts. I don't like to think about it. It was a really dark time in my life and I-- it really fucked me up, Sam." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "All I wanted was for her to love me the way she used to and to be my mom again.... But that's not gonna happen. She made her choice and I made mine. It was like she couldn't be who she wanted and my mom at the same time, like I was getting in the way of who she wanted to be. Then she started spewing all kinds of lies to my brother until he wouldn't even _text_ me. That kid was my world, and before she brainwashed him, he... he told me I was more like a mom to him than Leah was. And... and it...." I struggled to find the words. "Sam, how can someone warm your heart and break it at the same time?"

The hunter sighed and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I don't know, Ange," he said, then smiled sadly at me. "But if Leah can't see you for the wonderful person you are and love you for it, well.... Too bad. It's her loss."

I closed my eyes and choked back a sob, though I wasn't upset. Far from it. I felt... warm and fuzzy all over, even as silent tears rolled down my face. I quickly wiped them away, laughing lightly. It wasn't much, and I wasn't even close to done, but I felt better... lighter, almost.

"Come on," I laughed. "Let's get back to Dean before he blows something up."

 

When we got back to the motel, we recapped everything we'd done. Kelsie had given us a copy of the security tapes and Dean had Evans' autopsy file on hand. We worked together and I was surprised by how well things were going, the three of us analyzing everything and providing theories to each other. At least, Sam and I did. Dean just kept looking at me like he was waiting for a bomb to explode.

We were there in the room for two and a half hours and none of us could think of anything that would fit the death.

I groaned and banged my forehead onto the coffee table.

"You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine," I sighed, closing my eyes, relishing in the feel of the cool surface. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration. My head was pounding like I had a hangover, even though I never drank.

"You sure? You been kinda--"

"Bitchy?" I supplied, looking up to grin tiredly at him. "Pissy? Moody?"

"... I was gonna say emotional, but yeah," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Those work, too."

I chuckled, then winced, cradling my head in my palms.

"God, just... _please._ One of you, shoot me in the face, _please._ "

"Okay, that's enough research for you," Sam said, pulling me to my feet. "You're gonna take some Tylenol and then you're gonna lay down for a while."

"S'not gonna help," I grumbled even as I let him lead me to one of the beds. Wait... "Dude, I sleep on the pull out."

"Not right now you're not," he said firmly. "Besides, we're using that area. You are going to sleep on one of the beds and you're going to get to feeling better."

" _Yes_ , Mama Bear," I teased. He smiled down at me, then scowled and grabbed a Kleenex. "What?"

"Your nose," he said. "It's bleeding again."

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?" I grabbed the tissue from his hand and wiped my nose. Yep. The rag came away bloody. "What the _hell_? Are you being serious right now?"

I tried to stem the blood flow, but it started coming heavier. I started panicking. Okay, okay, this was _not_ normal.

"Fuck!"

I held the rag to my nose and sighed, tilting my head back and pinching the bridge.

"Ange, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked. "This-- this isn't normal."

"God, I know," I said irritably. "Two in one day? Ugh, I can _smell_ the blood." Gross. "But, yeah... I think I'll be okay. You guys just... don't worry about me I'll be fine."


	45. By George, I Think I've Got It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela can't rest knowing the guys are still trying to solve the case, so she gets up and contributes, and makes a huge breakthrough: she knows what the monster is.

I had laid down, but I wasn't able to sleep, and I felt weird, just lying awake in Sam's bed, listening to the brothers bicker and argue, throwing theories back and forth. I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, throwing the blankets off.

  
"Yeah, this isn't working, guys," I said, reclaiming my seat next to Sam. They just looked at me while I grabbed the papers and went through highlighting stuff. 

"Ange--"

I sent a glare over Sam's way, silencing him.

"Look, I get that I'm not 100% right now, but I'm feeling better. Besides, I can't just lay around and do nothing. I'll go crazy. I'm helping, whether you like it or not, so suck it up, buttercup."

Dean snorted at that, hiding his grin behind his own papers.

"Ange--"

"Don't take that tone with me, mister," I said, not looking up. "I've made up my mind. I'm not movin' from this spot until I've found somethin'."

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"You're just as stubborn as Dean."

"Hey!"

"Nope," I said, grinning. "Like I've told you before, Sammy. I'm much, much worse." I looked over the killings again, chewing on my pen. "Okay, so... what do we know?"

"Well, we know that it's on a generational timeline," Sam said. I grabbed a piece of blank paper and wrote that down. "And we know that most of the victims disappear and leave only their intestines behind... the most ever found of a victim was a whole body with a ripped esophagus. We know that, whatever it is, it's water based." I nodded, looking down at my paper.

As I watched, it seemed like the words started shaking and glowing. I blinked several times, frowning as they re-arranged themselves in my head. _Twenty years... torn throat... leftover intestines... gender specific...._

I gasped as blinding, white lights exploded before my eyes. I blinked rapidly and snapped my fingers at Sam repeatedly.

"Laptop," I gasped. "Computer-- something!"

"What?"

" _Now_ , before I lose my train of thought!"

Sam fumbled momentarily before passing me his laptop. I quickly pulled up the web browser and typed furiously, barely aware of what I was searching. I scanned the screen and licked the link I found. Almost as soon as the webpage loaded, the headache and lights disappeared and I looked up, grinning profusely at the guys.

"I know what it is," I said. "I know what it is and I know how to kill it! We need silver and--"

"Whoa, kid, slow down," Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Wanna share with the class real quick?"

"A kelpie," I grinned. "It's a freakin' _kelpie_!"

"A kelpie?" Sam said while Dean's face went blank. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that _fits_!" I said, unable to keep the proud smile from my face.

"Isn't that some kinda dog?" Dean asked. Sam and I slowly looked over to the hunter, who instantly got defensive. "What? _What?"_

"No," I said, turning the laptop to face him. "A kelpie is a shape-shifting water spirit. It normally goes around as a kind of horse but it can take human form, too. There's a lot of interesting legends about them. Some call them fey and others call them water horses... the Loch Ness Monster is an example. Though a lot of people think it's a plesiosaurus, there's speculation that it's actually a kelpie." 

"That's right," Sam said, an excited look in his eyes. "The kelpie myth's been spread all over the world, from the Scandinavian backahast to the--"

"-- Australian bunyip," I finished, grinning. "They're like faeries, in that some are good and some are pretty damn malevolent, calling for--"

"--human sacrifices to appease water gods--"

"-- or just spun as stories to keep kids away from dangerous bodies of water." I grabbed the laptop back. "It says that kelpies usually take on human form to woo young men and women. Oh, and check this out. There's also a song warning travelers to be careful." I cleared my throat, then started reading it aloud.

_"When thowes dissolve the snawy hoord_   
_An' float the jinglin icy boord_   
_Then, water-kelpies haunt the foord_   
_By your direction_   
_An' nighted trav'llers are allur'd_   
_To their destruction."_

Dean blinked and I sighed.

"It's basically a shout out to anyone passin' through," I said. " _Hey, bro, there's some crazy ass monster out here, ya need t'be careful or it's gone come afta y'ass_." Sam snorted. "It says here that kelpies lure their victims into the water and consume everything but-- wait for it... the _intestines_. Kelpie. _Boom_."

"Okay... I still don't get exactly what a kelpie _is_ ," Dean grumbled. "Human speak, please?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's like a type of siren," I said. "It makes promises and whispers, um... _sweet things_ to its victims, and then, _BAM_! You're lunch. Or a brood mare." I shrugged. "Whichever hunger's more prominent at the time of the attack."

"Brood mare?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... some of the more malevolent kelpies seem to take victims to continue their bloodlines." I blinked. "Oh, snap."

"What?" Sam asked, leaning towards me.

"Um, I know why Evans' throat was all torn to hell," I said, swallowing.

"Why? What happened?"

"Umm... well, according to the lore, some kelpies, if their victims aren't... well, compliant, they'll find the person closest to their hearts and... rip out their voices." I grimaced.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah," I said, scrolling down. "Which explains why the esophagus was ripped up. The human voice, magically speaking, has a power level over nine thousand."

Sam and Dean blinked at me.

"Did... Ange, did you just make a Dragon Ball reference?"

I blushed and looked back to the computer.

"When the kelpie has trouble luring a victim to their lair, they'll take the voice of a person the vic cares about and use it to weave a spell over them and make them more willing to go with them." 

"So... what? Sea Biscuit took a page from _the_ _Little Mermaid_?"

"Yes and no," I said absently, still reading. "In the original fairy tale, Ariel-- or Marina-- went to the sea witch, who wasn't a villain at all, to ask for a potion to make her human. To make it work, she cut out her tongue and, when she took the potion, it actually split her tail in half so every step she took sent blinding hot pain coursing through her. Hell, she didn't even get the prince in the end. He married some other chick and, instead of killing him and using his blood to turn back into a mermaid, she turned into sea foam and died."

"Well, that's cheerful," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah," I said. "Most of Disney's princesses are based on the Brothers Grimm fairy tales, and lemme tell ya, those weren't all sugar cubes and rainbows."

"Okay... so, how do we gank it?"

"Okay, well, that's the easy part." I looked up. "Silver. Just like werewolves, skin walkers and shape shifters. I'm gonna assume y'all have got some silver rounds on hand?"

"When do we not?" Dean scoffed. "When are we ever caught unprepared?"

I arched a brow at him.

"You really don't wanna go down that road, Dean," I said dryly. His face flushed and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, to catch it, you gotta get a bridle stamped with a cross. I dunno if that bit's legit, but it couldn't hurt." I looked over the article again. "Umm... I think that's everything." I looked up. "Two steps forward, one step back."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, considering Evans wasn't an actual victim, the kelpie is going to use his voice to nab whoever it is he's seeing." I rolled my head, stretching my neck. "We gotta figure out who the kelpie's next victim is. You know what that means."

"Umm...."

"You two get to head back out and snoop around, while I stay back here and see what else I can dig up. You know, disappearances, unexplained deaths, unsolved murder cases. This way, we cover more ground."

"Since when does the _kid_ call the shots?" Dean grumbled even as they got up.

"Since _she_ made the breakthrough," Sam replied, shoving his brother out the door. He turned back to me. "You need anything? You sure you're okay?"

I waved him off.

"I'm fine," I said.

"All right... We're gonna lock the door behind us, okay? Call if you need anything."

I saluted him sarcastically.

"Will do, chief."

He rolled his eyes, grinning at me and walked out. I sighed and my shoulders slumped, then grabbed a Kleenex and wiped my nose, the blood already trying to pool in my nostrils.

"Dammit."

I couldn't catch a break. Oh, well. It had been a while, but this was nothing new, really. The last time I'd had frequent nosebleeds was when I was eleven, and those were stress-induced. That's probably all this was.

I heard a thump at the door and groaned. I got up and stormed over, already irritated.

"Guys, seriously," I snapped, flinging the door open. "I'll be-- _oh_." I blinked and looked down. "Well, hello."


	46. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean follow up on the lead Angela gave them, only to pull up another dead end. After a phone call, the guys discover something startling about what's been ailing their young friend.

"She seem okay to you?" Dean asked him as they drove off; Sam watched the room in the mirror as it got smaller and smaller. He sighed.

"I don't know, Dean," he said. "The whole bleeding nose and the headache thing... I'm kinda worried, but... she said that it's fine."

"And you're _buyin'_ that?"

"Of course not," Sam said forcefully. "I'm worried as hell. Last time one of us had headaches and nosebleeds like that, I was one of Yellow Eyes' psychic demon blood kids."

"What about Kevin? The kid had headaches all the time, and you know how bad the nosebleeds were when he'd use his prophet mojo to much." Sam winced. "Sorry, man."

"Yeah, well, Kevin was a prophet," Sam sighed. "And that's _not_ Angela.... Besides, she could just be stressed out."

"You think she's stressin'?"

"I'm _hoping_ she's just stressing. And it makes sense. She hasn't exactly had the easiest transition into all this, Dean."

"Who _has_? If y'ask me, kid's handlin' it pretty well."

"Yeah... and that's what worries me."

"Yeah, well... y' _do_ tend t'worry about her a lot."

Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Dean grinned over at him cheekily.

"It's just that I get all warm and fuzzy inside when you two finish each other's sentences like that."

"Shut up, jerk," he snapped, blushing.

"Bitch."

 

They knocked on the hotel door and waited. There was the sound of chains rattling and the door unlocking before a woman opened it, eyes suspicious.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, holding up his badge. "I'm Special Agent Smith, this is Special Agent Smith, no relation. If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your husband."

 

"Ryan and I... we've been separated for while now," Mrs. Evans said, pouring them drinks; whiskey shots. Not surprising for a woman who just lost her husband.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sam said. "If you've been separated, how come you've come to Galveston on a business trip with him? I mean, it's a little odd, don't you think?"

"We were trying to keep up appearances," she said, giving a small, sad smile. "We... we hadn't told our families yet, but we'd been discussing the terms of our divorce for nearly a year, now."

"Why so long?"

"We've been married for twelve years, Agent Smith," Mrs. Evans replied. "We didn't want to throw away a good marriage over some, trivial matters. We wanted to make sure that this was what we wanted before we did anything rash... I'm sorry, why is this relevant?"

"Oh, um... well, it's possible that your husband was murdered, Mrs. Evans. We need to know every detail."

"Oh, God... _murdered_? _Ryan_?" she gasped, a hand over her mouth.

Sam exchanged a glance with his brother.

"I take it no one had any unresolved issues with him, then?"

"God, _no,_ " she said, visibly upset. "Ryan may not have been the best husband, but he was a good man. Everyone loved him. It's why it's taken a year to get everything in order. Twelve years being married to such a wonderful man... I didn't want to throw that away. Neither of us did. Ryan was a good friend to a _lot_ of people, agents. I don't see why anyone would want to hurt him... well, there's Leslie, of course, but that's just because it was taking so long for us to finalize the divorce."

"Um, Leslie?" Dean asked.

"The one Ryan was cheating on me with."

Sam blinked.

"Would... would Leslie want to hurt Ryan?" he asked gently.

"Oh, no," she said, laughing lightly. "Leslie's a sweetheart."

"And... she wouldn't hurt him?"

"Um, Agent?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans?"

"Leslie... Leslie is a man."

 

"Well _that_ explains it," Dean said.

"It explains why she was so calm about Ryan _cheating_ on her," Sam amended. "It wasn't because he didn't love her, it was because he was _gay_."

"So, Mrs. Evans ain't the kelpie."

"No... but, now we know who the next vic is."

"Yeah. Only question is... how are we gonna catch and kill it."

"Well, Angie said we could use a bridle stamped with a cross, and we've got at least a hundred rounds of silver in the trunk. I think we're good on the catching and killing. We just gotta figure out who it is."

"So, what? We stake out Elton John's hotel room?"

Sam quirked a brow and grinned.

"Gay jokes, Dean? Coming from _you_ now? _Really_?"

Dean sputtered, his face going bright red, before he glowered at Sam, who nearly busted a nut he was laughing so hard.

"Bitch," he snapped before turning to glare at the road.

 

" _You guys get anything_?"

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his face. "Apparently, Evans was getting a divorce, so his wife isn't the next victim. He was cheating on her, so...."

" _Okay... what about his mistress? Is she here?"_

"Um... no. _He's_ not."

" _Oh._ Oh. _Okay."_ Angela paused. _"Okay, so... who was it?"_

"Leslie Reynolds," Sam sighed. "And he's back up in New Hampshire, so he's out, and we have no idea who the next victim could be."

"Well, hell."

"Yeah."

"So... what now?"

"Well, we're headed back to the motel, and then we're gonna do some more research, try to figure out where the kelpie's hiding."

"Oh, um... okay...."

"What?" he asked, frowning. There was a slight, hesitant tone to her voice, almost nervous. "Is everything okay?"

" _Um... yeah! Totally fine. I--"_ She hissed in pain and Sam leaned forward. " _Fuck."_

"Ange? You okay?"

" _Yeah,_ " she said. " _M'fine. I just can't get rid of this headache, and I've taken enough Ibuprofen to knock me out for a couple hours and I've been poppin' Tylenol like a Pez dispenser."_ She snorted. _"I'm surprised I haven't OD'd yet."_

"It's still bothering you?"

" _Yeah,_ " she grumbled.

"Anymore nosebleeds?"

" _No, thank_ God _. Just the construction crew pounding out Skrillex songs in my skull with jackhammers as the bass."_

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Dean cleared his throat and jerked his chin towards the phone.

"Put 'er on speaker, Sammy." He frowned, but did as his brother asked. "Hey, kid."

" _Dean?"_

"Hey, uh, answer me somethin' real quick, woudja?"

" _This got to do with the kelpie?"_

"No. Listen, when you get those headaches, do you see any... white, flashing lights?" Sam went rigid, then scowled at Dean.

"Dean--"

" _Um... yeah,_ " she said hesitantly. _"Right before we figured out the monster was a kelpie. Why?"_

Sam's stomach dropped and his blood froze in his veins.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, _no_.

" _Guys_?"

Sam exchanged a worried glance with his brother as the Impala lurched forward, speeding towards the motel.

"We'll tell ya when we get there, all right?"

"Um... okay?"

No... Angela couldn't be a prophet.


	47. ... Spazzy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Dean get back to the motel room, they have every intention of telling Angela that she might possibly be a prophet of the Lord... but they get a little distracted.

Sam was out of the car before Dean even finished parking, running up to the room as fast as he could.

Angela was a prophet... _maybe_.

 _And_ she was alone in a skeevy motel room with only a little training and even _less_ field experience. She was open to attack.

"Ange!?" he called, nearly bursting through the door. He sighed in relief as he saw her in the kitchen, and she jumped, startled by his entrance.

"Geez, Sam," she complained, "over dramatic much?"

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, he pulled her into a huge hug, wrapping his arms around her, trying to tell himself that she was okay. Snarky, sarcastic and cheeky, but okay.

"You all right?" he asked as he pulled away, looking her over. "Nothing happened, right?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"No, gigantor," she teased. "I was recruited by demons and this is actually my good part's astral projection trying to tell you that I've secretly gone Dark Side and I'm working on stealing all your cookies."

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, thankful she was okay.

"Whoa, kid, what happened to your hand?"

Sam blinked as Dean's shot through the room, then looked down to see one of Angela's hands, bandaged up tightly.

"Oh, this?" she said nervously. She hid it behind her a bit, glancing around the room. "It's nothing. Just a little mishap in the kitchen."

Sam frowned, then grabbed her wrist gently and held her hand up for inspection. It was wrapped nicely, over her wrist, then around her thumb, sevearl times.

"What happened?" he asked, plucking at the bandage gently to check it.

"Nothing," she insisted, taking her hand back. "I... I told y'all before... I'm a klutz." She smiled up at him brightly and he narrowed his eyes before sighing.

"Look, Ange," he said slowly. "We gotta talk."

"You talk, I cook," she said, turning around.

"Whatcha got?" Dean asked, sidling up next to her like nothing was wrong, like they weren't about to fuck up her life anymore than it already had been.

"Umm... grilled cheeses?"

"Really?"

She blushed and glared at the older Winchester.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly like y'all go grocery shoppin' when you're on a hunt." She huffed and shoved a plate with the hot sandwich into his hands. "Now eat or I'm shoving hot cheese into your face." She whirled around and resumed cooking the sandwich in the pan, humming to herself. It sounded like _Home_ by Philip Philips.

"Ange, we _really_ need to talk."

"Then _talk_ ," she said. "I'm listening."

"Ange, this is seri--" He stopped and froze as a soft, scratching noise filled the room. His gaze slid slowly from Dean, who'd frozen, too, to Angela. whose whole body had went rigid. She turned and he saw that her eyes were wide and her face was drained of all color.

"What was that?" Dean asked quietly, eyes narrowed as he reached for his gun.

"I don't know," he replied as he drew out his knife. "It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom, though."

The two hunters started making their way slowly towards the source, ready to kill the threat.

" _Wait!_ " Angela squeaked, darting past them. She turned to face them, her back against the door and her hands behind her on the knob. "Wait a second, okay? Just... just chill for a minute...."

"What's goin' on, Angela?" Dean demanded. She and Sam both jumped lightly at that. Dean hardly ever called her by her name, usually just referring to her as kid.

The young woman swallowed and her face, if possible, went even paler.

"Look, just... I need y'all t'keep an open mind, all right?"

"Ange... what're you talking about?"

She hesitated visibly, then took a deep breath before stepping away from the door. She had one hand on the knob and, when she spoke, she looked directly at Dean.

"Just... don't get pissed, okay?"

Dean frowned.

"Why would I--"

"Just... just don't, okay?"

Before either of them could say anything, she stepped away quickly and opened the door. Sam tensed up, ready for whatever monster she'd just let loose on them to attack.

And was instead bombarded by a hyper, fluffy red and white, happily yipping malamute puppy.

"What the hell is _that_?" Dean yelled, pointing at it.

"Um... I, uh... I may or may not have found a dog...."

"What the _hell_ , Angie!?"

"I know, I know!" she wailed, grabbing her hair. Sam tried keeping the smile off his face; Ange looked absolutely distraught, Dean was on the verge of getting pissed and all the while, there was an oblivious little puppy attacking his pant leg, growling as it pulled on the material. "You guys left, there was a thump at the door, I thought it was you again and, when I opened it, he was just lying there! I tried to push him away and then tried to find his owner, but when I asked the motel manager, he said that he'd been hanging around for about two weeks, scrounging through the trash cans. I... I tried to pick him up, but...." She lifted her bandaged hand sheepishly. "I may have scared him... but he let me pet him, though, and... Dean, he was so _skinny!_ I could feel his ribs under the fur. So I fed him parts of my sandwich and, eventually, he curled up in my lap and went to sleep."

"You found a dog," Dean said slowly. She nodded, and the motion made her look oddly childlike and Sam found it both cute and endearing.

"Yeah... and, Dean, was covered in mud and gunk and... and he was _cold_."

"You found a _dog._ "

Sam grinned, then yelped as the pup nipped at his leg.

"No! Spazzy, down!" Angela cried, scooping the pup up into her arms. It wriggled before licking her chin and settling into her arms, panting happily.

"... _Spazzy_?" Dean said after a minute. Angela blushed and Sam rubbed where the puppy had nipped him.

"Um... yeah. Like I said, he was covered in gunk and he was cold so... so I thought I'd bathe him and warm him up a little... needless to say, he doesn't really care for baths. It took about forty-five minutes to clean the bathroom up after I washed him."

"Dammit, Angie, you name it, you get attached. You get attached, you wanna keep it, and _we can't have a dog!_ "

"I know, I know, I know!" she cried. "But I- I couldn't just _leave_ him there, Dean! You didn't see 'im. He was all shaky and scared and, and... and I couldn't _leave him there!_ " She started to get upset and Sam saw her try to blink back the tears, then she looked down at the ball of fluff in her arms. "I just felt so bad for him... he was all alone, Dean. The manager had said that there others, but two got run over and the other just... just died. And when I opened the door and he was just lying there, I... I _couldn't_ , Dean. He was all alone."

She looked back up and her eyes were big, green and watery. Sam saw it, then. The pup had been abandoned and was completely alone in a huge world that would sooner kick it aside than even _look_ at it.

Sam was about to plead with his brother on her behalf when Dean groaned.

"C'mon, kid, don't _look_ at me like that!"

The younger Winchester looked back at Angela to see a startling, innocent, wide-eyed puppy-dog look on her face, and he could see her try to keep her lower lip from quivering.

" _No,_ Angie."

"Just until I can find 'im a good home, Dean," she pleaded, then held the pup up for his inspection. "Just _look_ at him! He needs-- someone. He needs someone to look after him, to take care of him." _To love him_.

Sam could hear the unanswered statement behind her words. He shot a look towards his brother and the hunter threw his hands into the air and stormed back into the kitchen area.

"Dammit all to hell!" he growled. "Fine. _Fine!_ You can keep the mutt, but if he shits, _you're_ cleanin' it up."

Angela grinned, then set the pup down on the floor and ran to hug Dean.

"Thank you! I just-- I couldn't leave 'im, Dean."

"Yeah, you said," he grumbled, but patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "Now... um... I think there's somethin' we need t'tell you, kid."

"What?" she asked, at ease now that she had her dog. The calm radiating off of her was soothing and, Sam realized, she was _happy._

"Ange," he said slowly. "We... we think- we think you might..." He shook his head, then took a deep breath. "We think you might be a prophet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I did say before that I was going to post a gag reel to this website. Unfortunately, I can't figure out how to post fanart >:(
> 
> SOOOO.... I will be posting the gag reel to my tumblr blog, and you can find me as jerkbitchinimpala. I'll admit, the artwork could be better, but I'm doing the best I can with my limited resources


	48. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela can't believe it. She's a prophet? Maybe? It's not possible... she's not FROM here! She can't be a prophet... CAN she?

I blinked slowly a few times, looking up at Sam, then grinned. I snorted out a laugh and shook my head. 

"That- that's funny, Sammy," I laughed, shaking a finger at him. "You seriously had me goin' for a second there."

Sam frowned.

"Ange... I'm not-- this isn't a joke."

"No, seriously, Sam, that was hella funny."

"Angela, I- I'm not kidding."

"No," I said, feeling the mirth fade from me, but keeping a grin on my face nonetheless. I mean, seriously. This had to be a joke. "No, see, you have to be kidding, because it's not possible."

"Ange--"

"No," I said, more forcefully this time. I turned off the stove and walked towards Sam, trying not to trip over the hyperactive pup that was trying to introduce my face to the floor. "No, see, you _have_ to be kidding, because _that_ is _impossible_." My heart started beating rapidly.

"Apparently it's not," Sam said, an apologetic look crossing his features.

"No, you don't get it," I snapped, starting to freak out. "I don't exist here. I literally can't be a prophet!"

"Well... technically... it's just your name that doesn't exist here. You could very well have a similar counterpart in Arkansas that shares your qualities.... But your name--"

"Exactly!" I said, grasping at straws. "My name! Correct me if I'm wrong, but every name of every prophet ever born or ever will be born is seared into the minds of every angel in existence, and we just so happen to have an angel on speed dial who would have told us had my name popped up onto that list, right!?" I started shaking, terrified. "I mean, my name-- I don't exist. My name can't just pop up into that raffle hat, right?"

"Ange... this could be why you can't go home," Sam said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Gabe said that the only thing that could keep him from sending you back was God, and now... now it's possible that you're a prophet."

"Except that I'm not," I snapped. I could hear the blood rushing behind my ears as my heart pounded. No... I wasn't a prophet. I wasn't important and, more importantly, I didn't want to die!

"Ange, think about it. Headaches, nosebleeds, white lights. If you're as big a fan as you've said, you know what that adds up to."

"No," I said as I backed away, shaking my head. "No... I'm not. I'm not a prophet... I--" I licked my lips and looked around the room, as though I'd find my savior in the walls. "I can't be."

"Ange--"

I shook my head and just kept backing away until I hit the wall. The lights... the nosebleeds... the headaches.... Hell, the words on the paper fucking moved and I'd heard this little voice telling me what to search. I'd thought that I was finally cracking and was going insane. I kinda wished I was.

My knees gave out and I slid slowly to the floor, blinking. I was barely aware of Spazzy whining and nosing his may into my arms. I just looked around the room, unable to think of anything to counter his argument. I couldn't be a prophet. It was all just a coincidence... right?

_When is anything ever a coincidence?_

_No... no, see,_ you _don't get to talk right now. I'm kinda in the middle of a crisis here._

**_Well?_ **

_...._

_...._

_Fair point._

"Ange?"

I looked up to see Sam hovering over me, Dean right behind him. They both looked seriously worried. I shook my head and waved them off, holding Spazzy close to me. He squirmed in my grasp but licked my chin.

"Just... just gimme a minute, guys," I said weakly as I tried to get my bearings. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. Dammit! I coudn't catch a freaking break! "Okay... so... prophet?"

"Um... yeah," Sam said uncomfortably. I groaned and buried my face into Spazzy's fluffy, red and white fur.

"Fuck." 

Honestly, that was the only legitimate response that I had. I mean, seriously, what the hell do you say when someone tells you you're a prophet of the freakin' Lord?  
I heard Sam chuckle and looked up, smiling weakly. Okay... okay, so... this was happening. I was just gonna have to roll with it. I was Angela Freakin' Crosse. I'd fought off witches, found a kelpie and convinced Dean Winchester to let me keep a dog. I could do this.

Right?

"So... what now?"

"Well, we head back to the bunker," Sam said, looking over to Dean. "And we ward against everything that hasn't been--"

"Whoa," I said, my head snapping up. "Whoa, wait a second, now." I looked at the guys, confused as hell. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Ange, we need you get you out of here," Sam said. "We--"

"No."

"... No?"

"No," I repeated firmly, making my way to my feet on shaky legs. Spazzy was still squirming in my arms as I leaned against the wall for support. "We're not leaving. We still have a case to work, Sam."

"Ange--"

" _No_ ," I growled. I let the wriggling pup out of my arms. "People are dying, Sam. We can't ignore that just because there's a slight chance that I might be a prophet."

  
"Slight?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so a moderate chance." Dean snorted, but Sam and I both ignored him, glaring at each other. "You wanna lock me up in the bunker later, that's fine by me, because, to be honest? I don't wanna die... but right now? We've got a job t'do and we're not leavin' til it's good and done."

"Angela--"

"No, Sam!" Okay, so maybe it was a little irrational to be getting pissed. "If you want, I'll stay in a ring of salt and just do research-y type stuff, but we are not going to bail just because things are getting weird!" I glared up at the taller hunter. "I get that I'm not actually a hunter; I get that I'm broken and borderline defenseless, but I am not helpless. You gotta remember, Sammy, I'm from the south. I can shoot, gut and skin a full grown buck faster 'n you think I can. And I am not about to let people die because you think I can't handle myself!"

Sam blinked down at me in surprise and I had to force myself not to get lost in those eyes. 

_Concentrate, Angie,_ I coached myself. _Now is **not** the time to fangirl over your crush._

"Ange-- it's not that.... I never--" He growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Ange, it's not that I think you can't take care of yourself, but this is a whole new level of fucked up!"

"You think I don't know that? You think _I_ don't know that!?" I all but yelled, my hands balled into fists. " _I'm_ the one that has a price on my head now! _I'm_ the one that's gonna end up seeing crap that could happen! _I'm_ the one that's gonna have to deal with crazy shit goin' on in my head! But that doesn't mean that we can just bail out on people who need us! That's not what you do!"

"Kevin needed us!" Sam yelled. I reeled back, jerking a little. Kevin? What did he-- "Kevin needed us, and he's _dead_! I can't-- Ange... I can't.... I don't want to see you end up like that."

"Sam--"

He looked away, and the pain and grief in his eyes broke my heart. Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him, holding him as tightly as I could.

"You won't," I whispered. "Nothing's gonna happen, Sam. I promise."

"You can't know that, Ange," he said softly, his arms going around me and hugging me back. I smirked up at him.

"Prophet, remember?"

"Already playing that card, huh?" He smiled down at me and I grinned.

"If it'll get you to chill the fuck out, then yeah," I laughed, then sobered. "I'm serious though, Sam. That kelpie is just gonna keep hurting people, and if it finds a mate, then more people will die. We can't... we can't let that happen, Sammy." When he looked down at me, his eyes were huge and pleading, but I just shook my head. "Sam."

He sighed.

"I just... we care about you, Ange. You're our friend. We don't want to see you hurt... again."

"Then let's kill this bitch and get home... sound like a plan?"

He smiled down at me again and I was glad to see that the grief over Kevin's death, while not completely absent, wasn't dominating the kindness in his eyes.

"Yeah... sounds like a plan."

"So... you two want me to leave? 'Cuz I'm not so much into voyeurism."

I frowned over at him, trying to think. Okay, yeah, I had a pretty extensive vocabulary, but that didn't necessarily mean I knew what every word meant off the top of my head. Then I looked back at Sam, who had gone rigid and his face was bright red, and I noticed that I was still pressed up against him, as close as we could get without... stuff happening.

My face caught fire. I quickly stepped away from the hunter and glared at his brother.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"You love me and you know it," he grinned, winking at me.

"Yeah, I'm starting to reevaluate some of my friendships," I mumbled, forcing myself not to strangle the older Winchester. 

Because, _now_ , I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Sam.


	49. Siren's Call (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Sam are waiting for Dean to get back from questioning the manager at the hotel. While researching, Angela's prophetic mojo swings at her hard and she makes yet another discovery concerning the case. Panicked, she sends Sam to go after his brother and make sure he's safe, though none of them expects the turn that the hunt takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than others, and Angela might seem a little... scattered in the beginning. However, I hope you enjoy!!

Dean and Sam had agreed that at least one of them would be with me at all times, just to make sure no demon who caught wind of my new title (prophet... _ugh!)_ wouldn't nab me. God, as if I didn't have _enough_ on my plate already. Chuck must have a seriously twisted sense of humor.

I sighed, then tried to distract myself with the notes we'd made. If we couldn't figure out who the next victim would be, then we had to find out who the kelpie was.

"Any luck?" Sam asked gently as he sat beside me, two glasses in his hand. I took one from him gratefully and shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, taking a sip of the water. "Last time, the words just kinda moved and I... I heard this little... voice, I guess? I didn't really notice it so much, but it was definitely there. I thought I was just having an epiphany or something."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned back over the papers, looking for something, _anything._ But whatever so-called prophet mojo had helped me out before had flown the coop and didn't seem like it was gonna rear its ugly head again. I sighed again.

"So... anything from Dean?" The older Winchester had gone out around two hours ago and was looking for anything that could lead us to the kelpie's den.

Sam shook his head.

"No. Not yet... he's talking to Kelsie again, though, trying to get his hands on the rest of the security footage."

I groaned and Spazzy came bounding up to us and, jumping onto the couch, crawled over Sam and into my lap, making his little, wiry self comfortable. I couldn't help but smile and scratched between his ears, relishing in the silky softness of his fur. Sam smiled and started petting the pup and I smiled over at him.

He smiled back and my breath hitched, heat flooding into my face. He was just so sweet and caring and beautiful....

And _way_ beyond me.

I didn't need to be fantasizing about Sam when he didn't feel the same way about me. How could he? I was a broken shell of a girl who had _major_ trust issues. No, I was better off just coddling my dog and doing research. That's what had gotten me through most everything else in my life.

Animals and books.

I sighed.

Yep. That was my life. Animals. Books. _Supernatural._ And now, I was working on a case with Sam and Dean Winchester, in a skeevy motel room and petting a hyperactive ball of fur.

"You okay?"

I looked over and smiled weakly, then nodded.

"Yeah, I- I think so, at least," I said, biting my lip. "I just... I never expected something like, y'know? I was always content. I mean, I had my little corner of the world to deal with--" I gestured with my hands-- "and then it got bigger." I widened the space between my hands. "Now, I'm a prophet and I gotta deal with a shit ton of junk that hasn't even _happened_ yet, y'know?" I shook my head, smirking sarcastically. "I never thought I'd be special. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

He didn't say anything to that and just looked away. I swallowed and looked back down at our notes, trying to decipher the notes.

Okay... I was close to something. I _knew_ it, I knew there was something there, I just had to figure out what. I was kinda hoping that my prophet mojo would come back and give me a push in the right direction, or maybe even a little hint, a clue, _something_. I needed to find something.

I growled to myself, then shot to my feet and darted across the room, hands running through my hair frantically.

Okay, Angie, chill... chill... It's okay.

 _Yeah, easy for **you**_ _to say._

It isn't.

Yeah, well... bite me.

I bit my lip and forced the hysteria down. Freaking out about the prophet junk wasn't gonna help. I needed to channel my freakout into something productive. I'd already cooked, I'd cleaned up the mess, groomed Spazzy, made more notes on the case, called Kelsie Angland, like, five times, made even _more_ notes on the kelpie--

I froze.

There was something in that context... something about Angland and the kelpie... she'd been so insistent that she'd been with her father on the night of Evans' death and we hadn't even brought up that he didn't drown. All of the people who could confirm her alibi were on her payroll, besides her father, _who_ , might I add, was A) her _father_ and, B) had a deteriorating mental state. She _also_ had constant access to the security footage and could very well have tampered with or withheld it. If we missed just _one_ tape, the whole case could go down in flames....

But what _evidence_ did I have? I couldn't just throw out an accusation like that without being able to back it up, even though I _felt_ I was on the right track.

What signs did kelpies show?

"Ange?"

I whirled around.

"What all have we got on kelpies?" I demanded, making my way quickly back over to his side.

"What?"

"Kelpies, water horses, bunyips... what've we got? How do they show, how can we tell? Are they like sirens and wraiths? Do they show their true faces in mirrors?" I was talking quickly and Sam was looking at me like he thought I'd lost my ever loving mind.

"What?"

"How can we tell if someone's a kelpie!?" I asked, my voice going up a few octaves. I was getting a seriously bad feeling, and not in the prophet-y way. I could feel myself about to go into full-fledged panic mode, and, when that happened, things tended to get batshit crazy. I'd been holding everything back too long without a channel and I was about to lose it.

He must have seen it in my eyes because he immediately grabbed his laptop and began typing into the search engine. I paced around the room, rubbing my arms while the gears in my head turned. I had to burn off some energy or I was going to explode, and I needed to keep a cool head.

One crisis at a time... you **know** you can't multitask that well... kelpie first, prophet shit later.

"Okay, okay," he said, looking at me through the corner of his eye. "It says here that, while kelpies can pass for human, the presence of water weeds in their hair is a dead give away." He reached over and grabbed my arm. "Ange, what's this about?"

"Kelsie!" I gasped. My mind started whirring... what had she been wearing? There definitely hadn't been grass in her hair when we'd spoken... did it have to be a literal water _weed_ , or any kind of water based-- "The lily!"

"What?"

"Think about it!" I started kinda jumping up and down in a circle, flailing my hands; the buzzing in my head was driving me _crazy!_ Dammit! I felt like I'd just chugged five Monsters and seventeen Red Bulls. "Who's the one person who has constant access to every floor in _La Quinta,_ has acted suspiciously since the beginning _and_ has a water plant in her hair?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Kelsie," Sam said grimly. I nodded, still moving, until Sam grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. My entire frame was shaking, but I forced myself to stand still. Sam handed me a Kleenex and I held it to my now-bleeding nose; okay, so maybe the prophet stuff was making me hella hyper now. _Okay_. "You good?"

"Dean," I said, eyes wide. I couldn't even form a complete sentence at the moment. I swallowed and took a deep breath and looked up into his startled eyes. "Dean-- he's alone with her-- he's not a local-- he could be in trouble!"

He met my gaze, eyes wide and horrified. He grabbed his phone and dialed as quickly as possible.

" _Fuck_ ," Sam hissed, stepping away from me. "He’s not answering. _Dammit!"_

"Try again," I whispered. Oh, God… what if something happened? What if he died? Two more rounds of the hunter not answering his goddamned phone had the both of us freaking out.

Sam glanced between me and the door, apparently unable to decide.

" _Go_!" I yelled, holding my nose. "I'll be fine, just go get your brother!"

He swallowed and nodded, then pressed a large knife into my free hand.

"Silver," he said. "There are silver rounds in your pack, too, and salt. You know how to draw a devil's trap?"

"Yes."

"Can you load a gun?"

"I was raised in the south, Sammy. If I didn't, I'd be a disgrace to my family." I couldn't help but tease him, then sobered and practically pushed him out the door. "Hurry!"

"Call if there's trouble, got it?"

"Just _go!_ " Dean needed him, he could be in trouble. I could feel the hysteria rising up again.

He nodded, then hesitated before he pressed his lips to my brow. I closed my eyes at the contact, forcing myself not to read too much into it. _You like him... he doesn't like you. That was just a thing guys did._

"Seriously, Ange," he whispered. " _Call_."

I nodded and watched as he bloted out of the room. I darted to the door and locked it, then turned and leaned against it, sinking to the floor. I was shaking again, so I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees, rocking back and forth, and proceeded to have a proper, full on panic attack.

_Calm down... calm down...._

 

Sam pulled up into the parking lot and stepped heavily on the brakes of the rental car, pulling up beside the Impala.

" _Dean_!" he yelled, running over to the car; his brother wasn't there. " _Dean_!"

"Sammy!" a mocking voice called. He whirled around to see his brother, sauntering over to him from the outdoor pool. Relief flooded through him as he approached him. "What the hell, Sammy? I thought you were on Angie-sitting-duty."

"We know who the kelpie is," Sam snapped, his worry ebbing into anger. He wasn't mad at Dean, only that they'd actually _talked_ to the monster alone several times and had had the chance to be done with this.

Dean reeled back a bit.

"Dude, I was only gone for, like, two hours. How the _hell_ are you two _doin'_ this?"

"Maybe because we were actually doing _research_? What do you _think_ we were doing?"

Dean grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy... baby brother, listen... I took off so you could be alone with the kid. I figured if I did that, you two'd do the rest."

Sam frowned.

"What're you talking about?"

"Really, Sammy? I had to explain this shit to Cas, I ain't doin' it with you. Didn't we have that talk when you were fourteen?"

Sam flushed as he realized what his brother was talking about and scowled, shoving him away lightly as the older Winchester laughed.

"Dude, _stop_ ," he snapped. "And, for the record, a copy of _Busty Aisian Beauties_ and a half-assed, 'Go for it,' doesn't count as _the Talk._ " Dean shrugged.

"Hey, it got ya through it, didn't it?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes, then locked up the rental car before climbing into the Impala as Dean got into the driver's seat.

"So what the hell had you tearin' up here and yellin' for me?" Dean asked curiously as he backed out of the parking lot. Sam glared at him.

"You wouldn't answer your damn phone," he said in a dead monotone. "Scared the hell out of Angela, too."

Dean frowned.

"What d'you mean?" he asked. "My phone died, no big deal."

" _Dean."_

 _"What?_ "

"Kelsie Angland is the kelpie."

"What!?"

"Yeah, that's why Ange was freaking out," he said, sending a glare over to his brother. "Seriously, _what_ kind of hunter just lets his phone die mid-hunt?"

"The kind who has more _important_ crap t'deal with?"

"The kind who needs to let people know what's going on so they don't spazz about whether or not they're dead? _Again_?" Sam shoo his head, then pulled out his phone. " _Speaking_ of, we should probably call Ange and let her now what's going on."

"Dude, you're not even together and she's got you whipped."

" _No,_ " Sam said, dialing her number, "she's a young woman who's freaking _terrified_ that something bad's about to happen to one of her best friends."

" _Whipped."_

Sam rolled his eyes, waiting for Angela to pick up.

" _Did you find him!?"_

He winced as Angela's voice, high and panicked, came through the tiny speakers. He put it on speaker, trying to lessen the intensity.

"Yeah, I found him. He's fine." He heard her sigh, a mix of relief and terror. Maybe she wasn't holding up as well as he'd thought. "You're on speaker, so you can talk to him if you want."

She didn't waste any time.

" _Dammit, Dean Winchester, you sonofabitch, what the hell!?"_ she yelled, causing both hunters to jump. _"You're on a hunt, you're alone, and the monster goes after people who're just passing through and you **don't answer you're fuckin' phone**!? What the **hell!?** "_

Sam grinned as Dean winced, glad that, even though he was worried about her, her panic had lessened and given way to the more lively part of her.

"Look, kid, I'm sorry," Dean started.

" _No, y'know what? Don' fuckin' talk t'me, 'cause I sure as hell ain't talkin' t' **you!** "_ She finished in a huff, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the stricken and terrified look on his brother's face. " _I mean, **seriously,** you couldn't answer your fuckin' phone?"_

"It _died_ , Angie," Dean protested weakly. There was silence, and then a small, startled gasp came through the speaker.

" _Yeah, well,"_ she whispered, a dangerous calm coating her voice, _"it looks like it might not be the only thing dyin' t'night."_

Sam frowned and leaned forward.

"Ange? What's wrong?" he demanded.

" _The kelpie,_ " she whispered, her voice still calm. " _It's here._ "

 


	50. Siren's Call (PartTwo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is alone. Facing a monster. That's probably intent on killing her. Again. Is she a magnet for trouble, because it just keeps seeming to find her when she's vulnerable.

I was still freaking out, Spazzy whining and whimpering at my side, trying to nuzzle his way under my arm. It was weird that, in the short time since I'd found him, he was already so attached to me.

"I'm okay," I whispered, talking to myself as much as I was talking to the puppy. "I'm okay. Everything's okay... _I'm_ okay...."

Except I wasn't. I was a freakin' _prophet_ of the freakin' _Lord_!

A sobbed hitched in my chest and I buried my face into Spazzy's puppy soft, red and white fur.

I _couldn't_ be a prophet!

I was twenty three, my birthday was less than a week away, I was a college student from Arkansas, born and raised in one of the most backwater, mountain towns in the state, raised on deer meat and root beer and had absolutely _no_ special qualities that defined me whatsoever. I took care of my family and went to work between my classes. I was going to get a job at a newspaper and make a life for myself. _That_ was my purpose in life.

My mind tumbled and turned, the words _prophet_ and _fate_ running around.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly screamed when my phone rang, jarring me out of my pool of self-pity. I looked at the caller ID, then lurched to my feet, spilling a protesting Spazzy from my lap.

"Did you find him!?" I demanded without preamble.

 _"Yeah, I found him. He's fine."_ I sighed in relief. Oh, thank God. _"You're on speaker, so you can talk to him if you want."_

Immediately, I was pissed. He went off and didn't answer his phone. _Dean Winchester,_ who had a nasty habit of dying and a well known reputation of shooting first and asking questions later. If something had happened without Sam there to temper his temper, he could very well have been kelpie-boned and served up as lunch.

And he couldn't answer his _phone?_

What the ever living _fuck_!?

"Dammit, Dean Winchester, you sonofabitch, what the _hell_!?" I yelled. "You're on a hunt, you're alone, and the monster goes after people who're just passing through and you _don't answer you're fuckin' **phone**_!? What the _hell!?_ "

 _"Look, kid, I'm sorry,"_ Dean started.

"No, y'know what? Don' fuckin' talk t'me, 'cause I sure as hell ain't talkin' t' _you_! I mean, _seriously,_ you couldn't answer your fuckin' phone?"

 _"It died, Angie,"_ Dean protested weakly. I rolled my eyes and turned, then gasped and froze.

"Yeah, well, it looks like it might not be the only thing dyin' t'night."

 _"Ange? What's wrong_?" he demanded.

"The kelpie," I whispered, a calm I didn't really feel coming over me. "It's here."

" _What!?"_ Sam sounded frantic. " _Angie, get out of there! **Now!"**_

"If I move," I said slowly, looking at the weird mass of flesh in front of me, "It's gonna attack." The kelpie was weird... not at all what I'd expected it-- _her_ to look. I'd had an image in my mind of the tall and beautiful Kelsie Angland, delicate and demure.

 _This_ was _not_ her.

Whatever this... this... _thing_ was, it _wasn't_ Kelsie. At least, it didn't _look_ like her. Yeah, it had her height and shape, but the skin was all gray and wrinkly like it had been in he water too long, its eyes were a pale, solid green, and its hair was long and stringy and full of lilies and weeds. It had slitted nostrils and a gaping mouth with teeth that looked somewhere between those of a pirhanna and a catfish.

It was also naked.

Which was weird... and awkward. Terrifying, yes, but awkward.

" _Can you get to a gun? A knife? Anything!?"_

"I don't know, Sam," I said, my heart pounding in my chest. The creature just looked at me, its solid colored eyes blinking sideways with clear, transparent lids. Spazzy, bless his fluffy little soul, was crouched at my feet and giving off his little warning puppy growl. "It- it's just-- _staring_ at me. Sam... _what do I do?_ " My voice cracked a little at the end and I hated myself for that.

" _I- I don't... Ange, you need to get out of there!"_

"Y'need t'run, kid! **Now!** "

"I _can't_!" I hissed. The kelpie tilted its head and a slow, cruel smile spread across its malformed lips. I shuddered in disgust. "I--"

The creature lunged and I screamed, dropping the phone.

 

"Angela!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"What the hell!?"

"I don't know! Ange, what's going on!?"

"Come on kid, talk to us!"

" _Sam! Dean!"_ There was growling and snarling coming from the speaker of the phone and a loud crash before the line went dead.

" _Angela!"_ Sam turned to look at his brother, horror and rage churning inside him. Oh, God... What had they _done?_

They'd left Angela _alone_ with no one to protect her except a vertically challenged dog that had barely broken through his milk teeth.

"Dean! Go _faster!_ "

"I'm goin' thirty over the limit, dammit! I'm _tryin'!_ "

"She could be _dying!_ "

"You think I don't know that!? _Fuck!"_ Dean blared the horn as he passed several cars, weaving in and out of traffic in the darkness. " _Get out of my fuckin' way, asshole!"_

 

I dove behind the kelpie, trying to reach my bag on Sam's bed, to get to the gun or the knife or any kind of silver.

Oh God... I was going to die!

I had barely touched the gun when I felt claws digging into my ankle and dragging me away. I screamed and clawed at the bedding, trying to pull myself away.

I latched onto the wooden frame of the bed, holding on as tightly as I could and, glancing at the kelpie, pulled my foot back and let loose as hard as I could, kicking it square in the face.

The kelpie hissed and reeled and I grabbed onto the strap of my bag, gritting my teeth.

No.... No, I wasn't going to die, not _today_... not without a fight.

I raffled through the bag as the kelpie tried to right itself, trying to find anything that could help me out of this situation.

My hands had barely closed around the hilt of a silver knife when the kelpie grabbed me again and threw me to the floor. Before I could get up, it was on top of me, one hand holding both of mine and the other closing around my throat.

I gasped, choking for breath and grabbed its wrist, struggling weakly in comparison to its unnatural strength.

It grinned down at me, baring its disgusting, fish-like teeth, and leaned down. My nose crinkled in disgust; if I'd thought it _looked_ fishy, it smelled even worse, rotten and hot and gross.

"Sam--" I choked, tears of frustration filling my eyes. As soon as the name lift my lips, the kelpie descended on me and pressed its mouth to mine in a gross perversion of a kiss. Immediately, a hot, stinging burn filled my throat and I felt like thousands of tiny pieces of glass were making their way up and out.

I tried to scream, the pain overwhelming, but the only thing that made it past my lips was a garbled, choking sound. It started to pull away and I saw this golden, green light pouring from my mouth and into the kelpie's.

_Oh, God... this is it... I'm going to die...._

I was never going to see the ones I loved again, never going to be able to tell them good-bye. I saw an image of my mom, Sonya, then of my dad, then my sister and brother... my grandmother... Cas, Charlie, Dean.

Sam.

No. I'm not gonna die. Not here, not now!

Gritting my teeth, I strained and turned my wrist until I could press the flat of the blade to the kelpie's hand. The monster hissed and screamed ina voice that sounded eerily like mine. It backed away from me quickly and I rolled onto my stomach, gasping and coughing, each action sending white hot flares of pain shooting down my trachea.

I made my way to unsteady feet and turned to face the kelpie, one hand to my throat and the other gripping the knife.

I was _not_ about to be some fish-horse's bitch.

Snarling, I lunged, bringing the knife down across the kelpie's chest, the cut sizzling and burning like the blade had been dipped in acid.

The monster screamed and backhanded me and the blow sent me hurtling across the room. I flew over the couch and landed hardon the coffee table, sure my ribs had been bruised.

At the same time, the door flew open.

 

Sam burst into the room, sure that, after hearing Angela scream, the young woman was either dead or dying, sure the walls were painted with her blood and her body would be lifeless on the floor.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Angela lunge across the room to slice at the kelpie only to be backhanded away. She was flung over the couch and landed on the coffee table, rolling off and not moving.

"No!" he yelled, pulling up his pistol. He aimed at the kelpie and fired, barely grazing its arm. It hissed then whirled and jumped out of the window, the glass giving way.

Sam scrambled over to Angela and pulled her into his arms.

"Ange!" he gasped, brushing the hair from her face. She winced and hissed, holding her arm. "Come on, angel, talk to me. Are you okay?"

She grimaced but nodded, curling into him. She was shaking in his arms, but he didn't think it was fear. She looked pissed, to be honest, and after the incident. he was sure her adrenaline was pumping like crazy. He was actually surprised to see she wasn't vibrating out of his hold.

Sam wanted to sigh in relief and hold her as tightly as possible, but he needed to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly. He helped her to her feet then moved her to the couch, Dean already getting the first aide supplies.

"Are you hurt? You need anything?"

She winced and brushed her fingers against her throat, then mimed getting a drink. He nodded and rushed to get her a glass of ice water. She smiled her thanks before chugging the water, wincing a little.

"You okay?"

She nodded, then moved over as Dean came up.

"All right, kid," he said gruffly. "Where're y'banged up?"

She rolled her eyes, then blushed before lifting her shirt on the side. Sam winced; there had been glasses on the coffee table, apparently, and had left a few nasty cuts along her ribs, and what looked like long, red claw marks trailing down her waist.

"Damn, girl," his brother breathed, grabbing the whiskey. "Y'really know how t'pick 'em, don't ya?"

She rolled her eyes again and huffed, then took another drink of her water and braced herself. Dean sighed, then poured the alcohol over the wounds and she hissed and jerked, nails clawing at the couch. Sam frowned. Angela panted as Dean pastched her up; thankfully, the cuts weren't so bad that they needed stitches. He was most worried about the bruises around her throat.

"You okay?" he asked again. She nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, then mouthed something. When nothing came out, she sat up straight and blinked, eyes wde. She licked her lips, then half-smiled and held up a finger as if to say, "Gimme a sec." She tried again and, again, nothing came out.

Sam's heart skipped a beat and he exchanged a glance with Dean. Angela's face went pale and she stood up, shaking. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. He could see her mouthing, _Oh, God, oh, God... I'm not okay! I'm not okay!_

Her hands started flailing and she looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Sam shot to his feet and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ange! Calm down, okay? We'll figure this out." She gritted her teeth and lifted her hands and looked like she was trying to strangle something before she twisted out of his grasp and stormed to the other side of the room. She rifled through her bag, then pulled out a pen and a notebook She scribbled furiously, then stormed back over and gave him the paper.

 _How the_ _hell are we gonna figure this out!? That fucking kelpie  stole my **voice!**_

"I don't know," he said. "Research what to do then do it." She snorted, then scribbled again

_Nice. Wanna fill me in on the more intricate details?_

"Umm...."

She threw her hands up and looked at him as if to say, _Sam!_

"Don't worry, kid," Dean said, clapping the young woman on the shoulder. "We'll figure this out." He paused for a minute. "Hey, why aren't you dead?"

"Dean!"

" _What?_ That Evans guy had his voice ripped out, too, and, last I checked, the guy's a stiff now."

Angela sighed, then scribbled.

_I honestly don't know... I didn't see anything in the lore that said getting your voice stolen was an automatic death sentence.... Maybe the kelpie just ganks the victim to make it easier to lure their real target out? Kinda like the way crocotta work._

"Maybe," Sam said. "It _does_ make sense."

_Yeah, well... looks like the only way to get my pipes up and working again is to go out and kill the thing._

"Kid, you just got your voice ripped outta your throat," Dean said slowly. "Y'need t'take it easy for a little bit."

The young woman went tight lipped and she sent a heated glare his way. Sam took several steps back. He was actually afraid that the girl was going to explode and he did _not_ want to get caught in the crossfire.

_We need to go after the sonofabitch and kill it before it hurts anyone else!_

"We?"

_Yes, **we.** I'm **writing** , Dean. I can't stutter._

"Kid, I seriously think you need to hang back here for now." She snorted again.

_Yes, because that worked **so well** this time._

"Angie--"

He was cut off by the insistent scribbling and Sam grinned. How she'd figured out how to interrupt his brother through _writing_ was a mystery to him, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

_Look, I'm done playing the victim here, okay? Yes, Gabriel fucked with my life. Yes, I was kidnapped. **Yes,** I'm a fucking prophet now, but guess what? I'm still **me** and I'm fucking sick and **tired** of being feeling scared and helpless I'm **done** , all right?_

Sam blinked at the notebook, then looked to the frustrated, angry tears in her eyes.

_I know I'm not a real hunter and that I might be a liability, but I have to **try.** If I don't, then I'll just **keep** feeling like a victim, and I'm **not**. I **refuse** to be._

_So let's go kill this motherfucker, get my voice back, and go home._


	51. Hunting Sea Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds themselves in the kelpie's lair, and, in it, they find the first kelpie... Angland's father. He's not exactly what Angela was expecting and has her doubts... until he starts taunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter took so long coming out. I've been trying to figure out how I want the story to progress from here and I think I've got it figured out... it's another long chapter and I had to cut it short.... It was gonna be a lot longer, but now I have the start for Chapter 52 :P  
> Sorry!

It was weird, not being able to talk, and my throat hurt like hell. I mean, I _guess_ it could have been worse. After all, had the guys not burst in when they had, I'd probably be dead right now. Okay, so, I _would_ have been dead. The force of my fall had knocked the wind out of me and, with my ripped up throat, catching my breath was _not_ an option.

That kelpie nearly killed me.

I snarled as I shoved the knife into its sheath at my hip, then loaded my pistol with silver rounds.

I was serious about what I'd told Dean; I was _done_ playing the victim. The kelpie wanted to kill me? _Fine_ , but the bitch was gonna have to _work_ for it. I wasn't about to roll over like some little bitch and just take it.

Ignoring the looks of concern sent my way, I scopped Spazzy up and took him to my bathroom. I kissed his nose and set him down before closing the door; we didn't need him destroyin the motel room, and the bathroom was easier to clean up.

I turned and leveled a cool gaze on te brothers.

 _Ready?_ I wrote. Damn. My hand was already sore from jotting down entire conversations.

"Whenever you are, kid." I nodded, then followed Dean out to the Impala, Sam right behind me.

 

 _So, any ideas as to where we should start?_ I texted this time, since it was dark out.

"We should probably start at the Angland household," he replied, glancing at me in the mirror. "If anything, she'll be there to check on her father."

"We might need t'take him out, too," Dean added. I bit my lip at that; okay, so Kelsie had gotten her kelpie blood from her sick, old, dying father, which meant that he had, in the past, killed and devoured people. He was evil. I knew that. But the point of the fact was that he was _sick, old_ and _dying_. It didn't seem like he'd be a threat for long.

"Hey," Sam said gently. I met his eyes in the mirror and he had this soft, gentle look on his face. "It's okay, Ange. We're not gonna let him hurt you."

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, because that's **totally** what I'm worried about._

Sam frowned.

"Then what is it?"

I sighed.

_I don't feel right, killing an old man... are you sure we have to? I mean, he hasn't hurt anybody in nearly twenty years, and I don't think he has another year left in him, much less two decades._

"We have to be thorough, Ange," he said softly.

_But... it's just... how do you **do** this? I mean, they're not just monsters, they're **people** , too. They have friends, jobs. They're a part of the community and, aside from snatchin' people up, they contribute to it in a healthy way._

"... It's not easy," he admitted. "But we do what we have to, to keep people safe."

_...._

_Any suggestions?_

Sam's expression darkened a bit and his jaw clenched.

"Don't get involved," he said, a cold note in his voice. "You can't let what they show you make you believe there's something there that isn't."

I frowned.

_Are you okay??_

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Sometimes... sometimes, you've got to separate yourself from the job." I blinked... wasn't that a line Dean had said to Sam after he left Amelia? I bit my lip and looked away. It felt like my heart was tearing in two and I didn't even know _why_. Yeah, okay, so a crush was a crush, but now was _not_ the time to deal with my fucked up romantic life. We were on a _case_.

So you're just gonna keep going like this? Like with Allen?

No, Allen was... Allen was different. That was a childhood crush that had absolutely **no** impact on my survival. If I make things weird with me and Sam, I could die... and I could lose him as a friend. I **refuse** to risk that.

God, I sounded like a bitch.

 

"All right, kid, here's what's gonna go down," Dean said as he killed the Impala. I blinked and looked him as he turned in his seat to look at me in the darkness. "You'n me, we're goin' in front and Sam's gonna pick up the flank."

I frowned and lifted my phone, but he put his hand over the screen.

"The kelpie's already targeted you, kid. Now, we ain't leavin' you alone, but we can't split up. We need all the manpower we can get, and that means you're with us."

I nodded once in understanding, then turned and lifted my weaons, knife and gun, in hand, and acted like I was balancing them, trying to convey my question through my eyes.

"Knife," he said. "We need to be as quiet as possible right now. If Kelsie's in there with her father, then we need to take out one without alerting the other."

I nodded again, but not after trying to say, 'Okay.' I grimaced and put a hand to my throat; I _seriously_ couldn't wait to get my voice back.

"You alright?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded. If I even _tried_ to talk, my throat lit up like the 4th of July, burning white hot. To say the least, it hurt like hell.

"Alrighty, then," Dean said, grinning "Let's move out!"

 _Yeah, okay, Optimus,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Again.

 

I stuck close to Dean, running quietly up behind him as we approached the house. It was pretty big, and I could see the ocean expanding behind it. Sam stayed several paces behind us, watching our backs with his gun drawn, Dean doing the same.

I was starting to think that the older Winchester didn't trust me with a gun... or maybe they were just covering their bases. To be honest, I kinda felt like a baby elephant, trapped in a ring of her elders to keep her safe from a predator.

Or maybe a prophet of the lord hunting a kelpie with two overprotective hunters.

Whatever the issue, I was stuck in the middle, gun at my hip and knife in my hands. I was ready for this bitch to pop out and start taunting me with my own voice and try to drag me out into the water. She could try, but I'd already decided that I wasn't going to die and, so far, that had been working for me.

Dean got ready to kick open the door but I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my and I arched a brow, then grinned and pulled a hairpin from my hair. I quickly brushed past the older hunter and quickly put to use the skills they taught me, making quick work of the locked door.

"Damn, kid," Dean whispered, grinning at me as I stood up and opened the door. "You're a quick learner." I sent him a look, then raised my hands and clapped my wrists together. " _You_ were the one who said you were bored."

I huffed out a breath and rolled my eyes, then stepped back as Dean opened the door and looked around the corner, then motioned for me to follow him.

I looked around; this was a nice house, but it kinda seemed more like a plantation house. I mean, it wasn't, but it had kind of the same set up. I could see the den, turn and there was the kitchen, then a large, over-the-top dining room and a beautiful stairwell. If there hadn't been any real remodeling aside from installing electric and plumbing, then bedrooms would most likely be on the upper floor. I hit Dean's arm with the back of my hand, then pointed up when he looked at me. He frowned, confusion swirling in his eyes, then pointed again, more fervently this time. He looked at the ceiling, then the stairs, and nodded.

"Sammy, you guard the stairs, got it?" Dean whispered. "Angie and I're headin' upstairs."

"Just hurry," Sam whispered back. "I don't like this."

"Yeah, well, neither do I, but we gotta do it, Sammy."

"No, I mean... it's too quiet."

I paused on the steps behind Dean and listened. The house was dark and, though it was high time the nurses left their stations, there should at least be _someone_ there to help Kelsie watch over her father. When my grandmother was dying, my stepmother and I took turns, shifts, in making sure she was comfortable throughout the night.

Someone should've _been there._

I nodded at Sam in agreement, then followed Dean as he resumed his ascent, albeit at a much slower, stealthier pace, Sam standing with his back to us at the foot of the stairs. I chewed my lip nervously even as I held my knife firmly and ready to attack.

Every move, every creak of the wood beneath our feet, sent a cold shiver running up my spine. Everything about this house just screamed _Wrong!_ at me. If I'd been a cat, my hackles would've been raised and my hair would be standing on end.

Dean pointed to a door, then made his way across the hall to another. I nodded and quickly made my way over to the one he'd pointed to. Silently, knife raised and poised, I creaked the door open and peaked into the room.

Nothing.

It was just an old nursery, dust coating decade old toys. A wooden rocking horse, a rocking chair, blocks and dolls. It was all super creepy. I eased my way in, making towards the folded closet door. Thorough. That's what this was. I was being thorough. I _certainly_ wasn't hoping the kelpie was in there just so I could rip her throat out for having the balls to attack me. Nope. Comepletely rational and thoughtful Angela, that was me!

Again, I eased the door open and, again, there was nothing. It was just full of cloth diapers and towels and blankets. More baby stuff, which normally would've made me grin and fantasize about having my own one day, but this time, knowing the kelpie's reproductive cycle....

I shuddered before backing away and leaving the room.

Dean looked at me as he left the room across the hall and I shook my head. He scowled and we both made our way down the hall. I kept looking over my shoulder, just waiting for something to pop out because, in all honesty, that was the way things usually worked for the guys. Why would things change just because _I_ was here?

I started to open another door when a sharp, low whistle caught my attention. I turned around and saw Dean, door cracked open, and gesturing me to come over. I hurried to his side and followed him in, glancing towards the stairwell before following him in.

I was floored by what I saw.

It looked like a hospital room, IVs and monitors, tubes running in and out of the withering old man who looked too small ine the bed that lay in the middle of the room. He was propped up against pillows and the blankets were drawn up to his waist, a breathing mask over his face. He was old. He was sick. He was dying.

He was a monster.

 

　

Sam scowled, keeping his gun up. He couldn't let his guard down; Dean was upstairs, looking for the kelpie, and Angela was with him. He wasn't about to let anything get to her... again. He'd already screwed that up twice now, and he didn't want to fail her again.

He _couldn't._

So he waited at the foot of the stairs, intent on killing anything that threatened his brother or the young woman.

 

　

He was a monster.

I had to remember that. This... this... _thing_ wasn't human. He'd killed and tormented people and was allowing his daughter to do the same. Hell, he was probably _encouraging_ her.

How many people had been killed, how many families had been ripped apart because of this monster? How many _lives_ had been taken from his _bloodline_? I normally didn't pin blame of a person's blood or family on one individual, but... _this_... it was different. He had _killed_ , had been brought up to kill, had raised his _daughter_ to kill, so she could teach _her_ children to, wait for it... _kill._

This man's family was nothing more than an endless loop and cycle of death, living only to kill. Men, women, _children..._ lives taken, families torn apart....

"Easy there, tiger," Dean said, his arms around my shoulders. I blinked, then realized that I was shaking and was about to step forward towards the old man.

A low, rasping sound came from somewhere in the room, and it took me a minute to realize that the old, sick, dying guy I'd thought was asleep was laughing. It was low, soft, and whispery, thin like a sheet of tracing paper and nearly as transparent.

"That's it, hunter," the old man rasped, his voice hoarse. "Reign in that little pistol of yours."

I glared at him and snarled. So he knew what we were and why we were there.

"Trust me, buddy, you're lucky I'm not siccin' her on your ass right now."

"Yes, because my daughter didn't quite finish the job, now did she?"

"Lucky us," Dean drawled as I jerked against his hold.

"I wouldn't think so, dear boy. It just means more suffering for the girl."


	52. Damsel to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, it's not Angela in need of saving. As the old kelpie taunts her and Dean, Sam gets into his own brand of mischief... and scares the hell out of Angela.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the parlor. He wanted to go upstairs to check on Ange, but Dean was with her. She was safe as long as she stuck close to his brother. _He_ needed to stay downstairs and watch for anything out of the ordinairy. He needed to protect Dean and Angela. He needed--

" _Sam...._ "

The hunter tensed and looked around. The voice had been soft, more like a whisper in the wind, but he'd heard it. He'd heard her.

Angela.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean growled as I froze. The old man laughed his wheezing, cough of a laugh.

"Exactly that," he wheezed. "Why do you think we kill the voiceless, hunter? It certainly isn't for their nutritional value." He laughed at his own quip. "It's an act of _mercy._ "

"An act of _mercy_?" Dean snapped and, this time, it was _me_ holding him back. This was good; if we could get him talking, we might find out where Kelsie was and stop her before she hurt someone else. And get my voice back. That was an issue, too.

"Yes... it is pointless for the voiceless to feel as the weapon they are."

"What're you talkin' about?"

The old man sighed.

"You hunters... always so dense... you pour yourselves into the hunt and never retain the lore...."

I frowned.

"All right, bub, you got exactly _three seconds_ t'tell me what you're blabberin' on about before I knife your ass."

"So dense.... Tell me, hunter, what do you know about us? What we do with the voices...."

I frowned, then pulled out my phone.

 _You use them to lure the person closest to their hearts to you_ , I typed rapidly. The old man laughed and I clenched my jaw, ignoring him. _The thing you don't get, though, is that I'm not romantically involved with anyone, so, trip wasted._

"Are you so sure, little one?" he rasped.

I frowned.

Umm, pretty sure, buster.

He laughed again.

"Then it appears your friend is safe enough downstairs."

I blinked, then lifted my phone before I heard something crash downstairs.

" _Angela_!"

"I could be wrong, however," the old man taunted.

Sam....

My eyes widened and I whirled to run out of the room even as Dean growled and plunged a knife deep into the man's chest, still heaving with laughter as the wound sizzled and popped.

 

" _Sam, please! Help!"_

"Angela!" Sam yelled as he ran out the back door towards the beach, knocking over a table with a vase. He didn't care; Angela was in trouble. Somehow, she'd gotten her voice back and had left Dean's side. He could hear the terror in her voice, the pleading fear.

"Sam!"

"Ange!"

His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran across the sand, dropping his gun and coat as he beelined for the water, her voice breaking across the waves.

"Hurry! Please!"

"Ange!"

A sob broke out across the water and he ran to the dock attached to the boathouse, diving into the dark water.

It was cold, biting, and dark as he resurfaced and swam towards the sound of her voice. The waves fought against him, the cold biting at his skin. He was sure that he'd catch something, but that wasn't important. The kelpie had Angela, and he couldn't let anything happen to her.

The next thing he knew, a cold, clawed hand snaked around his ankle and dragged him beneath the surface.

 

 _Sam! No!_ I tried to scream as he dove into the water. I kicked off my boots and ran across the sand, stripping off my leather jacket and overshirt and discarded my gun; it wasn't going to be much use in the water.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, right behind me. I had darted down the stairs as fast as I could while he killed the older kelpie and, even though his legs were longer, I was still faster. I ran across the slick wood of the dock that Sam had dove off of, swimming towards my voice.

 _My_ voice...

It was _my_ voice being used against Sam, and it broke my heart. The kelpie had made a mistake, Sam didn't look at me like that. Someone who'd given everything up for his brother couldn't care about someone who'd turned her back on hers. I was just his friend.

And he was about to die for me.

"Angie, stop!" Dean yelled, grabbing me about the waist as I made to jump into the water. I struggled against him. "Ange, wait!"

I gritted my teeth, then jabbed my elbow into his gut in a quick, sharp hit. His breath whooshed out of him and I dove into the water as he doubled over. The water hit me, cold and crisp and I gasped as I broke the surface, then turned to see Dean jump in after me.

I turned back and started swimming towards where I saw Sam go under.

"Ange, wait! You can't get 'im alone!"

 _I can try, dammit!_ I snarled to myself before plunging beneath the dark waves. As I wdescended into the water, it got darker and darker, and with it being night time, I couldn't really see. I didn't care. Sam was in trouble, in danger, because of _me_.

My eyes searched the darkness and I saw a hand, floating lazily, stiffly in the water, large and masculine.

Sam.

I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled, hard, kicking my feet against the water. I looked back to see the bubbles escaping his mouth, eyes closed against the darkness. My heart was pounding and my head was throbbing; I was nearly out of breath, and Sam's dead weight was dragging me down.

I kicked harder and, suddenly, Dean was there and he grabbed Sam's other arm. We broke the surface and I gasped for breath, coughing and sputtering, my eyes burning from the briny saltwater. Dean coughed at my side, Sam between us and still unconcious.

"You all right, kid?" Dean called as we swam towards the shore. I nodded and kicked my feet, trying to pull the hunter with me.

I was breathing really hard by the time we got to where we-- well, _I--_ could reach and we each slung Sam's arms over our shoulders... with the height difference between me and Dean, Sam was kinda lopsided, but it worked. Neither of us would have really been able to get to him and drag his gigantor ass back up to the beach on our own.

"You okay?"

I huffed out a breath as he checked on me again and sent him a look that I hoped said, _Ask me that again and I'll fucking kneecap your bowlegged ass._

"Okay, okay, geez...."

I rolled my eyes at the hunter and pulled the other with me. We were so intent on getting Sam to the sand that neiter of us saw the kelpie until it lunged out of the water and latched onto Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he released Sam and toppled backwards.

 _Dean!_ I tried to yell, nearly crumpling beneath Sam's weight. My throat scratched and I coughed, blood spraying into the water. I grimaced and Dean fought against the kelpie, the water churning violently with their struggle.

She grabbed him about the throat and, when he went for his knife, she twisted his wrist until he was forced to let go, letting out a string of curses. My heart pounded and I struggled to get Sam to where he wouldn't submerge into the water. I was barely able to to get him halfway onto the beach before my legs gave out.

Assured that he wouldn't drown or float away, I got to my feet and bolted for my jacket and gun, still lying on the sand. I gasped, breathing hard, as I put a bullet into the chamber and ran back to the edge of the water.

The kelpie was trying to strangle Dean while he was trying to flip her off of him. Oh, God... this was gonna be one hell of a shot. I just needed him out of the way for a split second--

Kelsie grabbed him around the throat again, and then he was underwater. I could see the malicious grin on her face even from where I stood. Dean was kicking and his face was under the water, but he was out of the way. I had my shot.

I steeled myself, then raised my gun, not locking my elbows, and pinned the sights on the kelpie.

I held my breath and squeezed the trigger.

Kelsie froze immediately, the bullet hole in the middle of her forhead sizzling, and she loosened her grip. Dean shot up, gasping, knife in hand, and he started to stab her, then stopped. He looked at Kelsie, then back to me.

The kelpie let out a loud shriek, then dissolved into a quivering mass that sort of reminded me of a jelly fish before kind of imploding, spattering Dean with the jelly like substance and releasing three, bright green lights. One of them shot straight towards me and, before I could do anything, sot straight down my throat and knocked me on my ass.

I choked and gasped, holding a hand to my throat as it burned and scratched. I coughed, which only sent another wave of white hot pain coursing down my trachea.

"Angie!" Dean yelled, running through the water. I coughed again, wincing, then rolled over and got to my feet, running towards Sam's still sleeping form. "Ange, kid are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I rasped automatically, then froze. My voice was back! Okay, okay, that was great, but now, Sam was the issue. "Help me get him to the bank. Come on!"

Dean froze, apparently taken by surprise by the sudden return of my voice, but when I grabbed Sam again, he hurried to my side and grabbed Sam's other arm, helping me hoist him the rest of the way to the shore. As soon as we got them there, I put my ear to his chest, but all I could hear was the blood rushing behind my own ears.

My heart dropped as I grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, God," I whispered, then whirled around. "Dean, we-- I-- he's freezing! We-- we need to get him warm-- go grab some blankets-- his jacket-- a space heater-- _something_!"

Dean nodded, then sprinted towards the Impala.

I turned back to Sam, chewing my lip, and quickly unbutoned his shirt; his clothes were soaked and the air was chilly, which was _not_ helping the situation. I put my ear to his chest again, but, again, only heard my own pounding heart.

Oh, God. Oh, god, oh, God.

I sat up, panicking, and ran my hands through my hair. What was I supposed to do!?

 _Okay... okay, Angie, think... what did Miss Savannah tell you?_ When I'd worked for the daycare at my first job, I'd had to learn CPR in case any of the babies or kids stopped breathing, and I struggled to remember the procedure, panic making my thoughts hazy. As I bit my lip and tried to calm down, I remembered everything Mrs. Atkins told me.

I took a deep breath, then tilted his head back. Oh, God, I really had to do this, didn't I?

_Don't think, just do it!_

I steeled myself, then pinched his nose closed and covered his mouth with mine, breathing into him quickly before pulling back and compressing his chest.

"1... 2... 3... 4...." I whispered with each compression. When I hit fifteen, I pinched off his nose again and breathed for him, then counted another fifteen before checking for his own, independent breathing. "Dammit!" I covered his mouth again. "Dammit, Sammy, _come_ on!"

Tears streaked down my face as fear coursed through my veins. No, no, no no no no! Sam had been to heaven, hell, purgatory... he'd been possessed by angels and demons, had gone through the trials and _survived_! He _couldn't_ die because of a fucking _kelpie._

"Dammit, Sam! Don't you fucking _dare_ leave me!" I yelled, slamming my fists onto his chest. I descended on him again, breathing for him as much as I could. I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my face and I sobbed, pressing my forehead to his and whispering, "Please, Sam... please...."

It took me a minute to realize that someone was rubbing circles into my back and stroking my hair. I pulled back in surprise and looked down into Sam's hazel eyes, half hooded and red from the salt water.

"Hey, Ange," he whispered as we sat up.

I blinked, relief flooding through me. He was alive... he was _okay_.... I reeled back and punched his shoulder.

"Don't you _ever_ fuckin' scare me like that again, Winchester!" I snarled. He blinked in surprise at me and I sagged and threw my arms around his neck, sobbing in relief as I buried my face into his shoulder. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"Love you, too, Ange," he teased, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sammy!"

We looked up as Dean ran towards us, blanket in hand.

"You scared the hell outta us, little brother," he said gruffly as he wrapped the blanket around Sam's shoulders. "Thought you could actually swim. Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I was wading through the kiddie pool at the water park."

I slugged his shoulder again, scowling.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" I demanded.

"I was _thinking_ that you were in trouble," he defended, rubbing his arm. "I heard you screaming--"

"That was the _kelpie_ ," I scowled. "You _knew_ she had my voice!"

"I thought you'd gotten it back," he muttered. "I don't know, I just heard your voice and... all I could think about was getting to you before you got hurt. Again."

"Yeah, well, from now on, let's just focus on not dyin'. Sound good?"

"You _do_ know who you're talkin' to, right, kid?" Dean teased as he helped Sam to his feet.

I rolled my eyes.

"As if I could forget."

 


	53. Butt Out, Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's not completely blind when it comes to the situation between Sam and Angela. He sees more than people thinks he does, and, just because he doesn't do chick flick moments, it doesn't mean he doesn't want to see his brother happy.

We got out of there as quickly as we could after that. The gunshot that had saved Dean's life probably alerted some of the neighbors and, once we got Sam dry and warm, we high-tailed it back to the motel. All my stuff was still in my suitcase, but Spazzy was whining and scratching at the bathroom door as soon as we walked in. I hurried over and, as soon as I opened the door, he jumped at me, whining and yipping.

I scooped the ball of fur up into my arms and held him tightly as he squirmed and licked at my face.

"Hey, there, sweet boy," I whispered, trying to calm myself down. "I'm gere, I got ya."

"Yeah, yeah, ya got the mutt," Dean grumbled and I stuck out my tongue at him. "Now, c'mon. We gotta get loaded up."

I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder, the happy little malamute tucked under my arm, and I hurried out to the Impala, not looking at Sam. I couldn't without my face turning beet red. Yes, I'd been in the process of reviving him, but I couldn't get passed the feeling of his lips against mine. No, it hadn't been a kiss, but it was damn close, and him holding me like that after wasn't helping.

It wasn't a kiss. It wasn't a kiss, it was me trying to help my _friend,_ my totally, uninterested, platonic friend.

Who was sweet, and caring, and could be a bad ass Oedipus Rex, smart and funny and had lips that I was _dying_ to taste again.

 _Whoa, there, down, girl,_ I said to myself, blushing furiously and biting my lip. _It **wasn't** a kiss._

No matter how much I wanted it to be. No matter how much I wanted to be more than _just a friend._ No matter how much I wanted to hear him say those few little words.

_Love you, too, Ange...._

Winchester humor. Hell, it was _my_ humor, too. Throw a punch, a couple of sarcastic jabs, a pinch of cynisism. Boom. Affection.

Besides, I was too busy with the prophet/ hunter title to worry about my nonexistent love-life or apple pie fantasies. That part of my life was over, had been since I showed up on the Winchesters' doorstep.

I didn't blame them. Hell, they hadn't _asked_ for an emotionally scarred brat to be thrown at the but here I was. We were all just trying to make the best of it.

That's all Sam was doing. That's all he'd done. He was my best friend and had been my rock, had been there for me when I needed him and held me even as I tried to push him away, both literally and figuratively.

I wasn't about to fuck that up because of a stupid crush. I'd been down that road and, while it had worked out okay, I hadn't been _living_ with Alan. I didn't see him 24/7 like I saw Sam, and if _that_ little tidbit came out, my life was going to be 110% awkward. I more than liked Sam... I mean, I loved the guy... maybe not in _that_ way, but I could feel it heading towards that direction. I didn't want to be walking on eggshells around him, but that was exactly what I was doing now, avoiding his eyes, ducking my head whenever he looked at me.

I'd almost lost him, and every time I looked at him, I thought about how bad it could have been, how completely and utterly _wrong_ everything could have gone. He could have _died_ , and it would have been _my fault._

Tears pricked my eyes and, as the guys closed the motel door, I dove into the darkness of the Impala and clicked my seat belt into place, hiding my face from them. I held Spazzy securely in my lap so his little claws wouldn't scratch the leather upholstery and upset Dean, then buried my face into his puppy soft fur, hiding the silent tears that steadily streamed down my face.

 

"So, you gonna talk, kid, or did that kelpie put your pipes on lock down permenantly?"

I blinked and met Dean's eyes as he turned in his seat to look at me; we were stopped at a gas station and Sam was inside, grabbing some stuff.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, stifling a yawn and running a hand through my hair.

"Ya been pretty quiet since we bailed," he said.

"Yeah, well... my throat's still fucked to hell, so... there's that." And it was. It felt like it had been sponged clean with sandpapaer and I'd gargled with gravel. Every word was a bitch to get out.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then _what do you mean_?" I asked snappishly. I was tired, cold, and sore, and even the sleeping pup I was holding did nothing to calm me down.

"... You were really scared back there."

I snorted.

"Oh, and you _weren't_? Dean, you brother was _drowning_."

He nodded.

"Yeah. My brother. I wasn't about t'let 'im get hurt... but you seemed more intent on gettin' to 'im than _I_ was." I looked away and he sighed. "Angie... you two've been actin' weird around each other for the past two days... you were arguin' with him yesterday, and--"

"Yes, Dean," I said coldly. "I'm a prophet, not perfect. I tend t'argue with people when they're bein' irritatin' as hell."

"Yeah, but you were yellin' at _him_ ," he prodded. "You never yell at Sammy... that's usually reserved for me."

"Yeah, an' if y'don' drop it, then you may as well call in your RSVP now."

"Angie...."

"Dean."

"C'mon, kid, _talk_ t'me."

I rolled my eyes.

"What, Dean Winchester gonna girl talk with a college kid? Whatever happened t' _no chick flick moments_?" I asked sarcastically. This was heading into a dangerous zone and I didn't know how to get out of it.

"Kid...." He sighed. "You got a thing for Sammy."

I froze.

"Wha-- how-- I--"

"Kid, you were freakin' _terrified_ back there, okay? And you weren't exactly bein' quiet on the beach." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," I lied weakly.

" _Yeah_ , ya do," he insisted, turning in his seat to look at me. "And I'm tellin' ya, kid; it's _okay._ "

"No, Dean, it's _not..._ I- I _can't_ , okay?"

"If _I_ can with Cas, _you_ can with Sam, Angie. I mean, seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

"It's different," I insisted. "You and Cas... you've _literally_ been through hell together. You've been together for six years. Me? What've I got with Sam? A kidnapping, a kelpie and five weeks?" I gave out a small laugh. "I'm just the prophet who needs looking after, Dean. Nothing more."

"Kid--"

"Dean, drop it," I said quickly.

"Angie--"

"Dean. _Stop._ Seriously, I'm fine."

"But--"

"Butt out, Dean!" I snapped. "Everything is fine. Perfectly _fine,_ now drop it... And not a fucking word to Sam, y'hear me?"

Before Dean could press any further, Sam walked back out, plastic bag full of stuff.

"Here you go, Ange," he said as he got in the Impala, handing me a soda and a muffin. "Thought you might like blueberry... there, uh... there wasn't much else."

"Thanks," I said, smiling tiredly.

"Also, I grabbed a collar and leash for Spazzy, so you can walk him around if you want." I smiled again and took the bag he was offering me hesitantly.

"Thanks," I repeated, more softly this time.

Sam was great, an awesome friend.

 

"You got it bad for Angie."

"Dean, shut up," Sam hissed quietly, looking quickly into the rearview mirror, checking to see that Angela was still asleep. He sighed in relief.

"What?"

"It's one thing to talk about it, but not when she's right _there_?"

"Dude, the kid's out like a light. I actually think she's snorin'."

It was true; Angela was snoring softly... or maybe it was the dog. He wasn't sure, but either way, it was cute. Especially the way Angela had her arms wrapped around the twitching pup, holding him close to her.

"And?" Sam asked. "She could wake up."

"Kid's dead to the world, man. Today was hell on her," he added pointedly.

"Yeah, well, considering she got her voice ripped out of her throat--"

"That's not it, Sammy... you didn't see her when you went under, man. She was freakin' _terrified_ and beat me to the dock. Hell, she was the first one in the water. Kid didn't even freakin' _hesitate_."

"And you would have?" Sam asked evasively.

"No... But you 'n' me? We were raised into this... _she wasn't_."

"That hasn't seemed to make much difference to her since she's been here. She's pretty damn adaptable."

"It's more than that, Sammy... man, I think she likes you. Like, she _like_ likes you."

"Maybe," Sam said, glancing at the prophet.

"Dude, I'm serious. She won't talk about it, and she doesn't want me t'talk to you about it, and--"

"And you're doing it anyway?"

"Dude, you two are worse than me'n Cas. You're always cuddlin' or some shit and gettin' really freakin' close, but neither of you are doin' shit about it."

"Why are you pressing this, Dean?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Because you two deserve to be _happy_ , dammit!" his brother growled lowly. "Sam, you gave up a damn good thing when you left Amelia--"

"Dean--"

"-- and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," he went on. "Things've been alright for you, yeah, but, Sammy.... The look on your face when she walks in, or laughs or any of that other fluffy bullshit--"

"Hello, Dean. Sam."

Both hunters jumped as Castiel appeared out of nowhere, sitting next to Angela. Sam couldn't miss the grin that lit up Dean's face as he met the angel's eyes in the mirror. He had to admit, he'd gotten tired of the whole I'm-pretty-damn-sexually-frustrated-so-I'm-just-gonna-stare-at-you-for-a-while thing his brother and Cas had going on and was glad that Angela had finally opened Dean's eyes. Cas... Cas was good for Dean.

"Hey, Cas," Dean grinned. "Get everything sorted out?"

The angel nodded.

"Hannah has everything under control at the moment and no longer requires my assistance. I have missed you."

Sam bit back a grin at the blush on Dean's face.

"Yeah, I, uh... I missed you, too, man," his brother replied, smiling.

"How did the hunt go?"

"Pretty good... none of us died, so--"

"That isn't funny, Dean," the angel said, then turned to Angela. Sam saw him blink, and then he leaned forward. "Dean, I don't wish to alarm you, but there seems to be an animal in the Impala."

Dean huffed out a breath and Sam laughed softly.

"Yeah, well... that's the newest member of Team Free Will," the older hunter grumbled. "Courtesy of Angela Lynn Crosse. Cas, meet Spazzy."

 


	54. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel offers a little bit of, well... insight to the situation regarding Spazzy and why Angela feels so attached to the little dog. He can tell that it's not something the boys had thought of and it's not something he himself would have guessed at, but it does make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry... I read Twist and Shout and it kinda threw me into a funk and I wasn't really in a good place for writing. It was beautiful and tragic and incredible and I cried. A LOT. I cried over milk and cookies and blueberries and so much other crap it's not even funny. Anyway, here's this.

Castiel looked at the small creature in Angela's hold. It was red and white, whimpering and twitching as though it were running, all the while Angela stayed fast asleep. She groaned in her sleep, then winced, coughing. Castiel frowned.

"Is she all right?" he asked the brothers. Dean sighed.

"Kid's voice was stolen by a kelpie," he said. "She got it back, but it ripped her throat all to hell. She said it's pretty sore, but other than that, she's good."

Castiel furrowed his brow, then put two fingers to hers. She shouldn't have to suffer something like that when it was unnecessary. She frowned in her sleep, then her features relaxed and she sagged even further into the leather interior of the car, mumbling something under her breath.

He was glad he was able to help, but as he healed her, he felt something different.

"Something has changed," he said slowly. "There... there seems to be a power within her...."

"Wha-- oh," Sam said. "Um... yeah, uh... she-- we kind of found out that-- she's a prophet."

He blinked, then looked back down at the young woman.

"Oh. I see."

"... Just like that?" Dean asked, a note of incredulity to his voice. "No _what the hell,_ no _how is that possible_ , no _nothing_?"

"It is rather simple, now that I understand," he replied easily. "Gabriel stated that the only being that could surpass his power to keep her here is our Father. It is by no coincidence that she is now a prophet."

"But... didn't Metatron turn that kind of thing off when he fucked with everything upstairs?"

"When Heaven's order was reestablished, that was one of the first things we corrected... however, since the cycle was interrupted, those who govern the prophets were forced to begin anew and recollect those who would have been prophets. That list remains, to this day, incomplete and not infallible. No angel is one hundred percent certain as to which prophet will be activated." He sighed and hesitantly patted the small dog. "I wouldn't wish this upon her. How did she take it?"

"She freaked out at first," Sam said. "Then she got pissed when we started to make plans to go back to the bunker and call up another hunter to deal with the kelpie."

"Made a pretty big stink about it," Dean chuckled. "She's pretty damn stubborn."

"I imagine. She _has_ spent the majority of her time with you two."

"Oh, and you ain't just as hard-headed?" he teased.

"I _am_ an angel, Dean... have you forgotten the instance you punched me in the face and nearly broke your hand?"

"Okay, in my defense, you were being a dick, and that's not what I meant."

"I assure you, Dean, I understood perfectly," Castiel grinned. He enjoyed teasing the hunter, now that he knew he could without it being awkward or misconstrued. He enjoyed being romantically involved with Dean... though now his prayers were a bir more personaly. And the longing intensified, now that he wasn't holding back. While it could be overwhelming, Castiel was happy.

"Course you did, you little shit." The words were laced with affection, however, and any true cynisism was lost in the smile Dean graced him.

"But she is well? She seems to be troubled." Dean glanced over to Sam, who stared straight ahead at the road, ignoring the older hunter. "Dean? Sam?"

 _Sammy's got a lot on his plate right now_ , Dean prayed, rolling his eyes. _Same with the kid._

"What do you mean?" Cas asked even as Sam looked at him suspiciously. Often when Dean wanted to tell him something confidentially without Sam overhearing him, he would pray to the angel. It worked well to their advantage on most hunts.

_.... Angie's got a thing for Sam._

"A thing?"

 _I think she likes him, Cas... the way I like you, and I know for a_ **fact** that Sammy's got feeling's for her, too.

"Oh. _Oh._ " He glanced at the sleeping figure of his small friend, eyes wide. "What makes you so certain?"

_When the kelpie stole 'er voice... it used it on Sam._

Castiel blinked and looked slowly at the hunter in the front seat. He was sure Sam knew they were talking about him, if the rigid set to his shoulders was anything to go by.

"What happened?"

_She took off after him as soon as the dumbass ran into the water. She jabbed me when I grabbed her and jumped off the dock after 'im.... She was pretty dead set on gettin' to 'im and wasn't about t'let anything get in her way._

"Hmm...."

_Sammy won't do nothin' about it, though, and neither will the kid. Don't know what **that's** about._

"I don't know... she seems very much like you, if that is the case."

"Okay, y'know what, Cas? Blow me."

" _Okay_ , whatever the hell it is you two're talking about, I do _not_ want to hear it," Sam piped up, rubbing his eyes. "Dean, please... _try_ to keep your sex life _yours_? God knows I don't need that image seared into my head."

The older hunter blushed and Cas ducked his head to hide the smile from his partner.

"My apologies, Sam," he murmurred, then returned to petting the dog. It was a pretty animal and, though thin, looked to be quite large for its age. It was going to be quite the beast once it was full grown, and anyone looking to harm Angela would have to go through the dog first. It had imprinted on her quite thoroughly.

"Don't know what she sees in that thing," Dean grumbled. "Just ball of matted fur and sharp teeth."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, man! I mean, don't get me wrong, it's... cute, I guess, but, seriously? What's the point in keepin' it?"

"From what I can glean of her thoughts, she is accustomed to feeling... needed." He pasued, trying to pinpoint what it was he was trying to say. "Before she came to us, she was the primary caretaker in her household. She played nurse, maid and mother figure. Her father is disabled... psoritic arthritis covering over 80% of his body, not a pleasant ailment. Her stepmother works to support them all, and her younger sister needs her. Angela spent most of her time studying, or running errands for her father or taking her sister-- Zoey, I think-- to... basketball practice? Yes. She used to keep her home tidy and the laundry folded and put away, and often helped to cook their meals."

"... Okay," Dean said slowly, tapping his fingers on the wheel. "What's that got t'do with anything?"

"Since her arrival, she has felt... useless."

"What? Dude, that's crazy! She's been freakin' _awesome_! She's the one who figured out who was killing people, who told us about the wolfsbane, _and_ she figured out that _this_ thing was a kelpie!"

" _We_ know that, Dean, but she doesn't see it that way." He pasued again and checked to see that the girl was still unconcious. "First, there was the kidnapping, then her healing period. You weren't there for the majority of her breakthrough, but she seemed frail and nervous. Every day before we were able to coax her out of herself, she seemed to get paler and paler and withdraw more, and she needed us. Then, apparently, there was the kelpie getting close enough to take her voice, and now, she is a prophet. With that title, she associates a bounty on her head, whether it be deployed by demons or angels, and she understands that she is in constant danger, in need of being taken care _of._ We have to remember that she has seen nearly everything we have regarding prophets, from Chuck, to the Whore of Babylon, and to Kevin. She feels small and afraid, and she doesn't take kindly to feeling helpless.

"This pup... it _needs_ her, the way she is accustomed to being needed. She feels she requires a purpose. She now depends on us, but she feels _we_ do not depend on _her._ This pup _does_ , and it signifies her old life and family... a family she may never return to."

"Oh." The hunter glanced at the young woman through the mirror, understanding in his green eyes. "But... we _do_ need her... she's family...."

"But she doesn't feel needed the way she used to," he said softly, smoothing the girl's hair out. "She sees herself only as the young, vulnerable college student that she was when she first arrived. When she looks to you and Sam, she sees the strong-willed, brave, heroic hunters that stopped the apocalypse and destroyed Abbadon. She sees the men who have died many times over and she doesn't believe she has that kind of strength. This puppy... it looks to her and sees the one who took him in, fed him, and kept him warm. She is his savior, as you are the world's. He needs her, and she needs that."

_So much crap over a dog?_

Cas sighed. He could hear the understanding behind Dean's thought.

"That is my understanding of it. She is a selfless person, and she enjoys having someone rely on her. That's all she wants. Nothing more, and she doesn't wish to make a 'big deal' about who she is. For example, did you know that her birthday is tomorrow?"

"Wait, what?" Sam said, sitting upright. He turned to look at Castiel. He nodded.

"Yes. Tomorrow, she will be twenty-four years old. As angels, we are nearly immortal and do not put much stock into the anniversery of our coming into being, but, I understand that, as humans, you put very much thought into it. Am I correct?"

"Hell,yeah, man!" Dean said. "The kid's barely mentioned it... I mean, she said somethin' about it before, but she never gave us a date or nothin'. Does she even know what tomorrow is?"

"She does," Castiel affirmed. "But... she did not wish to bring it up. She thought it irrelevent and cumbersome to your misadventures and did not want to impose."

"Fuck that! We're doin' somethin' for her."

"Dean, I do not think it wise to--"

"Cas," Sam interrupted, finally cintributing to the conversation, "we're doing this."

"Hell yeah, we are! There's no way in hell that we're gonna sit by and--"

"Don't trust the rabbit!"

All three men jumped and turned to look at Angela, sitting straight up, eyes wide in the darkness. Spazzy yelped and fell out of her lap, though he seemed okay, startled if anything. Angela blinked a few times, then rubbed her eyes. She shook her head, then looked at them, confusion swirling in her eyes.

"Umm... are y'all okay?"

Silence.

"What the _hell_ were you dreamin' 'bout, kid?"

 


	55. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night winds down, Dean pulls into a motel so they can all get some well-deserved rest before hitting the road again... however, he's got a plan to spend some quality time with his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I am so, so, so, SO very sorry for the wait!! I've been bugging over this chapter and I finally had to tell myself, "Okay, look, STOP, it's good here, and you can go back and edit it later."  
> So here it is, and, again, I am SOOOOOO very sorry for the wait!!!

Dean rolled his eyes as Angela's little mutt jumped into Cas' lap and tugged playfully at the angel's tie. He laughed as Angela tried to pry the pup off of him and petted the dog gently, scratching between his ears.

"Jesus," Angela grumbled. "I'm sorry, Cas, I- he's probably still teething, I mean-- he's pretty young, still got puppy breath, y'know, and--"

"It's nothing," Cas smiled. "It's clothing. It can be repaired. Besides, he's only playing, which is important to a young creature's social and physical development."

"Yeah, well, if he 'developes' with my car, I'm tossin' 'im out the window," he teased.

"You lay a hand on him and I'll kick your ass," Angela replied sweetly. "Besides, he's done damn good this whole trip. Where _are_ we, by the way?"

"Oklahoma," Dean said. "We're stoppin' for the night in Broken Bow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he affirmed, sending Cas a message via Angel Text, as he liked to call it. The angel blushed heavily and Dean grinned, his stomach fluttering a little. "We're gonna stop at a motel and regroup, get some stuff for the road, then we'll head out tomorrow if nothin' comes up."

Angela nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned and Dean rolled his eyes. She'd been asleep for two hours. How was she still tired?

He shook his head, then spotted a motel and pulled into the parking lot. To be honest, he understood why the kid was tired. Hell, they'd just taken on a _kelpie_ and Sam had nearly drowned, and hauling his gigantor ass outta the water was _not_ an easy task. Add that to hours and hours of driving, barely stopping, and you've got a pretty damn exhausted group.

"I'm gonna go in, order the rooms, then we can grab our stuff and get some _real_ shut-eye," he said, though, if he had anything to say about it, he wouldn't be doing much sleeping. He threw another grin Cas' way and the angel blushed again, the soft pink giving way to bright red, but he couldn't hide the nervous excitement from Dean.

"Yeah, all right," Angela said. "I'm gonna get out, though, stretch my legs, and Spazzy could use a walk."

"Yeah, just get that little bastard outta my car," he teased, reaching back to ruffle the mutt's ears. He was in a damn good mood and excitement was roiling in his gut.

"I'll go with you," Sam said, following after her when he caught the looks going on between him and Cas. As soon as Sam trailed after Angela, Dean got out, smiling as Cas scrambled next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You good with tonight? No objections?"

"None," Cas breathed and pressed a kiss to the side of Dean's mouth. "I am nervous, but...."

"Yeah," Dean murmurred. "Me, too." He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and kissed him lightly, before pulling away, grinning. "Now let's go pay for those rooms so we can get this show on the road."

 

Dean slammed the door closed, then balled his fists into his angel's coat and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and slow, a gentle melding of their lips as they explored and tasted one another, moving easily. Dean smiled as Cas stepped closer to him and he reached and peeled the tan trench coat from his shoulders, then tossed it onto the chair. Cas groaned, then hurriedly pulled his blue jacket off and Dean untied the tie around his neck.

Cas grabbed at his face and held him closer, deepening the kiss, and Dean chuckled, holding his wrists and gently pulling them away.

"Easy there, tiger," he said against the angel's relentless mouth. "Angel strength. Still human, here, babe."

"My apologies," Cas mumbled, still kissing. Dean laughed and peeled his own overshirt off and tossed it aside, then started working at the buttons on Cas' white shirt, his hands shaking. "Dean...."

The angel ran his hands up under his shirt and Dean jerked a little.

" _Damn_ , Cas," he complained teasingly. "Your hands are _freezing._ "

Cas grinned against him and pressed his hands further into Dean's back, drawing a low hiss from the hunter and causing him to arch more. The feeling of being pressed so close-- _so fucking **close**_ \-- to Cas had him hard and straining against his fly.

"Sorry," he said lightly, not sounding sorry at all. He rolled his eyes, and then his shirt was up and off and tossed carelessly away. Dean grinned and finished unbuttoning Cas' own shirt, then pulled him closer, his fingers slipping to his belt buckle.

"Liar," Dean murmurred, yanking the belt from Cas' pants. The jerking movement caused the angel to stumble another step forward into Dean's space and they toppled to the bed and Cas blushed. Dean grinned and gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

He pulled away and crawled backwards, then sat up. Cas straddled his lap and worked at unbuttoning his jeans while Dean kissed his way along his stubbled jaw. God... he didn't really get why he hadn't done this _years_ ago. Cas was _awesome!_

Cas pulled back and removed his pants, then moved to help Dean with his. The hunter lifted his hips, wriggling a little to get them off and leaving the two in nothing but their boxers.

"Excited much?" Dean laughed when he saw that the angel's boxers were tented. Cas sent him a heated glare laced with irritation and he couldn't help but laugh again.

"You _did_ take your time, Dean," he bit back teasingly. "Six. Years. I think I have the right to be excited."

That made Dean blink in surprise.

"Wait... how long have you- you know... liked me?"

Cas rolled his eyes at that.

"Such eloquent terminology," he mumbled, then sat back, a thoughtful look on his face. Dean wanted to grab him and pull him back, but he also wanted to know. _He had to know._ "Since hell, I think, when I left my mark on you." Dean absently touched the blemish free skin where the handprint had been. Admittedly, when he'd first discovered it was missing, he'd felt... naked. Exposed.

"Damn," Dean breathed. "So... actually six years.... Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Dean," Cas said, smiling indulgingly. "In our first years together, I didn't have any true emotions. It is more accurate to say I felt bonded and attached to you. I know I came off... _cold_ and stoic, but the other angels, Uriel especially, always commented on the way I... handled you." At that, Cas blushed lightly and grinned and heat pooled in Dean's stomach, coiling tightly. "And then we were trying to stop Lucifer. Things were very... tense. My Grace was diminishing and you were intent on taking me to brothels. After Lucifer and Michael fell, though... you were gone. I- I watched over you... when you were with Lisa. You seemed happy and I was an angel again, and the emotions I had learned... they were still new to me and I didn't understand them."

Dean's gut twisted as he remembered those days. Lisa, Ben. He'd had the apple pie life he and Sam had always dreamt of, but.... While he'd loved Lisa, his heart wasn't in it, not completely. He'd done it because it was what Sam wanted. He'd promised. And Cas....

That was when he'd made the deal with Crowley.

Because he didn't have Dean.

"Cas... man, I'm sor--"

"Don't, Dean," Cas said, scooting closer. "My mistakes were mine. Not yours."

"But if I'd been there--"

Cas cut him off quickly, his lips practically melded to his. Dean's head spun and he forgot what it was he was going to say. All he knew was Cas, there, warm in his arms and kissing him for all he was worth.

"They were new to me," Cas whispered when he finally broke away. "But when I returned as Emmanuel, then as me... I had learned, Dean. And then Purgatory and Naomi.... When she tried to force me to kill you... I couldn't do it, Dean. You were there, in front of me, broken and bleeding, _because_ of me, and- and I saw what I had done.... There was so much pain at that, Dean, so much guilt... and then I knew that I loved you."

Dean blinked, still trying to find his train of thought, then went slack jawed.

"What?"

Cas frowned, then his eyes widened at his own admission. So far, neither one of them had actually said it. Dean knew he loved Cas and had been pretty sure the angel loved him, too, but....

"Dean, I- I am sorry, I-- I know that--"

The hunter grabbed him and crushed his lips to his and held him tight, a whirlwind of emotion running wildly inside him.

"God, Cas," Dean whispered. "Fuck, I love you, too." He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Cas' face and pulled him close, smiling softly into the mussed hair. "So fucking much."

Cas smiled wide at him, then gripped the back of his neck and pulled him close for another kiss and Dean smiled widely, then gasped as Cas pushed him down gently and ground heavily against him. He bucked his hips up, then hurriedly kicked off his boxers and made a shaky grab at Cas'.

The angel dipped down and pressed his lips to Dean's again and Dean pulled him closer, licking the seam of Cas' mouth and gently nudging them open. Cas complied easily and Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth, playing and teasing.

Cas groaned then ground against his leg, and Dean bucked his hips up, looking for any kind of friction. He was almost painfully hard and, when he glanced at Cas, he could see that the angel was just as erect as he was, if not more so.

Dean was suddenly nervous about this. Oh God, what if he fucked up? What if he did something wrong and Cas came to his senses and decided that Dean wasn't worth his time? He'd never done anything like this before and he didn't want to disappoint Cas and he was terrified of losing one of the only people who'd seen him at his worst and loved him despite it and he was terrified of fucking up and--

"Dean?" The hunter blinked and stared up into concerned, blue eyes and he realized he'd started shaking pretty damn bad. "Dean, are you all right?"

"M'fine," he mumbled as he tried to get his shaking under control.

Cas frowned, then sat back, pulling Dean with him.

"Dean."

"I'm fine, Cas... seriously, man, it's all good." He looked away, unable to meet the piercing blue gaze.

Cas grabbed is face gently and turned him until he was forced to meet his eyes.

"Dean. Please. _Talk_ to me. What's wrong?" He swallowed. "Do- do you not... _want_ this?"

"What? No!" he said hurriedly. "No, Cas, that- that isn't- that's not it, I swear." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what happened, Cas, but I promise you... I _want_ this, Cas."

Cas narrowed his eyes at him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Dean--"

"I _swear_ , Cas, I want this. I want _us_ \--"

"Dean--"

"I don't know what--"

" _Dean_. _Stop._ "

Dean froze. _Fuck_. This is exactly what he was afraid of. Cas had finally gotten it, he was going to leave and, this time... he wasn't gonna come back. He knew it was coming. He'd fucked up and--

Cas grabbed him and pulled him close, holding him tightly. Dean blinked in surprise.

"Umm... Cas?"

"You're not ready." Dean gritted his teeth at that.

"I'm not some girl scared of losin' her virginity, Cas," he complained, but he didn't move from Cas' hold on him. He'd never admit it out loud, especially not to Sam, but he felt... safe. He didn't want to move.

"I am well aware you are a grown male, Dean," Cas said softly. "As is this vessel. I believe I understand."

"Yeah, well, enlighten me, 'cause _I_ sure as hell don't."

"Dean. It's okay," he replied and Dean closed his eyes as Cas placed a soft kiss to his temple. "This is uncharted territory as much for you as it is for me. You have never been with another man before and are nervous... as am I," he admitted quietly.

A strange mix of relief and disappointment coursed through Dean and he sighed in frustration. Truth be told, he'd kinda been hoping Cas would tell him some sappy thing that'd boost his confidence and he'd forget his fears.

But, then, Cas always seemed to know what Dean _needed_ without him having to actually _say_ it, and some cheesy lines from some chick flick was _not_ that.

"I guess we both just need some time, huh?" he mumbled.

"It seems so," Cas chuckled, playing with Dean's hair. "And I am willing to wait, Dean. I don't want to ruin this so soon."

"... Planning on fuckin' up, huh?" he teased weakly, then laughed as Cas let out an iritated breath. Dean smled and brushed his lips acros Cas', then let out a little gasp as his dick brushed up against Cas' leg. _Fuck_. They were both still hard. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head. "Yeah... that, uh, that's not gonna be... comfortable...."

"No," Cas agreed, blushing. Cas started to take himself in hand when Dean got an idea; he caught Cas' wrist and the angel looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. "Dean?"

"Just 'cause we're not... _there_ yet, doesn't-- I mean... there's other stuff we can do, Cas...." The confusion didn't leave Cas' eyes and Dean sighed, then took a deep breath. Slowly, he moved his hand from Cas' wrist and slowly took his boyfriend's length into his hand, stroking slowly. He'd never done this before, either, but he knew enough that he could at least make Cas squirm beneath his touch.

Sure enough, Cas gasped and bucked his hips forward into Dean's fist, encouraging the hunter. A fine bead of precum appeared on the swollen head and Dean swiped an experimental thumb over it, rubbing it down his length.

"D-Dean...."

"I gotcha, Cas," Dean breathed. A visible shudder rolled through Cas before he he quickly reached down between them and grabbed Dean in a tight, gentle hold. Dean gasped and jerked. " _Fuck...._ "

Cas used his free hand to grab the back of Dean's neck and pulled him forward until their mouths met in a clash of lips and teeth, Dean pumping his fist without missing a beat and Cas trying hard to match Dean's pace.

" _De-Dean...._ "

Dean bucked into Cas' hand, urging him to hurry and the angel quickened his pace, eliciting a small gasp from Dean before he twisted his wrist lightly. Cas hissed and moved his mouth from Dean's lips to his jaw, then down his neck, kissing, sucking and-- _Fuck!_ \-- biting a little.

"Jesus, Cas," he growled. "The _hell_ did you learn that?"

Dean felt him grin against his neck and, instead of answering, sucked harder. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying hard to keep himself under control, but it was a little hard to concentrate on that when Cas was growing more confident with his movements and moaning and humming against Dean's throat. His hips bucked forward, thrusting into Cas' fist, and he sped up his own hand, earning a gasp from the angel.

"Dean- I- I don't--"

Cas' hips were already starting to stutter under Dean's hand and he was flushed and trembling, leaning against Dean for support. He was close, and Dean was right there with him' the tension was buildingand he could hear the blood rushing behind his ears. With every twist of Dean's wrist, Cas' hand tightened around him.

" _Cas..._ "

"I- Dean... _please--_ I-I'm going to--"

Dean cut him off by crushing their mouths together as he felt Cas tense up beneath his touch. _He_ wasn't quite there yet, but Cas' hand was working faster and faster, meeting Dean's thrusts stroke for stroke.

Cas buried his hand into Dean's hair and pressed his face into the hollow where his neck met his shoulder, breathing hard as Dean stroked him. Dean felt him tense up even more before he let out a low groan and came hard, coating Dean's fingers in the sticky, white substance, then sagged against Dean.

Dean ran his hand through the dark, messy hair as Cas struggled to catch his breath. His hand was still working at Dean, though weakly, but he was still trying. Dean laid his hand over Cas' then started to move with him, working faster and faster until Dean came almost as hard as Cas had before him, the mess dripping from their hands and onto the sheets.

They sat there together, leaning against one another on their knees, breathing hard, eyes half hooded. Cas had already stopped trembling, but Dean's whole body felt ike jelly, and he was so fucking _tired._ His eyes drooped, and then Cas was easing him back with gentle hands.

"The mess," he mumbled almost incoherently. "S'gonna get gross...."

"It's taken care of," Cas said softly against his ear and, sure enough, Dean was clean again, as were the sheets. Perks of dating an angel, he guessed. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, but _that_ was definitely a losing battle. He was warm and sated... hell, he was fucking _exhausted_ , but he couldn't rest until Cas crawled up and curled into him, tucking his head under Dean's chin and placing a light kiss to his collar bone. "Are you-- was that okay, Dean?"

Dean gave a sleepy chuckle and kissed that messy mop of dark hair, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Better than okay, Cas," he murmurred. "That-- I couldn't ask for anything better." The angel gave a happy hum and curled more tightly into him. "And you? You good?"

"That was... incredible. I look forward to exploring more of each other...."

"Yeah, well, gimme a few hours and we'll map everthing out," he teased and Cas laughed quietly.

"Rest, Dean," he whispered. "I'll watch over you."

Dean smiled softly, letting his eyes drift closed, his angel warm in his arms.

"Love you, Cas."

"As I love you, Dean."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again, I'm sorry! This is the first time I've written guy-on-guy sexy times, so I was really nervous about doing it, but, hey, ya gotta start somewhere, right??


	56. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cas comes to Angela to invite her on a double 'date', she has no idea what the guys really have planned, and their gift has her heart swelling with love for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Evil Dead 2013 Reboot mentioned

A knock came on my door and I sighed; it seemed like I was _never_ gonna finish this sketch. We hadn't left this morning like we were supposed to because Dean said he wanted to relax for a while and, to be honest, we all needed to get out of the car. Spazzy, especially. If I'd thought the little dog was a hyperactive ball of fluff before, seeing him let loose his pent up energy was _way_ worse. I kept trying to keep him out of everything after Sam and Dean left to make a run for supplies.

It had been a little weird, Sam and I sharing a room without Dean there... well, for me, at least, but it was easier on the cards that way. At least Dean hadn't messed with me and gotten a king sized bed instead of two queens. I'd been a little worried that he was going to tell Sam what we'd talked about but, so far, he'd seemed able to keep his mouth shut.

Defeatedly, I put the sketch book on the side table by my bed and got up to answer the door. I looked through the peephole to see Castiel standing there, a bit uncomfortably.

"Hey," I said, surprised as I opened the door.

"Hello, Angela," he said. He was dressed in a dark suit and his tie was done properly instead of hanging loose around his collar. His trench coat was now clean and looked like it had been ironed recently, and his normally bedraggled hair was combed and styled nicely.

I grinned and adopted a southern belle accent.

"Well, my oh my," I drawled, "Don't you look dashin' as a wily fox in the spring." He cocked his head in confusion and I laughed. "Y'look good, Cas. What's the occasion?"

Cas, the poor guy, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dean, Sam and I are going out to dinner tonight. Dean said that it was classy and that I shouldn't look like I was thrown out of a taxi in New York."

I snorted at that, realizing that that was _exactly_ how Cas looked on occasion.

"Well," I laughed. "I hope you guys have fun; God knows that you deserve it."

"Actually, Dean sent me over to invite you to come with us." He smiled sweetly. "He seems to be nervous, as this is our first social excursion as romantic partners and would prefer not to be alone, but does not wish for Sam to feel like a 'third wheel', though without a third wheel, no vehicle would be able to provide any sort of transportation for a group of people, as it provides stability."

"Cas, no, that's not--" I sighed. "It's an expression that means a person feels left out in a group with an odd number of people."

"Oh. I see. So, would you be interested in joining us this evening? If so, then you must dress appropriately."

"Um, sure, but all I've got is tank tops and flannel... I-- we-- Sam never said anything about getting dress clothes." I had a pant suit and a long coat for when I needed to help work a case, but that wouldn't do, not for a classy dinner. Would it?

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the professional outfit; it was a pair of dark blue pants with a matching blazer and a white blouse... no, that wouldn't do at all. And what about make up? I hadn't thought to grab any. I didn't think I'd need it here.

"Angela?"

I turned back to Cas, frowning thoughtfully.

"I don't have anything," I said explained. "I don't have any nice clothes or make up... not even a tube of lip gloss... I might have to make a run for a few things."

Cas looked at me, then waved his hand and I heard a thump behind me. I turned to look at my dresser and saw a rectangular box, a make-up bag and a shoe box. I looked back at Cas and he nodded at me, smiling gently. I walked over to the pile of stuff and looked through the make-up bag first. It was filled with a varied assortment of eye-shadows and lipsticks. Then I looked in the rectangular box and gasped. The material was soft and shiny, and beautiful.

I turned back to Cas, who smiled at me.

"I am an angel of The Lord," he said simply. I could have sworn there was a mishcivious glint in his eyes. "I _can_ perform minor miracles."

Abandoning everything on my dresser, I ran over to the seraph and threw my arms around his neck. He froze, then awkwardly returned the hug, patting my shoulder blades sweetly.

"I trust you will be joining us, then?"

"Thanks, Cas," I whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. When I pulled back, his face was a light pink color and a small smile was playing at the edges of his lips.

"You are most welcome, Angela," he said. "If you will hurry, the boys are waiting on us at the restaurant. You and I are supposed to meet them there at six o' clock."

I nodded, then ran to take a quick shower.

 

When Cas and I got to the restaurant, I felt suddenly self-conscious. The dress that Cas had summoned for me was simple, black, reached my knees and hugged my slim figure. It had inch wide straps, and it was cold out, so I put on the silver shawl that Cas got me to go with it. My shoes were open toed heels that had straps around the ankles and held together with a small, silver buckle clasp. My hair was curled and piled on the top of my head, barely styled with ringlets of wild hair framing my face. I had forgone a total make-up job and opted instead for a light blush, eyeliner and light lip gloss.

Several men gave me odd glances, their eyes never leaving my figure and I latched myself to the angel's arm, standing as close to him as decently possible. I wasn't used to the stares I was receiving in this world and, to be honest, the incident at the club-- and after-- had left me wary. Well, more so than usual.

Cas walked up to the host's podium and cleared his throat.

"One James Novak and Angela Crosse to dine with Dean and Sam Smith?" he said cordially.

"Ah, yes, right this way, Mr. Novak, Miss Crosse; your party is waiting."

He took our coats as he led us to our table. When Dean saw us coming, he stood up and pulled the seat across from him out for Cas. Sam, sitting with his back to us, did the same then turned around.

His hazel eyes widened when he saw us.

"An- Ange? Is that you?"

I bit back a sarcastic retort and nodded.

"Wow," he breathed. "You- you look great."

I blushed and glanced down, smiling secretly to myself.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Cas walked over to Dean, who smiled at his angel. I was so glad that _that_ one had worked out. I was worried, to be honest. Sam pulled my chair out a bit farther, gesturing for me to sit; I complied, smiling up at him.

"Thank you," I said. He pushed my chair in and, as he moved to sit down, his hand accidentally brushed my shoulder; I shivered in response, startled at my own reaction.

"You cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I replied softly, looking away. What was _wrong_ with me? Did I _have_ to be such a spazz? I swear, I could probably give the freakin' dog a run for his money.

Stupid emotions.

Dean smirked.

"Lookin' good, kid," he said, grinning. I smirked.

"Y'don't look too shabby yourself, Dean-O," I teased. "Who knew you could actually act civilized? I'm surprised you got reservations at such a tame place, Winchester."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I've got connections."

"You mean like an angelic beau who can wave his hand and, 'Poof!', ya got what ya want?"

Sam laughed as Dean's cheeks turned pink. Cas looked away, a guilty smile on his face as he patted Dean's hand soothingly.

"You walked into that one, Dean," Sam said.

"Y'know I coulda gotten reservations without any angel mojo, right?"

"So you admit that Boyfriend over here got it done for ya?" I grinned, elbowing him lightly.

Dean sputtered as Sam laughed again. I smiled at the younger hunter.

"There is no need to be cruel, Angela," Cas said, trying-- unsuccessfully-- to hide a smile.

"Me? Cruel?" I grinned. "Maybe a little." I snickered evilly. "I torture all my friends; it's how I show love."

"I don't see ya screwin' with Sammy."

"And?" I said, taking a drink of the ice water that t the waiter had brought me.

"What, you don't love Sammy like me an' Cas over here?"

I choked on my drink, coughing into my napkin, then glared at the older Winchester.

"That's not what I meant," I said, then added, "Jerk."

"Brat."

Sam laughed, nearly choking on his own drink.

Cas spoke up, startling us all.

"So, you _do_ love Sam?" he inquired innocently.

My face turned red, and I was suddenly thankful for the blush that hid it.

"I-- uh-- that-- oh, hey there's the waiter."

He brought us out our menus and asked us if we wanted an appetizer.

"I'll have a small salad, please, with light dressing and cranberries," I said.

"I'll have the same," Sam said, "but I'd like chicken in mine, as well."

The waiter wrote it down then looked to Dean and Cas.

"I'm good," Dean said unceremoniously, then looked to his angel. "Cas?"

Castiel shook his head.

"I require nothing at the moment, thank you."

The waiter nodded.

"I will return shortly to take your orders."

As he left, I picked up my menu and was suddenly fascinated by the _various_ meal choices. I felt eyes on me and peeked over the top of my menu to see Sam looking at me, a strange look on his face. My face warmed up again and I ducked behind the menu.

"You know," Sam said, taking my menu from my hands. "It'd be a _lot_ easier to read if it was right side up."

"Right," I said, a small, nervous laugh escaping my lips. "Thanks." I took my righted menu back and started looking at it again. Dean bumped his knee into mine and when I looked up, he was grinning evilly at me. I scowled at him and hit his knee with mine harder.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" _Go for it, kid."_

I gritted my teeth and barely kept from whacking his arm with my menu.

" _Shut up,"_ I hissed.

He laughed and Cas just looked at him, a disapproving look on his face. Dean lifted his hands in a _What did_ I _do?_ gesture.

Sam, sweet boy that he was, was oblivious to the whole thing... I hoped.

" _Soooo_ ," I said. "Do you guys suggest anything?"

"Well, I've heard this place has pretty good venison," Sam offered. My eyes widened and my mouth watered at the thought.

"Get outta here," I whispered. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded, smiling.

I grinned. It'd been a while since I'd actually had venison. No _way_ was I passing up on that.

"Have I mentioned that I _really_ like ya, kid?" Dean asked.

"Hmm, you might have mentioned it once or twice," I said, skimming over the sides. "But remind me why again?"

"You're hangin' out with the infamous trio from _Supernatural_ , a show that you've been followin' for the past five or six years, and so far the only things you've fangirled about are Baby and food."

I blushed, then smirked, trying to hide my embarassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "Here, let me fix all that." I adopted a southern belle falsetto and clasped my hands, whispering, "Oh, Ah do declayah, it's the Winchestah boys! Oh, and _look_ , there's Casti _el_ , angel of the Lawd! Whatevah shall Ah do? Ah do b'lieve that I'm a-goin' into a faint!" I sat back and arched my brow, arms crossed and a smirk on my face. "Is that better, Mr. _Smith?_ "

Dean looked sideways at me and Cas laughed. Not a little chuckle, but an actual laugh. Dean and Sam looked on in wonder at the seraph while I just grinned. I liked making people laugh; it's what I did best.

"That is most humorous, Angela," he said, smiling.

I dipped my head lightly.

"Glad I could entertain you, Castiel," I said semi-formally.

"You're a weird little goofball, aren't you?" Sam asked. I grinned cheekily and cocked my head to the side.

"Would ya have me any other way?"

"He'd have ya any way he could get ya," Dean mumbled into his drink. I blushed again and Sam looked off and gave little, soundless laugh. I heard a clink, then Dean jumped. He looked at Cas, a look of pure innocence on his face. " _What_?"

"There is no need to be cruel, Dean," he admonished, a bit more seriously this time.

I wanted nothing more than to sink into my chair and dissolve into the floor.

Thankfully, the waiter returned to take our orders, saving me from a world of embarassment.

"It's best if you just ignore him," Sam said comfortingly as he patted my hand. I smiled shyly, then kicked Dean as his brother excused himself from the table for a moment after placing his order.

" _What are you doing?"_ I hissed.

"You shoved me 'n' Cas together," he whispered, grinning. "I figured it was time to return the favor."

I felt my eyes go wide in horror.

"Are you playing _matchmaker_?" I asked in hushed tones. Oh, god. No... Dean was _not_ trying to set me up with his brother!

"Look, kid, y'got it bad for Sammy," he laughed quietly. "It's painfully obvious." I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Fortunately," Castiel said, sending a look over to his boyfriend, "it appears that Sam is enamoured by you. You seem to have won the younger Winchester's heart."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." I sent a glare Dean's way. "Didn't I tell you to drop it?"

"Hey, sorry," Sam said, sliding back into his seat. "I had to grab something."

"What, you forget your--" I stopped as I saw the small box wrapped in light blue paper he set in the middle of the table, a curly white bow on it. There was also a pink envelope with my name on the front under it. "Umm... what's that?"

Sam smiled over at me, the gave me the envelope.

"Happy Birthday, Ange," he said while Dean grinned and Cas smiled. I went a little slackjawed, staring at the paper in my hands.

"Wha-- why-- h-how did y'all know?" I hadn't told any of them when it was. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Cas blushed a little and looked away.

"It helps when your boyfriend's an angel," Dean grinned. "He kinda picked up on it while you were out cold in the Impala, snorin' it up."

"I do not _snore_ ," I protested weakly, glancing back down at the envelope. I hadn't even opened the stupid _card_ and I was already getting choked up. "You guys didn't have to do this...."

"Angie," Dean said softly. I looked up. He hardly ever called me by my name, normally sticking to 'kid'. "I... we did, though... I mean--" He sighed. "A little help here, fellas?"

"Ange, when you first showed up," Sam said, taking my hand, "we were scared. Here was this wiry little, smart-mouthed, hard-headed college student that was just dropped into our lap and we had no idea what to do. I mean, yeah, the obvious thing was to make sure you were safe, but we didn't know what to _do._ "

"We've seen a lot a people die, kid," Dean said, swallowing. "And we just wanted to make sure you at least lived t'see your next birthday. Not many hunters know which one'll be their last." He shook the grim look off his face, then grinned at me. "Ya didn't make it easy on us, but we gotcha there, kid. Happy birthday."

Oh, God... they- they really _cared_ about me. I wasn't just a job to them. I was a person, an actual human being with real emotions and thoughts. I wasn't just someone they could use as a scapegoat or a housemaid... they cared about _me_ , Angela.

I closed my eyes and pulled in my lips, trying hard not to cry.

"Thanks," I whispered, trying not to let my voice tremble. "You guys, I-- I really... I mean--"

"C'mon, kid, no chick flick moments."

"Jerk," I laughed, wiping my eyes.

"Brat. Just open your damn card."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, then opened the envelope. Then blinked. It was a buff cartoon man, flexing one arm with a cake in his other hand.

 _"I got you something for your birthday and it ain't the cake_ ," I read slowly. Okay, so... I was a little wary. This card just screamed Dean Winchester. I opened it even slower than I read, half expecting something to pop out. " _It's literally just the card, so Happy Birthday!"_

Happy Birthday, kid. Don't expect nothin' cheesey, cause it ain't happenin', l'il sister.

-Dean

Happy Birthday, Angela. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed it, as we have all enjoyed spending it with you.

-Cas

I hope you have a great birthday, Ange.

-Sam

"Thanks, guys," I laughed, tucking it safely back into the envelope. I was definitely keeping that, come hell or high water.

"All right, time for the actual gift," Dean said as he gestured towards Sam.

I looked at the younger hunter and he blushed a little before handing me the little box. It was pretty small and fit nicely into my palm. I bit my lip, then lifted the lid carefully. My eyes went wide as I took in the golden locket.

"Guys... it's beautiful...."

"The necklace Sam found was in an old antique shop. We _were_ just gonna take you out and give you the card, but Sammy said that that wasn't an actual present, so--"

"The _real_ present is inside," Sam cut in, glaring at his brother. He turned and looked at me, a soft look in his eyes. "Go ahead; open it."

I was instantly nervous, my heart racing as I pried open the small, book-shaped pendant.

What I saw nearly had me bursting into tears.

I choked back a sob and covered my mouth.

Nestled inside the locket was a small portrait of my family... my father, Dallas... my mom, Sonya... my sister, Zoey, and even my brother.... They were all there in the little photo album-like necklace. My family... all happy, and dorky, and funny... and then there was Jay-- Johnny-- being his adorkable little self, throwing in peace signs with his arms crossed, trying to look thug... but failing miserably with his curly blonde hair and big, puppy blue eyes.

God, how I missed them....

"H-how-- how did you--"

"Gabriel," Sam said softly. "Turns out, _he_ can pop in back and forth, but... he can't take or bring anyone with him... so we had him go and get some pictures for you."

It took everything I had not to burst into tears. Even so, my lower lip trembled and a tear escaped my eye as I gently touched the glass frames. It really was like a little photo album, and I had two more 'pages', so I could fit in some more pictures.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, worry coloring his voice. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I just--'

"No," I said, pulling the necklace on and clutching the pendant to my chest. I smiled at him gratefully. "It's perfect. Thank you... guys. Y'all are awesome...."

 

After dinner, Dean decided it would be a good idea to see a movie. I thought it was kind of a cheesey way to end the night, but then I realized we weren't going to a movie theater... or renting a movie. Of course, I only picked that bit up when we pulled into a huge field with a ginormic scree in the middle of it, then put two and two together when he fished a couple of blankets out of the trunk.

We were at a drive in movie screening!

My eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped my lips. Sam looked down at me, a large blanket in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I've always wanted to see a drive-in movie," I admitted, a little choked up. "My dad... he's always telling us stories about when he was a kid and went to them, how he and his brothers would sit in the back of their truck and watch. It... it sounded incredible."

Sam grinned.

"Well, you're right. Our dad would bring us to one every once in a while and, let me tell you, Ange. You're in for a treat."

We spread out the blankets and took our seats. Cas and Dean sat together, of course, and, while they weren't all PDA about it, they did sit rather close, enough that people knew they were _together_. Sam and I sat on the other, though I had a little difficulty in the dress. I tried sitting with my legs folded under me and kind of off to the side, but that was uncomfortable, so I just sat Indian style with my shawl over my lap. It wasn't ideal, but it worked. Sam just laughed at me and shook his head. I sighed, then turned my attention to the screen.

I frowned. Something about it seemed familiar... then I gasped.

"What?" Sam whispered as the young woman on screen dumped all of her drugs into a well, swearing them off.

"It's _The Evil Dead,_ " I whispered back. "This movie... it's pretty screwed up."

"It's a reboot of an old horror flick. Of course it's gonna be screwed up."

"It's not just that. I mean, seriously, who in their right mind finds a book, wrapped up in a trash bag and bound closed with _barbed wire_ and decides to read it? I mean, that _totally_ makes sense. Dumbass deserve what he gets."

I shook my head and tried to steel myself for the grotesque display. When the tree scene came into play and the weird, bloody, thorny, planty slug thing started crawling up her leg... I winced and drew my legs up to my chest and shuddered. Ouch.

"You okay?" Sam whispered. I looked up at him and was surprised to see his face full of concern and... sympathy. Oh. Of course he'd think of Lucas. I'd completely forgotten about the warlock. I waved my hand airily, brushing away his worry.

"Did you _see_ that thing?" I whispered back. "It was bloody and rocky... and it had thorns, Sam, _thorns_." I shuddered, squeezing my legs tighter together, wrapping my arms around my shawl-covered knees. I swallowed and watched; I'd seen this movie several times with some friends and it was still horrifying. When the guy who'd read the book out loud went into the bathroom to look for one of the girls and found her cutting her face off.... I'd expected it, but it still turned my stomach.

Involuntarily, I gasped and hid my face in Sam's side, waiting for the tell-tale sound of a large clunk to know that she was dead to look back. I had to force myself not to gag and almost didn't notice Sam's arm around my shoulders.

"This is most inaccurate," I heard Cas complain. "A demon would not have been so easily overcome by an unprepared human and would not have damaged its vessel so badly unless it was to torment the victim's loved ones."

"Cas, it's a movie. It's not supposed to be accurate, it's supposed to be scary."

"Oh." There was silence. "I do not find this very frightening, Dean. We have faced much more terrifying creatures in the past."

Dean sighed.

"Just watch the movie, Cas."

"Is it safe?" I whispered, peeking through my fingers at the screen. The main characters had thrown the possessed chick into the basement and she was molesting the blonde that had-- stupidly-- ventured down into it. I gasped and hid again as she licked the blade of the knife and split her tongue.

"Are you really scared of this?" Sam asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"I'm not scared," I said honestly, "but... I _feel_ it, y'know? And I'm kinda squeamish about jaws... and bones." I shuddered. I finally braved another look and was glad to see that the possessed chick had already vomitted on the blonde and I'd missed it. "It's just... nasty."

The rest of the movie wasn't really all that bad... well, except for when the possessed girl-- who wasn't possessed anymore-- got her arm stuck under an SUV and pulled her hand off.... that turned my stomach a little, but then she killed the demon with a chainsaw and stopped the blood rain. And she was the only one who survived the whole freakin' thing. I turned to Sam, who looked more than a little disturbed.

"See?" I said. "It's pretty screwed up and the ending was totally unrealistic and completely cliched."

Sam just shook his head at me.

"You've seen it before."

"Yeah. I watched it with some friends back home and... well, parts of it still squee me out." I thought back to the face-cutting and the knife-licking. "The people who come up with this stuff must be pretty twisted."

"Or they could've had experiences of their own."

"Which is a scarier thought, in and of itself."

"Touche."

I smiled and leaned into his warmth, closing my eyes, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

Horror flick or no, this was the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is so long!!


	57. Sam's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the celebration, the gang all head back to their rooms. Dean and Cas are pretty obvious (and loud) about their extracurricular activities, sending Sam and Angela into mortified fit of laughter. Angela thanks Sam for everything, even though she's sure she doesn't deserve ANY of it... and he can't take it anymore. He's done dancing around each other.

Sam and I had to walk across the parking lot to our room since Dean and Cas had gotten one as far away from us as possible so they could, erm, _be together_ without disturbing us.

"It's about freakin' time," Sam said. "If I had to watch their eye porn _one more time--_ "

"God, I know. Sometimes, it was sweet, others--"

"--I felt like I had to bleach my eyes."

"With fire."

We laughed good-naturedly at the elder Winchester and his angel boyfriend. Sam seemed happy for his brother and Cas, and a lot more relaxed than I'd seen him in a while.

I shivered as we walked away from the Impala and Sam shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I smiled my thanks up to him. Dean had parked as close to their room as possible so he and Cas wouldn't have to wait so long, whereas _Sam_ and I had to walk all the way to our rooms, and it was really freakin' cold out.

There was a loud crash from Dean and Cas' room, followed by a string of curses... but Dean didn't exactly sound angry.

Sam and I blanched. We exchanged a glance, then took off running towards our rooms, and trying to keep up with Sam while wearing heels was a chore. We reached the room, then stopped, trying hard not to laugh.

"That was...." I couldn't even begin to describe it. Yeah, this was sorta what I'd pushed for, what I'd hoped to see in the show for so long, but, now that I _knew_ them it was....

"Disturbing," Sam supplied, grimacing.

"Definitely," I laughed.

Sam smiled at me.

"Happy birthday, Ange."

I smiled softly and held the locket to my chest, the pictures of my family nestled safely inside.

"Thanks," I whispered. "This... this is awesome.... God knows I don't deserve you guys."

"What? Ange, no, you deserve so much. You deserve to be happy. Hell, you deserve so much more than that."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, hugging his jacke tight around me.

"Yeah, okay, Sammy," I laughed.

"I'm _serious,_ Angela," he said softly. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me around to face him. "You're funny, smart, compassionate... you're such an amazing person, and I don't get why you can't see that. Ange... you being here... it might be more than a little selfish, but... I'm _glad_ you're here."

My heart nearly stopped, but I fored myself to remain calm.

"I'm glad I'm here, too, Sam," I said truthfully. "Meeting and gettng to know you.... Well, it's been one hell of an experience."

"No... Angie, you're not listening. _I'm glad you're **here**_." His eyes were intense as he looked down at me and my knees started shaking.

"Wh-- Sam, I- I don't understand...."

He frowned and looked as though he were trying to find the words, then abandoned speech altogether. He cupped my face in his hands, then pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that was both ferocious and gentle and amazing. My eyes flew wide open and my heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

He pulled back slowly, worry in his hazel eyes. I looked up at him in astonishment.

"Sam," I whispered longingly. No... the kelpie... it had put a spell on him... he couldn't want me... _Why_ would he want me?

He reached down and ran his thumb across my lower lip and I shivered. He hesitated, then brushed lips against mine again, more slowly this time, allowing me to pull away if I wanted. I knew I _should_ pull away, that I shouldn't want to kiss him, that I should have pushed him away and told him to go to bed. Everything I should have done.

Everything I didn't.

Instead, I sighed into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, curling my fingers into his hair. The simple little brush started to deepen and I complied eagerly.

Some prophet I was; all of my abilities and I could even see this coming.

His hands rested easily on my waist as he pulled me closer, my body flush against his and heat spread throughout my body like a wildfire.

Oh... _God..._ this was better than I'd ever imagined.

I dug for the key in his jacket pocket, but Sam beat me to it, never pulling away from me, and expertly unlocked the door to our room with ease.

We nearly stumbled in and Sam kicked the door closed behind us. My hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he peeled both his jacket and my shawl from my shoulders and threw them onto a chair in the corner. I all but ripped his shirt from him and his arms went around me to undo the zipper of my dress, which pooled around my ankles in a mass of black satin. Sam paused and I froze, wearing only my panties, bra and heels.

I bit my lip, nervous. I'd never been this exposed before, and I didn't know if he found me... appealing. I felt my self-consciousness rise and I had to stop myself from grabbing my dress and wrapping it around me.

"God, Ange," he whispered. "You're beautiful." Relief flooded through me, and a warm, tingly wave flowed through my body, setting me on fire.

His hand went to my waist again, then traveled up to brush against my ribs. Goosebumps rose and scattered across my flesh as sensations rolled through me. I leaned closer into him, into his touch... _God,_ but his hands were _warm._

"Sam," I whispered. A little voice in the back of my head was screaming, _Stop! Stop! Don't do it! You're going to ruin **everything!** Stop!_ That voice was obliterated when Sam's arms went back around me and slowly unclasped my bra, giving me time to stop and pull away like the voice wanted me to, begged me to, _needed_ me to. He struggled with it, so I reached around and quickly brushed past his fumbling hands to fiddle momentarily with the clasp. I swallowed, then hesitantly let it fall from my shoulders, baring my breasts to the hunter.

He gently pulled the clip from my hair and it fell in loose waves around my shoulders. He stroked it gently, playing with the strands, then reached down and slowly drew a calloused thumb across the taut nipple of my left breast. I moaned and stepped closer, my knees nearly wanting to go out and topple me against the taller hunter.

"Angela...."

I reached up and pulled him down for another, long kiss and took a step backwards to the bed. My legs hit the edge of it and the mattress dead-legged me and I fell backwards with a squeak, pulling Sam with me. He laughed and I smiled, blushing with him on top of me.

My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest, and if I bit my lip anymore, I was going to draw blood. I was trying hard to keep my breath from coming out in odd little shudders, but, with him so close, I couldn't. I was shaking like a leaf.

His lips moved to my jaw, then to my neck, and down to my collar bone. I moaned and arched my neck, exposing more of the sensitive flesh to him.

My eyes flew open and I gasped as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tightened peak. I cradled his head to my chest, fingers tangled in his shoulder-length hair. He moved onto the next nipple and I nearly came undone. After he finished with that one, he trailed kisses down my stomach and I kicked off my heels, careful not to hit him in the process.

I almost didn't feel it when he lowered my underwear down my legs, but when his fingers brushed the skin along my thighs, it was like liquid fire started pouring through my veins. I felt hot and wet, like I was going to explode at any minute.

I- I needed to tell him-- before--

I cried out as he took me into his mouth, surprised and terrified and needful, all at the same time. I gripped the sheets at my side with one hand and bit the knuckle on my other, tears forming in the corner of my eyes as pleasure overrode everything else. I was sure that my hand would be bruised tomorrow.

"S-Sa-am," I moaned. My head rolled back and forth, unable to handle it all. No one had ever touched me like this, had never been close enough to. I wanted more. There was a pressure built up in my head like I was underwater too deep, my ears feeling like they were going to burst and didn't stop until I was left panting, still wanting _more._

I screamed out as I came, pulsing and throbbing, muscles clenched inside me as I tried to hold on and ride it out. It was amazing and really fucking scary at the same time.

I heard the shuffle of clothing and, suddenly, one of Sam's fingers were delving inside me. I groaned as I grabbed and bit into a pillow. The tight, stretching feeling burned, but in a good way.

Yeah, no, I- I definitely needed to... to tell him--

He froze as I hissed in pain.

"Ange--" he said, voice rough and needy. I removed the pillow and looked down at him. "Are- are you a virgin?" I nodded and he hesitated. "Do... do you want to stop?" I smiled down at him and shook my head.

"No," I breathed honestly. "I don't... Sam, I _want_ this...."

"Angela," he said, his voice hoarse. "Are you sure? Do- do you really want this? Because I don't think I'll be able to- to stop if we go any further...."

I swallowed and gave a little nod. My mouth was dry and I gave a little gasp as he slowly slid another finger inside me, trying to open me up some more, then another. I started to pant, wiggling my hips against his fingers, before he removed his hand and crawled his way up to greet my lips with his.

I ran my hands over his hard, smooth chest, lightly fingering the scars I found there. I felt something brush my leg and, swallowing down my nervousness, braved a look downward to see what it was. A breath hitched in my chest.

Oh, God... this was happening.... This was actually _happening...._

My eyes darted back up and found his warm hazel eyes, laced with worry. I smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. He moaned and one of his hands ran down my waist, along my hips and positioned my leg around his waist, then did the same with the other.

I began throbbing again as he paused at my entrance, then pushed forward gently. I gasped; he was much, _much_ bigger than two fingers. I panted as he slid forward slowly and the burning, stretching sensation was back.

He captured my mouth in an airtight kiss, murmurring my name. I told him to go ahead, and he drove forward quickly, freezing when I cried out against his lips.

I was breathing in short little gasping breaths as my body stretched, trying to accomodate his.

It was weird, no doubt about it, but it felt _amazing_ , once the pain washed away. My whole body began tingling and I pulled his face closer to mine, trying to kiss him as best as I could as I trembled and shook.

Growling, he took that as a go ahead to begin thrusting against me slowly. I gasped against him with each tender stroke. I hesitantly wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together behind him.

"Sam," I whispered.

"I"m right here, angel," he whispered roughly into my ear, giving it a light nibble. I shuddered, then gasped at the sensations running through me. "I'm right here with you."

My breathing became more labored, as did his, and I felt like I was going to explode once more. Each thrust brought me closer, but when he pulled back, the feeling receded and I had to grit my teeth at the frustration.

" _Sam,_ " I begged as he gently bit my lower lip. I nipped back at him, then leaned my head back as he nuzzled my jawline.

"Almost there, angel."

"Sam.... Sam... Sam... Sam...."

His thrusts became faster and more erratic as we reached the brink and, soon, I was chanting his name with each stroke.

 _"Sam!"_ I screamed out. My strangled cry was cut off as he captured my lips in a fierce, yet completely gentle, kiss and I felt him come, pouring into me.

He almost collapsed on top of me, supporting his weight on his forearms. My body clenched and hugged his in tight little aftershocks and each contraction brought a little gasp from the both of us.

My head fell back against the pillows and my chest heaved. _Dear sweet baby Jesus...._

Sam slid over to the side and, after a quarter of a second when I thought he was just going to leave, he pulled me against him and buried his face in the hollow of my throat where my neck sloped into my shouder, holding me to him securely. I blinked against the sudden tears forming in my eyes; I'd never thought he was interested in me. I thought it was the 'little sister' syndrome thing that we had going on.

He wrapped his long arms around me and held me close as I snuggled closer into him and intertwined our fingers, his hand laying over mine on my side. I swallowed as I tried to stay awake; my eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by lead weights and I was fighting a losing battle. Sam pulled the blankets around us, then wrapped his arm back around me and kissed my temple.

I let out a little sigh and heard Sam say softly, "I love you, angel."

My heart lurched and my chest warmed. I smiled into his chest and cured more tightly into him.

"I love you, too, Sam...."

The rest of the night passed in a deep sleep, and I rested peacefully, safe and warm in my hunter's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am SO sorry that this was so much more... quality than the other, but this one I'm a bit more familiar with O///O  
> Anyway, I hope you like!!


	58. Sweet Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has finally found her place with the guys at Sam's side, and she couldn't be happier. A little banter between her and Dean leaves the two red-faced, but all in all, things are wonderful.

I came awake slowly and was acutely aware of the empty space next to me. I rolled slightly, groaning a bit, then opened my eyes slowly. The room was empty, not just the bed.

I blinked in confusion, then felt the hurt well up inside me, then anger. Anger was better... I could deal with anger.

 _God, Angela,_ I growled to myself. _You're so fucking stupid. What, you thought just because you slept with him and he said he loved you that it was **true**? You **know** you can't trust anyone, you know--_

My inner rant was cut off as the door to my room opened and Sam walked in, carrying two plastic bags and two cups of coffee. Relief flooded through me and I smiled, embarrassed that, even though he hadn't heard me, I had doubted him. Sam wasn't someone who just _used_ women. He was better than that. My own insecurities were just psyching me out.

I tried to move, but found that I was stiff and a little sore... okay, a _lot_ sore. I groaned, then let my face fall back into the pillow.

"Are you okay, Ange?" Sam asked, concern coloring his voice.

"I think you killed me," I said, my words muffled by the soft fabric and feathers and I heard his light chuckle. I took a deep breath, then rolled over onto my side so I could watch him. He smiled at me, then put the bags and coffee down before walking over to me, one of the cups in his hand.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Like the dead," I said, smiling up at him. "You kinda tired me out... like, a _lot._ "

He laughed at me, then brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my lips gently. I sighed and laced an arm around his neck, curling my fingers into his hair.

I took the coffee out of his hand and placed it on the nightstand, then pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips as he crawled over me, the only thing separating us being his clothes and the sheets covering my still-naked form.

"You must be feeling pretty good, then," Sam said, laughing against me. I detacthed our lips and curled my arms up around his neck lazily.

"Oh, I feel better than good," I said honestly.

"Yeah, I can see that." He smiled, then frowned a bit. "Last night... I hadn't meant for it to go so far... I only meant to kiss you, and I- I didn't know that... that you were-- that you'd never--"

"Had sex?" I finished for him, blushing a little. "I thought I'd made that clear. I mean, like I said, nobody really found me all that... appealing before."

He growled and burrowed his face into my neck. I gasped as he nipped at the sensitive skin there, licking delectably.

"You're gorgeous, Angela Lynn Crosse," he said lowly. I rolled my eyes as my body shivered under his touch.

"Yeah, well, _now._ I--"

"I'm talking about _you_ , angel," he said softly, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I felt small under the intense and sincere look I saw there. "You're a beautiful _person_ , Angie. You're selfless and caring and wonderful.... You felt horrible for killing two of the witches holding you captive... you got my brother to realize he loved Cas.... You're stubborn and brave and hardheaded, and I love you. I wouldn't change who you are for the world."

I felt my eyes well with tears as he went on and on about how great he thought I was. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled him down for a kiss, gentle and sweet. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, that beautiful soft, puppy eyed look.

"I think I'm in love with you," I whispered. He grinned triumphantly.

"I love you, too, angel," he said, then crushed his lips to mine gently. I moaned and lifted my body so that I was pressed up against him. I ran my hands up along his back, under his shirt, and his hand ran up along my side, brushing my ribs lightly. I sat up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, and his lips moved from mine to my neck, then my shoulder, sucking and licking playfully. I moaned and cradled his head to me, arching my neck and forgetting about his shirt.

"Sam," I whispered. This was so much more than I'd expected when I'd first arrived. I had thought I was just going to set them up and go home and forget about the whole thing, just repress it like everything else in my life, but Sam....

He'd brought everything to light and, even though it hurt, I was better for it. He knew the mistakes I'd made, he'd seen me at my worst and had held me close even as I tried to push him away. He was loving and understanding and kind and strong and, above all, _home._

Did I miss my family? Hell yes, but Sam was _home._ I- I loved him... in the short time I'd been with them, Sam had just completely stolen my heart, and I _seriously_ had no idea when or how it had happened, but I wasn't complaining. Nothing could ruin this.

Suddenly, the door flew open, light bleeding through. I squeaked and pulled back from Sam, covering my chest with the blankets.

"Hey, Angie, have you seen... Sam--" Dean broke off as he took in mine and Sam's disheveled appearance... and my lack of clothes. I blushed and smiled sheepishly and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um... yes?" I said, answering his question, then pointed shyly to his brother. "He's, umm... right there."

It looked to me like Dean didn't know whether to tease me or get the hell outta Dodge.

"Uh-- Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean? What is it?"

"Did you and-- are you and Ange-- did you two--"

"Yeah. What about you and Cas? Didn't you?"

"Dude, we're _together_. When did you two happen?"

"Last night, actually," Sam said, smiling over at me. He rubbed my leg soothingly... at least, it was _supposed_ to be soothingly. It actually warmed me up even more and I had to bite my lip to keep from jumping him right there. In front of Dean. His _brother._

"Oh. Well... I guess-- I'm gonna.... um... yeah...." Dean turned to leave, then grinned over at me. "Good job, kiddo," he said, giving me a thumbs up before closing the door.

I groaned and fell back to the mattress, hiding myself under the blankets. I felt the bed shake with silent laughter.

"It's not funny," I said through the barrier of blankets.

"Oh, come on, angel," he said as he tried to coax me out of my safe haven. "You gotta admit... it's a _little_ funny."

"Your brother walked in on us!" I cried, sitting up quickly. My face was red in embarrassment. "You- I-- you were--"

"Doing _this_?" he asked, returning to my shoulder. I squeaked again, then moaned. His arms went around me, holding me to him, and I splayed my hands across his chest.

"Yes," I moaned, though I wasn't sure if I was answering his question or encouraging him. I couldn't move. He had me entranced, his mouth on my skin. He nipped at the place he'd been teasing and pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face. I looked down, and felt my eyes widen and my blush deepen.

He'd left a hickey. A freakin' _hickey_!

I hid my face in my hands and leaned into him, his laugh shaking us both as his arms went around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Come on," he said as he got up, pulling me to my feet. "Let's get a shower, then we can eat and go."

"And I can torment Dean?" I asked hopefully.

"Can't you give the poor guy a break?"

"Hell no," I said. "With what your brother puts me through, he's lucky I don't get Gabriel to turn him into a cat." That'd be funny as hell; see a green eyed feline running around sneezing because it was allergic to itself.*

He laughed and I smiled as I let him lead me into the bathroom.

 

We walked out of the motel room together, arms around each other. I leaned into the taller hunter, happy and content. I wasn't feeling so sore after our little session in the shower and was actually able to walk without limping too badly.

Spazzy jumped around us happily as we made our way towards Dean and Cas' room. The little dog was enthusiastic about being let out, as Sam and I had forgotten he was in the bathroom last night. He kept running between my legs and ended up tripping me and tying my legs up until I fell onto Sam.

Sam laughed gently at me, then wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair and helping me to untangle my feet from the red leash.

"Spastic little mutt," I grumbled, smiling at the pup and Sam laughed.

We approached Dean and Sam's room, and Sam made sure to knock in case his brother and the angel were... preoccupied.

Dean opened the door, then grinned down at me. I blushed, but lifted my chin.

"So, Ange, I guess--"

"Enjoy the show, Dean-O?" I got out before he could tease me, panicking. "You said before that you weren't into voyeurism; were you _lying_?"

Dean was insufferable on a normal day, so he was bound to be ten-times worse after he'd found me with his little brother. I was so glad that, while he could dish it, he couldn't really take it and his face turned bright red.

"Anyway...." Dean said, averting his gaze, "you two ready to head out?"

"Whenever y'all are, I guess," I said. We walked into the room and I noticed Cas, his shirt and hair disheveled more than usual, minus the coat, overshirt and tie. The top two buttons were also undone. I grinned and turned back to Dean. "Do a little cloud seeding this mornin', Dean?"

"Oh, like you an' Sammy didn't get it on, too," Dean shot back, face red. My jaw dropped a little. "At least _we_ made sure that no one else was awake. By the way, Ange.... Shower sex? Talk about a cliche."

I felt my face warm up, competing with Dean's own lobster-y color. He'd heard us this morning!? What, had he come to check on us again!? Sam just laughed and I buried my face in his chest. I waited a minute, then took a deep breath and turned back to face the two.

"Okay, so now that the awkward Morning After jokes are out of the way, can we _please_ go home?"

"What, gonna Christen every room in the bunker?"

I narrowed my eyes and slugged his shoulder, but he kept laughing.

"Just because my sex life changed doesn't mean _I_ did. I'm still the badass little harpy that'll kick your ass if you don't shut your trap."

"Yeah, okay, kid, whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes, then turned and found Sam standing right behind me. I nearly yelped, but he stooped down, hands on my waist, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against him and wrapped my arms around his neck happily.

Things were finally starting to look up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long. I can't believe I finished this thing in a little over three months... damn.  
> Anyway, don't think we've seen the last of Angela, because I am SO far from being done  
> Thank you, and I love you all!!!!
> 
> (Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, here's a link to one of my posts /please enjoy ;P/ since the other link wasn't working)  
> http://carrion-wayward-daughter.tumblr.com/post/115160630404/lionhearted-fool-imperialimpala
> 
> Another note: there is now an Ask Angie blog (ask-angie-stuff.tumblr.com) where you can interact with our spunky little prophet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AOO, so just bear with me. I'm still trying to figure everything out and I'm on a weird schedule with my classes.


End file.
